Harry Potter and the Misfit Veela
by Bulrisk
Summary: Veela's are known to be unique creatures on their own, but this particular one is even more unique then that
1. Chapter 1

_Hello lovelies_

 _hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_

 **I do not own Harry Potter, I only own Bambi, Sam and their parents (And Bella :) )**

* * *

 _~At McCarthy Manor ~_

I awoke from my slumber, to someone jumping on my bed.

"Sammy stop..."

The bouncing continued, "Sam, stop."

More bouncing:

"SAM GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF ME!"

The bouncing stopped and I heard a soft whimper, which I knew was definitely not my sister. I sat up quickly to see, Bella-my Cocker Spaniel puppy-laying on my bed, looking up at me with her big, sad brown eyes.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry my baby. I thought you were Sammy."

I scooped the pup into my arms and hugged her tight, hoping she'd understand I was sorry. She seemed content with my response because she began to lick my hand affectionately. I chuckled at her actions then looked at my alarm clock, "Oh Bloody hell, I'm going to be late!" With Bella in my arms I jumped out of bed; not bothering to make it; and headed down to the kitchen.

When I got to the final step, I caught my sister who was wearing her green and silver robes, and holding my plain one in her outstretched hand. "Forget something sister dear?" She gave a wicked smile, with little to no threat behind it. My sister, she has to be the kindest Slytherin I know. She's only mean to the other Slytherin's who deserve it and a real sweetheart, a true...Gryffindor I suppose.

"Thanks Sammy, Where's Mum and dad?" I asked, putting the robes on over my nightwear, after handing Bella over to her.

I took her back once I finished. "They _**were**_ going to see you off on your first day, but they were afraid they'd be late for work if they waited for you to wake up, even if they apparated."

She waved her wand, and my blue nightgown turned into the standard uniform; except I had leggings on instead of the skirt; under my robes. She waved her wand again and the hunter green trunk in the corner shrunk and flew into her pocket. Then she did the same to my trunk, a dark blue, and it flew into my pocket. She walked to the door, "Before I forget, Mum and Dad left presents; one from each of them. Mum also left you out some toast in the kitchen. Better hurry the Taxi will arrive in 20 minutes." She opened the door and a little white snake slithered up her leg, "Ah, there you are Ash." Sam petted the snake on its head when he reached her shoulder.

I walked over to the kitchen, and spotted two presents in different colored wrapping paper; one red, the other white; next to a small plate with two pieces of what I assumed was cinnamon toast on the kitchen table. I placed Bella down and picked up a piece of toast, letting her have the other one. I took a bite, relishing in the taste of the slightly sugary-bitter confection.

After I finished that piece I wiped my hand and mouth on a napkin and picked up the red present. It was a rectangular box with plain red wrapping, nothing else on it except a tag that read:

'Be good, and stay out of trouble, my little Misfit. You're going to need this, Love Dad.'

I smiled at what he wrote and opened the gift. Inside it was my wand that I picked at Olivander's wand shop. They had it ordered in since I didn't have a use for it at the time. It was a 10" Oak with a center of Phoenix ashes, it was thin and cool in my grasp. Mr. Olivander told me that if another witch or wizard tried to hold it that the wand did not choose to wield it, the phoenix ashes inside it would burn them.

I put it in my robe pocket and opened my other present. I knew it was from my mom just by looking at it. It was a square box, no bigger than my palm. If you looked at the pure white wrapping closely, you'd see little designs of snakes and lions. My mother was a Slytherin back when she went to Hogwarts, and dad was a Gryffindor; go figure, huh? I opened it and was amazed by what I saw.

In a safe cushion of snowy white down feathers from a snow owl, was the most beautiful charm bracelet I had ever seen. There were four charms hanging from it, each one; I realized; represented a house. There was a lion for Gryffindor, a snake for Slytherin, eagle for Ravenclaw, and a badger for Hufflepuff.

I slid the bracelet on my wrist, and examined it. It was a little loose and the light seemed to make it look like it had been carved from diamonds. "Bambi, the Taxi's here, let's go!" I heard Sam yell from outside. I grabbed Bella and tucked her under my arm as I reached the door and closed it shut.

 _~At the train station~_

"Nervous Bambi?" I looked up at my sister as we walked; Bella prancing behind, and smiled "A little, but at least your there to help me. And my Head of House professor, whoever that is." Sam chuckled at that.

"Yeah, if you're sorted into Gryffindor, You'll have Professor McGonagall. My house has Professor Snape, he's a complete stick in the mud but not totally bad."

"What about the other houses?" I asked a little confused.

"Bambi think, if mum was a Slytherin and Dad was a Gryffindor. You think the school would make their kids Hufflepuffs? Since I'm already a Slytherin, you'll most likely be a Griffyndor. Now let's hurry before we miss our train!" She started walking through the crowd of people. "Sammy, wait!" I ran through the crowd, with Bella hot on my heels, until I tripped and fell.

"Oh dearie, are you okay?!"

I looked up to see an average sized, red haired woman helping me up, "I'm so sorry about that. Ronald apologize for tripping this poor girl with your cart!" I turned in the direction the woman was yelling at and saw a boy about my age with red hair as well.

"Sorry..." He paused, probably seeing if I'd give him a name. Before I could though I heard my sister yell, "Bambi, there you are!"

I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "Don't scare me like that again! I thought I'd lost you." She looked to the woman in gratitude, "Thank you for finding her, Molly. I'm glad that it was you out of all people that spotted her."

"Oh why hello Sammy! It's good to see you again! I had no idea this was your sister" She held out a hand for me to shake and I took it. "I'm Molly Weasley, Sweetheart. This is my son Ronald." She gestured to the boy, "And this is my youngest, Ginevra. I have two other sons with me, but they're not here now." She placed a hand on the shoulder of a little girl-I hadn't noticed her before- who had the same red hair as the rest of them. "So Ron's starting Hogwarts as well, that's perfect. So is Bambi, they'll be good friends." I looked at Ron who sized me up before smiling at me.

"Sammy, how's it been!" chorused two voices behind me.

I turned to see my sister hug identical twins with, yet again, red hair and place a kiss on the cheek of the boy on her right. "It's good to see you George. You too Fred, of Course." I assumed the one she kissed was her mate Fred. I remembered Dad talking to her about it and mentioning that name. "So, are you all ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked us. My sister and the other two nodded their heads, while I looked at her quizzically.

"Alright then, George, you're up." She gestured to the boy on Sam's left, "I'm Fred Mum."  
The boy on the right, sighed "And you dare to call yourself our mother..."

"That doesn't work anymore, boys. Thanks to Sammy, I can tell you two apart." She smirked at her sons. "Aw, thanks a lot Sammy." George joked, my sister playfully punched him with her free arm, as Fred was holding her other hand. George lined up with his cart in front of the pillar with 9 and 10 hanging from the sides, then sprinted to the brick wall and went straight through! I stood there with my mouth wide open in shock. "Alright, Fred your turn." He turned to Sam, "Your chariot awaits."

"Yeah!" He setup like George did before, but this time my sister sat on the front end of the cart, her legs tucked in. He sprinted towards the wall, while my sister squealed. "Wahoo!" Then they were gone through the wall, "Alright Ron, Bambi your turn-" "Excuse me!" I turned when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

I saw a boy who was so thin it was amazing how his clothes didn't fall off him. He had unruly black hair and the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen, hidden behind broken glasses. "Ma'am can you tell me how to get to Platform 9 and three quarters?"

"Don't you know? Oh, it's your first year?! That's wonderful! It's Ron and Bambi's first too." She placed her arm around the frail boy and told him to just run through the wall between 9 and 10. "Alright Ron, you go." Ron looked a little scared at first but did just like his brother's did. I turned to the boy and couldn't help but giggle when he shared the same expression I had earlier. "Bambi, did you bring your luggage?" Mrs. Weasley asked me. "Yes Mrs. Weasley!" I tapped on my pocket, feeling the slight bump it made. "Alright then, how about you go with him then." She gestured to the boy. "Okay..." I walked over to where he had set up and tapped him on the shoulder; he had been concentrating on the wall in front of him. "Mind if I ride on your cart?"  
"Ah, no, go ahead." I smiled, picked up Bella and sat in the front next to a snow white owl.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, "Whenever you are." I heard him take a deep breath and then the cart started to move. "EEP!" Just as we got closer to the wall I shut my eyes and gripped Bella tight.

 _~Platform 9 and three quarters~_

"Wow!" I heard the boy say.

I opened my eyes and saw a huge train. It said 'Hogwarts Express' "Hey, come on, let's go!" I squealed in delight. Bella jumped from my arms, as I jumped from the cart.

"My names Bambi by the way. Bambi McCarthy." He smiled, "Nice to meet you Bambi, I'm Harry Potter." I was shocked to know that this frail boy was the wizarding world hero. "It's very nice to meet you as well, Harry." I helped him push his cart near the baggage claim, and we headed inside the passenger cars to find a seat.

~In the passenger Cars~

Harry and I talked most of the way to Hogwarts, we stopped talking to acknowledge Ron when he was standing outside our compartment. "Mind if I sit with you guys, everywhere else is full?"

I shake my head smiling while Harry gestured for him to sit; Ron smiled. He came in and shut the door behind him, then sat down.  
"Name's Ron Weasley by the way," He stuck his hand out to Harry, who smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Ron, I'm Harry Potter, and I believe you've met Bambi."

The Weasley sat there looking like a fish out of water. "Y-your Harry Potter?! Golly, d-do you have the..." He gestured to his forehead, Harry confused asked. " The what?"

"He's asking about your scar." I turned to him and said. "Oh, yeah." Harry chuckled lifting his hair to show off the lighting mark scar. Ron gaped at it, "Blimy!" Bella, who had been sitting quietly in my lap, jumped into Harry's lap and began licking his face. "Hey!"

"Bella! No!" I pulled her off him, "I'm sorry Harry she's normally more controlled than this." He just laughed and asked, "Its okay. Who's this cute little girl anyway?" I beamed with pride, "This is Bella McCarthy. She's my little baby; she loves getting into trouble though." I gave her a stern look that she melted away with her innocent look. "You're so cute!" I hugged her and she yipped happily.

"Wait, did you say McCarthy?!" I looked up at Ron who was staring at me this time. "Yes? Is that a problem?" "N-no! I-it's just that your family is a well-known name around here. You have a reputation as high as the Malfoy's."

"Yes, but we're _far_ richer than those bottom feeders." I said trying to sound like the snobbish type, but failed and got the others laughing with me. Then in a millisecond Bella turned towards Ron and growled, "Bella, no. Bad girl! You don't growl at friends!" I scolded her. She kept growling though until a brown rat made its way out of Ron's Pocket. "EWW! It's a rat!" I screamed scooting up in my seat, away from the hideous creature. "What? Oh, this is Scabers! He's a family pet." "PET?!" I looked at him incredulously. How can you have something as hideous as that for a pet?! "Just put it in a cage or something, please. No wonder you were growling baby." I hugged Bella close as she growled at the rat.

"Why?!"

"You should do it Ron." I heard Harry say

"Okay, okay...Happy?" I looked to see that he had done as I asked and put...Scabers, in a cage. "Whew, Thanks. I'm sorry, I'm not a big fan of rats." I sat normally in my seat, just as an old lady came by pushing a candy trolley. "Would any of you like anything from the trolley?" I looked at the candy and remembered that my sister had my money and I wouldn't be able to get it until we got off the train, "I'd love to, but I don't have any money on me."

"Naw, I'm good." I looked over and saw Ron hold up a brown looking thing. Harry look at me and Ron sadly then smiled, digging into his pocket, "We'll take the lot." he pulled out a hand full of sickles and galleons. "Wow!" Ron exclaimed. I sat there wide-eyed. My parents didn't even give me half of that for an allowance!

~ ~ ~ ~  
We sat there eating the candy Harry bought; I had promised to pay him back with my own money but he just shrugged it off, saying it was no big deal. Ron had pulled out his wand to show us a spell he learned, when a girl about my age walked in and asked, "Have any of you seen a toad; a boy named Neville is looking for one." She had frizzy hair and came off as a bit snobbish. "No, we haven't." I answered while the boys shook their heads. She groaned in disappointment and saw Ron holding out his wand. "Oh, were you about to cast a spell?" She sat down next to me; Harry had moved to sit next to Ron earlier; and began telling us about how she studied different spells and how her parents were both muggle dentists.

"Here I'll show you a spell." She pulled out her own wand and pointed it at Harry's glasses, " _Arculos Repairo_!" There was a spark and the tape that had held it together, unraveled and vanished into thin air. "Amazing!" Ron said through a mouth full of chocolate. Harry pulled his glasses off his face and looked at them, amazed. "My name's Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger."  
"Ron Weasley."  
I smiled and held out my hand to her which she took happily, "I'm Bambi McCarthy and this little fluff ball is Bella."

I held up Bella. Hermione stuck her hand out to pet her, which Bella let her. Harry put his glasses back on, "I'm Harry Potter." She looked at him shocked, "You're _the_ Harry Potter? Amazing!" She got up and walked toward the door, then she stopped and looked back at Harry and Ron, "You might want to get your robes on, we'll be arriving shortly." She turned and smiled at me, "It was very nice to meet you Bambi!" She then left. As soon as she did, the boys threw on their robes, while I cleaned up the wrappers from their chocolate frogs and lollipops. We sat and talked for a little bit longer, until the train stopped. Signaling that we had arrived at Hogwarts.

 _~The Entrance to the Great Hall~_

I stood with the other first years, petting Bella's head, as we waited to go into the great hall to be sorted into our houses. As I stood there listening to Harry and Ron talk, a boy with slick blonde hair came into my sight.

"You must be Harry Potter," He held out his hand to Harry, "I'm Draco Malfoy. Need a friend?"

"About as much as a hexing spell." Ron mumbled, but Draco heard it. He turned and glared at the ginger boy, "No one asked you! Wait, don't tell me: red hair and hand-me-down robes; you must be a Weasley." Draco sneered, which got his other friends to laugh. I glared at them and they stopped.

Harry looked back at Draco, "Thanks but I think I can choose my own friends." Draco's smile turned into a frown quicker than you could say, 'avada kadavra'.

I snorted at the reaction. He turned and looked at me and seemed surprised, "Well, if it isn't the youngest of the McCarthy's." His smile was plastered back on his face. "You're a pureblood as well. You shouldn't be hanging out with blood traitor losers like them, join me. I know our parents will be thrilled." I looked up at him with a flirty smile,

" _Non etiam si obtinuit tua offa_ , _damnant Migale_."

The other students didn't know what I had said but by the look on Draco's face it wasn't nice. He glared at me while a slight blush dashed his cheeks.

"You...you, _Damnatorum Pythonissam ex inferno!_ "

"Mr. Malfoy!"

He turned to see Professor McGonagall,

"You are not to use that kind of language ever! In English or otherwise!"

"Yes, Professor." he mumbled then glared at me and walked back to his little group.

"Nice one. What did you say to him anyway?" Ron whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "Thanks. And it was nothing special. I just said and I quote: 'Not even if you had gotten your rabies shot, damned Ferret.' in Latin."

Ron and Harry quietly laughed.

"Let's go, they're waiting for you." McGonagall said and turned, opening the doors to let us in. We walked past all the other students who were applauding. I spotted my sister sitting with what I figured was her house.

We stood in front of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. He gave a little speech and McGonagall explained that the sorting hat would place us in the house it saw fit. When we were told what house we were, we would sit with our house.

She called up students randomly, and I was zoning out until she named a familiar student:

"Hermione Granger!"

I looked and saw Hermione walk up to the stool and sit down, the hat was then placed on her head and it began talking to her, after about a minute it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone clapped and Hermione took her place at the Griffyndor table next to the Weasley twins. A few more names were called.

"Ronald Weasley!"

I turned to my left and saw Ron had paled a bit. He walked up and sat down on the stool as well, the hat was placed on his head, and few seconds later, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Again everyone cheered and Ron; who had let out a sigh of relief; sat across from Hermione who gave him a high-five. Me and Harry locked eyes. I could tell he wanted us all to be in the same house together.

"Draco Malfoy!"

We turned to see Draco sitting on the stool. The hat was on his head for less than a second before it cried out: "SLYTHERIN!" He smirked and walked over and sat down next to my sister.

"Bambi McCarthy!"

I looked at Professor McGonagall, then at Harry who smiled, "Go on, and good luck." I nodded smiling at him, then walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head and out loud it began reciting a type of poem. From the looks on the teachers and 7th year students' faces, it was either one that was rarely said or never at all.

It went like this…

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew.  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years.  
But then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
What with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score.  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin.

"Now let's see, you're courageous like your father, a true Griffyndor. Yet you have that snarky side to you like your mother, a sly Slytherin indeed,"

The hat talked to me and all the while I thought about my new friends and how I wanted to be anywhere but with Malfoy in Slytherin.

"But oh! What have we here? You also share attributes most seen in Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws! Quite a perfect match for each house, this is my most difficult sorting yet! Now let's see, where would you shine brightest...hmmm...I know." He yelled loud and clear but I still couldn't believe it.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Everyone cheered and while I headed to the Ravenclaw table I wondered if my parents would be proud.

"Harry Potter!"

I snapped out of my musings and looked up. I forgot Harry still had to be sorted. I crossed my fingers in hopes that he wouldn't be put in Slytherin either. Sure my sister was a Slytherin, but not everyone else was like her; and my sister wouldn't be able to protect him from those big bullies all the time.

Please anything but Slytherin!

"GRIFFYNDOR!"

I almost cried out in joy but managed to contain it and just clap. At least he was with friends. I turned to see him walk over to the others, with a big smile plastered on his face. He looked up towards me and gave a sad smile, I smiled and mouthed to him, 'Good job, Griffyndor.' He smiled and sat down. Dumbledore gave another short speech and the feast began.

As I nibbled on a roll, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find a girl with long blonde hair and a sweet smile.

"Hello, Welcome to Ravenclaw! I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Bambi McCarthy."

"I absolutely adore your name, it's super cute."

"Thank you." I smiled and the both of us talked until it was time to head to the dorm rooms.

Instead of following the other first year Ravenclaws and prefects. I went with Luna and we continued talking until we got to the Ravenclaw common room. "I've had so much fun, Luna." She smiled at me, "I did too, Bambi. Well, see you tomorrow!"

She skipped up the stairs while I stayed in the common room for a bit longer. After a while I heard the Portrait door open and saw the Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater, come in with the first years.

"McCarthy, there you are! Your sister was looking for you. She's waiting for you outside, see what she wants then head up to your room, your sharing with Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang and me." I nodded and exited out of the crowded common room.

My sister was standing there, arms crossed. She looked around her seeing if anybody was around then smiled and pulled me into a bear hug

"Wahoo! My baby sister's a Ravenclaw. Mom and Dad are gunna be excited about that!"

"Really?! But you said earlier-"

She let me go, and gave me a big grin, "Bambs, they'd be happy even if you were a Hufflepuff! I know I'm proud of ya!"

I blushed a bit, but beamed at my sister's comment.

"Hey kid, I gotta go. It's almost time for curfew and I still need to see Fred."

She handed me my money pouch, saying it was for emergency's only, kissed me on the forehead and hugged me one last time before running off.

I walked back in to the common room and saw Penelope sitting on the couch. She looked up and smiled.

"Good you're done, now I can show you were our room is."

She got up and went to the stairwell on the right, "Girls are on the right, boys on the left it's the same with every house, remember that."

I nodded as we continued up the stairs we were almost to the top of the tower when she stopped in front of a door.

"This is our room, that door over there leads to a balcony that overlooks the lake. It's quite the view." She pointed at the other door. She knocked on the door in front of us then entered.

I followed her in finding an Asian girl lying on the bed closest to the door, reading a magazine. Next to her the bed wasn't currently occupied but there was a picture of a dorky looking, ginger boy I didn't know so I assumed that was Penelope's bed.

Across from that one, Luna was propped against her pillows reading the Quibbler, and the bed next to her was an empty bed; except for the fact that Bella was sleeping in the middle of it. There were pictures on the bedside table that I recognized.

"So this one's mine, I presume?" I walked over to the pictures, picking up the picture of me, Bella, Sam, and her snake Ash.

"Yep your sister brought them over for you. That was pretty nice of her, for a Slytherin anyway."

She walked over to her own bed, as I placed the picture down. The Asian girl closed her magazine, looked up at me and smiled, "Hello, you must be Bambi McCarthy. I'm Cho Chang. It's very nice to meet you."

I smiled back, "It's nice to meet you as well Cho Chang."

"Please, call me Cho."

"Okay."

Luna looked up from her Quibbler and smiled in my direction, "Hello again Bambi." I walked over and sat on my bed, careful of Bella. "Hey."

"Alright girls, it's lights out time. McCarthy, here's your schedule for tomorrow. You have most of the same classes as Luna so she'll be able to show you were you need to go, but the ones you don't just ask a prefect or Professor and they'll point you in the right direction."

Penelope handed me a piece of Parchment, I nodded and she smiled,

"Night kiddo."

She ruffled my hair and went back to her bed, Cho turned off the lights and I fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is the next Chapter :)_**

* * *

It was Monday morning as I looked down at my schedule for the third time today:  
 **Monday:**  
 _8:00-10:30_ Charms_  
 _11:15-1:45_ Flying_  
 _4:35-6:55_ Potions_  
 **Tuesday:**  
 _9:00-11:30_D.A.D.A_  
 _12:45-2:25_Transfiguration_  
 _3:40-6:20_Flying_  
 **Wednesday:**  
 _8:00-10:30_Charms_  
 _11:15-1:45_Herbology_  
 _7:05-9:35_Astronomy_  
 **Thursday:**  
 _9:00-11:30_D.A.D.A_  
 _12:45-2:25_Transfiguration_  
 _3:40-6:20_History of Magic_  
 **Friday:**  
 _8:00-10:30_Charms_  
 _11:15-1:45_Herbology_  
 _4:35-6:55_Potions_  
 _No Classes Saturday or Sunday_

I sighed knowing that the only time I would probably see Harry and the others was between or after classes, but at least I'd see them.

I dressed into my robes-which are now blue and gold, grabbed Bella and headed to the Great hall. When I got there I was greeted by my room mates, Cho and Luna.

"Hello Bambi, sleep well?" Luna asked with a smile.

I sat down next to the blonde and nodded, grabbing two pieces of toast.

"Yes I did, thanks Luna. What classes do you guys have this morning? I've got Charms."

"I've got Transfiguration." the blonde witch stated, "Cho has Charms so she can show you the classroom."

I looked at the Asian girl who smiled, "Yeah, and we can sit next to each other as well." I smiled back.

Bella yipped at me, and I gave her a piece of toast which she gobbled right up.

"Oh, she's so cute! Wait I thought the only animals we were allowed to have, were frogs, owls, rats and/or cats?" Cho asked confused.

I looked down at Bella who stared up at me.

"Well, nobody in my house likes rats or frogs, Mum's allergic to cats, and Dad's allergic to owls. So they reasoned with Professor Dumbledore to let us bring a harmless pet as a substitution and he agreed."

"Really? That was really nice of him." Luna commented. "What are your parents like? Are they muggles, or pure bloods?"

"My Mum's a pure blood witch and Dad's a Pure blood Veela."

"Really?"

"Yea, and both my parents went to Hogwarts as well. In fact that's how they meet."

"Oh that's so romantic!" Cho squealed.

I smiled, "It actually is, my Mum was a Slytherin and Dad a Griffyndor. Everyone was against it, including my grandparents; my Mamma's parents, but when Dad came into his inheritance and they saw what splitting them apart would do, they learned to accept it. They were similar to the muggle play: Romeo and Juliet, but they had a happy ending."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Cho gushed. Luna turned to me, "Isn't it true that your sister-a Slytherin, is dating Fred Weasley-who happens to be a Gryffindor?"

I nodded, "Actually they're mated. They have been for over a year now."

Cho looked flabbergasted, "Really?!"

She looked around seeing if she could spot them.

"Oh that must be her!" She pointed behind us.

I turned and spotted my sister sitting at the Gryffindor table with, who I guessed was, Fred's arm wrapped around her shoulders. She was laughing with the other Gryffindor's seated around her.

I smiled and waved when she looked in my direction. She smiled and waved back.

"Wow...wait you said your father was a Veela and also your sister. Does that mean you're a Veela?" Cho asked.

I nodded, "Yep, when we were born, my father asked the med witches to do a DNA test to see if we inherited his genes and while my sister is actually half and half, I'm a pure blood Veela."

"But I thought Veela's had either blonde hair or dark colored hair? You guys have red hair." Luna questioned.

"Well, actually my sister dyed her hair. See, she had blonde hair before-my Papa's hair color and kids at our former muggle school picked on her for it because they thought all blondes were dumb, or airheads. I on the other hand, am a natural red head like my mum yet have Veela blood. Which, as you know isn't natural for Veela's. In fact, Papa's nickname for me is 'My little Misfit'."

"Wow..." they both just stared at me, I felt a little uncomfortable so I changed the subject.

"So, when do we head to class?" Cho looked up at the clock and gasped "Oh my god! If we don't hurry up soon were going to be late!"

I looked around and saw that most everyone else had filed out of the great hall.

"Alright, then let's go!" I got up with the others and ran out the door, Luna shouted goodbye to us as she got to her class. We had just made it to Charms before the bell rang. We took our seats and class began.

~Flying class~

It was flying with Madam Hooch and so far I had the same class as the others(minus Luna)and I decided to talk with them, they were my friends and the only others I knew in this class-plus I was the only Ravenclaw at that

"Alright everyone, stretch your hand out over your broomstick; shout 'up' and once you have the broomstick in your hand, mount it and wait for further instructions."

Madam Hooch said. We all followed her example. I had just barely said 'up' when the broom flew into my grip. I shrugged it off and mounted my broom. I looked to Hooch, who smiled and nodded at me. "Up!" Harry was standing next to me, and his broom went directly to his hand as well. He mounted his and looked towards me, grinning. I smiled back.

The others had a harder time. Ron yelled at his broom and was hit in the face by it. Harry let out a laugh, and Ron mumbled, "Shut up, Harry." I bit my lip so as not to laugh.

After a few minutes everyone was mounted on their brooms, "Alright now, when I blow my whistle, I want you all to give a hard push off the ground and hover, then touch back down. No flying off! And... Mr. Longbottom!"

I turned to see a goofy-looking boy already floating in the air, he looked scared to death. Just then he started to fly out of control hitting into the walls of the school and falling to the ground, Madam Hooch ran over to the boy and told the rest of the class to stay on the ground or someone would be expelled, while she took him to the hospital wing.

"If that fat lard had given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse." I heard Malfoy sneer.

I looked to see him holding a remeberball. "Malfoy give it back, its Neville's." Harry said.

"Oh yeah," He mounted his broom and took off, "Come and get it then, Potter."

Harry glared at the boy and mounted his broom as well.

"Harry, no, you heard what Madam Hooch said: You'll get in trouble." Hermione reprimanded him, but he ignored her and took off anyway.

Draco had thrown the ball but Harry used amazing speed to go after it, while Malfoy returned to the ground. He returned back, glass ball in hand. Everyone, but the Slytherins (of course) cheered. When he had reached the ground Professor McGonagall had arrived outside, her face neutral of expression.

"Mr. Potter, Come with me please."

Harry turned to us worried then walked away with her, Slytherin's snickering.

When class was over we were able to meet up with Harry, who told us that he was going to be the new Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"But first years never make the Quidditch team, you must be the youngest Quidditch player of the-"

"Century, that's what McGonagall said." Harry interjected.

I smiled as he tried not to let the grin on his face spread.

"You'll be the best Quidditch player Hogwarts has ever seen." I said, which Bella agreed with a yip.

"Thanks, but what if I'm not good enough or I mess up!"

"You won't mess up, it's in your blood." Hermione commented. Harry gave her a confused look.

We went to the school's trophy case and found a plaque with the Quidditch teams players. They had one for each House. On the Gryffindor plaque, where it said Seeker was the name: James Potter.

"Wow, Harry! Why didn't you tell us your father played Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"I didn't know..." I looked and saw how astonished and sad he looked. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked up and gave me a smile, returning the gesture.

"We should get going, it's almost time for our next class." Hermione stated. Everyone agreed to meet up later as we went our separate ways. Harry walked me to my class saying he wanted to stay with me for a little longer. His hand still interlocked with mine.

 _~end of the day~_

I was sitting in my final class of the day, Potions.

The good news: I wasn't the only Ravenclaw.

Bad news: I don't have my friends with me and I'm stuck with Malfoy, the git.

I sat in the front of the room between two Hufflepuffs. I looked around the room, avoiding Malfoy's stare, until I saw the door open and a figure walked in. He slammed the door shut and walked to the front of the room. He had greasy black hair, charcoal eyes, pale skin and wore all black, I figured this was professor Snape, considering he fit the description my sister gave.

I completely zoned out on his lecture, wondering how my sister-or any Slytherin for that matter-could put up with this. The class finally ended and I packed up my books to walk outside quickly when I was met by Harry, Bella (she had run off when Snape came into the classroom) and the others.

"Hey guys, what's the matter?" I picked up Bella and stroked her belly.

"Nothing, we just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the Griffyndor common room with us." Harry spoke first, smiling.

"Sure. We could study together then play some wizards chess maybe."

They all nodded, and together we headed toward the tower.

"I still can't believe how you knew about that Quidditch thing, Hermione." Ron stated while we headed up the stairs. He turned to Harry. "It's almost like she knows more about you, than you do."

Harry shrugged, "Who doesn't?"

Suddenly the stairs moved. I gripped the side of the railing with one hand and held Bella tightly to me with the other. "What's happening!?" Ron asked.

"The stairs move on their own, remember." Hermione stated.

The stairs finally stopped in front of another door way. Harry turned to us, "Come on let's get moving."

"Yeah before the stairs move again." Ron commented.

We moved ahead, through the door, it led to a dark hallway.

"I get the feeling were not supposed to be here."

"Were not, this the forbidden east corridor." Hermione reprimanded Ron.

Bella whimpered, "Let's get out of here." I suggested.

The golden trio nodded and turned but we were stopped by a calico cat, "That's mister Filch's cat!" Hermione whispered. I heard footsteps coming closer to the door way.

"Someone's coming! Let's hide!"

We ran the opposite way from the cat, down the hallway. Torches started to light up as we made our way to a door.

"Let's hide through that door!" Harry said. Ron tried to open it but it was locked.

"Oh move over!" Hermione shoved him out of the way.

" _Alohomora!_ " With that the door unlocked and we rushed into the room.

"Alohomora?" Ron asked as we shut the door.

"Standard book of spells, Chapter 7." she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I heard the footsteps vanish and asked, "Why would this door be locked in the first place?"

"It _was_ locked."

Harry gulped, "And for good reason."

We turned to see what he was talking about and saw a gigantic three-headed dog. It had been asleep, but was awake now. The Trio screamed, while I rushed out the door like a bullet. Once they were out, we pushed the door closed and locked it. We left before anybody could find us. I went my separate way from the three Gryffindors. I heard them talking about something or other but didn't pay attention to it. I went back to my room with Bella. It was a good thing my room mates were already in bed. I changed out of my robes and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I got dressed into my robes and brushed out my hair. It was well past my shoulders now. One thing about a Veela, your hair and nails grew faster than a normal wizards, or witches. I'd have to ask my sister to help me trim it. I don't mind long hair but it makes things more difficult. I decided to put it into a ponytail, but because my hair is layered, some strands fell loose.

When I was done in the bathroom I looked for Bella, but didn't find her in the room. I walked down to the Ravenclaw common room, and found her cuddled up by the fireplace sleeping. I smiled at how cute she was and decided I would just leave her there for today. I walked to the Great Hall and sat at my houses table. I drank my Pumpkin juice and had a scone, then went to D.A.D.A. It was alright, I had that class with Luna and Cho so I was happy. But there was something about the professor. Professor Quirell, he gave me this unpleasant shiver down my spine.

After D.A.D.A was done I went to Transfiguration. I didn't have anyone I knew, at all. They were mainly Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and a few Gryffindors. I was the only Ravenclaw, but I was top of the class, as McGonagall claimed. I picked up every spell she threw my way, casting it like it was second nature. I blushed at the praises I got from both the teacher and classmates.

Finally 3:40 came around, it was time to fly! When I got there I was super happy to see Harry and the other two. I got to talk with them a little bit as Madam Hooch talked about the basics. When her lecture was done she paired us up into small groups. She decided that she was going to have us play a little Quidditch game. I was put on a team with Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Tracey Davis; who was actually a decent Slytherin. We were playing against Malfoy's group. He had the rest of the Slytherin. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the sidelines with their team.

"Alright this is to mainly test your balance. In a real game you would have bludgers flying everywhere and a seeker to catch the golden snitch. I don't want to see any foul play, got it! Play a clean game." Malfoy smirked at me, I knew he was going to do anything but play clean.

"Ready...Go!"

She tossed the Quaffle into the air. Hannah Abbott grabbed it and flew down the makeshift field. She, Susan and Tracey were the chasers. Seamus was the keeper. Neville and I were the Beaters, though we didn't really need beaters for this. So far both teams were evenly matched, but then I saw Malfoy go near the Quidditch box and unlock a bludger! Madam Hooch hadn't been paying attention. The bludger headed straight for Susan. She had barely missed it.

"What the? How did that get loose?!"

Madam Hooch actually sounded worried. I bit my lip, someone could get hurt. I saw a bat lying on the ground, a plan formed in my head. Just as I saw the bludger head for me, I pulled up my broom and dodged it then I made a nose dive for the bat. I grabbed it in the nick of time before I pulled up again to be parallel with the ground. I turned around and flew towards Neville who was staring at the coming danger.

I acted as a shield for the poor boy and swung at the ball. It flew 'out of the park' as baseball players would term it.

"Well done McCarthy! You'd make a fair Beater!"

I blushed at the praise from Madam Hooch.

"T-thanks for saving me." I turned to Neville and smiled, "No problem, you would have done the same for me."

He frowned shaking his head, "No, I-I'm just a coward."

"That's what you tell yourself..." I smiled kindly and gently floated down to the ground.

I put the bat in the chest as Madam Hooch returned the bludger to its rightful place. "Wow, that was amazing Bambi, when did you learn to do that!?" Ron came up and asked me, he seemed excited. I shrugged, "I just acted in the heat of the moment."

"Well that was still amazing, you should try out next year. I know you'd make the team." Harry said. I blushed again and gently punched him in the shoulder, "Your just being a suck-up." He smirked, "Maybe..."

"Well, then let's continue on with class." Madam Hooch called.

We continued with our lesson until the bell rang. I walked with the golden trio to Charms. I was all done with classes for the day but they still had one left. I decided to wait in the court yard until they finished, doing some homework from Transfiguration's and D.A.D.A.

The final bell rang as I finished my essay for Transfiguration. I looked up and smiled as I saw Hermione walk towards me. It faded as soon as I saw that she was staring at the ground and tears were rolling down her eyes. "Hermione, what's wrong?" I got up and went to place a hand on her shoulder but she shied away and kept on walking. I looked after her, confused.

"Hey Bambi."

I turned and saw the guilty looks of Harry and Ron. "What happened?" I glared at the two boys.

"Ron did it." Harry pointed at the ginger.

"Harry!"

"Ron, what did you do?" I demanded.

"Well, I _may_ have said some mean things about 'Mione. And she _may_ have happened to overhear me."

"Ronald, how could you! You should know better than to pick on people! You're stooping to Malfoy's Level!" Ron went wide eyed and shuddered. "Well she's being a snob; showing off that she knows everything!"

"Do you really think that gives you the right to be mean to her?!"

"Well...no, but-" I gave him a look that most mothers would give their children. He looked dejected, "You're right, I'll apologize to her in the great hall."

I smiled, nodding in agreement. "Good, let's get going then." We walked together to the great hall and we parted ways to our own house tables. As the feast had begun I turned to see if Ron had apologized, but I grew worried when I didn't see Hermione at their table, at all. I heard one of the Gryffindor boys say something about how she's been in the girls' bathroom and went to go check on her.

As I entered, I heard Hermione sobbing, I frowned and knocked on the stall door,

"Hermione, can I talk with you? I didn't see you at dinner and wanted to make sure you were alright."

All I got was silence, "Hermione, You know you can trust me with anything."

I heard the door unlock on the other side and Hermione walked out wiping her puffy, red eyes. I hugged her tight, pulling away to look at her face. She looked terrified, "Bambi..." I turned to what she was looking at.

It was a Troll! I stood protectively in front of Hermione. As the troll got closer I turned to Hermione and ushered her into the stall, following behind her. "Get down." I whispered. We dropped down to the floor and shimmied across under the stalls. The troll had swung his club, for the walls of the bathroom stalls smashed into pieces. One of the pieces hit me on the head, as a searing pain shot to my skull. I saw Hermione crawling towards the sinks, and heard voices yelling before I blacked out.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

I woke up to find myself in the hospital wing. I sat up to see Bella curled up at the foot of the bed. I smiled and petted her, scratching behind the ears.

"I see you're finally up Miss McCarthy. Good of you to join us among the living." I looked over to see Professor Snape sitting on the open bed beside mine.

I cleared my throat, "I don't mean to be rude at all sir, but why are you here? Last I checked you were the House Professor of Slytherin and I'm a Ravenclaw. Shouldn't my House Professor be the one to check up on me?" I felt uneasy as he stared at me. He seemed to be pondering his thoughts, finally he spoke, "McCarthy, you remind me of someone I knew long ago. If it weren't for the fact that I know she only had a son, I would think you were her daughter. It is unbelievable how similar you are to her." He smiled sadly for a split second, then returned to his normal scowl. He stood up saying, "As for your question, Professor Flit is currently in classes today until later this afternoon. He asked me to check on you since I was the one who brought you here last night."

"You brought me here…?" I looked down at my hands trying to remember the events of last night. I had left the Grand hall to check on Hermione in the bathrooms…

"Yes I had to carry you here, you had been knocked unconscious from the troll. It's a good thing your Gryffindor friends had been there to save you or you'd be dead."

Not even a minute later Madam Pomphrey walked in and made a bee line straight for me, "I see your awake now dear. You had a nasty bump, not too bad to require stitches though. I'd like to examine you to make sure there isn't any further damage."

It was at this point that Snape had left the room, bidding a good day to Miss Pomphrey, and leaving the room. I noticed that he was slightly limping. I wonder if he got hurt because of me. As the good witch checks my head and vitals, someone else walks in. "Well Hello Bambi, How are you feeling?" Headmaster Dumbledore asks me as he stands by my bedside. I shrug, "I've felt worse." This causes both of the two elders to chuckle. "Well Pomphrey, my dear. Do you think she will be okay for today?"

"She's fine, just going to have a small bruise were she got hit. She should be fine if she has someone watching her." The old wizard nodded in understanding then turned towards me, "Would you like to go watch the Quidditch match with me today? I hear it is Slytherin versus Gryffindor, and if I'm not mistaken Harry should be playing." I looked up surprised, that was today?! "Uh, y-yes sir. I would like to cheer on Harry and the other players." Dumbledore smiled at me, and with the nurses 'okay' I was able to change into something warmer and headed out to the field.

As we got there the match was just about to begin, it felt awkward sitting with the Professor's but they were friendly and made room for me. The minute they began and released the Snitch I was enthralled with it. It would flit by us for a couple seconds then fly half way across the field. I felt my heart stop when I saw Harry fumbling around high in the air on the broom almost like it was trying to knock him off! I heard slight mumbling coming from behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Professor Quirell there. It almost sounded like a spell… I then heard another voice join in. Not even three people over in front of me was Professor Snape. I followed both their line of vision and realized they were looking at Harry.

If I remembered my spells correctly there are jinxes a person can cast on a person or object, but only if they have complete concentration and focus on their intended target. I needed to do something and fast. I figured that Quirell was the instigator in this so I decided to get his attention, "Um, Professor Quirell!" I yelled to him over the screaming crowd, hoping he had heard me. "Fire! You're on Fire." Someone screamed I looked quickly to see Snape's robes had caught fire. As he got up to put out the fire, he knocked a gentleman into Quirell which caused him to fall over and lose concentration as well. I performed an extinguishing spell to put out the flames. Next thing we knew Harry was back on the broomstick and itching to get the Snitch. Severus looked at me, slightly star struck, "…Thank you McCarthy." I smiled in return.

I watched in anticipation as Harry stood on his broomstick, the Snitch within reach and barely an inch parallel to the ground. I felt a lump in my throat as I saw him take a step to the tip of his broom, it took all my will power not to jump from the tower and race onto the field when he did a somersault onto the pitch. Everyone gasped as he grabbed his stomach, jerking forward as if he were going to vomit. Next thing I knew the Snitch popped out his mouth, which I couldn't help but chuckle. That was it, Gryffindor won the game, as the announcer claimed. Everyone but the Slytherin house cheered for the victors. Harry held up the Snitch proudly for all to see, his teammates circling above him congratulating him on his first victory of many.

After everyone cleared out I went to look for the golden trio, so as to congratulate Harry on his win today. I found them talking with Hagrid, something about 'Fluffy' and guarding something. As I got closer I heard Hermione say something shocking, "I know a hexing spell when I see one. I've read about them and you have to have constant eye contact and Professor Snape wasn't blinking." The two boys nodded, and Harry stepped forward to speak, "Whatever Fluffy is guarding, Snape is trying to steal it. Why else would he have blood on his leg Halloween night?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing they were blaming Professor Snape for something that he didn't do. I know he didn't. I couldn't listen to them anymore, I went off towards Ravenclaw tower. I needed to get some sleep, I still feel dizzy from the bruise on my head. I didn't even make a full step before I felt myself drop to the ground, I heard many voices going off in my unconscious mind, the clearest one was that of Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Time has passed since the Quidditch match, and now it's Christmas. My parents said that I had a choice of coming home for Christmas this year or I could stay at Hogwarts and they would come see me and Sam sometime before the end of the month.

I chose to stay here at Hogwarts, I told them it just wouldn't be the same without Sammy there this year and they agreed. Sam decided to go with Fred and his parents to Romania to see his brother Charlie. He is apparently studying dragons there.

I went down to the Grand hall and saw Harry and Ron were playing Wizards chess at the table. I walked over and sat down next to Harry watching their game unfold. After a couple minutes Hermione came up to us just as Ron ordered his Queen to take out Harry's knight.

"That's totally barbaric!" as the knight was obliterated into pieces.

Ron looked up at her with a smug grin as he cleared the board of the piece, "That's wizard chess… I see you've already packed."

"I see you haven't."

"Change of plans, my parents are going to Romania to see my older brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there."

Hermione seemed surprised at first then said, "Good, you can help Harry then. He's going to the Library to look for information on Nicolas Flamel."

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron exasperated.

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" I looked to Harry. He turned towards me and asked, "Do you remember that time we went to the forbidden corridor and saw that three headed dog?" I nodded, like I could forget something like that!

"Well that's Hagrid's pet he named Fluffy. We believe it's guarding something and whatever it is, it's tied to this Nickolas Flamel guy."

I nodded in understanding, "It makes sense why a dog like Fluffy would be a good choice to guard something valuable." Turning to Hermione I asked, "Did you check the Restricted Section of the Library, there's bound to be something there that could help." The witch smiled, "I was just about to mention that Bambi, maybe you could help the boys while I'm gone. I remember you telling me you were staying here for Christmas." She reached down to grab the handle of her bag and turned, "Merry Christmas" I waved after her in reply, "Merry Christmas, Hermione!"

I heard Ron say to Harry, "I think we've had a bad influence on these two girls."

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him, which made Harry laugh.

 _~ Christmas Morning ~_

I woke up that morning to a bath of doggy slobber, Bella was very excited and giving me many kisses. "Merry Christmas to you too baby." I chuckled, picking her up and hugging her gently. I walked down to the sitting area of the common room, everything was beautifully decorated. Sat a reasonable distance from the fireplace was a Christmas tree it wasn't as big as the ones in the Great Hall, but it was still very tall. I noticed there was two presents under the tree. One for me and the other for Bella. I set Bella down by the fireplace and grabbed her gift; it was from Mum and Dad.

"Look Bella, you got a present." I tossed the gift to her, which she got and started tearing through the packaging. Smiling I grabbed the one addressed to me. It held an assortment of different candies, a stack of popular novels, and a couple notebooks. Inside one of the notebooks was a small note from mum:

 _ **Bambi,**_

 _ **Hope you're enjoying your first year of Hogwarts, Sammy sent us a letter a month ago. We are so proud of you. My baby girl's a Ravenclaw!**_

 _ **We decided to restock you on some entertainment so you don't go overboard with the studying, enjoy the few moments you can spare on yourself! Also thought you could use a few sweets. Share with your room mates at least.**_

 _ **We will see you New Year's Day!**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Mom**_

 _ **P.S. Bella has a new squeak toy, so enjoy the quiet moments while you can.**_

" _SQUEEEAAKK~!_ " And just like that I looked over from the note and saw a plush toy teddy bear having the life chewed out of it, Bella laying over top the wrapping paper. I shook my head laughing at my silly girl, picking her up.

"You better not chew that in the middle of the night, your cuteness can only save you for so long."

Bella looked up at me with a blank stare, the toy taking up the majority of her face in her jaw, in one swift movement she chomped down on it making a, "sqUEEEAAkk~!

I busted out laughing, holding her tight as I walked up the stairs again, I would write a thank you letter and maybe start reading one of the new books for a while before going to down to get something to eat.

~ _Courtyard_ ~

"So you found a mirror that lets you see what your heart desires most?" I asked Harry as we walked through the courtyard, he had Hedwig on his arm, saying he wanted her to stretch out her wings from being cooped up inside all winter. Bella was bounding about in the snow by our feet, repeating the process of rolling around in the snow and then shaking it off because it was too cold.

Harry was telling me about what happened the other night he had gone to look through the restricted section, and that he had stumbled upon the mirror of Erised.

"Yes, and because of that I got to see my parents. I had wanted to show them to Ron, but he had only seen what his heart desired."

I looked up into the cloudy skies, "huh, too bad Dumbledore moved it somewhere else, I'm curious to know what is in my hearts desires. Oh, well." With that he lifted his arm, and Hedwig took off into the sky

~ _Library_ ~

I sat across from Ron and Harry, we were sitting at a table in the library, doing homework. Well, they were doing homework, I had finished a while ago and was reading the third book my parents had sent me over the holidays.

Hermione came up to us carrying a very large book, "I had you guys looking in the wrong section! I've never felt so stupid. I had checked out this book for a bit of light reading a while ago." She dropped the book down on the table startling the two boys. She started flipping through the pages.

" _This_ is light?!" Ron asked incredulously, gesturing to the book in front of us. Hermione gave a small glare as I had kicked his shins under the table, "OW!" He reached down and looked at me like I was mad. I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to ask me why. He pouted, sitting silently at the table waiting for Hermione to continue the conversation.

After a couple seconds she found what she was looking for, "Here it is! Oh, of course, Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" I tilted my head confused.

"The what?!" both boys asked. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly don't you two ever read?" She turned to me pushing the book closer over to me. By that point I had set down my book, I read the specific passage quietly so no one else around could hear,

"The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with abnormal powers, it can turn any metal into pure gold, and produce an elixir of life."

Hermione continued at that point, "Which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal." the red head questioned.

"It means you'll never die."

"I know what Immortal means!" Harry shushed him as he had gotten very loud. Hermione paused then looked at me, I read further,

"The only stone currently in existence was owned by Nicolas Flamel, until last year when he celebrated his 650th birthday…" Hermione had leaned in closer to the other two.

"That's what Fluffy is guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trapdoor." I looked at her confused again, a trapdoor?

~ _Hagrid's Hut_ ~

"Why did I let you guys convince me to come with again?"

"Because you need a little excitement in your life?" Ron spoke as we got closer to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door, "oh Hello, sorry to be rude but I'm in no fit state to entertain today. Have a good day!" Before he shut the door on us the Golden trio replied as one, "We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

With that Hagrid reopened the door, not at all enthused about their knowledge, "Oh." He stepped inside leaving the door open as we clambered on inside the relatively small hut. We started to take off our cloaks when Harry started again, "We know that Snape is trying to steal it." I frowned at the assumption, then again they weren't there with me at the time to know the full truth so I would keep quiet for now.

Hagrid voiced my concerns, "What?! You're not all still on that now are ya?"

"Hagrid, we know he's after the stone, we just don't know why!"

"Snape is one the teachers protecting the stone, he's not about to steal it."

This confused us greatly, "What?"

"You heard, now run along I'm a bit preoccupied today."

I looked up at him confused and asked, "Wait, you said Professor Snape was one of the teachers?"

Hermione seemed to catch on, "Of course, there are other things defending the stone, right? Like spells and enchantments."

Hagrid nodded, "That's right. Waste of bloody time though if you ask me. No way is anyone going to get past Fluffy. Not a soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledore! … I shouldn't a told you that."

Just then a noise came from the fireplace, the cauldron to be exact. It sounded like something was scratching the inside of it. Hagrid turned around and reached in with his oven mitts on. He removed a hot, giant egg bringing it over to the table. We all got up crowding the table, I stood closer to Hagrid so I could get a good look at it.

"Um, Hagrid what exactly is that?" Harry asked

Hagrid seemed to stutter, trying to look for the right words to explain.

Ron piped up, "I know what that is, but Hagrid…how did you get one?"

"I won it! Off a stranger I met at the pub, he seemed quite glad to be rid of it matter of fact…" He recalled. Everyone else backed away slowly as the egg started to wobble. Just then it burst through the shell, the sound similar to shattering glass. Pieces flew everywhere, and sitting in the middle was a small dragon.

After watching it stumble around Hermione was the first to ask, "Is that … a dragon?"

"That's not just a dragon, that's a Norwegian Ridgeback!" Ron stated looking closely at it.  
Said dragon looked up at me, innocently. Tilting its head from one side to the other.

"Aww~!" I reached out and pet it lightly on the head, it made a soft purring noise like a cat.

"Oh, isn't he a beut! Just look at him." With that the small creature looked over to the half giant, "Look at that, he knows his mummy." I couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped when Hagrid mentioned that.

He reached out and scratched under his chin, "Hello Norbert!"

Harry and Ron looked at him confused, but Harry was the only one who spoke, "Norbert?"

"He's got to have a name doesn't he?"

I nodded looking at Norbert, "I think it's a perfect name. He looks like a Norbert!"

Hagrid turned to me with a smile, "Thank ya Bambi!"

At that moment Norbert had a hiccup, releasing a breathe of fire, charring Hagrid's beard a little.

As Hagrid tried to extinguish his beard, I giggle and picked up the little guy, "He'll need to be trained, but I think he'll be a great little buddy." Norbert curled up in my arms, already comfortable.

"Who's that?" I looked up to see what they were talking about. In the window an all too recognizable figure with platinum blonde hair. There was no need for me to say it for Harry beat me to the punch, "Malfoy!"

"Uh oh…"

With that we left Hagrid's hut, heading back to the school.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon, he told me that himself." Harry said as we walked through the halls.

"That's crazy" Ron said bluntly. "And what's worse Malfoy knows."

"I don't understand is that bad?"

"Very bad."

Just then Professor McGonagall walked through the doors to greet us.

"Good Evening." She said in the neutral tone of hers. Coming out from behind her was Malfoy wearing a sickening grin. If only McGonagall wasn't here, I would hex that smile clear off his face.

"Nothing, I mean nothing gives any student the right to walk along the school grounds at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken—"

"Fifty?!" Harry asked, not believing what she had said.

"Each." She continued as if she hadn't heard the outburst. Harry looked like he wanted to say something else but I gently grabbed his hand as a sign for him to stop before he got into more trouble. He shut his mouth looking at me, I smiled sadly.

"And to ensure this does not happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

I saw Malfoy step up closer to the woman, "Excuse me Professor, but I think I might have heard you wrong? I thought you said the _five_ of us."

McGonagall nodded with a small smirk on her face, "No you heard me correct Mr. Malfoy. See as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed, after hours. You will join your class mates in detention."

Just then he turned over to glare at us. Like the other three, I couldn't help the smile from my face at the fact his devious actions backfired on him.

Just as we were about to leave to go back to our rooms McGonagall placed a hand on my shoulder, "Ms. McCarthy, I would like to talk to you a bit longer." I looked at my friends and nodded to them. With that they left and I stood now with the Professor.

"I am sending you somewhere different to receive your detention. Professor Snape has been looking for help cleaning the potions lab and seeing as you excel in his class, I would like for you to help him without worry something might blow up."

I nodded in understanding, and with that I was sent to my rooms and went to sleep.

~ _Detention_ ~

Hermione told me that she and the boys, including Malfoy were being brought to their detention by Filch. I wished her luck before she left to go meet up with the others

I walked down to the potions class, and knocked on the door. I knew that there wouldn't be a class in session but I still wanted to be polite.

"Enter." I opened the door and saw that Professor Snape was in front of a boiling cauldron mixing in different ingredients. He looked up momentarily to acknowledge me, then back down to his potion. "Good Evening, Ms. McCarthy. I hear you are to serve detention for something that involved Mr. Potter and his friends."

I nodded in response.

He pointed over to a corner of the room where there were bottles that contained different ingredients for potions, a few dirty cauldron's, and beaker's and vials strewn across the counter top.

"I'll have you start with those over there while I finish up this potion." He took a vial of a curious liquid and poured in a few drops.

I walked over to the counter top and carefully began to sort through the items. By the time he finally finished his potion I had put away all the ingredients and clean glassware. I was cleaning the final cauldron when I heard him come over to me and placed his used cauldron next to me.

"Good work McCarthy, I reward you with fifteen points to your house."

I smiled up at the man, I didn't understand how everyone could say that Professor Snape was a cruel man. He was so nice to me. I had just finished the one I was working on and was about to reach over to grab his when his hand stopped mine,

"I'll clean this one, thank you McCarthy. If you could sweep the floor, then you may leave for the night."

"Okay Professor." I handed him the scrub brush and left to find the broom. When I found it I start to clean the floor while asking, "So, what kind of potion did you make anyway; if you don't mind my asking."

"It was different medical potions for Madam Pompfrey, this particular one I just finished happened to be a blood-replenishing potion." I nodded. After about forty-five minutes of sweeping and mild comments here and there, I was all done for the day.

"Thank you for your help again today Ms. McCarthy. It was a nice change having someone intellectual helping me instead of a bumbling oaf or a pyrotechnic.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that particular statement. "Thank you Professor, it was nice helping you out. I wouldn't mind even helping you out again if needed."

"Yes, but please do so in a way that you do not get in trouble first." I laughed and saw a small smile appear before it became a scowl once again.

"Well, I believe we are done here. Best get back to your dormitory for tomorrow, might have a busy day ahead of you." The potions professor stated as we headed towards the door. He opened it and gestured me to go first. As I left I turned to him and smiled saying, "Good night Professor. Sleep well."

With that I headed towards the direction of the Ravenclawdormitories, to turn in for the night. That night I had a terrible dream that I was in the Forbidden forest. There was a dark shadow hovering over a dead unicorn carcass. I felt nauseated at the site, how could someone murder something so pure and innocent. I turned when I heard a gasp behind me, I saw Harry who was staring down at the shadow. The creature looked up and stocked over towards us. I backed up slowly ready to make a break for it in case it lunged forward. I realized that the shadow creature wasn't coming at me, but Harry! I tried to yell out to him but I couldn't speak. Just the creature was about to pounce, I rushed over and put myself in between Harry and the monster. He pounced, then everything turned black for a second before I woke up in a cold sweat.

I sat up, breathing heavily after what I had just experienced. It felt so real.

I forced myself to calm down. I heard a soft whimpering coming from beside me. I turned and noticed Bella was staring at me with a worried expression. I smiled softly and petted her head, "I'm alright Bella. Just a little night terror is all."

She curled up into my side, and stayed there with me until I had to get up for class.

~ The Golden Trio ~

"I'd always thought that Hogwarts Final exams were stressful, but I find them enjoyable."

"Speak for yourself." Ron sighed.

We were walking along outside, having a little free time before classes. Harry was clutching at his forehead, which had me worried.

"You okay there Harry?" the ginger asked concerned.

"My scar, it keeps burning." He replied.

"It's happened before…" Hermione chimed in.

"Not like this."

"We should bring you to the Pompfrey, she's bound to have something that can at least make it tolerable for you?" I asked.

"No, I think it's a warning. Something dangerous is coming."

We walked out along the school grounds to which music could be heard coming from Hagrid's hut.

"Of course." I heard Harry reply, then I saw he and the others were walking towards the giant.

"What is it?" I asked as I caught up to them.

"Isn't it odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a Dragon, and a stranger just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets … why didn't I see it before."

With that Harry began sprinting towards the man, the rest of us following. I was worried and curious about Harry's accusations. He did have a point, who would carry around dragon eggs with them if they didn't want them to begin with.

"Hagrid who gave you that egg, what did he look like."

Hagrid looked up at the boy and shrugged, "I don't know, I never saw his face. He kept his hood up."

"This stranger, you and he must have talked though?"

The giant seemed to ponder this thought before answering, "Well he asked me what kind of creatures I look after. I told him and said, 'After Fluffy, a dragon shouldn't be too much of a problem.'"

"Was he interested in Fluffy?"

"Of course, how often do you come across a three-headed dog, even if you're in the trade?!" He turned and smiled at us. "But I told him, I said, 'the trick with any beast is to know how to calm them.' For example, with Fluffy just play a bit of music and he falls asleep."

The golden trio looked at each other with astonished looks, while Hagrid had a look of disbelief, "I shouldn't have told you that." I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor man. Before anything else was said I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me away.

I could hear Hagrid in the far distance yelling to us. We ran all the way until we were in front of Professor McGonagall, who was most likely grading papers.

Harry was the first one to speak out, even though we were all clearly out of breathe.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!"

"I'm afraid he's not here, he received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately after."

"Now?! But this is important, it's about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

The older woman looked at us with wide, questioning eyes, "How do— "

"Someone's trying to steal it!"

McGonagall stood up and looked at us all sternly, "I don't know how you four found out about the stone, but I assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now please return to your dormitories, quietly."

We left the room just for Harry to stop the rest of the golden trio outside the door.

"That was no stranger Hagrid meet, it was Snape." I turned to listen to what they were saying when I happened to see Professor Snape standing just a few feet behind us. I tried to get the others attention but they seemed to be ignoring me, "Guys, he's—"

"Which means he knows how to get past Fluffy."

"Guys…" I was starting to get anxious as he stepped closer to us.

"And with Dumbledore gone—"

"Good afternoon." I sighed, but smiled towards the man as the other three turned around shocked.

"Now what would three young Gryffindors and Ravenclaw such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like today?"

Hermione tried to speak but I could tell she was nervous which caused her to become tongue tied. I quickly spoke up, "We were just about to go outside to study, were deciding what we should start with first and I suggested we start with potions because the other subjects are just so plain and easy." I smiled up at him to which he seemed slightly surprised. "… Well, you ought to be careful," His eyes scanned over us until he stopped at Harry, "people might think you're up to something." With that he turned, "Good day Ms. McCarthy." And walked off.

"Now what do we do?" I heard Hermione ask.

"We go down the trap door. Tonight." Harry answered in reply.

I turned at him wide eyed, "Are you crazy?! We're just a couple of first years, we could easily be killed!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hope you are enjoying the series so far. Anyways on with the chapter! :)**

* * *

~ _Forbidden East Corridor_ ~

"Why do I let myself get dragged into these situations?" I asked Bella who stared up at me lost.

I was waiting for the golden trio to come meet me. Harry wasn't sure how many of us he could fit under his invisibility cloak, so I offered to go out ahead of them and meet them here. I assumed to dress comfortably so I wore my hair in a loose braid. My favorite green jumper with a black tank underneath, navy skinny jeans, and converse. I also had on my charm bracelet my mummy had gotten me at the beginning of the school year; for good luck.

I waited outside the door for another twenty minutes before I heard a soft whisper,

" _Alohomora._ "

And the door unlock and start to open. I pushed it the rest of the way open, waited to make sure they and Bella got in, looked around to make sure no one had noticed us or was following, and then gently shut the door behind me.

The first thing I noticed was the harp playing a soft lullaby. Then Fluffy asleep in the room. I had to admit, when he's not trying to rip your face off or tear you apart, he's actually really cute.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had removed the cloak by now and had moved closer to the beast.

"It's breathe is horrible." Ron whispered, as Fluffy exhaled a breath. It was big enough to cause a gust of wind.

"We have to move its paw, come on." Harry said moving closer to the beast. The four of us together, gently lifted the paw over to uncover a trapdoor. Harry opened it, it was pitch black down there.

"I'll go down first, I'll give a signal when it's safe to follow. If something goes wrong, get yourselves out of here." Harry looked at us, I couldn't help but notice the absence of the melody that had been playing earlier.

"Hey, does it seem… quite to you?" I asked them, turning to the harp.

"The harp, it stopped playing." The brunette stated.

"YUCK!" I heard the redhead exclaim, on his shoulder was a big glob of dog drool. I regretted having to look up but I did anyway, along with the other three.

Well, Fluffy's awake, and he doesn't look happy.

"JUMP!" Harry screamed, I wasted no time in grabbing Bella. Harry and Hermione already jumped in, Fluffy ripped off the wooden door. I took that millisecond of time to push Ron down into the hole and follow him myself. One of the heads trying to grab us, but the hole was too small for him to go through.

We landed on a bed of vines. I didn't like it, it's almost as if the plant itself was alive.

"Lucky this plant thing was here." Ron smiled at us.

Just then I heard a noise, turning I saw vines headed towards us! They made quick work of making us immobile, wrapping around our arms, legs, torsos and whatever else they could. I struggled to get myself free.

"Stop moving, all of you. This is Devil's Snare, you have to relax. If you don't, it'll only kill you faster." Hermione told us.

"Kill us faster! Oh, now I can relax!" Ron yelled sarcastically, still struggling against the vines.

She gave him a look and was promptly pulled down into the vines.

"HERMIONE!" We shouted.

"Now what are we gunna do?!" Ron asked. From down below I heard Hermione answer him.

"Just relax!"

"Hermione, where are you?" Harry asked still struggling with the vines as well.

"Do what I say! Trust me!"

With that I drew in a deep breath and made myself calm and relaxed. I felt the vines pull me down and deposit me onto solid ground. I heard a small yip and reached out my arms to catch the cocker-spaniel pup. Not even a second later did Harry drop down.

"HARRY! BAMBI!" I heard the poor red head boy yell.

"Are you two okay?" Hermione asked us.

"I'm fine."

I nodded in reply, "Me too. Bella as well."

Above us I could hear Ron screaming for help.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione turned towards us.

"Apparently not." Harry said, while I shook my head.

"We have to do something."

"But what?" I asked the young witch.

"I remember reading something in Herbology. _Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. It's deadly fun…But will sulk in the sun!_ That's it! It hates sunlight!" She stated proudly that she remembered.

With that I took out my wand and pointed it towards the plant. I knew the perfect spell for this,

" _Lumus Solem_!" A bright light spout from my wand, similar to sunlight. The plant made a groaning noise and soon a hole appeared that Ron fell out of.

"Ron, you okay?" Harry asked him, helping him up.

"I'm good. Lucky we didn't panic." He said looking up towards the plant and then at us. I raised an eyebrow at him then turned walking the other way.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology" I heard Harry scold Ron. No doubt Hermione was giving the red head a look. As I moved closer I heard a noise from behind the door.

"Do you hear that?" I asked them, Bella ran up to the door and started scratching at it.

The trio turned to me, and listened. Harry was the first one to reply, "It sounds like … wings?"

~ _Skip_ ~

After dealing with keys that had wings, attacking Harry on a broomstick. We entered a room with many statues.

"I don't like this…Not at all." I heard Hermione say. I couldn't blame her, it was actually very creepy.

"Where are we? A graveyard." Harry asked, looking around.

Ron walked forward taking in the atmosphere, "This is no graveyard. It's a chessboard."

Just then the room illuminated and small fire pits circling the ground caught flame. Stepping onto the board we looked around, until Harry spotted something.

"Look, there's the door."

As we ventured forth I couldn't help but feel that this was too easy. Just as we got closer the pawns came to life and blocked our path with their swords. As we backed away, they sheathed them and became still again.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione turned to ask us.

"There's only one thing we can do." I shrugged and turned to Ron.

He looked at me and smiled, "We have to play our way across the board!"

The ginger walked in front of us, taking charge. He pointed to Harry, "Harry, You take the empty bishop's square." The ravenette nodded. Ron then pointed to Hermione,

"You'll be the Queen-side castle."

He looked at one of the Knight pieces, "And I'll be a knight."

"Do your best. We'll be cheering for you." I smiled at the trio and walked off the board, Bella behind me. They took their respective places.

"As soon as white moves, we play." Ron told us. A white pawn moved forward two spaces and with that the game began.

"This won't be like real wizard's chess…will it, Ron?" Hermione turned to ask the ginger.

Ron shrugged and said, "Only one way to find out…" He called to one of the pawns. It moved forward until it was diagonal from the white pawn that moved earlier. The white pawn withdrew its weapons and attacked our black pawn, practically shattering it to pieces.

"…Yes, Hermione. I do believe it will be like real wizard's chess."

Everyone looked weary at the idea, but none the less it continued on. One by one each side's piece was destroyed. My heart was pounding in my chest, there was some close calls for the trio. I couldn't even imagine what they must be feeling.

Eventually, it seemed that we were about to win. I noticed that Ron looked a bit hesitant after the queen finished the castle piece.

"Wait…" Harry said looking around.

"You understand now, don't you Harry."

I was so confused, what did Ron mean?

The Weasley continued, "Once I make my move, the Queen will come and take me. Then you can check the King and win for us."

"No, Ron, you can't!" Harry exclaimed.

"What's he doing?" Hermione asked. Harry turned to us both, "He's going to sacrifice himself."

"No you can't!" the witch pleaded.

"Ron, there has to be another way. We can't let you do this!" I reasoned with him, or tried to. He wouldn't listen to us.

"Don't you want to stop that stone from being stolen?! Harry, listen. It has to be you that moves on. Not me, or Hermione, or even Bambi. Just you, I know it."

I couldn't help but agree with him, I had that same feeling since we first descended here.

With that, Ron calls out his command and moves forward. Just as he called it, the Queen then went after him. My legs felt like heavy and weak. I watched as the Queen's Javelin pierced the clay Horse, knocking Ron off of it. He fell to the ground unconscious. I saw Hermione make a move for the red-head out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't move!" Harry called out to her, "remember, we're still playing."

Hermione begrudgingly stayed in her spot, anxious for the match to be over with.

Harry finally moved to in front of the King and called Checkmate. The sword fell from the statues grip, signaling our victory. As soon as I was sure it was over I ran toward Ron, the others followed suit. He was breathing that was good, I let out a sigh of relief.

Harry turned to us saying, "Take care of Ron and head to the Owlery, send a message to Dumbledore. I'm going on ahead."

"I'll come with you." I started to get up, then felt Harry place a hand on my shoulder, "No, Ron was right. It has to be me."

I looked down at the ground, I wanted to argue but I knew he was right. I looked up to him and sighed, "Just…be careful, okay?" He smiled.

"He'll be okay, Bambi. Harry's a great wizard." Hermione said. With that Harry took off through the door, leaving us in the aftermath of the match.

~ _The Infirmary_ ~

It was late in the afternoon and I was on my way to check on Harry. When I got there I noticed that Harry was awake and talking with Professor Dumbledore.

"So then without the stone, there's no chance that Voldemort will come back?" I gasped, I had heard of this man from my parents, I hope that isn't who Harry ended up facing that night. I hid behind a curtain that was conveniently placed next to Harry's bed.

"I'm afraid there are still ways in which he can return."

Well, that was _very_ reassuring.

"Harry, do you know why it hurt Professor Quirrell to touch you? … It was because of your mother's sacrifice that she made for you that night. That kind of act leaves a mark."

I saw Harry's shadow through the curtain, his hand reach for his forehead.

"No Harry, this kind of mark cannot be seen, for it lives in your very skin."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"…Love." I could hear the smile in his voice, which made me smile in return.

"Ah, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I was most unfortunate to come across a vomit-flavored one in my youth and have since then lost my liking for them."

At this point I figured it would be safe for me to come out now and when I looked Dumbledore was holding a carton with a bean in hand inspecting it.

"But maybe I could be safe to grab a nice toffee-flavor?" He popped it into his mouth and chewed. "Hmm… alas, its earwax." I grimaced at the thought, yuck!

"Good day, Harry. You too, Bambi." He greeted me on his way out, with a wink. I smiled at the old wizard then turned to the ravenette in the bed.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Bambi." He smiled widely at me.

"You feel like seeing the others?" He nodded. After he got dressed, we left walking down the corridors. We found them talking to each other on top of a staircase. When they noticed us, they smiled.

"You alright Ron?" Harry asked. The ginger replied with a shrug, "Alright. You?"

Harry shrugged as well, "Alright. Hermione?"

She smiled brightly, "Never better! You Bambi?"

"So glad I meet you all!" I looked at each of them as I said this. We all smiled, and headed into the great hall. It was the end of year banquet.

Everyone was talking and laughing, until a clanging noise could be heard from the Professors table. Then Dumbledore stood up, we were all prepared for his speech.

"The year is over and as I recall the House cup needs to be awarded."

It was almost pointless for him to carry it on like this, considering that it's plainly obvious that Slytherin won this year.

"In fourth place is Gryffindor with 312 points," there was a small applause for them. I looked over to see Harry shaking his head.

"In third place is Hufflepuff with 352 points, Ravenclaw in second with 426 points." There was some people who cheered out.

"And finally in first place with 472 points is Slytherin house." Of course the Slytherin house was the loudest applause.

"Yes, well done Slytherin… but certain, recent events need to be accounted for and I have some last minute points to award."

Everyone became silent and listened to the old wizard.

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for her cool use of intellect when others were in peril, I award 50 points." I joined in with the cheers.

"Second, to Mister Ronald Wesley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points."

"And third to Mister Harry Potter, for pure nerve and courage, I award…60 points." I jumped up onto the bench and screamed loudly, "Way to go Gryffindor!" The trio looked back to me and smiled. They were now tied with Slytherin!

"And I have two last sets of Points to award. The first I would like to award to Miss Bambi McCarthy," I looked up surprised that he called my name. "For showing compassion, understanding and being a true friend, to not only students but Professors as well," I saw him look over to Professor Snape slyly. "I award …50 points to Ravenclaw house." My whole house cheered, some giving me light pats on the back and 'good job's. I heard Harry, Ron and Hermione say all together, "Way to Go Ravenclaw!"

"That's my Baby Sister!", Sammy yelled.

I couldn't hold back the big smile I had after hearing all the praise.

"And finally, it takes great courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points….to Neville Longbottom." I cheered alongside with the Gryffindor house. They win the house cup!

Dumbledore smiled, "I believe if my calculations are correct, a change of decorations are in order." He clapped his hands and the banners changed from silver/green to red/gold.

"Gryffindor has won the house cup."

The entire room was in up roar, everyone; except Slytherin; was cheering and throwing their hats. I got up from my table and ran over to them giving Hermione a hug first, congratulating her on the win. Then I did the same to Ron, then Neville; who seemed frozen in his spot after I did that; and then I hugged Harry.

"I'm happy for you Harry." I pulled away and we both smiled.

"Maybe you'll win next year?" Harry said laughing.

"That would be fun… I'm really glad I meet you, Harry."

"Me too." I hugged him again and he spun around.

~ _Train Station_ ~

"Come on now, you'll be late." Hagrid said to the few stragglers. I wanted to walk along side him until the last possible second. This was it, the year is finally over. It's time to go home, the year flew by so fast. I saw Harry about to get on the Train behind Hermione when I saw him look over this way and then head over. He stopped in front of Hagrid and smiled up at the half-giant.

"Didn't think you were leaving without a goodbye now were you?" He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a red book. I watched Harry open it and saw the first page he opened it to have a picture of a man, who looked a lot like an older version of Harry, with a red-headed woman, who was so beautiful, holding a small boy. I assumed it was a picture of Harry with his parents before that night.

"Thank you, Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled and stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. He did and then gave him a quick hug, I gave the half giant a hug as well.

"Alright, go on, go on with you too now. Oh and Harry…if that idiot of a cousin gives you any grief, you could always 'threaten' to give him a nice set of ears to go with that tail."

"But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do any magic outside of Hogwarts." Harry looked at the man confused.

"Yes, but your cousin doesn't know that, does he?" Hagrid winked.

With that we waved our goodbyes and headed off toward the train. Ron and Hermione were standing there waiting for us.

"It feels a little strange to be going back home, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Not going home, not really." I smiled at Harry's answer.

We got on the train and off we were, as we sat in the car, I looked out the window and said, "I wonder what next year will bring. I can't wait."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone, hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

~ _At McCarthy's Manor_ ~

I was in the sitting area of our home. I sat by the open window with one of my favorite books. Bella was curled up next to me napping. I was waiting to see if anymore letters would be coming in. It was the last final few days of summer and I had heard from all my friends at least twice, except for one.

"You look like a princess waiting for her prince." I turned around to see my sister smiling at me. "Still waiting on that letter from Harry?" She took a seat beside me. I sighed,

"Its been a whole summer since I last saw him. Was it something I said? Does he not like me anymore?"

In response Sammy laughed, "Bambi, I'm sure he was just busy. Relax. You'll see him soon… Which reminds me." Sammy reached into her pocket and pulled out a note.

"Fred asked me to come over to the Burrow tonight so I could cover for him. Ron, George and he were going to go get Harry from the muggle home. If you want, I can bring you with. I already talked to Mum and Dad, they were okay with it if Molly was. And you know Molly."

I smiled, "Of course I'll go!"

"Great, but you can't tell Molly, she doesn't know they're doing this."

I made the motion of zipping my mouth, which made both Sam and I giggle. With that we packed up what we would need and headed to the Burrow.

~ _The next Morning_ ~

I woke up and stretched out a little looking around the room. I spent the night in Ginny's room, she didn't mind, the room was slightly smaller than I was used to but I wasn't complaining. I found it very comforting.

I got up and changed into my navy jumper, white skinny Capri and navy flats. I put my ginger hair up in a ponytail and headed downstairs. Bella bounding behind me.

As I got to the bottom I heard a voice whispering, "Okay, come on, shh…"

I quietly made my way over to the boys, the Weasley's noticed me and gave a silent wave. I mirrored the action and looked to Harry, who was intrigued by the moving knitting needles.

"It's not much, but its home." Ron whispered to Harry.

"I think it's brilliant." He responded.

"Good Morning, Harry." I whispered as I walked closer. He looked up at me, smiling.

"Morning, Bambi."

I pulled the ravenette in for a hug, "Happy Birthday! It's so good to see you again." Bella spun in a circle staring up at us, panting.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you too."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" I heard the shrill voice of Molly behind me. I turned around, and watched as the ginger boys got an earful.

"Beds empty, Car gone, NO note!? You could have been seen, you could have been KILLED!" She looked over and saw Harry and smiled, "Oh, how nice to see you Harry. Don't worry I don't blame you for this."

"They were starving him mum. They put bars on his window!" Ron replied, Harry nodded in agreement.

"You'll be lucky I don't put bars on YOUR window, Ronald." The boy's eyes widened at the thought.

Molly reached a hand out for Harry's shoulder, "Come on, Harry. It's time for breakfast. You too Bambi."

"I'll go get Sammy." Fred said as he rushed up the stairs.

After breakfast was done we got dressed into our coats and lined up by the fireplace. We were going to travel by Floo powder today to get our school supplies from Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley grabbed the container hanging by the pit, "Okay Harry, you go first."

"But mum, Harry's never traveled by Floo powder before." Ron interjected.

"Alright then, Ron you go first so Harry can see how it's done."

The red head walked forward and grabbed a hand full of Floo powder, he stepped into the fireplace, lifting the powder over his head shouted,

"Diagon Alley!"

Throwing the powder down on the ground, Ron was enveloped in green flames and vanished.

"See dear, it's quite easy. Don't be afraid."

Albeit a little shaky, Harry made his way over and copied Ron, before he said anything the ginger woman reminded him to speak clearly.

He breathed in and said, "Diagonally!" and the same happened to him.

"What did he say?" Molly asked us, her husband replied,

"He said 'Diagonally'"

"I thought he did." Molly shook her head.

I was worried for Harry, so without another thought I grabbed some powder without Molly looking and walked into the fireplace.

"Bambi what are you doing?"

Sammy questioned me. Bella barked at me but didn't venture forth, she was too afraid.

Before anyone could try and stop me I yelled, "Diagonally!" and threw the powder down at my feet.

~' _Diagonally'_ ~

"AH!" I slid out of the fireplace and then promptly came to a stop. I shook the soot out of my hair

"Bambi?" I looked up and saw Harry holding his hand out for me. I reached up and took the offered appendage.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"My rump is a little sore, but I'm fine. You?" I brushed off the mixture of dust and soot off me the best I could. I looked up and saw that his glasses were cracked, "I'm good." He shrugged.

"Well, let me fix your glasses for you. Here." I grabbed his glasses from his face and held my hand over the cracked lens. " _Oculus Reparo._ " The crack slowly lessened in intensity until it was gone. I handed them back to the boy.

"How did you do that?" He inspected them before sliding them back onto his face.

"Veela's can use magic without a wand." He blinked at me.

"...I never told you I was a Veela, did I." He shook his head.

"Alright, I'll explain later. For now let's go, the Weasley's and my sister are probably looking for us." With that we exited out of the building; not before I inspected a bony hand sat atop a pillow. I began to reach for it when Harry grabbed my hand,

"I wouldn't if I were you. I already tried it, not fun."

As we entered the streets I took in our surroundings, it was very dark and there were a lot of shady and creepy looking people. From the site of it, I felt that we didn't belong here.

"Let's go, Harry." I whispered to him. We started to leave when I felt a tug on my coat,

"Not lost now my dears, are you?" I was turned to face an older looking woman, she didn't have a friendly smile.

"N-no, thank you. We were just leaving." I heard Harry stutter. I felt him grab my hand. By then we were surrounded.

"Come now, we'll help you two find the way back." They moved in closer.

"P-please no—"

"Harry? Bambi?" The swarm of people parted like the Red sea. We looked up to see the half-giant.

"Hagrid!" I replied relieved.

"You two shouldn't be down here. Come on." Without hesitation we sprinted up the steps to our savior.

~ _Diagon Ally_ ~

"You two are a mess. What were you doing in Knockturn Ally? Such a Shady place. People would think you're up to no good."

"Sorry Hagrid, we were lost." Harry explained. I turned up to the man, "But then why were you down there, Hagrid?"

"Me? I was…looking for flesh-eating slug repellent. They're ruining the school's cabbages."

We walked down further through the ally, as I looked up I saw a familiar witch running towards us.

"Harry! Bambi! Hagrid!" She looked to each of us in turn.

"Hello Hermione." Hagrid said, as I hugged the witch.

"It's so good to see you two."

"It's good to see you too, Hermione." Harry said.

"I think you two will be alright now? Well, see ya!" Hagrid waved us good bye.

"Well come on, everyone's been worried about you two!" With that we followed Hermione into Flourish and Blott's. We got to the very front were everyone else was waiting.

"Oh Harry, Bambi dears. Thank goodness you're alright. We hoped you were the next grate over." Molly fussed over us, mostly Harry. Brushing the dust and soot off him, my sister did the same to me.

"Bambi, don't ever do something like that again. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Then imagine how Mum and Dad would react!" She then gave me a big bear hug.

"Sorry, Sammy."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart."

Everyone clapped as a man with blonde hair appeared behind the table. He came off as pompous to me, reminded me too much of Malfoy.

"Mum fancies him." I heard Ron whisper to us. In response his mother gave him a light smack.

Then some photographers from the **Daily Prophet** pushed through us to take a picture.

Gilderoy looked smug then his eyes zoned in on something.

"Harry Potter?"

The photographer then grabbed Harry and pushed him to the front next to Mr. Lockhart and took a picture. I couldn't help but notice how stunned Harry looked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blott's to buy my autobiography, _Magical Me;_ which is celebrating its 27th week atop the **Daily Prophet** bestseller list!"

The crowd clapped for him, while I rolled my eyes. Arrogant man. I looked to Ron who looked confused.

"I don't know why all these women fawn over him. There's not much to look at really." I whispered to him.

I heard the camera flash once more and saw Harry walking over to us with a pile of books in hand, all of them were written by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Alright Harry, I'll take those and get them signed for you, you kids wait outside."

We began to walk out when a voice called out to us, "Bet you loved that didn't you Potter."

Standing in front of us was Draco Malfoy. I rolled my eyes again, too many self-absorbed people in one day. Bella growled as Draco came closer.

"Famous Harry Potter can't even walk into a bookshop without getting on the front cover."

"Leave him alone." Ginny walked forward, trying to stand up to him.

"Look at that, Potter's got a girlfriend." Draco sneered.

"At least he can get a girlfriend, _furo_." I said smiling slyly.

I saw the blondes face turn red with anger. Before he said anything though, a cane was placed gently on his shoulder.

"Draco, play nice now."

A tall man with platinum blonde hair came before us. I knew this was Lucius Malfoy, my mother has talked with him many times before.

"Mr. Potter, at last we meet." He held his gloved hand out for Harry to shake, which he did hesitantly. He pulled him closer and used the top of his cane to brush away the hair that covered his scar.

"Apologizes, your scar is legend… as of course is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents." I heard him whisper. I saw Mr. Malfoy's face turn into a frown. Harry kept talking, "He was nothing more than a murderer."

"You must be very brave to mention his name… or foolish." That same sickening smile that I've seen Draco have appeared on this man's face. As they say I suppose; like father, like son.

"Fear of a name only increases the fear of itself." I heard Hermione say next to me.

Lucius turned toward the brunette and said, "You must be Miss Granger… yes, Draco told me a lot about you and your parents… Muggles aren't they?"

"Now let me see," he turned towards the Weasley's. My sister clung close to Fred's side, glaring daggers at the wizard. "Red hair, vacant expressions, and tatty, secondhand books. You must be the Weasley's."

I was enraged. Bella was growling lowly at him. Before I could say anything though I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Children its mad in here. Let's go outside, yes?" Mr. Weasley asked us.

"Well, well, Weasley Senior."

"Lucius." He gave a curt reply.

"Busy time at the ministry, Arthur? With all those extra raids, I hoped they would be paying you over time. But by the state of this, I would guess not. What's the use of being a disgrace to wizards if they don't pay you well?"

"We have different ideas about what it means to be a disgrace to wizards, Malfoy."

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles… really, I didn't think your family could sink any lower." He turned to leave.

"And yet here you are bullying young children. Really, I thought you were supposed to be the adult."

"Bambi…" I heard my sister say. I didn't pay attention, I held my glare for the man.

He stopped and turned to me almost shocked at first,

"Well, if it isn't the youngest McCarthy."

He walked over and bent so he was at eye level. "… You might want to watch that mouth of yours, little girl."

He smiled wickedly. I returned the smile,

"Only if you watch yours, old geezer."

His smirk faded as he stood like that for a while.

"Something wrong Mr. Malfoy. Cat got your tongue?" I feigned innocence.

Lucius smirked and straightened out, he looked up to Mr. Weasley and said, "See you at Work." Then left. Malfoy walked over and sneered, "See you at school." He jerked forward trying to intimidate us, then left as well.

"That… was totally awesome Bambi!" George came over and ruffled my hair. Bella yipped happily at my feet. I laughed as the others were too stunned to say anything.

~ _Platform 9 ¾_ ~

"Fred, George, and Percy you go first!" Arthur yelled out. The three boys and Sammy ran through the pillar, making it through. Then Ginny went next, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"You two ready?" Harry asked Ron and I.

We both nodded and off he went, Ron following behind, then me and Bella.

 ***** _ **CRASH**_ *****

Harry collided with the wall and Ron collided with Harry. I rushed over and checked to see if they were alright.

"What are you three doing?" a man asked.

"Sorry sir. We were in a hurry and lost control of the carts." I apologized.

The man shook his head, muttering 'kids' under his breath.

"Why can't we get through?" Harry asked, pressing into the wall.

"I don't know."

I answered, picking up Harry's belongings and putting them back on the cart. I grabbed the cage Hedwig was in and pet her feather's through the bars. "Sorry girl, you okay?"

She cooed back at me.

"How are we going to get to school?" Ron asked. Both Harry and I shrugged.

"Maybe we should just wait by the car?" Harry suggested.

"The car…?"

Uh oh, this can't mean anything good.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Enjoy~!**_ **:)**

* * *

~ _In the flying car_ ~

"Ron, how is this a good idea?!" I asked in the back seat as Ron began to drive the car above the buildings. Bella sitting calmly in my lap, I envied her.

"You got a better idea? Let's hear it." He looked back at me in the rear-view mirror. I pouted, then stuck my tongue out at the red-head.

"…Ron, I should let you know that most Muggles aren't used to a flying car." Harry said looking at the cars and people below.

"oh, right." The Weasley looked and pressed a button, making the car invisible.

"Now let's catch that train."

After a while we were flying over mountains when the car became visible again.

"Uh oh, the invisibility booster must have worn off." Ron replied as he pressed the button repeatedly and nothing changed.

"Let's get lower so we can look for the train." The ravenette suggested.

Ron nodded and brought us down. We ended up finding the tracks and rode along them.

"We can't be far behind now." Ron said as we all kept an eye and ear out for the express.

Bella barked, "What's wrong girl?" I asked as she climbed off my lap to the back window of the car.

At that moment we heard the whistle of the train go off.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we must be getting close!" Ron exclaimed.

In fact, it sounded _very_ close by.

Bella barked again and I turned around to ask her, "What's all the fuss—uh, guys?"

I turned around; I was sure I looked pale.

"I think the train found us."

With that said, all three of us turned back around and saw the incoming danger.

Screaming, Ron pulled us off the tracks quickly, causing us to spin around, uncontrollably. At some point Harry's door unlocked and he fell out.

"HARRY!" We screamed after the frail boy. He held onto the door, trying to pull himself up, to no avail.

Ron tried to reach over and grab him, "Hold on!"

He reached for the red-head's hand but it slipped from his grasp.

"Your hand is all sweaty!" Harry yelled.

I crawled to the front and reached for him, "Grab my hand!"

He grabbed it and once I knew he had a firm grip I pulled him up. Once he was back in the passenger seat, and I in the back, Ron righted the car and we continued on above the train.

Panting, I said, "Ron, if we live through this…I will personally kill you myself, if your mother doesn't beat me to it."

~ _Hogwarts_ ~

It was night fall when Hogwarts finally came into view. Just when I thought we were home free, the car started to shake and sputter. Just like that, as if someone was controlling the car it started to fly around the school flying lower and lower to the ground.

"Up Ron! Watch out for that tree." Harry yelled.

"I'm trying!" Ron retaliated.

Eventually, we crash landed into the tree. Ron breaking his wand in the process.

"Look at my wand!" Ron whined.

"You should be lucky it wasn't your neck." I reprimanded him.

Just then the car jostled, "What's happening?" he asked, his voice jumping a couple octaves.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

Just like that the tree began to beat up the car! It jostled us about, a branch breaking through the back window, nearly missing me by an inch. As soon as it had started it stopped and we fell to the ground, tires first. I heard the tree groan and saw it slowly fall towards us.

"Step on it!" I screamed, grabbing onto the headrests.

With that Ron restarted the car and pushed on the gas, just narrowly missed from becoming pancakes. We all breathed a sigh of relief. Then the boys' doors opened and they were ejected from their seats.

The trunk emptied its contents, I grabbed Bella and was then flung out the back seat.

So was Hedwig, which Harry caught the cage.

"You okay, Bambi?" Harry turned towards me offering a hand. I gladly accepted it. Déjà vu, huh?

Then the car closed up and took off.

We ran after it to see where it was going then stopped when it went into the Forbidden Forest.

"My dad is going to kill me." Ron sighed defeated.

I turned and glared, "Tell him to get in line."

With that we went and gathered our things and ran to the building.

~ _The Hallway_ ~

We ran until we got to the corridor that had the luggage of the other students and dropped off our things with them. Now that I had a free hand I dropped down and opened my arms for Bella,

"Come on my Baby." With a yip, she jumped into my arms.

"See ya, Hedwig." Harry said as he placed her cage down gently.

We ran up the stairs as Harry said, "First a house elf comes to my house, then we can't get through Platform 9 3/4, and then a tree almost kills us…I think someone doesn't want me here at Hogwarts."

As we reached the top, we were met with Mister Filch.

I felt crestfallen, this was not going to turn out well.

~ _With Professor Snape_ ~

"You were seen by Seven Muggles! Do you have any idea how serious this is?" Snape yelled at us, newspaper in hand. That had a picture of the flying car on the front page.

"You risked the exposure of our world, not to mention the damage you inflicted on that Whomping Willow that has been on these grounds since before you were born!"

"Honestly, Professor, I think the tree did more damage to us." Weasley said hesitantly. I groaned inwardly. That was sure to piss him off more.

"Silence!" Yep I was right. He got up and slowly stalked his way over to us

"And you also risked the life of a fellow student." He glared at the two Gryffindor. Then turned to me, as if giving me a second thought then turned back to the two boys. "Were you in Slytherin, you both would be on the train home tonight."

The boys visibly gulped.

"As it were…"

"They are not." We heard the firm voice of Dumbledore appear behind us, Professor McGonagall beside him.

"Professor McGonagall…" I heard Harry murmur.

The potions professor straightened himself and pointed towards us.

"Headmaster, these boys have disobeyed the decree for Restriction of Underage Wizardry and nearly got a student killed! As such— "

"I am well aware of our bylaws, Severus…having written a few of them myself."

I noticed the hard look he gave Snape.

"That being said, as head of Gryffindor house it is up to McGonagall to decide the appropriate action for the two boys in question."

"…We'll go get our stuff then." Ron sounded dejected as he spoke.

"What for?" McGonagall asked

"You're going to expel us, right?"

The old witch paused before she said, "Not today, Mister Weasley."

The two looked at each other surprised by the outcome.

"But, I do hope you understand the seriousness of your actions tonight. I will be sending a letter home to your parents and you will serve detention."

I almost regretted asking, but I was curious.

"W-what about me, Professor?"

With that Dumbledore came forward to me, "I spoke with Professor Flitwick, and he determined that seeing as you were involved in this as well," He looked pointedly at Professor Snape as he said this, "the same actions will be dealt to you, that McGonagall has chosen for the boys."

I nodded in understanding, "It's only fair."

With that we were dismissed for the night.

~ _The next day_ ~

I walked into the greenhouse, dressed in the proper attire, my hair in a loose braid. Bella wasn't allowed in here, so she waited outside.

I looked up and noticed the golden trio. Ron and Harry next to each other and Hermione across from them. There weren't many spots open, seeing as I was one of the last few into the room. There was one spot, unfortunately it was next to Malfoy. With a frown I walked over and stood next to the irritating blonde.

"Well, look who it is! What's the matter McCarthy, not going to say 'hello'?" Draco smirked.

I ignored him, I really didn't feel like bothering today. Just then Professor Sprout walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone!"

A few people were still talking, so she tapped her wand against a clay pot to get their attention.

"Good morning."

"Good morning!" We all chorused.

"Welcome to Greenhouse three! Now today, we are going to re-pot Mandrakes!" She turned around and grabbed a pot with what looked to be a normal looking plant inside.

"Can anyone tell me the properties of a Mandrake root?"

I raised my hand the same time as Hermione.

"Miss McCarthy?" the woman pointed to me.

I cleared my throat and said, "A Mandrake can be used on those who have been Petrified to return them to their normal state. It is very dangerous to use though, as the shrill cry of these creatures is fatal to whoever hears them."

"Perfect! Ten points to Ravenclaw house."

Professor Sprout smiled, "Now these Mandrakes are still just seedlings, so it can't kill you yet. But it can knock you out for quite a while, so everyone put on your earmuffs I have provided for you. Quickly now."

We all grabbed our earmuffs and put them on, after the witch made sure we had them on correctly she continued the lesson.

"Now watch closely, you will grasp your Mandrake firmly and pull sharply out of the pot, like so." She pulled the creature out of the pot and the room was suddenly filled with shrill screams. You could still hear it slightly through the muffs but it wasn't terrible.

"Then you place it in an empty pot and sprinkle it with soil to keep him warm." She did just as she said. There was the sound of someone falling on the ground and we looked at the empty spot next to Ron.

"Seems Mister Longbottom has neglected his earmuffs." I heard Draco snicker beside me.

"No Ma'am, he's just fainted, I think." The boy that had been next to Neville said.

"Well, just leave him be for now." She dismissed the incident.

"Now everyone, there are plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake and pull up!"

We did as she said and soon the whole room was filled with the shrill cry of Mandrakes. I felt sorry for them.

Draco was tickling it under its mouth, just before the Mandrake bit him. I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Well, Malfoy. Looks like the Mandrakes can judge a good sense in character!"

Draco pulled his finger from the creatures mouth and turned to give me a glare.

He then shoved it none too gently into the empty pot in front of him.

I shook my head at the boy and gently placed mine in the pot, "There you go boy, let's get you some nice dirt to get comfy in."

I did as the professor said and sprinkled some soil on top. The Mandrakes cries soon died down as I did.

"That's a good boy!" I scratched the plant just were the leaves met its face.

Today was certainly going to be interesting.

~ _The Great Hall_ ~

"So how was your Summer Bambi?" Luna asked me.

I shrugged, "It was okay, I was really excited to come back and see you guys again though." I looked to both her and Cho.

"So, have any guys peaked your interest yet?" the Asian witch asked me. I blushed a bit at that.

"N-not really, anyway I'm only a second year. It's a little early to be thinking about stuff like that, don't you think?"

Before she could reply the screech of an owl came in and crash landed at Gryffindor table. I heard a yip down by my feet and looked down. Bella was sitting there with a red envelope in her mouth, tail wagging fiercely. With a chuckle I reached down and grabbed the paper from her.

"Good girl!" I grabbed a small piece of chicken off my plate and tossed it to her, which she caught.

I inspected the envelope carefully, a lump formed in my throat. It was a Howler.

"uh oh…" the girls looked at me with pity.

" **Ronald Weasley!"**

I turned to see a Howler floating in front of a terrified Ron.

" **How DARE you steal that car!"**

I sighed, at least I wasn't the only one. I decided to get it over with now. I made a mental bet with myself that it would be my father who sent this. I slowly opened it up with shaking fingers.

" **Bambi Eliza McCarthy!"**

Well, I was half right. Just then the note came to life and floated in front of me. I heard my mother speak first.

" **Do you have** **any** **idea the grief you put us through?! What were you thinking, you could have gotten killed!"**

I hung my head in shame. I didn't mean to cause my parents worry, it just happened. I heard the Howler sigh with my father's voice,

" ** _Just, please be careful. You're our little girl. We don't want anything bad to happen to you_."**

I nodded, knowing that even if I said anything they wouldn't hear it.

" ** _Love you, my little Misfit._ "**

" **Also, remind Sammy to write back to me when she gets the chance. Love you!"**

With that the note ripped itself up into pieces.

~ _Hagrid's Hut_ ~

I decided to go see Hagrid, since the others were in class. I walked with Bella down, and knocked as loudly as I could when we reached the door. It opened to reveal the friendly half-giant.

"Well hello Bambi, to what do I owe the visit?"

"I just wanted to come talk to you, we didn't get to really chat the last time we saw each other."

"Well come on in then, no need to stand out there!" Hagrid moved out of the way so I could go in, Bella trotting behind.

We talked for a while. I did some work for classes and Hagrid played with Bella.

Just then a knock was heard at the door, "Hagrid! It's us!"

"Harry?" Hagrid got up and answered the door. Sure enough it was the golden trio, Hermione and Harry holding Ron who looked sick.

"Everything okay?" I asked as they brought him in. Before anyone could answer, Ron spit up…a slug?!

"Oh boy, …sit him down over there." Hagrid gestured to the corner by the fireplace. He grabbed a bucket and brought it over.

"Here, you're going to have to wait it out. Who was Ron trying to curse anyway?"

"Malfoy. He called Hermione…" Harry answered then trailed off looked towards the mentioned witch.

"I don't exactly know what it means."

Just then Hermione stood up and walked to face away from us. I got up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mione?"

"…He called me a Mudblood."

I was enraged, I wanted to find that platinum blonde prat and turn him into the rat he is. I heard Hagrid gasp behind us.

"He didn't."

"What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"It means 'dirty blood'. A foul named used for those magic born with muggle parents. People like me." Hermione answered.

I could see the tears in her eyes.

"That's horrible." Harry said, aghast.

Just then Ron puked up another slug, "It's disgusting."

I turned to Hermione and looked her in the eyes.

"My father always said 'Blood doesn't make the wizard, or witch, it's their heart and soul'. So if any ones the 'Mudblood' its Malfoy, not you."

"Of course! Why there isn't a spell that Hermione don't know! She's the best witch I know." Hagrid replied.

I saw the smile return to her face. Hagrid waved at her.

"Come here."

She went close to the man and he grabbed her hands gently.

"Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute."

~ _After_ _Detention_ ~

I just left the potions room when I ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Bambi, you just get done detention too?" Ron asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking of going to find Harry."

"We were too, let's go." Hermione smiled and walked alongside me to my right, Ron took to my left.


	7. Chapter 7

When we finally found him he looked around confused.

"Harry?" Ron asked. He didn't listen.

I gently grabbed his arm, "Harry?" he looked at me, startled.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hermione asked looking around.

"A voice."

"What voice?"

"I heard it earlier in Lockhart's office, then just a while ago here in the hallway."

By this point we were all looking for the source, then I heard it.

 _It's time…_

"…It's moving. I think it's going to kill." Harry said.

The ravenette soon sprinted passed us.

"Harry, wait!"

I ran after him with the others, behind me I heard Ron ask, "What does he mean 'kill'?"

We came to a split hallway, we stood there until Harry turned left. We followed. On the floor was a trail of spiders crawling out of a hole in one of the windows.

"I've never seen spiders act like this before."

"I don't like spiders." Ron replied. I nodded in agreement. As I looked up from the floor I gasped.

"Bambi?" Hermione turned to me, as did the others. "What's wrong?"

I said nothing as I slowly pointed to the wall. The trio looked to where I was pointing. On the wall was writing, in what looked to be blood.

"The Chamber of Secrets is open. Enemies of the heir, beware." Hermione read it aloud.

"oh, no." I heard Harry say.

Looking over we saw Mr. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. She looked to be dead.

Just then Students started to fill the hallway where we stood. All were in shock and wonder as to what they were seeing.

"Enemies of the heir, beware." Malfoy sneered. He turned towards us, "You'll be next, Mudbloods."

I started to storm towards him wand out, "I have half a mind to turn you into a little cockroach and squish you!"

He hid behind some of the students, just as I was held back by Sam, who came over to me.

"Bambi, now's not the time."

I glared at the blonde and huffed, putting my wand away and walking away. I walked over in time to see Mr. Filch pushing his way through the crowd. He looked up to see Harry standing next to Mrs. Norris' corpse.

"You murdered my cat."

"No, I— "Harry tried to explain, but Filch grabbed him by the front of his cloak

"I'll kill you!" I started to run forward when we heard the headmaster speak.

"Argus, let him go."

Sure enough Dumbledore appeared, along with McGonagall, Sprout, Lockhart and Snape. He looked up and saw the message on the wall.

"Everyone return to your dormitories." We all started to turn and go when he called out, "Everyone, except you four." He pointed to the golden trio and myself. As soon as everyone was gone except for us few, Dumbledore turned to Mr. Filch, "Do not worry, she is not dead. She has been petrified."

"Darn, if only I had been here." Lockhart exclaimed, "I know the counter curse that would have spared her."

No one was impressed.

"…but how she was petrified. I cannot say."

"Ask him," Filch said, pointing to Harry, "He's the one that's done it!"

"Harry didn't do anything!" I replied back.

"Rubbish!" the bitter man exclaimed.

"Headmaster," Snape inquired, "I do believe Mr. Potter and his friends just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I know in Miss McCarthy's case she had been with me serving her detention."

I smiled at the Slytherin while the trio was confused and surprised.

"However, it is rather suspicious, seeing as no one saw Mr. Potter at dinner."

"That would be my fault, Severus! I had young Harry help me with my fan mail." Gilderoy spoke up. Severus didn't look amused.

"Then what were you two doing?" Severus turned to face the brunette and ginger.

"Ron and Hermione came looking for Harry and found me, so I offered to go with them. Harry had said he was too tired to go down to dinner and I went to see them off to their common room when we stumbled upon this." I answered this time.

The potions master turned to Dumbledore, who said, "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

"My cat has been petrified. I want to see some punishment!" Filch said.

"We can cure her, Argus. Madam Sprout has a healthy growth of Mandrake. When they have matured, a potion will be made." Dumbledore explained to the grief stricken man. "In the meantime, I strongly recommend caution to all."

With that we were all dismissed, as we were walking up the stairs Hermione said, "It's strange isn't it?"

"What's strange?" the frail boy asked.

"You hear this voice, a voice only you can hear…"

"Actually I heard it too." I spoke up. The trio looked at me. Harry spoke first, "You did?"

I nodded, "But I didn't hear it until I had grabbed your arm, so maybe that's why?"

Hermione stood there, taking in the new information. Then she replied.

"Either way, this voice appears and then Mrs. Norris turns up petrified. It's a little odd."

"Do you think we should have told them?" Harry asked the witch, who shook her head.

"No. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't good."

With that, we started to go our separate ways when Harry grabbed my shoulder, "Bambi, let me walk you back to your common room. I don't think you should be by yourself, especially after what happened."

I turned and smiled at the Gryffindor. "I appreciate it but you've already gotten in enough trouble for one day." I grabbed the boy for a hug, "I promise to be safe."

"Bye guys!" I waved and left for my dormitories. When I got there, I was suddenly bombarded with questions from my roommates.

"Where were you?" Penelope asked, getting up from her bed first.

"We thought you might have gotten lost!"

"Or met the same fate as Mr. Filch's cat!" Luna said in despair.

"Were you with a boy?" Cho asked. To which we all looked at her.

"What? It's a valid question!" she defended.

I sighed and answered their questions, "I was with Harry, Ron and Hermione. So in a way, yes I was with a boy. Two of them actually and another girl."

With that I walked over to my bed and plopped down, "Can I go to bed now? I'm exhausted."

The three Ravenclaw women nodded and soon we were all in bed and asleep.

~ _Transfiguration_ ~

"Good Morning class. Today we will be turning our animals into water goblets. Like so."

McGonagall turned to the bird perched on a stand. She tapped her wand three times and said, " _Vera Verto_ ".

The bird morphed into a clear glass goblet. Everyone was in awe. She walked towards the front of the class.

"Who would like to go first? Miss McCarthy?"

She looked to me as she stood by my table. I nodded and turned to the small bird in front of me. I tapped my wand three times and said, " _Vera Verto_ ". The small bird morphed into a tiny glass that had gold trim along the rim.

"Wonderful, I award you ten points to your house." She smiled at me.

She moved to across the room, "Mr. Weasley?"

I turned and watched as Ron did the same as I to his rat. The only difference was that his glass still had the rats fur and tail. A few of the students chuckled at this.

"That wand needs replacing." McGonagall said. As she proceeded to walk by Hermione raised her hand. The older woman nodded, "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Professor… could you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

The room went deathly quiet as all awaited her response. Finally, she sighed, "Very well…

You all know that Hogwarts was founded a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age, the ones each of the houses are named after: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin." She paused then continued, "Three of the founders coexisted peacefully. One did not."

I heard Ron mutter sarcastically behind me, "Three guesses who."

"Salazar wished to be more selective about the students admitted into Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within magical families. In other words, 'Purebloods'. Unable to sway the others, he left." She paused again. "Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber under their tower, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Before departing, he sealed it up. Until the time his own true heir returned to school, it would not open. When the heir returned he would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within, and purge those who, by Slytherin's view, was not worthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns." Hermione said softly. To which McGonagall nodded.

"Naturally the school has been searched, and no such chamber has been found."

I decided to speak up this time, "Professor, what does the legend say lies exactly in the chamber?"

"…It is said to be home to something only the heir of Slytherin can control. Home to… a monster."

With that we moved off the subject and continued with our lessons.

After class we were walking the halls, when Ron piped up, "Do you think it's true? That there's a Chamber of Secrets?"

"Of course, couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried, all the teachers are." The brunette witch replied.

"But then if there is one, and its open. Doesn't that mean the heir of Slytherin has returned?" I asked concerned. Bella trotted at my feet.

"Yes, but the question is who?"

"If we're talking about a Slytherin who thinks muggle-borns are scum— "Ron started.

"If you're talking about Malfoy— "Hermione interjected but was interrupted by the red-head.

"Of course, you heard him! 'You'll be next, Mud-bloods.' "

"I heard him, but Malfoy? The heir of Slytherin's?"

"Ron might be right, Hermione. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries." Harry reasoned with the witch.

"Crabbe and Goyle might know, we could trick them into telling." I suggested.

Hermione chuckled, "Even they aren't that thick… but there might be another way. Mind you it would be difficult. Not to mention we would be breaking about fifty school rules."

This got all our attention as we stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"And it'll be dangerous, very dangerous."

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

~ _In the library_ ~

I waited in the small section of the library with the boys who were looking at different books. Hermione rounded the corner, a book in hand and already flipping through the pages.

"Here it is. The Polyjuice Potion. 'when properly brewed, the potion can allow the drinker to transform himself into the physical form of another.' "

"So your saying if Harry and I drink that stuff, we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Wicked! Then Malfoy will tell us anything."

"Exactly, but it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion before." I looked over Hermione's shoulder and read the passage containing the instructions.

"I know how to make this one."

The trio turned to me with confused and awestruck looks, "How?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Snape let me help him the few times I was serving Detention with him. We have a month to brew it, for it to work accurately."

"A month?!" Harry exclaimed. We shushed him as there were others around. He turned to the witch, speaking quietly, "Hermione, if Malfoy is the heir, then he will have wiped out half of the muggle-borns by then!"

"I know, but it's the only plan we got."

~ _Later that week_ ~

I was sitting with Bella in the Ravenclaw common room. I had the book that contained the Polyjuice potion in my lap. I knew Harry had a quidditch match today against Malfoy, but I couldn't bring myself to go. There was too much to think about.

Just then the door opened and I saw Cho with Marietta, another Ravenclaw and Cho's best friend, enter. They were discussing something, when they saw me, Cho spoke up first, "Oh, hello Bambi. I didn't think you would be here."

I looked at her confused, "Why wouldn't I be here?"

Marietta explained, "We heard that Harry was taken to the Hospital wing. We figured you would have been there with him."

I jumped up from the couch and ran out the door past them, without another word. Bella chased after me, right on my heels.

When we got there, I heard moaning. I looked to my right and saw Malfoy, lying in bed holding his stomach.

"Excuse me, Ms. McCarthy." The Medi witch said, I moved out of her way as she made a bee line passed the blonde.

"Hush, Mr. Malfoy. You're fine, you can go now."

I walked briskly to where I saw her turn and found the Gryffindor quidditch team huddled around.

"Mending bones, I can do. Growing them back…"

"You can regrow them though, can't you?" I heard Hermione ask. I walked over to see Harry lying in the bed, a cast around his arm.

"Of course! It won't be easy though." She replied as she poured a clear liquid into a glass, and handed it to the frail boy.

He went to take a gulp and immediately spit it out. I was unfortunate to be in the line of fire.

"What were you expecting, Pumpkin juice?" Madam Pomphrey exaggerated, handing me a towel.

Harry looked up at me and gave a pained grin, "Sorry."

"You're lucky were friends, Potter." I smirked, dabbing my face dry of the concoction.

~ _The next day_ ~

"Again? You mean it's been open before?" Hermione asked Harry, who shrugged.

We were in the girl's bathroom brewing the potion and discussing things. Apparently Harry was visited last night by a house elf named Dobby, who was the reason for some of the strange things that have been happening to him lately. While the trio talked, I sat on the floor working on the potion.

"Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he was here at Hogwarts and now Draco knows how to, as well." Ron sneered.

"Maybe…We'll have to wait for the potion to know for sure."

With that the red head turned to me, as I add a vial of the next ingredient to the tiny cauldron.

"Speaking of, why are we brewing this in broad daylight in the middle of the girl's bathroom, won't we get caught?"

I shook my head, "No, no one comes here anymore because of Myrtle."

"Who's Myrtle?" Ron asked.

Just as he said that, a ghost of a young girl around our age appeared from one of the stalls behind him.

"I am!" She squealed in her high pitched tone.

Ron turned to face the girl, terrified.

"I don't expect any of _you_ to know that though." She glared pointedly at the trio. She screamed and flew around the room before diving into one of the toilets making it splash.

"She's a little sensitive." I added, pouring another ingredient into the pot. The boy's looking at me terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood with the golden trio, we were waiting for the new Dueling club to begin. Just then Mr. Lockhart jumped onto the makeshift stage,

"Alright, can everyone hear me?" he yelled over the young crowd. "…Good! In light of recent events, Headmaster Dumbledore has granted me permission to start up this club to help train you for in case you need to defend yourselves."

With that he took off his cloak and threw it into the crowd, where a few fifth year Gryffindor girls reached for it. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape."

The said Potions professor made his way up onto the platform, arms crossed and his face clearly not amused. He wasn't sporting his cloak either.

"Snape has graciously agreed to help me with taking part in a short demonstration. Do not worry, you will still have your potions master when I'm done." He winked at a group of girls, which proceeded to swoon at the man.

I wished for Snape to knock him on his arse. They faced each other, wands at the ready. Then took about ten paces away from each other and got into a stance.

"One…two…three." The blonde man counted.

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

Snape flicked his wand and a burst of light knocked Lockhart onto his back.

"Do you think he's okay?" Hermione asked worried.

"Who cares?" Ron smiled. I couldn't agree more.

The blonde man got up and walked briskly back to where Snape was, "Excellent idea to show them that, Professor, but to be fair it was pretty obvious what you were going to do. If I wanted to stop you, it would have been too easy."

"Perhaps you should first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, _Professor_." Snape replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"Excellent idea, How about a pair of volunteers...Potter, Weasley how about it."

"Mr. Weasley's wand brings more damage than necessary, we'll be sending Potter to the Hospital wing in a box."

I saw Ron's smile deflate, I gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Might I suggest a student from my house?" The potions professor gave a curt shrug, "Malfoy, perhaps?"

With that the raven haired man turned and pointed to the boy, gesturing him to come up.

As soon as that, Malfoy and Harry were facing each other, wands at the ready. They did the same as the two professors had.

"On the count of three, you will cast a spell to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm!... One…Two— "

" _Everte Statum!_ " Malfoy yelled with a flick of his wand. This sent Harry flying backwards, He quickly stood up and got back into his stance, " _Rictusempra!_ "

Malfoy was then sent flying back. Snape grabbed him and pulled him up, pushing him forward.

"I said 'disarm only'!" Gilderoy exclaimed at the two, but they ignored him.

" _Serpensortia_!"

A flick of the wand and Malfoy summoned a snake that slithered its way down the platform hissing at a few students as it passed. Harry took a step back, which caused Malfoy to smirk. Snape pushed passed the blonde and made his way down toward the python,

"Don't worry, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you."

"I'll do it Severus!" Lockhart said smug. " _Alarte Ascendare!_ "

This charm did not get rid of the snake but sent it flying into the air, when it landed it was not happy and turned. It locked eyes with me, hissing. I heard another form of hissing, but it was a language I knew a small bit about.

" _ **Do not attack.**_ " I looked to see Harry, he had an intense look fixed on the serpent. I was slightly scared; I didn't know Harry spoke Parseltongue. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, "…Harry?"

It didn't work, he seemed in a sort of trance. He spoke to the snake again in Parsel, " _ **Do not attack her.**_ " The snake didn't look like it wanted to listen as it slowly started to stretch its body toward me. I was too frightened to move away.

"Harry?!" I spoke louder, looking between the two. Again I was ignored by the boy.

The snake hissed at me, " _ **Do not attack her!**_ " Harry said firmly. The snake turned its head towards the Gryffindor. I saw Harry's head make a slight shaking motion, it was so small you would have missed it if you blinked.

" _Vipera Evanesca._ " Snape spoke the charm and aimed it at the python, which then burst into flames and disappeared. This seemed to knock Harry out of his trance. As he looked around confused.

"W-what are you playing at, Potter?" A random Hufflepuff boy stammered. He looked around again, as if looking for someone to give him an answer. I felt a hand on my shoulder, which caused me to flinch. I looked to see Hermione and Ron looking at me worried,

"Bambi, are you okay?" The witch asked me.

I slowly nodded, as I looked the room started to spin. I went to take a step back and stumbled to the ground.

"Bambi?!" I heard Ron ask, panicked, and then everything blacked out for me.

~ _Hospital Wing_ ~

I woke up with a pounding headache. As I opened my eyes I saw my sister sitting in a chair, nervously tapping her fingers against the Weasley twins hand. He had a hand on her back.

"Sammy?" She startled to attention and looked at me with wide and relieved eyes.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried." She gently stroked my hair. "How are you feeling?"

"…Like I got hit in the head with a bludger." I groaned as I sat up. "What happened?"

"You passed out, princess." Fred spoke. I pouted at the nickname he gave me.

"Snape brought you here and informed us of your condition. Scared your sister half to death, ya did. Almost everyone at school is talking about how Harry tried to sick that snake on ya!"

That comment perked my interest, "No he didn't. He was telling the snake not to attack me."

"Really? How do you know?" The red-head asked.

"I know, because I heard him. At least I understood what he was saying." I turned to my sister when I told them this, "He was speaking in Parseltongue."

Sam seemed shocked but shook her head, "You did learn a little bit from _her_ , when we were younger."

"Who's ' _her_ '?" Fred turned to my sister. She turned and shrugged,

"We don't really like to talk about it much, so this will probably be the only time you'll hear about _her_ , Love."

Fred looked confused, which caused us both to laugh. After we let out our giggles, Sammy sighed, "Well, that aside, the school has been glaring daggers at Harry ever since. It doesn't help since everyone has been thinking that Harry is the one behind all these people turning up petrified."

I rubbed my arms, trying to fight back the chills I got from remembering the whole ordeal.

"…I don't want to think who might be next."

Sam gave me a sad smile, "I know Bambi, me too."

~ _Great Hall_ ~

A whole month has passed and we were almost set to put our plan in action. I sat with the boys eating dinner with them, when Hermione came over and sat next to me. "Everything's all set. We just need a sample of who you're going to turn into." She told Harry and Ron. "You also need to make sure the **real** Crabbe and Goyle don't show up while interrogating Malfoy."

"How?" Weasley asked her. She reached into her robe and pulled out two cupcakes.

"Me and Bambi filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught."

"Small, but effective." I said smirking.

"Once that happens, hide them in a broomstick closet and pull out a few of their hairs, also put on their uniforms."

"Whose hair are you two ripping out then?" Ron asked again.

"I'm not drinking the potion. I'm staying at home base, which will be the girls' bathroom." I reply to him. Hermione pulls out her hair sample.

"Millicent Bulstrode, She's a Slytherin. I got this off her uniform."

Me and her got up from the table, "We're going to go check on the Polyjuice potion. Just make sure Crabbe and Goyle find these." Hermione handed the two cupcakes to Harry. With that we took off.

~ _Girls' Bathroom_ ~

I started to ladle out some of the potion into three goblets we grabbed earlier. Hermione finished changing into the Slytherin robes she took just as Ron and Harry entered, wearing Crabbe's and Goyle's.

"Alright, have your samples ready." I told them. I handed them each a goblet, they didn't look thrilled. "You have one hour, before the effects of the potion begin to wear off."

Hermione turned to the boys, "Add the hairs." They did just that.

Ron groaned, "Eh, essence of Crabbe."

"Cheers." Hermione sighed.

They all took one big gulp. Ron's face looked green.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He got out before running into one of the stalls.

Hermione didn't look any better than the red head, running off to a stall as well. Harry tried to drink more of it but couldn't. He ended up dropping the goblet and grabbing onto one of the sinks for stability. I rubbed at his back, hopping to ease the discomfort slightly.

Within a matter of minutes, Harry looked just like Goyle; but with glasses. Ron came out of the stall—or should I say 'Crabbe'.

"Bloody hell!" He still sounded like Ron.

"Ron?!" Harry still sounded like himself too.

"Guys, try to sound more like Crabbe and Goyle or you'll be busted in no time." They both nodded at me and then looked around confused.

"Where's Hermione?" the redhead asked.

Suddenly Hermione spoke up, "I-I don't think I'm going. You two will have to go on without me!"

I began to worry. Harry ended up speaking first, "Hermione, are you okay?"

"J-just go! You're wasting time."

I turned to the boys," Okay…Change of plans. Go on and find the common room, I've told you the password so hopefully it hasn't changed. Otherwise you might have to look for Malfoy. I'll wait here for you with Hermione."

They nodded, before they left I reached and grabbed Harry's glasses from his face, "I'll hold onto these for you. Goyle doesn't have glasses." With that they ran out the door.

"Good luck." I muttered under my breathe. I placed Harry's glasses in my robe pocket and turned back to the stall containing the witch, "Hermione, they're gone. Can you come out now? You have me worried."

Just then Moaning Myrtle phased through the door, "Wait till you see this!" She giggled, floating behind me. I pushed opened the stall door and saw the Hermione had transformed into a cat person.

"Oh Hermione, you couldn't have known." I reached to hug the girl. I felt something hit me in the back of my leg. I looked down and saw it was a tail. "…Let's wait for the boys to come back, then we can go see madam Pomphrey and see if she can fix this, okay?" Hermione nodded giving me a small smile.

An hour later the boys came running in, panting. I handed Harry his glasses back and he put them on. When they looked up and saw Hermione, she still looked like a cat. They went wide eyed, and Ron opened his mouth, smiling.

"Bloody hell… you have a tail!" I stomped on his foot.

"Ow! What was that for?" He looked at me, only to receive a glare.

The next night, I was walking with the boys through the halls. We were heading up the stairs when we noticed the water.

"It might be coming from the girls' bathroom." I suggested.

"You think its Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure what to think these days, but it's a possibility."

When we got to the bathroom, all the sinks were turned on and overflowing. Up by the big round window was Myrtle, crying.

"What's wrong Myrtle?" I asked her.

She turned to us with a sniffle and said, "Did you come to throw things at me too?"

"Why would we throw something at you?" Harry questioned

"I don't know. Why would someone think it's funny to throw a book at me?" She pouted.

"…But it wouldn't hurt if someone threw something, I mean it would just go through you."

With that the dead girl got in his face, she was angry. "Sure! Let's throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it. Ten points if you get it through her stomach," She punched the redhead through his stomach, "Fifty if you get it through her head!" She punched his head, phasing through.

"Who would throw it at you?" I asked her. She returned to her shy self again.

"I don't know. I didn't really see them. I was just sitting on the U-bend, when it fell through the top of my head."

I went to turn off the sinks, seeing as they were continuing to flow. After the third one Harry spoke up,

"Bambi, take a look at this."

I turned to see him holding a small black journal.

"That must have been what Myrtle saw." I said coming closer. He turned it over and neatly engraved on the back was the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'.

I felt like I've heard that name before, but I can't place where.

~ _The Next Day_ ~

"It can't be Hagrid. There's no way!" Hermione refuted. Harry told us he met Tom Riddle in the journal we found last night, where he told him Hagrid was responsible for the Chamber of Secrets being opened fifty years ago.

"We don't even know this Tom Riddle guy. He sounds like a rotten snitch to me." The Weasley boy said.

"Harry, we should talk to Hagrid. He's our friend."

"And wouldn't that be a cheerful visit! 'Hello Hagrid, how are you? Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?"

"Mad and Hairy?" We all turned to see the friendly half-giant, "You wouldn't be talking about me now, would you?"

"No." the trio said quickly, while I just shook my head. I noticed the peculiar can he had in his hand, so I asked.

"Hagrid, what's that?"

"This? It's Flesh-eating slug repellent! It's for the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout says they still have some growing to do. Once they do, we'll be able to cut up and stew them, so we can get everyone in the hospital wing un-petrified."

We stood there in silence, until Hagrid started up again.

"Until then, I think you four should keep an eye out for yourselves, okay?"

We nodded with a 'yes Hagrid'. And the man took off.

"Hello Neville!" We heard him say to the boy, who sped past him toward us.

"Harry, you need to see this!" We followed after the boy to Gryffindor tower. He led us to the room the boys shared, only to find all of Harry's things torn apart and tossed on the ground.

"It had to be another Gryffindor student. No one else knows the password." Hermione reasoned as Harry rummaged through his belongs.

"Whoever did must have been looking for something…" Ron mused. Harry turned to us.

"They found it. They took the diary."

I was outside in the courtyard when Professor Snape came up to me.

"Ms. McCarthy, could you come with me please?"

I looked up confused at the potions master.

"Might I ask why, Professor?"

He seemed hesitant to respond, which made me nervous.

"…It would be easier to show you."

No more was said as I followed him to our destination. I felt a sinking pit in my stomach as we entered the Hospital.

"Wait here." He spoke lightly, with a gentle hand on my shoulder. Before long, Professor McGonagall entered with Harry and Ron.

"Thank you for bringing Miss McCarthy as well, Severus." She turned to the three of us,

"I warn you, this may come as a wee bit of a shock."

We followed her down to the end of the row of beds. I gasped and felt the tears well in my eyes. There in the bed was Hermione, she had been petrified. I turned away towards the Slytherin Professor.

"I-I can't…" I winced as my voice broke. Why her? I wondered.

"She was found near the library…along with this mirror. Does it mean anything to either of you three?"

I grabbed my arms, shaking. I didn't want to stay here.

"…No." I heard the ravenette say softly.

I felt a calloused hand on my head. I looked up to Severus, his face wasn't as stern as it normally was.

"I shall escort you to your dormitory if you wish Ms. McCarthy."

I shook my head, "I wish to see Sam…please." He nodded in understanding and with that we walked to Slytherin House. Professor Snape had me stand out in the hall while he got my sister for me. Not even a minute later she rushed out, looking frantic.

"Bambi?"

I didn't even give her a chance to ask anything else before I broke down. She gathered me into her arms and stroked my hair, "It's okay, it's okay. I got you."

"...T-they got…H-Hermione, S-Sammy!" I choked a sob.

"Shh…" She tried to calm me.

"S-she's p-petrified!"

~ _Early Morning_ ~

I opened my eyes with a start. I was puzzled at first of the green and silver tapestries littered about the ceiling, but then I remembered yesterday's events. Hermione had been petrified and then I came to Slytherin House to see my sister. I looked to my left and saw the back of my sister's head. I sighed.

" _Kill…_ " I slowly rose with a start. I could hear the voice now. It was Parseltonuge!

" _Time…to kill!_ " I got out of bed, careful not to wake Sammy and got dressed into my uniform.

" _Come…to…me…_ " I listened to the voice and started out the door. I realized in my subconscious that I had left my cloak, with my wand, hanging on the bed post. I found though, that I didn't care, I just wanted to go to the voice.

I left Slytherin tower and found myself in the second corridor hallway.

" _Kill…_ "

It sounded close by.

" _Kill…!_ "

It got closer…

"KILL!"

I turned around but was met with a blunt object and knocked down. I saw a figure standing over me with red hair, I couldn't make out the face as my vision was fuzzy. I saw the figure reach a hand out to me just as I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Third Person point of view~_

Harry was walking along the hallways, discussing with Ron their latest discovery. "The Monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk! It makes sense, 'spiders flee from it'. Hermione figured it out."

"How has a big snake like that been getting through the school? You'd think someone would have noticed."

"Hermione figured that out too." The ravenette pointed to a word written on the page he got from the petrified witch.

"The pipes?!"

Just then an announcement came over the halls.

" **All students report to your dormitories at this time. All teachers report to the second floor corridor, immediately**."

The Gryffindor boys turned to each other, nodded and went to the corridor.

All the professors' available ran to where McGonagall said and found another message written in blood.

"As you see, the heir of Slytherin has left yet another message." McGonagall sounded defeated.

Ron and Harry had just arrived to the scene, they hid down the corridor and listened in on the conversation. Minerva continued, "Two students have been taken by the monster into the Chamber." She was heart-broken. "We have to send the rest of them home, Hogwarts is no longer safe."

"Professor McGonagall! Professor Snape!" The teachers looked down the hallway and saw Fred and Sam running towards them, Bella at their heels. In her hands, Sam had Bambi's robe. When they got closer Snape was the first to speak up, "What are you two doing here? You were supposed—"

"I can't find Bambi anywhere, and she left her wand behind. She'd _never_ leave it behind! And Bella can't track her." She gestured to the young pup, who whimpered, looking at the wall that contained the writing.

The older witch stepped forward with a solem face. "Ms. McCarthy—"

"What did I miss?" Gilderoy Lockhart asked, walking in as if he feared nothing.

"Two girls were snatched by the monster, Lockhart. This looks to be your chance." Severus sneered at the arrogant man.

"What?"

"Weren't you saying last night that you knew all along were the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

The man was silent.

"Well, then," McGonagall said, "Looks like we'll leave it up to you Mr. Lockhart."

More silence from the man, then he finally spoke.

"Ah, yes, well. I guess I will…get ready then!" He left swiftly.

As some of the other professors left, Madam Pomphrey turned to Professor McGonagall, to ask, "Who were the two students that were taken, Minerva?"

With a heavy heart, she sighed and answered, looking at the couple, "It was Ginny Weasley and Bambi McCarthy."

Sammy gasped as she heard the names of her younger sisters. She turned to Fred and hid her face in the crook of his neck. He held her tight, rubbing her back. Harry and Ron were stunned.

Minerva put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and led them back to their dormitories. Snape lingered for a while, looking at the message with a grimace and left himself.

The boys came out of hiding then, Ron reading the message aloud, "'Their Skeletons will lie in the Chamber forever.' What do we do now Harry?"

The young wizard turned to him and said with determination, "We're going to find the entrance to the Chamber and rescue them!"

With both in total agreement, they raced off to go find Lockhart, so they could save the girls.

 _Bambi's P.O. V_ ~

I awoke in a dark underground, surrounded with water and Snake statues.

"W-where am I?"

"Why, in the chamber of secrets, silly girl." I sat up looking to find a boy standing in the middle of the room. He looked to be around the same age as my sister.

"Who are you?" I asked, I didn't trust him. He had a sinister look to himself.

"I am the memory of the heir of Slytherin. I was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, but I think you would know me better by my other name…"

He smirked at me as I made to push myself back. I felt my hand bump into something and I turned. It was Ginny!

I turned around completely to shake the redhead, "Ginny?!" I felt her hand, it was ice cold.

"She's not dead, well…not yet at least." Tom chuckled. I turned to glare at the man.

"Who are you!"

His smile turned sinister again and he glared back at me tenfold, "That's no way to talk to the Dark Lord, Little girl."

I gasped in realization. That was why Tom Riddle sounded familiar to me, it was the original name of Voldemort!

He came closer to me, I tried to get up and run but I couldn't feel my legs. He grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me to him. His face was inches away from mine.

"…Let's see now. I could just kill you now." I struggled to get free but that resulted in the boy grabbing my other arm and pinning me to the floor.

"But then it would be a waste to be rid of such an…enticing creature." I turned my face away and shuddered as I felt his breathe on my neck. I prayed to whatever deity existed to save me from this nightmare. Just then I felt him release my arms and move away from me,

"Well, looks like the golden boy has arrived. I'll play with you later, dear."

He held his hand over my face and I felt my eyes growing heavy. Soon I was knocked out, again.

I awoke quite quickly, I heard lots of heavy breathing. I got up slowly and looked over, Ginny was awake!

"Bambi?"

I turned around and saw Harry. He was covered in dirt, sweat, and blood. I looked down at his arm and noticed it was bleeding and looked infected.

"Harry, you're hurt!" I crawled over to him and made to grab his injured arm.

"Bambi?" I heard the shy voice of Ginny ask, I turned to her and smiled gently.

"I'm glad you're okay Ginny."

She sat up and looked dejected, "It was me. I opened the Chamber of secrets. I didn't mean too, Riddle made me!"

I shook my head and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Ginny. We forgive you. And like you said, you didn't have a choice."

"Bambi, Ginny, you two should get out of here." Harry told us "Go and find Ron, he'll get you out of here safe."

"What about you?" I asked the frail boy.

Before I could get an answer, the shrill cry of a phoenix pierced the air. It flew through the tunnel and landed next to Harry. It seemed concerned about the injury as well.

"You did great, Fawkes… I just wasn't fast enough."

The bird leaned over the infected area. Soon tears fell from its eyes landing on the surface, healing the injury instantly. Once it was gone, Harry turned his arm saying, "Of course, Phoenix tears have magical healing powers."

He turned to us and smiled, "Don't worry girls. It's over now, it's all just a memory."

With that we met back up with Ron and an Obliviated Lockhart and got out of the Chamber, with help from Fawkes.

~ _Dumbledore's Office_ ~

"While I commend your bravery, you boys realize that in the past few hours you have broken nearly a dozen rules." The headmaster said looking at the two Gryffindor students. I stood off to the side, biting my lip.

They answered, "yes sir."

"There is compelling evidence to have you both expelled… therefore, I see it only fitting that you both receive…an award from the school for services."

Ron and Harry looked at each other smiling, to the man and then over to me. The elder wizard got up from behind his desk.

"Mr. Weasley, if you could have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. I believe we want our gamekeeper back." He gave Ron the message and patted the boy on the back. Once the redhead left, Dumbledore turned to the young hero.

"Harry, first, I would like to thank you. You had to of have great loyalty, for Fawkes to come to you…and second, I sense that something is troubling you."

Harry looked to the old wizard, "Well, you see sir. I couldn't help but notice certain similarities between me and Tom Riddle."

"I see, well, I believe that when Lord Voldemort gave you that scar that night, he might have transferred some of his powers to you; of course, not intentionally."

Dumbledore had retreated back to behind his desk.

"Then the sorting hat was right. I should be in Slytherin."

I walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his arm, "That's not necessarily true, Harry. You might share some qualities with Voldemort, but that doesn't make you the same person… you're the bravest person I know."

Just then the door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy. Behind him was a scared house elf.

"Dobby?"

"So it's true. You have returned." The blonde sneered, pushing Harry out of the way as he advanced toward the man.

"When the governors' learned that Arthur Weasley and Brenden McCarthy's Daughters had been taken into the Chamber, they saw it fit to summon me back."

"Ridiculous…" He muttered under his breathe.

"What's ridiculous, is the fact that you had to threaten these people's families in order to get them to agree to suspend Professor Dumbledore in the first place." A voice projected from the top of the stairwell in the Wizard's office.

Walking down was a slim, older woman with long, wavy ginger hair. She wore a blue, button up top and dark flared blue jeans with black moccasins. Her eyes were a bright blue in color and had a heart shaped face. She nodded toward me and winked. I smiled at the woman. She turned to Lucius and continued,

"Quite frankly, its petty. Don't you agree?" She gave a smirk. This caused Malfoy to become furious.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are?!"

The woman walked over to me, saying, "Well, now I do believe that…" she placed her arm around me, giving a side hug and finished, "…I am this young girl's Mother." She smirked and held her hand out to Malfoy Senior.

"Henriette McCarthy, at your service. Actually, you should have known that already, since I am your boss."

Malfoy opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. My Mother put her hand down and asked, "Something wrong, Mr. Malfoy. Cat got your tongue?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I saw the small smirk on my mother's face. I had a case of déjà vu.

Malfoy glared at the both of us.

"How cute; like mother, like daughter, huh?"

He turned to the house elf, "Come, Dobby. We're leaving."

With that they left. My mother left my side and walked over to Harry.

"You must be Harry. Bambi's talked about you and the others ." She had a soft smile, and raised her hand for him to shake.

"As you heard I am Bambi's mother, Henriette. You can call me that, or Mrs. McCarthy. Whichever is fine. My husband and I personally would like to thank you for saving our daughter." She placed a hand on the frail boy's shoulder, "If you need to get away from your muggle relatives, our home is always open."

Harry smiled up at the woman, "Thank you, ma'am."

Harry then turned and asked Dumbledore, "Sir, might I have that for a moment?"

He gestured to the diary. Dumbledore let him have it. I was slightly confused when he took off his shoe and sock, placing the article of clothing in the diary. He put his shoe back on and left the office.

"The boy's smart." I heard my mother say.

I asked her, "Why's that?"

"If he's planning on doing what I think he is…he's going to trick Malfoy into freeing his house elf."

"Oh!" I smiled, understanding now. With that we bid Dumbledore a goodbye and left his office.

~ _The Great Hall_ ~

That evening we were all enjoying the feast. Many of the people who had been petrified were returned to normal and dining with us again. There was one familiar face I hadn't seen yet. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to Luna, she smiled and gestured to behind us.

"Hermione's over there if you want to see her."

At this I perked up and turned around. Sure enough the brunette was standing there with the boys. I jumped up and ran over, "Hermione!"

She saw me and grinned, giving me a hug. I grabbed her hands as we pulled apart, "So glad to have you back, Mione!"

"It's good to be back!"

Just then Professor Dumbledore stood up, everyone quieted down. The trio sat at the Gryffindor table, Harry gestured me to sit there at the moment, so I did between him and Ron.

"I first would like to thank Professor Sprout and Madam Pomphrey for the Mandrake juice that has successfully been administered to everyone who had been petrified."

A round of applause was given to them.

"Also, in light of recent events, I would like to give the school a treat. All exams…have been canceled."

Everyone cheered loudly for that, except Hermione.

Just then the double doors opened to reveal Hagrid who walked in. "Sorry I'm late."

Everyone was silent. He continued his way down the aisle, "The owl that delivered my release papers, got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol."

I snorted as that was Ron's owl. He turned and looked at Professor Dumbledore with a sheepish look. The headmaster nodded, giving a small grin. The half-giant made his way down and stopped in front of where we were sitting.

"I want to thank you Harry and Ron and Hermione too, of course. If it hadn't been for you three, I'd still be you-know-where…so I'd like to just say thanks. Also Bambi, thank you. I overheard that it was your mother who had signed the release papers, so thank you."

Harry was the first of us to get up, "There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid."

He gave the friendly giant a hug. I got up smiling, "Me too!"

After Harry moved, I gave the man a big bear hug, to which he lifted me off the ground.

The room started in a slow applause and soon the whole hall was filled with cheers. Everyone crowded around Hagrid applauding, shaking hands with a few of them. I turned towards the professor table, where everyone was standing. I noticed Professor Snape and made to push myself through the crowd. Once I was free, I ran up to the table.

"Professor Snape?" The mentioned teacher was slightly surprised but came around the table to me, "Yes, Ms. McCarthy?"

With that I stepped forward and gave the man a hug. I felt him stiffen up at the touch, "I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me these recent few months, it was very kind of you." After a couple minutes I felt him place a hand on my head.

"…You're welcome, Ms. McCarthy." I pulled away to look up at the potions master and saw a small smile. I looked over to Professor Dumbledore, who gave me a wink and smiled. I grinned.

And with that came the end of Second year, hopefully third year won't be as crazy.


	10. Chapter 10

_Harry's P. O. V_ ~

"You bring her back now!" My nasty uncle screamed at me in my face.

"No, she got what she deserved!" I screamed back. Aunt Marge had said rotten things about my parents, all lies! Uncle Vernon made to grab me but I pulled out my wand. He shied away from me, stuttering,

"Y-you're not allowed to use magic outside of school!"

"Try me…"

"They won't let you back now. You've nowhere to go!"

"Oh, yes he does…" I turned to see a slim man with short, wavy blonde hair that had streaks of dark drown close to the roots. He wore a black jumper, wool grey scarf, and faded blue jeans with black loafers. His eyes were a dark charcoal in color and had a scruff beard. He looked to be in his early thirties. He turned to me and smiled,

"Hello Harry! It's nice to finally meet you."

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Vernon yelled at the trespasser.

The blonde man turned to him, "Sorry old chap, where are my manners! I'm Brenden McCarthy. My daughter is friends with young Harry here.

My wife sensed some trouble going on here so she sent me to take care of it. If you don't mind I'll take the boy with me, and we'll be out of your hair." He gestured me to come over to him, which I did. He grabbed my trunk from me and gently pushed me towards the door.

"Enjoy the rest of your Evening." He closed the door behind us and we walked to the end of the drive.

He stood there, seeming to be looking at his watch. I decided to ask him, "Um, excuse me sir, but where exactly are we going?"

He turned to me and smiled, "Why to the Manor, son. Just waiting for the wife."

Just then a car horn was heard and a steel blue car pulled up in front of us. Bambi's mother poked her head out of the driver's seat, "Hello again Harry." She was wearing a blue jumper and grey scarf

I nodded as her husband opened the back of the car and put my trunk in.

"Well don't just stand there, get in. It's got to be freezing out there."

I opened the car door and got in the back seat. Henriette slid over into the passenger seat, and Brenden took her place. She handed me a dark blue blanket and had me cover up.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." She said, "You'll be safe with us. Go ahead and get some sleep. We've got a long ride ahead of us." With that I laid in the back seat and at some point dozed off.

~ _McCarthy Manor, Bambi's P. O. V_ ~

I woke up to someone shaking me on my bed.

"Five more minutes mum." I pulled the covers over my head, only to have them ripped off.

"Bambi, get up! We have a guest." Sammy exclaimed. She was wearing a green sleepshirt with dark blue lounge pants. I slowly sat up and looked at her confused, then at my alarm clock.

"Sammy, it's seven in the morning. Who would be here at this time of the day?"

She smirked at me before replying, "I'll give you a hint, his last name is Potter."

My eyes widened, "Harry's here?!"

The red head nodded, "Might want to throw something else on, unless you want him to see you like this." She gestured to my short, pink night gown that had cartoon bunnies on it.

I got up and grabbed some pink lounge pants from my drawer and threw them on. I combed at my hair to tame it a small bit and ran downstairs.

As I entered the living room I saw Harry was sitting on the love seat by the fire place, Bella in his lap, trying to give him kisses. I couldn't help but laugh. "Bella, Harry doesn't want your doggy breath." I went over and grabbed the pup, who then turned on me and gave me kisses.

"Hey! That didn't mean I wanted it." I placed her down and scratched her behind the ears, she padded off; most likely to the kitchen. I then plopped myself down next to the ravenette. "Good Morning, Harry."

"Morning, Bambi. So this is where you live?" He asked looking around. I nodded.

"Yea, sorry if it's not what you expected; we aren't really flashy, or extravagant people."

"No, I think its brilliant."

The living room walls were crème colored, with dark brown furnishing. Many pictures and paintings littered them. The floor was a light crème colored carpet. Just across from us was a dark drown coffee table with an identical, dark brown love seat behind it.

My father came down from the stairs, He had changed into a grey suit and tie.

"I'm off to work now. Behave yourself." He looked pointedly at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled and walked over to me, kissing me on top of the head, "Love you, my little misfit."

"Love you too, dad."

He turned to Harry and stuck out his hand, "Was wonderful to meet you, Harry." The Gryffindor reached and shook his hand.

"You as well, sir."

Dad turned to face Mum; who walked in from the kitchen; and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." She responded with a smile.

"Bye Sammy!" He yelled. My sister responded from the kitchen, "Bye dad!"

With that he left out the front door.

"Alright then, Let's get something to eat. And if you're feeling up to it Harry, we can go down to Diagon Alley and get you your books for this year." My mother spoke, to which Harry nodded.

"That sounds great, Thank you Mrs. McCarthy."

"No problem Harry."

After Breakfast, me and Sammy got changed into something warm, and we were off to Diagon Alley.

When we got there we stopped and grabbed all our books and other supplies we would need. It was just before noon when mum said we were meeting the Weasley's at the Leaky Cauldron. As we entered we saw a rat get chased by a cat. Curious as ever me and Harry followed the two creatures. We came across Ron and Hermione, who were arguing with each other.

"I'm warning you Hermione, keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy!"

"It's a cat Ronald, what do you expect?"

"A Cat? Looks more like a pig with hair."

"That's rich, coming from the owner of that mangy, old shoe brush!"

I looked to Harry with a smile, he shared the same expression. We turned back to the two, and I said, "Hello Ron, Hermione."

They turned to us and smiled.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Bambi." The two said at once.

Once we got settled in at the table we discussed what we did over the summer. Ron's family went to Egypt.

"What was it like there?" The ravenette asked.

"Brilliant, lots of old stuff like mummies and tombs. Even Scabbers enjoyed himself."

"You know Egyptians back then worshiped cats." The witch quipped in.

"Yeah, along with the dung beetle."

"Not flashing that clipping again are you Ron?" Fred asked swiping the paper from the younger Weasley.

"I haven't shown anyone."

"No not a soul!" George quipped. "Unless you count Tom." They walked around the table, seeming to list off people Ron's shown the image to.

"The day maid."

"Night maid."

"Cook."

"The bloke who came to fix the toilet."

"And that wizard from Belgium! No you haven't shown it to anyone." Fred finished. My sister and Mother had just joined us at the table. Along with Molly, Arthur and the other Weasley children.

Fred walked over to Sammy and kissed her temple. "Morning, Sammy."

"Morning, Freddy."

"Harry!" Molly exclaimed, running to give the boy a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"It's good to see you, dear."

"Harry Potter." Arthur said, holding his hand for the boy to shake.

"Mr. Weasley."

"Might I have a word with you?"

"Of course sir." They went off, to talk in private.

"So Bambi, I heard Harry came over to your house this morning." George came up to me, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "Do I hear wedding bells?" He mocked, holding his free hand to his ear. I smirked and decided to play his game, even if my face was flushed.

"Maybe, not that you'll be invited."

He gave an over dramatic shocked look, "Oh Bambi, you are so cruel! Does the fact that I am your future brother- in- law, mean nothing?"

I pretended to ponder the thought, "Hm…no."

He fell to one knee and held his hands over his heart, "Oh, such quick rejection, by the fair maiden!"

"George stop teasing Bambi!" Molly reprimanded the boy. I laughed as the redheaded twin pouted at his mother.

My mother smiled, "Well, since George mentioned it. When are you planning the wedding for Sammy?"

With this everyone turned to the ginger haired pair. Fred groaned and placed his head on the table, "Why did we think your mother could keep it a secret."

Sammy shook her head, "I never said we could, I asked if you wanted to tell everyone. This was your choice." She crossed her arms. It was then I noticed the small gold band on her left hand.

"Your Engaged!? And you didn't tell me!" Molly exclaimed, overjoyed and furious with her son.

He lifted his head up from the table and smiled, "You know now though, don't you?"

George went over and smacked his twin in the back of the head, "You didn't think to let me in on this, your twin?" He then gave Sammy a hug, "Congratulations on the engagement, Sam."

Mum turned to Molly, "Don't fret too much, Molly. They didn't actually tell me either. Brenden told me. He helped Fred pay for the ring. They had wanted me to keep quiet about it for a while longer, but I just couldn't help it."

"Well, congratulations to you both, Samantha and Fred." Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement.

I walked over and hugged my sister, "Congratulations, though I am a little upset you couldn't tell me when mum and dad knew."

Sammy chuckled at me and grabbed my hands, "Sorry Bambs. Now that you know, would you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course! When are you guys getting married?"

"Three months after Graduation." Fred replied.

That means it won't be for another two years.

When Harry and Mr. Weasley returned Molly caught them both up on what they missed. After that we left for the train station and boarded, Molly running to bring Ron, Scabbers, as he forgot about him. The four of us went looking for an empty car, Harry telling us about how he ended up at my house.

"I didn't intentionally blow her up, it just happened."

"That's brilliant, mate." Ron chuckled.

"That's not funny Ron, Harry could have gotten in serious trouble." The brunette witch reprimanded.

"I think I was lucky not to be arrested." Harry muttered.

"I think it was still bloody brilliant."

We stopped to find one that held what looked like a drunk man.

"Let's just sit here. Everywhere else is full." I stated, opening the door and walking in. I noticed on the man's bag it read, 'Professor R. J. Lupin'. I sat down towards the end of the seat, Harry sat next to me; almost acting like a barricade between me and the man, Ron and Hermione sat across from us.

"Who do you think he is?" The red head asked us. Hermione answered him.

"Professor R. J. Lupin."

"Do you know everything? How does she know everything?" He turned to us and asked.

"It's on the man's suitcase, Ron. I noticed it when I walked in myself." I pointed out to the boy.

"Oh…"

"…Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked, looking at the man.

"Probably, why?"

The wizard got up and shut the glass door, "I need to tell you guys something."

~ _Time Skip_ ~

"So let me get this straight," Ron said to the Gryffindor, "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"

"Yeah."

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean, everyone's looking for him." Hermione interjected her thoughts

"That's true, but no one has ever escaped from Azkaban." I told her.

"He's also a murderous, raving lunatic." Ron said looking at Harry.

"Thanks Ron," He answered, sarcastically.

Just then the train came to a sudden jolt and started braking.

"Why are we stopping, we can't be there yet." Hermione remarked.

I got up to check and see if anyone was in the hall, or if I could see what was happening. A few other kids poked their heads out of their cars as well. Just then the passenger cars jerked to the side and I fell backwards on to Harry's lap.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I got off and sat back in the seat. "I didn't see anything though."

Just then the lights went off.

"Ow! Ron that was my foot." The lights flicked back on and we saw Ron with his hand on the glass, looking out the window.

"There's something moving out there." He mumbled. The lights went off again, everything was deadly silent. "I think someone's trying to get on board."

The car jerked forward suddenly, and the temperature started to drop. The windows and glass started to freeze up. I could see my breath. I started to breath on my hands and rub them together, trying to get some heat circulating. The car jerked suddenly again, this time I was knocked out of my seat, flat on the floor.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted looking up at the ceiling. I pushed myself up into a seated position just as a shadow appeared in the window.

We all held our breath as we watched the hooded figure open the door, entering the car. I swallowed the lump in my throat. It was a dementor. I heard Hermione's cat hiss at it. It turned to face Harry, it stared at Harry for a while. Just then the man that had been sleeping was up, casting a bright light from his wand and the creature was gone. I looked over to see Harry was passed out. I got up quickly and checked his pulse, he had one.

The lights turned back on and the train started to move again. We thanked the man, who moved to sit next to Ron and Hermione, as I sat on the seat, Harry's head in my lap. I removed his glasses and gave them to Hermione to hold. No one said anything for a while, then Harry shifted in my lap.

"Harry?" I asked. Hermione knelt down in front of me, looking at the pale boy.

"Harry, are you alright?" He opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. He looked up at me, slightly confused, then to the witch next to him. She handed him his glasses as he slowly sat up. "Thanks…" he breathed. The man grabbed something from his bag and opened it. He broke off a piece and handed it to Harry.

"Here, eat this, you'll feel better. Don't worry it's only chocolate."

He took the offered treat and looked over at the door, he was slightly shaking.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked us. Lupin answered.

"That was a dementor. It's a creature from Azkaban that's searching for Sirius Black. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a talk with the driver."

With that he got up turned and smiled, then left.

"What happened to me?"

"Well, you sort of went rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something." Ron answered him.

"Did any of you three…pass out?"

We shook our heads.

"I felt weird though." Ron responded to him again. "Almost like I'd never be cheerful again."

"But I heard someone scream, a woman." He looked between me and Hermione. It was the witch's turn to answer,

"No one was screaming Harry…"

We were in the great hall, listening to the Frog choir sing their song. Once they were finished we cheered for them. Professor Dumbledore took a stand at the podium and spoke,

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now first, I would like to introduce you to Professor R. J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to become our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck Professor."

Everyone clapped as the mentioned man stood from his seat at the Professor's table.

"Now, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire after many years. Fortunately, I am delighted to announce that his place will be taken over, by no one other than our own Rubeus Hagrid."

There was a loud round of applause as the giant stood up quickly, bumping into the table in front of him. I was happy for Hagrid.

"At the request of the Ministry of Magic. Hogwarts will, until further notice, be host to the dementors of Azkaban…until such a time that Sirius Black is captured."

The hall filled with whispers after that announcement.

"The dementors will be stationed to every entrance of the school. Now while I am assured that their presence will not interrupt with our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They won't distinguish between who they hunt and who gets in their way. Therefore, I tell each one of you to give them no reason to harm you."

With that the feast began, and everyone was chattering about. I found myself looking back towards Gryffindor table. I wanted to make sure Harry was alright.

"Something the matter Bambi?" I turned to see Luna looking at me smiling.

I shook my head, "It's nothing Luna. Just tired I guess." She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me, but she dropped the subject anyway.

~The Next Morning~

"Welcome my children. Today in this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination." The professor spoke to us. She was dressed in very baggy clothes, and had huge glasses. I shared this class with Harry and Ron and we sat at one of the small tables together.

"Today we shall see if you possess the gift of sight!" She said as stood up and ran into her small table. A few students laughed at the irony.

She smiled and continued, "I am Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future." She had her hands raised, smiling widely. She seemed very enthused.

"This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please take the cup of the person sitting opposite you."

The three of us just swapped our cups so Harry ended up with mine, and Ron had his.

"The truth lies within the cup, like a story just waiting to be read."

"What a load of rubbish." I heard Hermione say next to me. I was shocked and confused to see her there. The boys were as well.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked the witch.

"Me? I've been here the whole time."

I raised an eyebrow at her, but decided to let it slide for now. The professor came over to our table, "Oh, your aura is pulsing!" She startled the redhead. "Are you in the Beyond? I think you are!"

"…Sure."

"Look at the cup and tell me what you see."

Ron looked at Harry's cup and then flipped through pages of the text.

"Harry's got a wonky cross. That means…trial and suffering."

Professor Trelawney nodded in agreement.

"But that there could be the sun, which that's happiness…so, you're going to suffer, but you're going to be happy about it." He didn't seem quite confident in his answer. Which I don't blame him as it didn't make any sense.

"Give me the cup." Ron handed it to the woman. She looked at it and then quickly threw it back down onto the table, screaming. I picked up Harry's cup cautiously and looked in. I saw the outline a what could be a wolf.

"My boy…you have the Grim"

"The Grin? What's that." A boy asked. Harry took the cup from me, to look himself.

"Not the Grin, idiot. The Grim." Another one told him. "It's one of the darkest omens in our world. It signifies Death."

I looked at Harry worried. Just then the woman shakily grabbed for my cup. She looked into it and was slightly concerned.

"My dear, you have a parasol and question mark." She looked at me as she placed my cup down on the table. I reached for it and looked in. In the middle was a question mark made of crushed tea leaves. Just under it, a very small parasol shape was there.

"The question mark, signifies a need for caution. The parasol signifies, a new lover."

I felt that the parasol was based off my Veela blood. I shouldn't have to worry until my seventh year before I enter my inheritance but my father said that I could at any given moment. My sister wasn't supposed to enter hers until her fifth year and she ended up mating with Fred in their second year.

With that the bell chimed and everyone packed up their things and left. I had a free period this session so I went back to the common room. I was just outside my room when I paused and looked to the other door up there. I sighed,

"Maybe I could use some fresh air."

With that I opened the door and walked onto the balcony. This was the first time I'd actually visited here. Penelope was right, it was absolutely breathe taking. The way the sun hit the water to make it glimmer. And the green foliage of the trees, how they swayed in the gentle breeze.

I heard a screech from above and looked up. I saw a Hippogriff flying through the sky's. It looked as if someone was riding on its back. It passed by too soon for me to tell who it was. I figured the trio's glass should be over now so I left to the Great Hall and found them sitting at the Gryffindor table. I walked over, sitting down next to Harry.

"Hey, you guys do anything fun?"

"Harry rode a Hippogriff." Ron replied. I looked at the boy with glasses, shocked.

"That was you?"

The trio looked at me confused, so I explained.

"I was on the balcony of my house tower when I heard and saw a Hippogriff fly through the air. I saw that someone was on its back but I didn't see who."

They nodded in understanding, just as Seamus marched over, the Daily Phrophet in hand.

"They spotted him, Sirius Black."

Everyone crowded around the boy. Hermione spoke up first, "Dufftown. That's not very far from here."

"You don't think he'll come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked.

"With dementors at every entrance?" A kid from the divination class spoke. Seamus replied,

"He's already slipped past them once. What's to say he won't do it again." I hated to admit, but I agreed with him.

"He's right," I answered, "Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

~ _D. A. D. A_.~

"Intriguing, isn't it?" Professor Lupin asked. We were standing in the class room with a giant wardrobe sitting in the middle. There were mirrors surrounding the surface.

"Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?"

"A Boggart."

"Very good, Mr. Thomas…Can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows."

Hermione stated behind us. I was startled a bit; I didn't think she was in this class. She continued her explanation to the Professor. "Boggarts are shape-shifters; they take the form of what a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so— "

"So terrifying, yes." Lupin interrupted. "Luckily there is a simple charm that exists to repel them."

The wardrobe shuffled again, signaling the Boggart wanted to get out.

He had us all say the Charm together, then he pulled Neville forward to be the first volunteer.

"So, Neville, what is it you fear most?"

"…Professor Snape."

A few students in the room burst into a fit of laughter. Professor Lupin had a smile on his face

"Yes, he frightens all…and you live with your grandmother?"

He nodded, "I don't want it to turn into her, either."

More laughter.

"No…I just want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes."

"She carries a red handbag…" Lupin waved him off.

"We don't need to hear. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now when I open that wardrobe, I want you to do as I say." He walked over to the boy and leaned over in his ear. I didn't hear what he said as I was toward the back of the room.

"Alright, wand at the ready." Lupin told the boy.

He lifted his own wand and cast a charm to unlock the handle. When it did the wardrobe opened to reveal Professor Snape.

"Alright, think Neville." The professor told him. As the disguised boggart edged closer, Neville took a deep breath and pointed his wand,

" _Ridikulus_." All of a sudden Snape's black attire turned into a green dress suit with faux fur, a ridiculous hat and a red hand bag. Most of the room burst into laughter at seeing the potions professor in the attire, even if it was only the disguise of a boggart.

"Wonderful! Well done, Neville."

With that he had the rest of us line up, and we would cast the charm on what we feared. Ron had gone up and the boggart turned into a giant spider. He said the charm and the spider had roller skates attached to its feet. A Gryffindor girl named Pavarti went next and a snake appeared, she changed it into a jack in the box.

Harry was next up. I stood in line nervous, I hoped it wasn't going to be what I thought it would. Professor Lupin seemed to have the same idea, as once the boggart took shape of the dementor he jumped in front of him. The dementor then turned into a full moon.

" _Ridikulus_!" It became a balloon and was deflating, flying around the room. He cast some more charms to have the boggart return to the wardrobe and locked it back up. He turned towards us and said, "Sorry, but I think we are done for the day. Please collect your books from the back. That's the end of the lesson."

Many of the students groaned in disappointment, but did as the man asked.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Remember, these visits to Hogesmeade Village are a privilege. If you act poorly, it will be taken from you." McGonagall stated sternly.

All the third years were crowded in the outdoor courtyard. Everyone was handing in their signed permission slips to Mr. Filch. Harry walked up to the woman, ready to ask but she shot him down, "No signed permission slip, no visiting the village. That's the rules, Mr. Potter."

"Alright, those with permission slips, follow me. Those who don't stay put." Mr. Filch yelled to the students. I waited with Ron and Hermione, to see if Harry would join us. He tried to ask if she could sign for him, but she declined.

"I can't, Potter. Only a parent or guardian can sign. Since I am neither, it would be inappropriate…I'm sorry, but that is my final word on the matter."

With that she left to follow the rest of the students. He turned to us and said, "Forget it, guys. I'll see you later." He walked back towards the doors of the school. Hermione and Ron started to leave, but I stayed where I was.

The witch seemed to notice, "Bambi?"

I turned to her, "You guys go on ahead, I don't think I'll be going. Besides, my stomach's been bothering me lately."

They nodded and turned to follow the crowd of students. I walked back over to the door Harry was now standing at. He looked at me confused, "Why aren't you going? Your parents signed your permission slip."

"My stomach's been bothering me; I feel like I might be sick. Wouldn't make much sense to go, just to be carted back here." I smiled at him.

We stood there for a while. Harry shook his head and turned to me.

"…You know you're actually a terrible liar." He smirked.

I smirked and replied, "I never did say I was a brilliant liar though."

He chuckled. I pushed his shoulder gently and started walking back into the building, Harry followed eventually catching up to me.

We walked around the grounds for a while until we came across Professor Lupin. He joined us and we talked for a little, before Harry eventually asked,

"Professor, can I ask you something?"

"You want to know why I stopped you from facing that boggart, yes?" He turned to the boy, who nodded. "I thought it would be obvious. I assumed it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort."

"I thought of him at first, but then I remembered that night on the train, and the dementor."

"I'm impressed, that would suggest that what you fear most is fear itself."

Harry paused and then said to the man, "Before I fainted…I heard a woman, screaming."

The man nodded in understanding, "Dementors tend to force us to remember and relive our most painful memories. Our pain is their power."

"…Then that woman I heard could have been my mother. The night she was murdered."

It was silent for a while. I grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He looked to me and smiled.

"You know the very first time I saw you Harry I recognized you immediately. Not from your scar, but from your eyes. They are the same as your mother, Lily's."

Harry and I looked confused at the man, who turned to us and smiled.

"Yes, I knew her. Your mother was there for me, when no one else was. Not only was she a gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman…She had a way of seeing the beauty in others, who couldn't see it in themselves.

"Bambi reminds me very much of her as well. It's uncanny how much she resembles her. Not just in actions, but in looks." He pointed to me. I remembered when Professor Snape had said something similar my first year. I wonder if he was talking about Lily.

"Your father, James on the other hand…he," He broke into a chuckle, possibly recalling a memory. "He had a certain 'talent' for getting into trouble." I saw Harry smile at hearing that.

"A talent, rumored, he has passed on to you…Your more like them then you realize Harry. In time you'll see just how much." Lupin patted the boy on the shoulder.

"We need to get to the great hall, immediately." Penelope told us entering the room. I put down the book I was reading, Cho turned to ask the Head girl.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Sirius Black has been found in Hogwarts, the Fat Lady saw him." I immediately thought of Harry. "So, please just head down to the great hall. They're going to search through the school to see if they can find him."

I grabbed Bella and followed Penelope down the stairs. Luna and Cho, right behind me, as well as the few remaining Ravenclaw's that weren't in classes this hour. When we got to the entrance of the great hall I saw the trio. I rushed toward them, giving them each a one-arm hug.

"I'm so glad your all okay. No one else got hurt?"

"No everyone's fine. The Fat Lady is shaken up, but fine." Harry answered.

Everyone was then piled in and given a cot to sleep on while the professor's checked every inch of the school for Black.

I managed to sneak my cot in next to Harry's without the Professor's realizing, as we laid there on our sides I whispered to Harry,

"You worried?"

"About what?"

"About Black, if he finds you. You're not the least bit terrified?"

"…Maybe a little, but only because I don't want him to hurt you, or Ron and Hermione. What about you?"

I looked up at Bella, who decided to sleep by our heads, and smiled

"I feel the same way…I don't think I can sleep knowing there's a crazy killer just beyond those doors."

Harry reached over and grabbed my hand, holding it.

"Don't worry. He won't get anywhere near you. I promise." I smiled gently at the boy.

"You're such a charmer."

"I try." With that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next day in D.A.D.A I sat next to Harry, Ron had a table by himself next to us. All of a sudden Snape burst into the room, shutting each window as he passed with his wand. When he got to the front he pulled a rope and a projector screen fell. He turned to us,

"Turn to page 394."

I opened my book as did many of the others, some taking more time than others. As the potions master made his way to the back of the class, Harry spoke up, "Excuse me, sir. Where's Professor Lupin?"

"That's not really your concern is it, Potter?"

I looked up at the man, "Professor?" He looked at me for a while before continuing to the back.

"At the moment, your professor finds himself incapable of teaching. Turn to page 394."

I looked over to see Ron slowly flipping through the pages, then suddenly it opened to the correct page. I took this time to look at the page, and saw the subject. I turned around to face the Professor.

"Werewolves?"

"Sir, we just got around to learning about red caps and hinkypunks." I was startled when I heard Hermione speak from the recently open spot next to Ron. She continued on, "We shouldn't be learning this for another couple weeks."

"Quiet." The wizard said in reply.

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron whispered to us. I shook my head, so did Harry. Snape made his way back toward the front.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"

Hermione raised her hand, but the man chose to ignore her.

"No one…how disappointing."

I decided to raise my hand instead, I knew enough to get me by; at least I hoped I did. Professor Snape looked in my direction, "Yes, McCarthy?"

"An Animagus chooses to turn into an animal. A werewolf does not."

"Correct, Miss McCarthy." He gave me a simple nod and turned to the rest of the class. "On my desk by Monday morning, two rolls of Parchment on the werewolf, with emphasis on recognizing it."

Practically everyone groaned in annoyance at the lengthy assignment given by the Slytherin Professor.

"Professor, tomorrow is Quidditch." Harry told the man, as if it would make a difference.

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you."

With that said, Snape returned to the lesson at hand. A note folded to look like a bird flew to Harry. When he opened it, there was a crude drawing of Harry getting hit with the quaffle and struck by lightning. I could only assume it was from Malfoy.

~ _The next day, on the Pitch_ ~

It was time for the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It was raining hard and there was a storm. I was worried for the players; I didn't feel that it was safe for any of them to be playing at the present. I stood with Hermione, Sam and Ron, cheering for the Gryffindor team. We were wearing rain jackets over our warm clothing we bundled up in.

I saw Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker go up into the clouds. I bit my lip, I hoped neither of them would get hurt. It was a few minutes but eventually the seeker returned from the storm clouds, but there was no sign of Harry. Suddenly everyone could see something falling from the sky. It was Harry!

Wand in hand, I cast a slow gravitation charm so he floated to the ground. Once there he was met by Madam Pomphrey, and was rushed to the hospital wing. I rushed down the stairs to follow. When I got there I helped the Medi witch get him onto the bed. She went to get a few things, which left me to grab his goggles and glasses from his face. I gently removed his outer coat, so he'd be a bit warmer, and his sopping wet boots. When Pomphrey returned, she had a bowl of warm water, a towel and visitors. It was the Weasley twins, Sam, Neville, Hermione and Ron, along with some other Gryffindors I didn't know.

I took the offered bowl from the woman and set it down on the side table. I noticed that they had begun to bring in other students that got possibly injured from the match. I grabbed the cloth and submerged it into the warm water, taking it out and wringing it out a little. I then started to gently dab at Harry's face. He had a couple scratches on the side of his face, but nothing major.

"He looks a little Peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asked. I turned to the red head and gave him a look.

"Peaky?"

George turned to his younger brother, "How about we walk you off the Astronomy tower and see how you feel afterward?"

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does…"

We turned to look and see Harry opening his eyes. I placed the towel back in the bowl. Hermione stepped forward, "How are you feeling?"

Harry replied sarcastically, "Oh brilliant."

"You gave us a good scare there, you know." Fred told the boy. I handed Harry his glasses.

"Thank you…So what happened?"

"Well, you fell off your broom."

"Really?" He brought back the sarcasm. "I meant the match, who won?"

The group was silent for a moment before Hermione spoke, "You should know, no one blames you Harry. The dementors aren't supposed to be on school grounds. Dumbledore's furious. After Bambi had saved you, he sent them away." She gestured to me.

Harry looked up towards me and smiled, "Thanks."

I smirked, "Don't expect it all the time, I'm no Hermione; I don't know every spell known to wizards."

"Um, there's something else you should know Harry." Ron interrupted. It was then I noticed he had a large item wrapped in a blanket. "When you fell, your broom sort of flew into the Whopping willow and…well…" When he unwrapped the blanket there was Harry's broomstick broken into pieces.

I turned to the boy in question, "If you want Harry, I can ask Mum and see if there's any way to get it fixed."

He shook his head, "No, it's okay. I'll figure something out."

The holidays were upon us and there was another outing to go to Hogsmeade. I told Harry I would stay with him this time, but he told me to go and see the village with Hermione and Ron. To keep them from fighting; at least that's what he said, smiling. So I was bundled up in my black wool jacket, wearing a dark blue hat and matching mittens. I had on my leather, black boots, that went to just below my knee, and fleece lined leggings. Bella trailed behind me in her doggy sweater. The sweater was big on her, but she's still young and has some more growing to do.

I followed Ron and Hermione to the Shrieking shack. We stood just behind the barbed wire fence.

"It's meant to be the most haunted place in all of Britain." Hermione said, looking at us. "Do you want to move closer?"

"What?" The Weasley looked surprised that the witch suggested such a thing. "Uh, no actually I'm fine right here."

"Well, well look who's here." I groaned. I recognized that voice too well. I turned along with the others and spotted Malfoy with his goons. "You two picking out your dream house? Don't think it's a wee bit grand for you Weasel-bee."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." I wedged myself between the two boys, crossing my arms. "Don't you have something more…productive, maybe, to do?"

The blonde Slytherin smirked, "What's a matter McCarthy, afraid?"

"Not of you, I can guarantee that."

Bella barked, causing Malfoy to jump back startled. He sneered, "Keep that flea ridden animal away from me. Disgusting."

I glared at the man, "The only disgusting animal I see, is the ferret faced blonde in front of me."

He in turn glared at me, without warning he shoved me to the ground. His goons laughing, "Let's see how tough you really are, wench."

Just then a snowball hit him. He looked around, trying to find the source of the offending object.

"Who threw that?" Just then a barrage of snowballs came flying in at the trio of Slytherins.

"Don't stand there do something!" He told Crabbe. Just then the boy's pants were pulled down. As he quickly tried to pull them back up he was pushed to the ground. The other Slytherin was spun around in a circle by his sarf, then thrown to the ground. At some point between the chaos, Malfoy had tripped over Crabbe. He was dragged by his feet toward the direction of the Shrieking shack.

It pulled him for some way, before it seemed to give up. Once free the blonde jumped up and ran as fast as he could, pushing the other Slytherins out of the way. Me and Hermione were laughing so hard, Ron was smiling quite a bit. All of a sudden the mysterious force played with the strings of Ron's hat, lifting them up and down, it did the same to Hermione's curls. I was startled when I felt something on my hips and I was back on my feet.

"Harry!" Hermione said. Sure enough the ravenette revealed himself to us, he was also laughing. I raised my hand, "That was amazing."

He gave me a high five. Ron let out a breath of relief, "Bloody hell. That wasn't funny, Harry."

"I beg to differ."

At that even Ron started laughing.

~ _Center of Hogsmeade_ ~

"Those weasels' never told me about any Marauder's map!" Ron complained. Harry told us how Fred and George spotted him trying to sneak out, then showed him this map they took from Mr. Filch's office.

"Harry, you should hand it in to Professor McGonagall. You can't keep it." Hermione reprimanded the golden boy.

"Sure, and while he's at it. He can hand over the invisibility cloak too." Ron said, sarcastically. We continued down the street.

"…Oh look, it's Madam Rosemerta." The brunette leaned over to us, "Ron fancies her."

"Not true!"

Just then the minister, Cornelius Fudge went up to the woman, as well as McGonagall. They were having a conversation, we overheard parts of what the woman, Rosemerta would say; she wasn't a very quiet woman.

"What does Sirius Black have to do with Harry Potter?!" She was shushed by the other two. They made their way into the pub, Bella barked which turned my attention to her. I saw footprints and followed them to see fresh ones being made, but no one was there. I realized it was Harry under his invisibility cloak. He was heading in the direction of the pub.

"Harry!" Hermione called out to the boy. We ran to catch him, but when we tried to enter a bundle of shrunken heads stopped us.

"No underage wizard's aloud in today." One said.

"Shut the damn door!" another one replied.

"So rude!" Hermione huffed. We shut the door and sat on a bench outside. Waiting for the wizard to come out.

A few minutes passed when Bella barked again. I looked to the ground to see footprints being formed, they seemed to be moving quickly. With Bella I ran after the boy the other two following behind slowly. I found myself back at the barbed wire fence of the Shrieking shack. I heard sniffling, so I followed the noise. When it sounded close by I slowly reached my hand forward until I felt fabric.

"Harry?" I asked softly pulling the cloak off him. When I revealed the boy I saw that his eyes were red and puffy. I took the mitten off my left hand and cradled his cheek, turning him to face me.

"What's wrong?"

By then Hermione and Ron had caught up to us. I heard her ask behind us, "What happened?"

It was then Harry spoke, "He was their friend…and he betrayed them."

I figured he was talking about Black. Just then the Gryffindor turned and screamed at us, "He was their friend!"

I let go of his face and moved to sit next to him on the rock he sat on. I placed my hand on his knee.

"I hope he finds me… because when he does, I'll be ready. When he does, I'll kill him!"

I bit my lip in worry. I almost wished Black would never find Harry. I felt him lean his head against my shoulder. I rested my head on his. We stayed like that for a while, Ron and Hermione watching us; mostly the golden boy. After that we headed back to the school, Harry leaving the way he came.

The days came and went until finally all the snow melted from the ground. I walked with the trio through the courtyard. We were going to see Hagrid, he had his hearing about Buckbeak's sentence.

"Beautiful day." Hermione commented. I looked up smiling, there wasn't many clouds in the sky and the sun shone radiant.

"Gorgeous…unless you've been torn to shreds!" He looked pointedly at the witch.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ronald has lost his rat."

"I haven't lost him, your cat killed him!"

"That's rubbish."

The red head turned to the ravenette, "Harry, you've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers has been lurking about."

"Honestly, you should learn to take better care of your pets!"

"I agree with Hermione." Ron looked at me like I'd gone mad. I replied, "Well, if Hermione's cat did eat Scabbers, you would have found his tail left behind. Cats don't like tails, too chewy." I waltzed past him, so he wouldn't see the grin plastered on my face.

"Harry!" the redhead whined to the boy.

We met Hagrid down by the lake, the half-giant was skipping rocks.

"How did it go, Hagrid? The hearing?" Hermione asked. Me and Harry sat on the nearby stone together. While the other two stood.

"Well first off, the committee members took turns telling us why we were there; all except Bambi's mother." He skipped the rock in his hand. "I got up and did my part. Told them how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff. Then Lucius Malfoy got up and said that Buckbeak was a dangerous creature that would kill you as soon as you looked at it." He through another rock he had picked up.

"Then what?" I asked the man.

"Then he asked for the worst, old Lucius did."

"There not sacking you!" Ron said.

"No, I'm not sacked." Hagrid replied, "…Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!"

He threw the rock in his hand down. I walked up to the giant and patted his arm. He turned to me and bent down giving me a hug. I patted the man's back; what I could reach anyways. Everyone was silent as Hagrid's body racked with quiet sobs.

~ _Divinations_ ~

"Broaden your minds! You must look beyond." I tried to listen to the professor's lecture, but Ron was snoring very loudly in my ear. Harry told me he had woken up in the middle of the night to a dream about tap dancing spiders. He woke up as Professor Trelawney came over to our table,

"Now what have we here."

"Do you mind me trying, Professor?" Hermione asked. "…The Grim, possibly."

Trelawney sighed and grabbed the witch's hand. "My dear, I knew from the moment you stepped into my class, you did not truly understand the noble art of Divination. Look, you may be young in age but your heart is as cold and shriveled as an old maid's"

Hermione was furious and stood abruptly from the table, she knocked the glass orb off the table and stormed from the room.

The woman turned to me, "Did I say something?" With that the woman ended class and we left. As we descended the spiral stair case, Ron spoke up, "Hermione's gone mental. I mean she was before, but now it's open for everyone to see."

I punched the redhead in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Hang on." I turned to Harry and saw him bend over to pick up the crystal ball Hermione had knocked over.

"We should return it." I told them.

Ron looked at me, "I'm not going back!"

"Don't be a wimp."

"I'll go, you two go on ahead. I'll catch up." Harry volunteered, with that he walked back up the steps.

I followed Ron the rest of the way down the stairs. I told Ron I was going back to my dorm to change out of my robes and that I would meet the three out in the courtyard. I walked to my tower and answered the riddle the grey lady gave me. I ran up the stairs to my dorm and pulled out some different clothes. Bella tilting her head at me, confused. I finally settled on a purple sweater that was twice my size and faded jeans, with sneakers. Before I left the room, I turned and patted my thigh.

"Come on, Bella." The cocker spaniel jumped from the bed and followed me down to the courtyard. After a few minutes, the trio came by. We walked past the executioner, who was sharpening up his axe, with a stone. When he turned and looked me in the eye, he smiled. I felt a shiver run down my spine. As we crossed the bridge that lead the long way to Hagrid's house Hermione spoke,

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak. It's horrible." I agreed with the witch. Just as we exited off the bridge I caught sight of Malfoy and his goons.

"It just got worse." Ron said behind me.

"What did I tell you? Father said I could keep the head. I might just donate it to the Gryffindor common room."

Hermione rushed past first toward the blonde. I was slightly surprised, but followed her and the boys. Malfoy turned around and grinned at us.

"Ah, look who it is? Came to watch the show."

"You! You fool, loathsome, vile cockroach!" she screamed, taking out her wand and aiming it at the boy. Who coward against the stone behind him.

"Hermione, no!" Ron reasoned with the witch. "He's not worth it."

Slowly she lowered her wand, she made to turn around, then punched the git swift in the face! I bust out a laugh at the blondes face. The two other Slytherins were surprised and worried about their leader. As soon as Malfoy had his bearings, they clambered past us toward the bridge scared out their wits end.

"That felt good." Hermione said, breathless.

"Not good, brilliant!" the redhead corrected. I smiled at the brunette.

"Yeah, nice one Mione!" I hugged the girl. I turned to the boys, "Come on, let's go." We ran down the steps toward Hagrid's hut. As we got closer I got to see the beautiful creature. I walked slowly toward him

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I bowed my head to the hippogriff, which bowed back to me. I knelt down in the grass and stroked its beak. When it was comfortable with me, I moved my hands through his feathers. They were incredibly soft. I hugged its head gently to me. I heard Harry behind me.

"Come on, Bambi." I pouted slightly but got up anyway. We entered Hagrid's hut, he poured us tea and looked out the window to Buckbeak.

"Look at him. Loves the smell of trees when the wind blows through."

"Why can't we just set him free?" Harry asked the giant.

I spoke first, "Harry, if we do, then Hagrid and Dumbledore could get into serious trouble with the ministry. Especially if Malfoy has them all under his thumb."

Hagrid sighed, "Yeah, your mother was the only one who didn't agree to the sentence." He turned to me with a smile.

"The two of them are coming down actually, Dumbledore and Henriette. They both wanted to be here with me…when it happens."

"We'll stay with you too." Hermione stood up

"No you won't! I don't want you to witness such a thing." He looked to the witch, then the rest of us. "Oh, Ron. I have something for you." He went over to his counter top and opened a container. He reached in and pulled out a familiar rat. I groaned as the rat was very close to me. Bella growled at it as the beast was handed back to the redhead.

"Scabbers! Your alive."

"Need to keep a closer eye on your pets." The giant half scolded the boy.

"I think you owe someone an apology?" Hermione told the boy.

"Your right…next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

"I meant me!" She gritted through her teeth. Just then the ceramic pot on the table exploded.

"Blimey! What was that?" I walked over to behind Hermione and inspected the damage. On the table behind what was left of the pot, was a small rock that had a fossil of a shell on it.

"Ow!" Harry yelped and turned around toward the window. He looked out for a moment then called out to the man. Hagrid walked over to see what the boy saw.

"They're here. It's late, you shouldn't be out." He turned to us. He grabbed a quilt and threw it over one of the creatures. "You have to get out of here, you'll all be in big trouble if you're caught out at this time of night. Especially you, Harry." I quickly grabbed Bella and followed the others out the back door.

We quietly made our way undetected to hide behind some very large gourds. I saw my mother with the executioner, Dumbledore and the Minister. The other three were turned the other way, but my mom turned and met with my eyes. She jerked her head toward were the bridge was, then turned back to the Minister and started a conversation with him. I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away the other two following. Once we were back to the entrance of the bridge we stopped at the ledge that over looked Hagrid's home.

My mother was beside Hagrid, Dumbledore just in front of them and the Minister close to where Buckbeak was kept. The executioner held up his axe and marched forward. He swung, and brought it down swiftly. Crows started to fly around, signifying the deed was done. I heard Hermione sobbing beside me and I turned to see she had wrapped her arms around the redhead and had her face buried in his neck. I felt an arm around me, and then was pulled in tight to a lean chest. I didn't have to look up to know it was Harry. I buried my face into his shirt.

We stayed like that for a while until I heard Ron gasp. I turned to see blood dripping from his finger. He had a shocked expression.

"He bit me! Scabbers." He turned and ran, following the rat. Bella barked and chased after the rat as well.

"Ron?!" Hermione panicked. Soon we were chasing the redhead. We followed him until he got next to the whomping willow, having finally caught Scabbers.

"You guys know what tree this is right?" Hermione turned to the two of us. I nodded, how could I forget a tree that nearly killed me last year.

"That's not good. Ron run!" Harry said.

"Move your arse, Ron!" He looked up to us, and his expression turned terrified.

"You move _your_ arse, Bambi!" I turned around quickly to see what he was pointing at and felt myself pale. Behind us was a black wolf.

"It's the Grim!" It growled and ran towards us. Instead of pouncing on us like I thought it would it actually jumped over us toward Ron. It lunged and bit Ron's leg, dragging him to the whomping willow.

"Harry!" The redhead screamed, he still had a hold of that darn rat.

"Ron!" Harry was the fastest one of us and got closer to Ron but couldn't get a hold of him. The ginger ended up being dragged down a hole at the base of the large tree. Bella ran and jumped into the hole after him.

I noticed a branch had sprouted from the tree and it was aimed at us.

"Duck!" I fell flat to the ground as the branch swung. The others didn't heed my warning in time and got knocked back. I turned on my back and looked up. I was in time to see a branch aim straight for me. I rolled out of the way before it hit the ground. I got back up on my feet and heard screaming coming towards me, I looked and saw Hermione was holding onto one of the branches. She was coming right for me.

"Why do I always get in these situations?" I asked no one in particular just as the witch hit me and I went along for the ride.

If my life wasn't on the line, I'd think this was the coolest thing ever.

We swung by Harry, who had just put his glasses back on, I reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt,

"Room for one more!" I shouted and the three of us were riding the willow tree branch. As we approached the hole I chucked Hermione in first, then Harry and myself. I slid down the slope and landed on the Gryffindor boy.

"Sorry." I pushed myself off him.

"It's fine."

"Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione asked referring to the tunnel.

"I have a hunch." Harry replied and we made our way through the passageway.

~The Shrieking Shack~

"Why do you have to be right." I groaned as Harry opened the door and we were in a rundown house, also known as the Shrieking Shack. The boy got out first, then pulled Hermione up, then me. We walked up the stairs, hearing faded cries coming from upstairs. Just as we reached the top, the cry was clear.

"Ron!" the two rushed toward the ginger as I stayed at the entry way. Bella had run up to me and nuzzled my leg, I lent to grab her when I felt someone tug on my arm. I went to scream but they covered my mouth. The hand was thin and frail, I felt the tip of a wand at my throat. Bella whimpered and barked at the figure behind me.

"Harry, it's a trap. He was the dog, he's an Animagus! And he has Bambi!" Ron whined pointing in my direction.

The two turned and were shocked, Hermione stepping in front of Harry. I could only assume the one holding me was Sirius Black.

"If you want to kill Harry, then you'll have to kill us too!"

"No!" The voice was slightly hoarse, but stern. "Only one will die tonight." I felt the wand move closer to my throat.

"Let her go!" Harry snapped at Black

"Fine." I felt the man release me. The next thing I know Harry had tackled him to the ground, hands at his throat. He released one hand to grab his wand and point it in his direction.

"You going to kill me Harry?" Sirius laughed.

I back up in time to have the doors burst open and Remus Lupin emerge from them, wand in hand. He cast a charm that disarmed Harry. He jerked his head to the side. Harry got up quickly and ran back over to Hermione's side. I made to move there as well.

"Professor…" He ignored me.

"Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged aren't we? Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within."

"You'd know all about madness within, wouldn't you Remus." They looked at each other for a while and finally Remus lowered his wand and helped him up. The two embracing.

"I found him!"

"I understand."

"Let's kill him!"

"No!" Hermione screamed at the two men. "I trusted you, we trusted you!" She pointed between herself and I, "and all this time, you've been his friend. He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes." She turned to Harry at the last part.

"Enough talk, let's kill him!" Sirius shouted, pacing the room.

"Wait— "

"I did my waiting! For twelve years, in Azkaban."

The room was silent, aside from the heaving breathing. Remus nodded handing his wand to the wanted wizard. Harry moved in front of me.

"Very well, then…but Harry should know why."

"I know why, you betrayed my parents!" Harry spoke up, "You're the reason they're dead!"

"No he's not! Someone betrayed your parents, but it was someone who I thought to be dead until tonight."

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew! And he's right there!" Sirius pointed toward Ron, wand in hand. Just then the wand was knocked out of his hand.

I looked at the new intruder in relief, it was Professor Snape.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, vengeance is sweet. I hoped I would be the one to catch you." Snape had his wand pointed at Black.

"Severus— "Remus had moved beside his friend. Snape turned to him with a cold look.

"I told Professor Dumbledore that you were helping a friend into the school. Now I have proof."

"Of course Severus, always butting in and coming to the wrong conclusion." Sirius had moved closer to the man, but Severus pointed his wand at his throat. I clung to Harry's jacket, it was a mad house in here.

"Give me a reason. I beg you!" He snapped.

"Sorry Severus, it's old habit." The werewolf apologized.

"Don't tell him sorry, Remus!"

"Shut up—"

"You shut up!"

"Listen to you two, quarreling like an old married couple." The potions master sneered.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set." Sirius sneered back.

"Stop it all of you!" I shouted at the three men. They looked at me,

"You're all acting like a bunch of children!"

With the momentary distraction, Harry pulled my wand from my back pocket and cast a spell at Severus, knocking him backwards, slamming into the old bed in the corner smashing it to pieces. I gasped and turned to look at the boy,

"Why did you do that Harry?"

"You just attacked a teacher!" Hermione told the boy. He ignored us, looking at the two men.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!"

"He went to school with us, we thought he was our friend." Remus began to explain.

"He's dead, he killed him!" Pointing his wand to Sirius.

"No he didn't. I thought he was dead until you mentioned seeing him on the map."

"The map was lying then."

"It never lies!" Sirius yelled, pointing again at Ron, "He's alive and right there!"

"Me?! He's mad Harry!" the red head replied.

"Not you, the rat!" I realized that Bella hadn't growled at anyone else at all this entire time except for the rat Ron was holding.

"They're telling the truth Harry!" I turned to the boy. "Bella's proof. She hasn't growled at anyone, except Scabbers this whole time!"

"Scabbers has been in the family for— "

"Twelve years?" Sirius guessed looking to the ginger boy. "That's a long time for a common garden rat, don't you think?"

"Show me." Harry told the man.

I turned to the red head and stretched out my hand, "Give him to me."

Ron handed the rat over to me, hesitantly. I squirmed at the fact I was holding a rodent. I quickly gave it to the Animagus and wiped my hands on my sweater, walking back over to Harry.

I would wash it later.

Sirius held the wand and placed the rat down on the piano in the room. Just then the rat dashed through the room quickly avoiding the charms the men were casting. I grabbed Snape's wand, that had fallen to the floor earlier and cast the charm, hitting the target as the creature morphed into its original form. He still had many rat like qualities.

"Remus? Sirius, my old friends!" He turned to Harry and walked over.

"Harry look at you. You look just like James. We were good friends, you know."

"How dare you speak to Harry!" Sirius barked at the man. He and Remus cornered the rat man into a corner behind the piano.

"You sold James and Lily to Lord Voldemort!"

"I didn't mean to!" He crawled under the piano and looked at me. He looked like he had seen a ghost. He dropped down in front of me.

"I'm sorry Lily! I didn't mean to get you killed. I had no choice! You have no idea the weapons he possesses." I was shocked and confused. Why did he call me Lily?

He was pulled away from me, "Ask yourself, Sirius. What would you have done?"

"I would have kept my mouth shut and died! I would have died rather than betray my friends."

He pulled away from Sirius' grasp and made for the exit, me and Harry jumped and blocked the way. He grabbed Harry and whispered in his ear, "James wouldn't kill me. He'd spare me. He would have shown me mercy!"

He was roughly pulled away from Harry and dragged back to the piano. Remus and Sirius, wands pointed to Peter, the werewolf spoke, "You should have realized that if Voldemort didn't kill you it'd be us!"

I looked to Harry and grabbed his arm. He looked back at me and he seemed to understand.

"No." Harry shouted to the men.

Everyone was silent again.

"Harry this man— "

"I know what he's done," He looked to me before he spoke, "but we'll take him to the castle."

Pettigrew got on his knees and crawled towards us, "Bless you! Oh, Bless you!" He made to grab my leg but Harry pulled me back behind him.

"Stop it! I said we'll take you to the castle, after that the dementors can have you."

Back in the tunnel, I walked behind Ron, who was being half carried by Harry and Sirius.

"Sorry about the bite. I know it tingles a bit."

"A bite? You nearly tore my leg off!" Ron griped at the Animagus

"I was going for the rat. Normally, I have a sweet disposition as a dog."

I couldn't help the chuckle from imagining the man curled up in a ball on the floor as a domestic pet.

"The tail I could live with, the fleas...not so much." Even Harry chuckled at that.

Once we were out of the tunnel the two set Ron down by the entrance, I sat next to him and tended to his injuries the best I could. Harry crouched beside me, I looked over and saw Sirius walking slowly toward the school. I nudged Harry, who had been looking at the man,

"Go ahead. I got this here, you two should talk."

He nodded and left to speak with his godfather. Hermione came over just as I ripped strips of my sweater for a makeshift bandage.

"That looks painful." She gestured to the injury.

"Very painful, they might have to chop it." I rolled my eyes and said to the ginger,

"Poppy will have your leg fixed to brand new."

"It's too late. It's ruined."

"Stop your drama, or I'll ask her to sew your mouth shut as well." I cleaned the wound with one of the strips and wrapped the others around his leg. "This should suffice for now until we get you to the hospital."

Just then Remus came out the hole, dragging the rat behind him.

"Ron, you can't let the dementors take me! Haven't I been a good pet?" He groveled at the injured boy.

"Get off me!" he moved away from the man. Remus threw him away from us. Just then he looked to the sky, frightened.

"Harry, look!" I looked up at the brunette who yelled to the pair. She pointed toward the sky, there was a full moon tonight. Sirius was wide-eyed, looking to his werewolf friend. The man was shaking. Sirius ran over and grabbed him by the arms.

"Remus, have you taken your potion tonight?"

Suddenly, the DADA professor started to thrash about and growl.

"You know who you are, my friend. This heart is where you truly live!"

He continued to thrash and then dropped his wand. Pettigrew picked it up holding it. Harry casted his wand to the man, but it was too late. He transformed back into a rat and scampered off. Harry went to chase after him, but I grabbed his sleeve.

"He's not worth it Harry!"

Just then Professor Lupin let out a guttural scream as his body started to transform. He tossed Sirius away and curled up in on himself, he looked up toward us and growled. He started to advance on us, when Severus emerged from the hole. He saw us and stormed over, grabbing a fistful of Harry's shirt.

"There you are, Potter!" He sneered.

Behind him Lupin roared. He turned around and spread his arms out, shielding us from the oncoming danger. Remus raised a clawed hand and swung it at us. Snape, Ron and Hermione were sent left towards the tree, Harry was sent backwards and I was sent to the right. Remus let out another growl and turned to me. I back away, which caused him to pounce. He had me pinned to the ground with his claw. He lifted his other clawed hand, ready to attack, when Bella ran over and bit the man's leg. He let out a pained howl and ripped her off his leg. He threw her over towards Harry and the others. She let out a pained whimper when she connected with the ground.

"Bella!" I shouted then stared wide eyed into his golden irises. He lifted his clawed hand again and I screamed.

Before it made contact, a black wolf tackled him from the side. I realized it was Sirius. He stood protective in front of me, growling at the werewolf in challenge. Then all hell broke loose. There was a flurry of fangs and claws. I didn't realize the others had made their way over to me, when I felt my face be turned to the potion professor.

"Are you hurt McCarthy?" he scanned my face looking for any signs of injury.

"I-I'm fine." I looked down at my hands and saw they were shaking badly. Bella had limped over, and laid her head on my lap, looking up at me with a whimper.

"I'm okay girl. You were very brave." I looked up and saw only three faces.

"W-where's Harry?" I asked. The professor turned looking for the golden boy. Ron and Hermione as well.

"He must have taken off after Sirius and Professor Lupin when we weren't looking." Hermione summarized.

"We have to find him. He could get hurt!" I tried to stand, only to fall into the witch. My legs were shaking so badly.

"Nonsense, I need to get you and Weasley to the hospital wing, you both have injuries to be taken care of."

"I'm fine, Professor."

"That is for Poppy to decide. Granger, can you manage on your own." I felt her nod her head to the man and place my arm around her neck, her arm going around my waist.

"Lean on me for now, until you feel your legs stop shaking." I sighed knowing I didn't have any choice. After having Hermione grab Bella for me, we walked toward the school as swiftly as possible, we were met by another professor who took to helping the ginger, as Snape left to find Harry most likely.

Once we got there, Pomphrey quickly patched up Ron's leg, as Hermione helped me sit on one of the beds. The woman turned to me, checking to make sure everything was okay and felt my cheeks,

"My dear, you're as white as a sheet and cold to the touch, no wonder you're shaking! I'll get you some blankets and a cup of tea; it also seems you sprained your wrist, you must have fallen on it."

As she left to grab her desired items, Severus entered the room with Harry. The golden boy was unconscious. Hermione got up from her spot beside Ron and helped the professor load the boy onto the bed next to me.

Pomphrey came over to me with several blankets, wrapping them around me. She turned to check on Harry quickly, "He'll be alright. Just weak, should be up in about an hour or so."

With that she left to grab the kettle of tea and a cup. She poured some and handed me the cup. "Here, drink this. You'll be warmer."

I nodded and took a sip. I made a face at the bitter taste. I held the warm cup in my hands, which the shaking slowly began to subside. The medi witch wrapped bandages around my wrist and did the same for Hermione. She checked out Bella's paw, telling me that if she laid still for the next few weeks it should heal on its own. She had left the room for the moment, so it was just us four. Just then a groan came from the bed beside me. I got up and placed a hand on the ravenette's arm.

"Harry?"

Slowly he opened his eyes, and said softly, "I saw my Dad."

"What?" Hermione asked as she too came over. Harry turned to her as he sat up, "He sent the dementors away. He and my Mum. I saw them both, across the lake."

"That's not possible…" I murmured.

"Harry, they've captured Sirius. Any moment the dementors will perform the Kiss."

"They'll kill him!"

"It's much worse, they're going to take his soul."

Just then the doors opened and revealed the headmaster. Hermione and Harry rushed over to the man.

"Professor, you have to stop the dementors, they have the wrong man!" Hermione pleaded.

"It's true sir, Sirius is innocent."

"Yeah it was Scabbers who did it." I turned around to the red head, he had a cast on the foot Sirius bit.

"Scabbers?" The man asked slightly puzzled.

"He's my rat, Sir. Well, not really a rat, he was one—"

I interjected the boy, looking the old man in the eye. "It was another friend of James and Lily, the one who really betrayed them to the dark lord."

"You believe us don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do, Miss Granger. Unfortunately, though, the word of four thirteen-year-old wizards will persuaded the mind of few."

He made his way over to Ron, saying "A child's voice, no matter how honest and true is meaningless if others have forgotten how to listen." He patted Ron's foot with the cast. He cried out silently, making to grab the injured limb. Dumbledore looked up and stared in Hermione's direction. Then he made his way back over.

"Mysterious thing, time. Powerful and when meddled with, dangerous." He paused for a moment, "Sirius Black is in the top most cell in the Dark tower."

He turned sharply to the brunette, "You know the laws Ms. Granger. You mustn't be seen, and you would do well to return before the final chime. If not, the consequences will be too ghastly to discuss…If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life will be spared."

As he turned to leave the room, I couldn't help but be slightly confused. Just as he opened the door he turned his head and said to the witch, "Three turns should do it, I think. And if you're ever in doubt, I find that retracing my steps seem to be most beneficial…Good luck." He gave a wink and a smile, then closed the double doors behind him.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron asked. I got up to ask the witch, when she pulled a large chain from under her shirt.

"Sorry Ron, but seeing as you can't walk…" She then wrapped the excess chain around mine and Harry's necks. I noticed there was a small medallion, with an hourglass in the center. There were thin metal rings surrounding it. Harry had made to grab it and had his hand smacked fiercely by the witch. She turned the small handle, as she did the hourglass would flip and make a light 'ding' sound. When it made the third ring, the medallion spun furiously and everything moved around us quickly, backwards.

Just then everything came to a stop and time seemed to flow normally again. Hermione removed the chain and tucked it back into her shirt.

"What happened? Where's Ron?" Harry asked the witch. She turned to us, ignoring his question at the moment,

"7:30, Where were we at 7:30?"

"I think we were on our way to Hagrid's…" I answered, still slightly confused.

She nodded and grabbed my arm, "Come on. Remember, we can't be seen."

With that she pulled me toward the opened doors and we ran through the halls, Harry following behind us. We crossed the courtyard and ran across the bridge.

"Hermione wait!" Harry shouted to the woman. We were just at the end when Hermione had slowed down to peer out. I did the same and was awe struck.

"Hermione, tell us what's going—"

I threw my hand over his mouth, and jerked my head over in the direction I had been staring at not too long ago. Standing there was us, along with Malfoy and his goons. Hermione had her wand pointed at the boy's throat, like she had earlier. I realized then that we traveled back in time.

"This is not normal." Harry replied as he moved my hand away. Hermione pulled us over to the wall and took out the device she used, "This is a time-turner. Professor McGonagall gave it to me first term. It's how I've been getting to my classes all year."

It made sense now, why she would be there beside us one minute and gone the next.

"Dumbledore obviously wanted us to return to this moment for a reason."

We peered back around the corner, just to see Hermione punch Malfoy in the face.

"Good punch." I chuckled. Hermione smiled, "Thanks."

Just then Malfoy was running toward us, "Quick, hide!" We ducked out of sight just as they ran past.

"Come on, let's go." I heard myself say. We crept over to the edge and watched as our past selves made their way to Hagrid's hut. As they passed, I noticed myself stop and walk towards Buckbeak.

"Do you remember what Dumbledore said?" Hermione turned to us, "He said if we succeeded tonight, more than one innocent life will be spared…"

"We can free Buckbeak!" I finished the witch's thought with a smile. She nodded, "Let's go." We headed down the path and made our way around the back of the giant gourds, peering behind them carefully. I could slightly hear Hagrid talking to us about Dumbledore from inside the house.

"Here they come." Harry said beside me. I turned in the direction he was looking. We could see Dumbledore, the minister, my mother and the executioner making their way to the hut.

"I better get going." He made to stand up, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to free Buckbeak."

"They have to see Buckbeak first, otherwise Fudge will think Hagrid let him loose and get into big trouble." Hermione let him go as he stayed crouched.

"Scabbers your alive!" I turned my attention back to the window and saw Ron make his way to the half-giant for his rat.

"That's Peter Pettigrew…" I could hear the malice in his voice toward the man. I placed a hand on his.

"Harry, you can't."

"He betrayed my parents, Bambi! You can't expect me to just sit here."

"I understand how you feel, but you can't just storm in there with your past self still inside! It would cause to many problems, you heard what Dumbledore said."

"She's right Harry, awful things happen to wizard's who meddle with time." Hermione told the golden boy.

Just then Dumbledore's voice became clear and we could see the group of people arriving closer to the hut.

"Fudge is coming." Hermione noted, then looked back to the hut. "We aren't leaving…why aren't we leaving."

She looked down on top of the large pumpkin in front of her, I followed her line of sight. Sitting by the stem, was a small stone with a small fossilized shell in the middle of it; the same one, I remembered, we saw in Hagrid's hut. She grabbed the stone and then trough it into the open window, a loud smashing sound could be heard from inside the hut.

Well, that explained how that happened.

"Are you mad?" The ravenette asked the witch.

Following suit, I grabbed a pebble from where I was crouched and fired it toward the window. That one connected with the back of Harry's head.

"Ow…that hurt." He whispered, rubbing the back of his head as he watched his past self do the same.

"Sorry…" I flushed.

Just then Dumbledore had walked up to the door and knocked with his cane. Just as Hagrid opened the front door, we exited the back door.

"Hurry, back here!" Hermione whispered heading to the trees behind us. We hid out in there and watched as our past selves crouched were we had just been. I saw Bella sniff the air and turn in our direction, tilting her head. I placed my finger to my lips, signaling for her to stay quiet. She seemed to understand because she turned her attention back onto the me beside her.

"Is that really how my hair looks from the back?" I heard Hermione whisper next to me. I almost busted laughing, but I managed to keep it in. Then the four of us left, back along the path. As we emerged from our hiding spot, I heard voices coming from inside the hut. That meant the adults were all inside.

"Now's our chance." I turned to the other two, Hermione nudged Harry forward. He quietly raced over to the Hippogriff, but was hindered by the crows surrounding them. As Harry neared the creature, he bowed his head respectfully. Buckbeak returned the gesture. As Harry grabbed the chain Hermione moved toward the boy, I did as well but noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was a small rack with six dead ferret's hanging on it.

I looked back over to the pair who was having trouble moving the hippogriff. The door to the hut had begun to open, when Dumbledore spoke, "Minister, perhaps I should sign the papers as well?"

"I believe that would be a great idea, don't you minister?" I heard my mother reply.

With that the door closed again, and the two in front of me attempted to get the creature moving once more. I went over and grabbed four of the ferrets, bringing them back over. I shook one in the line of sight of the creature, which perked up at the treat.

"Buckbeak, want a treat?" I smiled at the creature that slowly got up. "Come get the nice, dead ferret!" With that the Hippogriff bolted toward me, I threw the dead animal into the air and rushed to the line of trees. When I turned around, Buckbeak had just finished scarfing down the remnants of his snack and looked to me for another. I grabbed a second one and did the same as before.

"You got to come this way if you want it, sweetie!" and I made a mad dash into the foliage as I heard the creature trotting behind me. We went quite some ways, even with me having to stop to give Buckbeak his treat. It had gotten dark when we finally reached a clearing to which I gave him the final rodent.

"Good boy, you're such a smart and handsome creature!" I gently petted the creature's beak, to which it nuzzled me in return.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

Hermione told him, "To save Sirius."

"How?"

"No idea." She ran off, and we followed her. We didn't go very far, because when we left the safety of the trees, we had a clear view of the Whomping willow. I noticed the man that stood in front of it. I whispered to the others,

"Look, its Professor Lupin."

" _Immobulus_." He said pointing his wand at the tree. It stayed still as the werewolf made his way down the hole.

I sighed in annoyance, "That would have been handy to know." The other two chuckled. Just then a dark cloaked being came toward the willow.

"There's Snape." Hermione replied. He too made his way down the hole.

"Now we wait." Harry said sitting down by a tree. Me and Hermione followed, sitting on either side of him.

The night was calm, I laid down in the grass. I wanted to sleep but knew I couldn't. There were high pitched screeching noises and then bats flew overhead.

"Looks like someone's enjoying himself." Hermione laughed. I sat up and looked as Buckbeak would snatch a few bats from the air and eat them. I chuckled, as the last few bats that were able to escape flew past. It was quite for a few minutes before Harry spoke up, "Down by the lake, when I was with Sirius. I did see someone, they made the dementors go away."

"With a Patronus." Hermione interjected, "I heard Professor Snape telling Dumbledore. According to him, only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it and even then, the power had to have been a combination of magic between two wizards."

"It was my parents, they had to have conjured the Patronus together." I saw the small smile he gave at the thought.

"But Harry, they're—"

"Dead, I know." He interrupted the brunette, a frown now on his face. "I'm just telling you what I saw."

I reached for his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. He looked at me and gave a small smile.

"Here we come." Hermione stated, standing up. We stood up with her. I looked to see me patching up Ron's leg. I looked up to him and I could see the irritation radiate off me.

"You see Sirius talking to me over there…He was asking me to live with him."

"That's wonderful, Harry." Hermione replied. I nodded in agreement.

"When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys'. It'll just be me and him…We could live in the country; some place you can see the sky."

"That's sounds amazing." I told him, "I'm sure he'll like it, after being locked up in Azkaban for all those years."

Just then the peaceful night turned sour, as the DADA professor transformed into his werewolf form. We saw ourselves be knocked over, and Remus turning on me. I saw Bella be flung towards the others and then Sirius tackling Lupin.

"Come on. This way." Harry said and we ran off towards the direction of the two wolves. We stopped at a dirt path that showed the ravenette throwing a rock at the werewolf. Just as the creature neared the boy, I panicked and did the first thing that came to mind.

I howled. I felt Harry move to cover my mouth, asking, "What are you doing?!"

"Saving your life!" I replied, pushing his hands away from me. I howled again as the werewolf turned in our direction.

"…Thanks." He then started heading toward us. "…And now he's heading for us."

"…yeah, didn't think about that."

"Run!" Hermione yelled at us, running. We wasted no time in following the girl. As we made our way through the forest we hid behind a very large tree. As we slowly moved around it, I tripped and landed on the ground, rustling the leaves and twigs that were scattered. The man turned to me and growled.

I coward as the beast made to pounce on me, when a screeching noise filled the air and then seemed to appear in front of me. I looked up to see Buckbeak scaring away the werewolf. It turned around to look at me, tilting its head.

I couldn't help the smile that made its way across my face, "Oh, if I only had more dead ferrets for you, you beautiful Hippogriff you." It came over to me and nuzzled my cheek, "Thank you, Buckbeak." I hugged its neck and got up Harry and Hermione rushing over to me.

"Are you okay Bambi?" Hermione asked me, "That was so scary!"

"I'm fine, Mione."

Just then the wind picked up, I looked to the sky. There were so many dementors! We followed in the direction they were heading. We came across a frozen pond, Sirius seemed to be unconscious on the ground. Harry was standing, the dementors were draining him. I pulled out my wand and made to move forward, but Harry put his arm out.

"Don't worry, my mum and dad will come. They'll conjure the Patronus, any minute now."

We stood and watched for a while, but nothing happened; aside from more dementors swooping by and further draining Harry of his energy.

"Harry…no one's coming." I reasoned with the wizard.

"No, they will. You'll see."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face me, "Harry, you're dying! Let me help, please!" I begged with the boy. He seemed to cave as he pulled out his wand and moved to the edge of the frozen lake.

" _Expecto Patronum._ " It worked but not nearly enough to drive them all away, I ran to stand next to him.

"Let's do it, together." He nodded and we both raised our wands and said at the same time,

" _ **Expecto Patronum!**_ " The world seemed to stop as a bright light emitted from both our wands. It shot forward and banished all the dementors away. Just as it had started the light slowly began to fade. The air was quiet, except for our panting. I could feel my legs shaking again, I made to move forward and almost collapsed. Harry had reached out to me, to hold me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, breathless.

I nodded, "I'm fine." I made to take a step forward and almost fell again.

"You're still not a very good liar." Harry smirked at me. I shook my head, smiling.

"We should get going." I turned to the witch behind us, "We don't have much time left."

"How are we going to get there?" I asked. Before she could say anything, a screech was heard and Buckbeak landed gracefully in front of us. I felt my self being lifted and carried to the Hippogriff.

Once there he placed me on the hippogriffs back then climbed on himself, behind me. Hermione climbing on behind him. Once everyone was settled in, Buckbeak took off into the sky.

One the way to the dark tower Harry yelled, "You were right, Hermione. It wasn't my parents I saw, it was Bambi and me! I knew we could do it, because I saw us do it before! Does that make any sense?!"

"No!" The witch screamed, "but I don't like fly—" the last part was cut short with Hermione screaming. We had dived down to get closer to the school and Sirius' holding cell. I couldn't speak for the witch, but I found it rather enjoyable. When we landed, we raced to find the door. Once we did, Hermione cast a spell that broke open the lock and all four of us rode on the back of Buckbeak to the school courtyard.

Once we landed Harry and Sirius were the first two off the creature. Sirius helping Hermione off, then Harry helping me off.

Sirius turned to us with a big smile, "I'll be eternally grateful to you, the three of you."

"I want to go with you." Harry spoke to his godfather.

"One day, perhaps. For some time, unfortunately my life will be too unpredictable." He reached for the boy shoulders, "Besides, your meant to be here."

"But your innocent."

"And you know it." He sat Harry down on a nearby bench and kneeled before him. "And that will have to do, for now."

He paused and held the boy's face in his hands. "I'm sure you're tired of hearing this, but you look so much like your father. Except your eyes…You have—"

"My mother's eyes." Harry smiled to the man. Sirius then turned to look up at me, "And your friend here is practically her spitting image. It's uncanny how much she looks like Lily when we were younger."

With that he turned back the Gryffindor, "Its seems almost cruel that I got to spend so much time with Lily and James, and you spent so little. But know this: the ones that really love us, never really leave us."

I smiled at the kind words the Animagus spoke. With that he got up and walked over to the Hippogriff. He mounted the creature's back and said to Hermione, "You really are the brightest witch of your age."

With that he and Buckbeak took off into the night sky. The chime of the giant clock could be heard.

"We have to go. Come on." Hermione told us, we sprinted through the castle back to the hospital wing. Just as we arrived at the closed door, Dumbledore had stood in front of it, back turned to us. We stopped just as he turned around.

"Well?" He asked.

"We did it. He's free." Harry told the old wizard.

"Did what?" He started his way down the steps. "Goodnight." He told us with a smile and wink.

I returned the smile, "Goodnight, Headmaster."

The other two were slightly puzzled at the man's actions but pressed forward. As the door opened, we saw ourselves in the center of the room and then vanished.

Ron looked over at us dumbstruck. "How did you get there?... I was talking to you over there," He pointed to where we were originally, "and now you're there." He pointed to where we stood now.

Hermione turned to us, with a smile, "What's he talking about?"

Harry shrugged, playing along, "I don't know."

I walked over to the red head, "Honestly, Ronald. How can anyone be in two places at once?" I patted his leg with the cast on it, to which he replied with a pained gasp.

"I think this bite has gone to your head."

It was the final week of Hogwarts and everyone was preparing to leave. I happened to see Harry. He told me he wanted to see Professor Lupin, so I agreed to go with him. We walked to the room and walked up the steps to his office to see him packing. Harry made to knock on the door, but it seemed the teacher knew we were there,

"Hello, Harry. Bambi." He turned to us with a smile. His face was littered with scratches. He pointed to the splayed out map on the desk, "I saw you two coming."

He cast his wand to the small chest by the door and it closed itself up.

"You've been sacked." Harry pointed out.

"No, I resigned." He sighed tearing up an old document, I presumed.

"Resigned, why?" I asked this time.

"Well, it would seem someone let slip the nature of my condition. This time tomorrow, owls will be sent to parents of students here. And I can imagine many would not like the idea of someone, like me teaching their children."

"But Dumbledore—"

"He's already risked enough on my behalf." Lupin interrupted the Gryffindor. "Besides, people like me are, well…" He paused for a while then said, "Well, I'm used to it by now."

There was silence as Lupin continued to put items away, he looked over at Harry, "Why do you look so miserable, Harry?"

"None of it made any difference. Pettigrew still escaped."

"Didn't make any difference? Harry it made all the difference in the world! You uncovered the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate."

He let out a chuckle, "I think it made a great deal of difference…and if I am proud of anything, it is of how much you learned this year." He smiled to the boy. As he grabbed his bag to head to the door, he replied, "Since I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt as to give this back to you." He gestured to the Marauders' map.

"So now I will say good bye, Harry. To you as well Bambi." He turned to me and smiled. I felt tears in my eyes and hugged the man.

"Goodbye to you too, Professor." The man was still for a minute before I felt his hand pat my back.

I let go of the man, smiled gently at me, "I am sure we will meet again soon." and then left the room. As we left to enter the Grand hall many of the Gryffindors crowded around Ron. He had an object in his hands that he placed on the table. Neville saw us and ran over.

"Harry. Were ever did you get it?" we looked to the boy confused.

"Get what?" I asked. Before I could be answered Seamus came up to Harry as well.

"Can I have a go on it, Harry? After you, of course!"

We made our way down to the Gryffindor table to where Ron stood.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. I looked to Ron who had a semi-guilt look on his face.

"I didn't mean to open it, Harry. It was badly wrapped. They made me do it!" He pointed to the Weasley twins and Sammy.

"Did not!" The three replied at once.

Harry peeled back the paper and saw a brand new broom. But not just any broom, "It's a Firebolt." I told him in awe.

"It's the fastest broom in the world!" Fred added.

"For me?" Harry asked astonished, "…but who sent it?"

"No one knows." Ron answered. Hermione held up a large greyish-white feather.

"This came with it."

Harry grabbed the broom, "Let's test it out."

With that we raced out to the courtyard, along with most of the Gryffindor class. Many of them egged him on.

"Go on, Gryffindor. Show them how it's done." I smirked at the boy. He nodded and mounted the broom. Not even given the chance to kick off the ground the broom zoomed into the air.

Everyone cheered for the boy. I couldn't help the smile, or the blush on my face. This boy sure was something.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, it took me a while to edit; though there might still be some slight mistakes ^-^' Hope you still enjoyed it anyway!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hope you enjoy this new Chapter :)**_

* * *

I sat in the Weasley's kitchen at the table with my sister. It was early in the morning and we were looking through different wedding catalogs, both wizard and muggle. Since I was the maid of honor, my sister wanted my help with picking things for her and Fred's wedding. Even if I wasn't, I would still have helped her anyway. At the moment we were looking at dresses.

"What do you think of this one?"

I pointed to a picture of a model wearing a big, puffy ball gown. It looked like there were feathers at the bottom and had sequins all throughout the top. I looked to my sister, who looked away from the catalog she held to look at my choice.

She grimaced at it and shook her head, "Too much poof, I'd look like a chicken."

It was at that moment Fred came up and hugged her from behind, "Awe, but you'd be a beautiful chicken!" He grinned. My sister pouted and hit the boy with the catalog, halfheartedly.

"Love you." He laughed shielding himself from the abuse. He leaned in and kissed my sister's forehead when she finally gave up her assault.

"You're lucky I do too." She grinned.

I couldn't help but be slightly jealous of their relationship. I could only wish I would find someone like that for me one day. Just then a knock came from the door, Mr. Weasley opened it and Hermione came through with her luggage. I got up from my chair and ran over to greet the witch.

"Hi, 'Mione!" I gave her a big hug, which she returned.

"Hi, Bambi! What's new with you?"

"Just helping my sister with her wedding, she still needs to pick out the wedding dress, the bridesmaid's dresses and the bridesmaids. Speaking of which," I grabbed the witch's hands, "Hermione, would you like to be one of my sister's bridesmaids?"

"Of course, I'd be honored to!"

"Perfect! You make the final bridesmaid. It's going to be you, Ginny, my sister's friend, Daphne; and me as the Maid of Honor."

"Cool."

"Bambi, Hermione can you two go wake up Harry and Ron for me please?"

"Sure, Molly." I answered and the two of us climbed the stairs. Hermione having grabbed a candle before we ascended. It was still dark outside.

"So who are the groomsmen?" the brunette asked me.

"They would be George as the Best Man, Ron, and Harry. She doesn't have anyone else in mind so she told me I could choose."

I opened the door to the boy's room, and noticed Harry was tossing and turning in his bed. I rushed over to his side and placed a hand on his forehead. He was sweating and slightly warm, "Harry?" I calmly asked, shaking him lightly. When he didn't respond I spoke sternly, "Harry."

He jolted awake at that, he combed a hand through his hair; which had gotten longer; and sat up.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream."

"Ronald wake up!" I turned to see Hermione practically throttling the ginger boy. When he woke up he was shocked to see the girl and pulled the blankets up covering his chest.

"Bloody hell, woman."

"For goodness sakes!" She exasperated. She slammed the candle on the bedside table and marched down the stairs, "Get dressed, and don't go back to sleep!" The ginger rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed, instantly falling asleep.

I shook my head and turned to the ravenette, who had put his glasses on, "I guess I don't need to repeat the message."

We both chuckled at that. I got up and left for the door, "I'll see you downstairs. And try to wake Ron up. Maybe threaten him that his mother will come and change him if he doesn't wake up and do it himself."

With that I heard the ginger fall out of his bed and mumble, "I'm up."

I laughed and closed the door behind me, leaving the two Gryffindors to get dressed.

Once everyone was set, we left the house. I trailed behind with Harry and Ron. The latter of the two, yawing.

"So were exactly are we going?" Harry asked. I shrugged.

"Don't know, hey dad! Where we going?" Ron asked Arthur.

"Haven't the foggiest idea!" he replied with a smile.

Well that was reassuring. We walked further until we came across a giant tree and older man was standing underneath it. When he noticed us he smiled, "Arthur! It's about time, son!" He laughed.

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." He turned around to stare pointedly at Ron, who yawned again. Arthur turned to the man and introduced us.

"Everyone, this is Amos Diggory. He works at the Ministry with me."

I recognized the man, as my father had spoken with him before at the house. Just then a tall boy with brown hair and grey eyes, fell from the tree and stood up, I instantly recognized him and smiled.

"And this must be Cedric." Arthur shook hands with the boy.

" Hello Cedric." I said to the boy. Cedric noticed me and smiled, "Bambi, good to see you!"

I hugged the boy, to which he picked me up and spun me around. I giggled as he set me down, Amos walked over to me.

"Hello, Ms. McCarthy, good to see you. Are your parents in good health? I haven't seen them in a while."

"Good, Mr. Diggory. How have you been, Cedric?" I asked, to which we started walking after Arthur, I vaguely noticed that Amos stayed behind and was talking to Harry.

"Good, how about you?"

"Just been helping Sammy with her wedding plans, still have a while till then but better plan ahead."

"Nice, you excited?"

"I can't say, I don't know where we're going." I chuckled.

"Don't worry, I think you'll like it."

We continued talking for a while until we reached a mangy looking boot. I was slightly puzzled at first until Cedric whispered in my ear, "It's a portkey."

"Oh!" With that I got around it and touched a spot on the boot like everyone else.

"Okay, ready? After three: One, two…" I looked up and noticed Harry didn't have his hand on the boot. So I yelled to him

"Harry!" I realized what we needed to do and grabbed the boot as well.

"Three!"

Everyone was then lifted into the air and spun around,

"Alright kids, let go!"

"What?" I yelled with Hermione and Harry.

I felt an arm around my waist and looked over to Cedric, "Let go, I've got you. Trust me."

I did as he said and felt us being sucked up and then floating. I looked to see that we and the older men were slowly floating to the ground while everyone else had fallen.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses', huh?" Mr. Weasley laughed.

Cedric let go of me once we were on the ground and reached a hand to Harry.

"Thanks." The golden boy replied.

We marched up the hill, I heard people flying overhead and then we were in front of the biggest camp site I'd ever seen.

"Kids, welcome to the Quidditch world cup!" Mr. Weasley shouted over the bustling and noise. Cedric grabbed my shoulder and pushed me forward, "Stay close, you might get lost."

I nodded and did as he said. We squeezed our way through the crowd. I could hear Arthur yelling to the others to stay close. We separated ways and I ended up going with Cedric. We would see each other later so I wasn't too worried.

We entered a tent, which at first I found a bit strange, but once I did it made sense. It was very spacious in here.

"Do you mind if I change?" I asked. Neither Diggory objected. So I went into one of the rooms and grabbed the spare clothes I packed for the trip. I pulled out the red jumper I packed, throwing that on over my black t-shirt and skinny jeans. I traded my converse for black ankle boots, so I would hopefully be warmer. I threw on my red and gold scarf, my father bought me, and adorned on a black beret.

Once I was set I left with boys to meet up with the others. Me and Cedric stood were our seats would be and waited for Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's to arrive plus Hermione and Harry. Once they got there I noticed the twins and my sister were decked out in greens as well as Hermione and Ginny. Harry was wearing the red, along with Ron.

The Irish did their lap around the stadium and then the Bulgarians came in. Of course everyone cheered for Viktor Krum, the Seeker for the Bulgarians.

"Who's that?" I heard Ginny ask.

"That's only the best Seeker in the whole world! Krum!" Ron replied. The minister made his announcement and then the game began.

~ _The Weasley's tent_ ~

The Weasley twins were preforming an Irish jig, as Ron was chanting 'Krum'. I sat with Harry, laughing at the red heads.

Just then Ron climbed on top of the coffee table in the living room, "There's no one like Krum." He almost sounded drunk. The twins looked at him and said, "Krum? Dumb Krum."

"He's like a bird; the way he rides the wind." He continued, ignoring his older brothers. "He's more than an athlete, he's an artist."

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny laughed.

"Shut up."

"Viktor, I love you." George sung, then Fred joined in, "Viktor, I do!"

Sammy and Harry joined in, "When were apart my heart sings for you!"

There was a lot of screaming and yelling going on outside. Fred even commented on it, "Wow, the Irish sound like the have their pride on." Just then Arthur stormed in a panic, getting in between the two red headed boys, "Stop! Stop it…It's not the Irish." He rushed over to Ginny, and grabbed her, "We have to get out of here, now!"

Once we entered outside everything was chaotic, and we knew why when someone screamed, "Get out it's the Death Eaters!"

"Everyone, get back to the Portkey and stick together!"

"Fred! George, Ginny is your responsibility!" He yelled to the twins, to which they nodded. In response, Sammy pulled Ginny close to her protectively.

"Now go!" With that everyone scattered. I went to follow but I noticed Harry staying behind.

"Harry, we have to move!" I yelled and grabbed his hand. He looked to me and nodded running alongside me, not letting go of my hand. As we moved, many others were pushing their way through, everyone was getting jostled. I was pushed out of the way, but because I was holding Harry's hand I wasn't thrown far from him. Although we were getting split up from the rest of the group, I could hear Hermione yelling for Harry and me.

"This way!" Harry yelled to me and we sprinted through the small clearing, hoping it lead us somewhere. As we ran I felt his hand slip from mine.

"Harry?!" I looked around me and saw frantic faces, but not of the specific one I was looking for. I finally saw a body lying on the ground everyone seemed to be avoiding. As I got closer I noticed it was Harry.

"Harry!" I rushed over and dropped to the ground beside him, shaking him. He wasn't moving. I held my ear to his mouth. I felt and heard the light breathing and sighed in relief. I heard a scream and turned in time to meet someone's knee that knocked me unconscious.

When I woke up I noticed Harry was hovering over me, "Bambi are you alright?"

I nodded weakly and sat up, gripping my head with the massive headache.

"Peachy…" I looked around and took in the destruction. What once was a peaceful gathering of Wizards with a common interest, became a desolate wasteland.

"…Someone's here." Harry murmured to me. I looked in his direction and saw a figure looking at us. Then it stalked over to us. I scrambled to get up, Harry helping me and we ran from the being. As we went and hid behind a torn tent I heard Ron and Hermione calling for us. Just as their voices got closer, the figure retreated.

I looked to the sky and saw the mark of the Death Eaters. Harry hissed in pain beside me. I noticed people had surrounded us,

" _Stupefy!_ "

"Duck!" They all listened and we missed the attack.

"Stop your fire! That's my son!" I heard Arthur yell at the men

"That's my daughter your attacking you daft morons!" I looked up to see my father shove a man out of the way and come running towards me. He was wearing his long black wool coat that he slid off and draped over my shoulders.

"You okay, My little Misfit?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm okay."

"Ron, Harry, Hermione are you three alright?" Arthur had asked the trio.

"We came back for Harry and Bambi." Ron replied to his father.

Which of you conjured it?" Another man walked up to us, wand pointed.

"Crouch, you can't poss—"

"Don't lie." He ignored Mr. Weasley, "You have been found at the scene of a crime."

"Crime?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Barty, they're just children!" My father shouted at the man. Who slowly lowered his wand.

"What crime? What are you talking about?" Harry continued to ask.

"The symbol in the sky," I turned to see Mum marching her way over toward us, not entirely pleased with the situation, I'm sure. "It's known as the Dark mark, which is _his_ sign." She explained to the boy with a small smile and then turned a furious glare onto Crouch, "Now, Barty, I'm sure I didn't see you aiming that wand of yours in my daughters face with the intent to harm her, right?" Her voice had turned cold, which made me shiver.

I looked as the man tried not to tremble at the woman's look, "I-I thought t-they might have been Death Eaters, ma'am!"

"Those men in the mask, they're Voldemorts followers aren't they." Harry asked. Many of the people there had frozen at the mention of his name, but my mother nodded, "Yes, they are. They're called Death Eaters."

She turned to the men, "Go towards that way and scan the perimeter. There might be more survivors, be alert, but do not harm unless they oppose as a threat."

"There was a man earlier." Harry told my mother, "He went that way." He pointed in the area we last saw him.

Mum turned to the men and nodded, "Head out that way."

When they left she walked over to us and asked, "Harry, who was it you saw?"

"I don't know; I didn't see his face."

"I didn't either." I replied. She nodded in understanding and placed a hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder smiling,

"Thank you for telling us Harry."

With that we all looked to the sky.

~ _Train to Hogwarts_ ~

The train ride had been quiet since we left the station, Ron was falling asleep, Hermione was reading the paper, and me and Harry were talking about different things.

Harry got up to get some coins from his bag as we hear the candy lady coming down the halls.

Harry turned to me, "You want anything, I'll get it."

"No but thank you for the offer."

He shrugged and went over to the opening he seemed to be standing there for a while, then returned looking star struck.

I looked at him puzzled, "Something happen?" He looked to me and shook his head, "uh, no, I'm fine."

"This is horrible." Hermione groaned. "How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Don't they have security?"

"Loads of it. That's what Dad said." Ron told her through a mouthful of candy. I took over, saying," That's what has Mum and the others so freaked at the moment. They couldn't believe it happened right under their noses."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye, scratching at his scar. Hermione voiced my concerns, "It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar."

"No, I'm fine."

She leaned forward, "You know Sirius will want to hear about this."

Harry nodded and pulled out a spare piece of parchment and quill. Once he finished with his letter, he gave it to Hedwig and she flew off to deliver the message.

~ _Ravenclaw Common room_ ~

"Hello Bambi!" I heard Luna say behind me. I gave the blonde witch a hug.

"Hello Luna, how was your summer?"

"Good, yours?"

"Alright, I've been planning my Sammy's wedding with her."

"How exciting!" We headed up to the dorm room and entered. There were only three beds in the room. Penelope graduated last year. So it would just be Luna, Cho and me.

I set my belongings in front of my bed and started unpacking what I needed. Bella popped out from under the bed, then jumped up onto it.

"Hey baby." I scratched her ears and gave her a kiss. "You beat me here, huh?"

He yipped in agreement. I giggled and threw on my robes. I turned to the blonde who had her's on, "Ready?"

"All set!"

With that we walked down to the Great Hall and sat at our table. Cho had happened to be there, the three of us talked, catching up on what we did over the summer. Once settled in, the first years had been sorted and Dumbledore made his announcement, "This castle will not only be your home for the year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament!"

Many of the older students began to murmur.

"For those of you who don't know, The Triwizard Tournament, brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now, I want to be perfectly clear. If you are chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these tournaments are not for the faint of heart."

I turned around to see the Gryffindor table. Harry was sitting right behind me. He was concentrating on every word the headmaster spoke.

"But we'll talk more about that later. Let us introduce our guests! First the Lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmisstress, Madam Maxine!"

Just then the doors opened, and a group of ladies dressed in blue uniforms entered the room. They would stop and turn to a group of people then move forward and turn to another group of people on the opposite side. I turned and saw that most of the boys at the Gryffindor table were looking at the women, especially Ron. The room was full of applause, coming from all the men in the room.

"And now, our friends from the North. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."

Then a group of burly men entered the room, they would pound the ground with the staffs they carried, each time they would strike the ground a spark would form. It wasn't hard to admit they were very intimidating men at first glance. Then as they made it to the front another man followed behind along with the high master, a very recognizable face.

"That's Viktor Krum." Cho whispered to me.

I nodded in acknowledgement. As the man made to pass me he caught my eye and came to a halt. I felt my face flush as he reached for my hand and kissed it, giving me a wink. He then continued on down the path towards the table his school mates sat.

"Lucky…" I heard one of the seventh year girls say.

Men had brought in a large container, which roused suspicion among the students as many guessed what it could possibly be. Then Dumbledore spoke again. "Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do so means they must survive three tasks. Three, extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the ministry has chosen to impose a new rule.

To explain, we have the head of the department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

Just then the roof of the great hall began to create a storm. Then it stopped and everyone turned to the new man in the room.

"Bloody hell. That's Mad-eye Moody." I happened to hear Ron say. The man made his way over to Dumbledore, shaking hands,

After that short display, Mr. Crouch came forward to talk to the students.

"After due consideration, it was determined by the ministry that no student under the age of seventeen would be allowed to enter, so as to be safe for them."

The whole room was in up roar, many saying it wasn't fair. I could hear the Weasley twins calling it rubbish.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the room. When everyone had quieted down. Dumbledore tapped his wand on to the item in the middle of the room. It slowly disappeared to reveal a large goblet underneath. Then a blue flame was burning in its center.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone that wishes to submit themselves into the tournament, need only to write their name on a slip of parchment and throw it into the flame before this time Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen, there is no going back."

I sighed. This was the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, I woke up in my dorms. I braided my hair loosely, grabbed my books and left for class. Bella was sound asleep on the bed, so I didn't bother waking her.

When I arrived to class I sat next to Hermione. We talked for a little bit until, Mad-eye Moody hobbled through the door and stood at the front.

"Hello everyone, I'm Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked, end of story."

There was a silent pause as the teacher limped through the room. He looked at us, then began his lesson.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in the practical approach. But first, how many of you can tell me, how many unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three, sir." Hermione replied beside me.

"And they are named so, why?" He had turned his back to write something down on the chalkboard.

I chose to speak this time, "Because they are unforgivable. Any wizard that is to use any one of them—"

"Are given a one-way ticket to Azkaban, yes." He turned to address me, then his attention was back on the board, writing something else down. "Now the ministry says that you are too young to know what these curses do, I say different! You need to know what you are up against. You need to be prepared…You need to find another spot to put your chewed gum besides under the desk, Mr. Finnigan!"

Everyone turned to the boy in question, "The old codger can see through the back of his head." Seamus whispered. I turned to see Moody throw a piece of chalk, aiming for the boy.

"I can hear across classrooms too!"

When the room quieted again, the man spoke up, "So which curse shall we see first?"

He walked to the front table, where Ron and Harry sat, "Weasley!"

"Yes sir." I heard the ginger squeak.

"Stand." The boy did so slowly, "Give us a curse."

"Well, I know one. My dad told me. The Imperius Curse."

"Yes, I can see why. It gave the ministry grief a few years ago. This will show you why." He looked to all of us as he said the last part and headed for the glass container on his desk. When he turned around he had a spider in his hand which he cast a charm on to increase its size.

" _Imperio!_ "

The spider jumped from his hand as Moody controlled its movements with his wand. He had it jumping from tables, to landing on a student's head. Many started to freak out, especially Ron.

"Don't worry. It's completely harmless. If she bites, she's lethal!"

Everyone was laughing, I felt uneasy about the whole ordeal, I looked to Hermione; she seemed to share the same thoughts.

"Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Maybe jump through the window." He flicked his wrist and the spider collided with glass. Everyone stopped laughing almost instantly.

"Or drown her?" He moved the small creature to hover over a container filled with water. It did all it could to not touch the liquid. He slowly brought the spider back to his hand,

"Many witches and wizards have claimed they only did 'you-know-who's bidding, because they were under the influence of the Imperius curse. But then, how do we sort out the liars?" He looked at each of us.

"Another, someone give another." A few students raised their hands. "Come on don't be shy now." A few others raised their hands, he pointed to the desk in front of me.

"Longbottom, right? Stand up." I watched as Neville got up from his seat.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have a knack for Herbology."

The boy nodded in reply, then said, "There's the Cruciatus curse."

"Correct!" The ex-Auror exclaimed, he gestured the young man over to the desk and placed the spider down.

"Particularly nasty." I heard him mumble. "The torture curse."

Moody pointed his wand at the spider, " _Crucio._ "

The creature then began to squeal in agony. The high pitched scream was too much, I found myself holding my hands over my ears.

"Bambi?" I heard Hermione's concerned voice. I could still hear the cries for help from the arachnid.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed at the man. "Can't you see its bothering people? Stop it!"

He must have realized it, because I could no longer hear the shrill cries. I looked up to see him bring the spider over to us and set it down on Hermione's book.

"Perhaps you can give us the last unforgivable curse then, Ms. Granger?"

I turned to the witch, she shook her head. Her eyes where shining with tears.

"No?" The man seemed upset, then in one swift movement raised his wand to the arachnid and said, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

A green light shot from the wand and hit the spider, killing it instantly.

"The killing curse…only one person is known to have survived it, and he's sitting in this room."

I looked to where Harry sat. Practically everyone in the room did.

"He's kind of insane to be in the same room with, but he's pretty bloody brilliant. He's really been there, looked evil in the eye." Ron said to us, as we descended the stairwell.

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable! To preform them in a classroom…" I noticed her voice cracking, so I gave the witch a side hug. She continued, "I mean did you see Neville's face?"

As if on cue, we were just about to pass him on the staircase. He was staring out the stain glass window, with a solemn look.

"Neville, you okay?" I asked the Gryffindor. I saw a calloused hand reach out and touch his shoulder. I looked to see Moody.

"Son, you okay?" Neville turned to the man and nodded. "Come on, we'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something."

With that the two ascended the stairs, the other albeit reluctant.

~ _Great Hall_ ~

Me and Hermione worked on our homework while the boys watched who would put their names in the goblet, standing next to it. A thin blue line circled around the goblet itself.

"Come on Cedric! Put it in!" A few Hufflepuffs, egged him on.

They pushed him up to the goblet. I watched as the Hufflepuff put is name in, with a grin. Those there cheered. I saw him look to me with a small smile. He then turned around to his friends, ignoring Ron who had raised his hand to high five him.

Ron and Harry made their way over to us. Harry plopped down beside me. Before I could ask him anything two familiar voices screamed as they entered the room. It was the Weasley twins. They ran over to the bench we sat on. Many of the Gryffindors cheered.

"Thank you, thank you." George bowed to the students.

"Cooked it just this morning." Fred replied as they both held up test tubes, with what I assumed was a potion.

"It's not going to work." Hermione told them in a sing song tone.

The boys flanked her on either side. "Oh yeah? Why's that Granger?" Fred asked.

"You see this?" She pointed to the thin line that circled the goblet, "This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself. And there is no way a pathetically stupid aging potion is going to stump him."

"I'll bet you twenty pounds of licorice, you get thrown by the spell after you put your names in. Each." I smirked at the red heads. They turned to me with matching grins, and stuck their hands out to me.

"Deal!" I shook both hands. Once the deal had been made, they stood up on the seats and uncorked their potions.

"Ready, George!"

"Ready, Fred!"

"Bottoms up!" They replied and then drank the concoction. Once done they jumped into the barrier. Once it was clear they weren't being denied they cheered along with the rest of the room. They then took out their pieces of parchment and tossed them into the flame. The room cheered again as it didn't reject the names. As the twins high fived each other, the flame burst into tendrils that threw the two out of the ring. They hit the ground with a resounding thud, groaning.

"I win." I smiled, hearing the two griffindors on either side of me chuckle.

We turned back to where the boys were and laughed. Their hair had turned grey with matching beards. The two tackled each other on the ground, blaming the other for what happened. The room chanted 'fight' over and over. I laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes.

The room became quiet as someone else had entered. It was Viktor Krum. He marched over to the goblet, put his name in, looked over to Hermione and me, then left.

It was Thursday night. It was time for the champions to be chosen. The hall was filled with students all talking about the possible outcomes of tonight. I sat with the golden trio. Dumbledore was next to the goblet.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for: the champion selection."

Everyone waited in anticipation as the first champion was spit from the flame. The headmaster caught it and read the name off it.

"The Durmstrang champion…Viktor Krum."

The Durmstrang boys cheered and congratulated the man. He went forward and shook hands with the old wizard, then left. The second name was pulled, a small fan.

"The champion of Beauxbatons…is Fleur Delacour."

The petite woman did the same and then the final name was pulled.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

I cheered with the rest of the school. The Hufflepuff shook hands with Dumbledore and went the same way as the other two.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions!" The wizard yelled over the students. "But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, the Triwizard cup!"

The room was again in uproar. As I looked in the direction of the professors, I noticed Snape cautiously stepping forward. I looked in the direction his attention was focused on and realized the flame was flickering out of control and was no longer blue.

It was selecting another champion?

Another piece of paper shot from the flame and floated down. Dumbledore caught it and read the name on it.

"Harry Potter?"

He looked up confused; I was as well. I turned to the boy sitting beside me. Harry seemed just as surprised. Everyone had turned around to look at the golden boy by now.

"Harry Potter!" The man screamed.

"Go on, Harry." Hermione whispered to the boy. I grabbed his shoulder, "I'll go up with you."

He nodded and I walked with the boy to Dumbledore. He handed him the slip of paper and gestured him to go the same way the others had. I stayed by the professor, watching him make his way nervously to the back.

"Follow him, McCarthy. I know you want to." I turned to the bearded man, but he wasn't looking at me.

I nodded and ran to catch up with the boy, I didn't bother to question anything at the moment. I heard a few students call out, saying things like 'He's a cheat!' or 'He's not even Seventeen yet!'

When I caught up to the boy I grabbed his hand.

"Harry, you didn't—" He shook his head.

"No, I don't even know how my name got in there." He stopped to turn to face me, "You believe me don't you?"

"Of course, I do." I replied, not giving it a second thought.

We continued down the hall, until we reached a gate. It raised up and we found ourselves in a room full of trophies and other awards. Just as we entered the other champions turned to face us, giving confused looks. There were angry voices coming from the hall, they were getting close. It ended up being the professors, headmasters and Crouch.

I watched as Dumbledore raced toward the Gryffindor and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"N-no sir." He stumbled over his words.

"Did you ask one of the older students!"

"No, sir."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes sir." He nodded frantically. I moved to his side as the professor let him go.

"But of course he's lying!" The half-giant woman scoffed, smacking a lamp out of her way as she marched into the room.

"No he's not! The Goblet of Fire is very powerful magic. Only an exceptionally powerful _Confundus_ charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year!" The DADA professor explained.

"You seem to have given this some thought, Mad-eye." Karkaroff sneered at the man.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember."

"This doesn't help, Alastor." Dumbledore said, pushing between the two men toward Crouch. The wizard looked as white as a sheet.

"We'll leave this to you, Barty."

There was a pause as the man took a deep breath. He then said, "The rules are absolute. The goblet forms a binding magical contract…Mr. Potter has no choice, as of tonight, he is a Triwizard Champion."

The professors turned around to look at the boy. I turned as well; he was slightly shaking. I placed a comforting hand on his back. Dumbledore excused everyone back to their rooms. I walked with Harry to Gryffindor tower.

"Bambi?" I looked to face the wizard, he was looking down at the ground. "…Is it okay if, I'm a little scared?"

"I'd be worried if you weren't." I smiled gently as he looked up at me. "But don't worry, you'll be fine. I just know it."

I patted him on the shoulder. "Well, good night!" With that I left to return to my tower. I passed Cho in the Common room, she was chatting with some older Ravenclaw students I didn't know; I almost always forget she's a year older than me.

When I got to the room, Luna was propped up with pillows on her bed and had the Quibbler open. Bella was lying beside her, but perked up when she heard me come through the door.

I plopped down on my bed, and sighed. I heard Bella's paws scuffle along the floor.

"You're worried about Harry, right?" Luna asked me.

"Yeah, I wish I knew who put his name in the Goblet." I felt Bella put her paws on my stomach.

"He didn't?"

"No, and he didn't ask anyone to do it either." I sat up to look at the blonde. Bella having curled up beside me, to sleep.

"How do you know?"

"He told me…and I believe him."

"Alright." She seemed okay with this answer, because the subject was then dropped. I decided to turn in for the night, so I got changed and curled up under the covers, falling asleep.

~ _The Owlery_ ~

The next day, late in the afternoon, I waited with Harry in the Owlery. He was expecting a message from Sirius. While waiting, Harry told me about his interview with Rita Skeeter. Even if he hadn't, I had a copy of the Daily Phrophet with the written article.

"'His eyes swimming with the ghosts of his past…?' How deep of you Harry." I commented with a smile, leaning back against the wall by the window we stood at. Harry groaned, "Please don't." I couldn't help laughing, "Sorry, sorry. You have to admit though, it's hilarious the things this woman comes up with. How can she expect anyone to take her seriously?" I saw a dark brown owl land on the perch in front of me with a letter in its talons. It screeched, which caused Harry to turn around. He crouched and took the letter from the owl. He opened it and read it. When he stood up the bird screeched and bit his finger.

"Ow!" He looked at his finger, putting it to his mouth.

"You okay?" I asked concerned, putting the paper down and walking over to him.

"Fine… It's from Sirius." He gestured to the note in his hand.

"What did he say?"

"He told me the Ministry has been intercepting more owls since the world cup. That's why he sent this bloody bird instead of Hedwig."

The brown owl screeched in response, causing the golden boy to shy away from the creature. He continued,

"He said he wanted to meet me in the Gryffindor Common room, alone. You don't think he'd risk sneaking in to the castle do you?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so, it'd be too dangerous. You'll just have to wait and see."

With that we left the tower and headed back to the school.

"Amazing." Neville said beside me. I turned and smiled at the Gryffindor, we were out in the lake, Neville was looking at different plants that lived under the surface of the water. I figured I'd try and help him. He pulled something else from the lake, "Amazing!"

"Neville, you're doing it again." Harry sniped, he was sitting under a tree.

"Sorry." I placed a dry hand on the boy's arm,

"Don't worry about it Neville. Harry doesn't mean anything by it, he's just stressed about the tournament."

"'Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs'?" I heard the other Gryffindor ask. Harry had grabbed a book that Neville had been carrying with him.

"Oh, yeah. Moody gave it to me the other day, when we had tea." The boy replied, he turned and waved to the oncoming visitors. I looked up to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny making their way down. I had noticed lately the tension between Ron and Harry, though neither one wanted to tell me what the reason was for it. Hermione seemed frazzled.

I saw Harry get up and meet the three other Gryffindors half way. I apologized to Neville and waded through the water and ran up towards them. The two Weasley's stayed further back as Hermione moved forward.

She took in a deep breath and said, "Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him…that Dean was told by Pavarti…that Hagrid's looking for you."

"Is that right, well…wait, what?" Harry looked at her bewildered. I understood what she had said, but even I had to admit that what the witch said was very confusing.

I shook my head, and wedged myself in between the two, "I'll tell you later Harry, okay." I turned my attention to the red-head, "Ron, can you tell me why you're making poor Mione relay your message for you?"

He looked at me, then focused his eyes on the ravenette behind me, with a scowl. I rolled my eyes, "Stop with the pouting, it's very off putting." Ginny chuckled a bit at that. "Tell me right now, or I'm getting your mother involved."

He looked at me wide eyed and then shook his head, turning to walk away.

"Ronald!" I shouted at him, running after him. The four Gryffindors watching me. When we were sheltered by the trees I grabbed his arm and turned him around to face me.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?!" I questioned him.

"How can you stand being with that liar?" He shot back at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're not dumb, Bambi. How can you still be talking to that traitor, after he didn't even tell us he found a way to put his name in the Goblet?"

I couldn't believe my ears, " _That's_ what this has been about?! How bloody stupid are you?!" I screamed at him. He looked at the ground, not bothering to answer me. I took a deep breath in to try and calm down.

"Ron, the reason why I'm still talking to Harry is because I actually trust he didn't put his name in it, like he's said."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Figures you'd take his side." He growled lowly.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not taking anyone's side! I'm being there for my friend."

"You're in love with him, Bambi. Hermione and Ginny can both see it. They told me so."

I was for once stunned. I wasn't in love with him, was I…? Even if I was, it wouldn't matter once I came into my inheritance.

You don't have to be in love to have the perfect mate chosen for you. My parents didn't even know the other existed until dad went into his inheritance. They lucked out, Sammy did too. There was no guarantee I would as well, I could very well despise my mate.

"That's ridiculous, Ron. Harry and I are just friends." I tried to reason with him.

"Whatever. You'll always take his side, whether he's right or wrong." He muttered and brushed past me. I turned and shouted at his retreating back.

"If you were truly Harry's friend, you would trust him!"

I stormed back down the slope toward the group, Hermione and Ginny looked at me and then up toward the trees taking off, to see what happened to the red-head.

"You okay?" Harry came over to me and asked. I looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I smiled to the boy who frowned.

"…Your shaking." He whispered pulling me into a hug.

"Guess its colder than I thought." I muttered, excepting the embrace.

"Still a terrible liar." I smiled.

"How are you the only one that seems to know when I'm lying or not." I felt him shrug.

"I don't really know, I just do."

"Come on, let's go. You need to see Hagrid." I told him, pulling away from his warm chest. "You coming Neville?" I asked the boy who was still in the water, I'm surprised he stayed for as long as he did.

"You guys go on ahead; I'm going to stay a little longer." He answered.

With that Harry gathered our things from the tree and we took off to see the half-giant gatekeeper.

"You got your father's cloak, like I asked ya?"

"Yes Hagrid!" Harry responded.

We were walking through the forbidden forest; Hagrid was going to show Harry what the first task was going to be. Harry had asked me to go with him, so of course I agreed. As we walked with the man I noticed he had combed his wild mess of hair back and he had a giant flower he wore on his jacket. Harry seemed to notice as well,

"What's with the flower, Hagrid? And did you…comb your hair?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. You might like to try the same thing now and again."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Good luck with that, his hair is likely more difficult to manage than yours was."

"Shut up." The ravenette muttered. I could hear from his tone of voice he was embarrassed.

Just then there was an animalistic growl heard in the far off distance. We stood and waited in silence to see if it would do anything else. Then a far off voice called out, "Hagrid?"

I was slightly puzzled at first then shocked, "Was that—" I was interrupted by the man before I got a chance to ask.

"No time to explain! Under the cloak now, both of ya!" He told us before making his way toward the voice. I felt Harry move the cloth over us. We smoothed it out together, making sure no one would see us underneath and then followed the gatekeeper.

My suspicions were confirmed as we saw the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, enter into the clearing. We crouched down by a nearby bush, Harry behind me.

"Bonsoir, Olympe."

"Oh, Hagrid. I thought perhaps you weren't coming. Perhaps that, you had forgotten me?"

"Couldn't forget you Olympe." He smiled, holding the woman's hand.

"Aw." I sighed.

In a weird way it was kind of cute. I heard Harry gagging behind me. I gently elbowed him, "Quiet." I hissed.

"What is it you wanted to show me? When we spoke before you sounded so…exhilarated." Madam Maxine asked.

"You'll be glad you came! Trust me."

With that Hagrid led the woman away toward the 'surprise'. Me and Harry followed a considerable distance away.

As we neared we heard screeching, and then the Half-giant woman gasped. As we looked over the shrubbery, I gasped as well.

There was four dragons, all locked up in cages. They didn't seem too happy about it.

"Can we get closer?" Olypme asked, moving closer anyway. Once she was far enough away, I felt the cloak lift from my head, signaling it was revealed.

"Dragons?" Harry asked the man. "That's the first task? You have to be joking."

"Come on Harry, these are seriously misunderstood creatures." He said just as one busted the crate that surrounded them and breathed fire in our general direction.

"Although, that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work. Poor Ron nearly fainted seeing him you know."

"Ron was here?"

"Yeah. His brother Charlie helped to bring him over here from Romania." Hagrid replied, referring to the dragon. "Didn't Ron tell you that?"

"…No, he didn't. He didn't tell me a thing." Harry spoke with venom in his words. I can't say I don't blame him; Ron was being a right foul git about things recently.

I looked back at the Horntail, I hoped Harry wasn't the one to get that one.


	15. Chapter 15

"You cheat, Potter." One Hufflepuff student said to Harry as we walked past.

"You stink, Potter." Another one yelled, tripping Harry up. I shook my head at them.

Real mature wizards right there.

It seemed everyone was wearing these ' _Support Cedric Diggory_ ' buttons around the castle. All except for me, Luna and Cho. Malfoy had been handing them out and he had asked the other two if they wanted one, but they declined. When he attempted to ask me, I told him he could take his pins and where he could shove them.

I will say, he left me alone for the time being.

I was walking with Harry, he wanted to find Cedric to let him know what the first challenge would be. We had already told Krum and Fleur.

With some difficulty we managed to find him, with some of his Hufflepuff friends outside laying on a bench.

"Cedric, can we talk to you?" I went up and asked. He sat up from his spot and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He followed us off to the side, so none of the other students would overhear our conversation. Though many of them were shouting to Harry, things like 'you stink, Potter' or 'read the badge, Potter'. I was glad he chose to ignore them and told the sixth year boy, what he came to say.

"Dragons. That's the first task of the tournament. They've got one for each of us."

Cedric looked at us in astonished confusion, "Are you serious?"

I answered him, "Yes, we saw them with our own eyes. It was Harry's idea to tell you, we just got done telling the others."

"Come on Ced, Leave 'em!" One of his friends shouted to him.

He looked at them and gestured he'd be over. Just as Harry was about to take off Cedric said, "Listen, Harry…about the buttons, I've asked them not to wear them."

"It's fine, thank you though." Harry replied and then walked off.

I went to follow him but Cedric gently grabbed my arm, "Hey, um, I heard rumors that there was going to be this thing called a Yule Ball. It's like this big dance thing, and well I was wondering, if the rumors are true, if you'd like to go with me."

I flushed slightly at his statement. I might have said yes, but something in my subconscious told me to say no.

"Cedric, I'd be honored to, but…I'm sorry. I can't go with you."

He seemed a little upset at my rejection, looking towards the ground, "Of course, I understand."

"Why don't you ask my friend, Cho Chang? She's a Ravenclaw fifth year, I'm sure she'd be thrilled to go with you!" I smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder, "Friends?"

He looked at me and then smiled nodding, "Yeah, friends. Thanks, Bambi."

I gave him a short hug and then jogged off to go find Harry. It didn't take me long for I saw Malfoy had been standing under a tree, he must have said something, because Harry stormed up to him and pushed him back. Harry said something to, but I didn't hear what he said. As he turned his back to walk away, I saw the Slytherin reaching into his robes to pull out his wand. I grabbed mine to cast a disarming spell, but it seemed Mad-eye beat me to it.

Though instead of a disarm spell, he turned the boy into an albino ferret!

I couldn't help the laughter I felt as Moody levitated the creature up and down, "That'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!"

Just then McGonagall came running toward the DADA professor. I jogged over to were Harry stood, and whispered, "I always knew he was a rodent."

Harry chuckled. We watched as McGonagall looked at the albino creature, "Is— Is that a student?" she asked the man.

"Technically, it's a ferret." He replied as he sent Malfoy down Crabbe's trousers.

Everyone in the courtyard had gathered around by then, and were laughing at the spectacle. Goyle told him to stand still and made to reach down and grabbed the boy turned rodent, but was bitten.

Moody turned around toward us and winked at Harry. Just when the ferret crawled out from the pant leg, McGonagall cast her wand to reverse the spell and the ferret turned back into the blonde Slytherin again.

Malfoy jumped up from the ground and turned around to face the professor, "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat?" The Professor asked, limping with impressive speed at the boy. Malfoy turned tail and ran from him.

"Alastor!" She raised her voice at the man, who looked to her with a slight guilty look. "We never use Transfiguration as a form of punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that."

"…He might have mentioned it." He looked like a child who had been caught by their mother with a hand in the cookie jar, before supper.

"Then you will do well to remember that." With that the old witch left, shooing off the remaining students that were still surrounding the area. When her back was turned, Moody stuck out his tongue to her, then turned his attention back to Harry and me.

"You, come with me. McCarthy, stay here." He spoke as he hobbled past. Harry looked to me and I shook my head.

"Don't worry, just go. I'll be fine, see you later." He smiled and then left to follow the DADA professor.

I decided to return to my dorms, work on some papers that would be due in a couple weeks and then possibly take a small nap.

~ _The Stadium_ ~

Today was the day. The first task set for the Triwizard champions was about to commence. Everyone gathered at the stadium that was built just for this occasion. I was worried for Harry, so I decided to sneak off to the Champions tent. It seemed that Hermione had the same idea, as I saw her standing just outside the tent.

"Mione?" I whispered to her. She turned and waved me over. I could hear Dumbledore making his announcement to the rest of the students and Professors.

"Psst, Harry. Harry is that you?" She whispered through the fabric, I placed a hand on her shoulder. I listened alongside her for the familiar voice.

"Yeah…" I could hear how nervous he was.

"How are you feeling? Okay?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Just concentrate, Harry. You'll be fine." I told him, "You need to focus and—"

I didn't get the chance to finish my words as I felt myself falling forward. I landed on the ground with a hard thud. I looked up to see that I was now inside the tent, Hermione had pretty much tackled Harry into a hug.

I saw someone lower their hand to me and looked up to see it was Viktor. I gratefully took it and then there was the sound of a camera flash. Everyone turned to see Rita Skeeter in the opening, a man holding a camera beside her. She waltzed right into the tent.

"Young love." She crooned. "How…stirring." She looked to Harry and Hermione.

"If everything goes unfortunately today, you two may even make the front page!"

"You have no business here." Krum stepped forward, "This tent is for Champions…and friends." He gestured to me and Hermione.

Rita turned to look at the Durmstang champion and noticed me standing with him as well.

"Well, seems there's more than just one lovely couple here. How scandalous!" She snapped her fingers and the man with a camera took a picture. I blinked my eyes to get rid of the dots I saw, then looked up to the man. Viktor didn't seem pleased.

"Well, no matter. We've got what we came here for." She whispered to him, patting my cheek, then left as quickly as she entered.

Just then Dumbledore entered the tent alongside the headmasters of the other schools, Crouch and my father, I was slightly shocked to see him here, but didn't question it.

"Gather round champions, now you've all waited and wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only four of you can appreciate." He said as he turned to Hermione, shocked.

"What are you doing here, Miss Granger?" When he said that I decided to hide behind Krum.

"Sorry, I'll just go." There was silence as she left.

"Barty, the bag." I looked over the Bulgarian's shoulder, to see Crouch was holding a purple bag, with a symbol on the front; I couldn't quite make out what it was because his hand covered up most of it.

"Champions in a circle around me." He asked, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Dad.

"Come over here, my little misfit." He smiled, bringing us over to where Harry stood. Crouch opened the bag and offered it to Fleur. She reached in hesitantly and pulled out a miniature version of the dragons they would be facing today.

"The Welsh green."

He brought it over to Krum next. He reached in and pulled out a dragon as well.

"The Chinese Fireball."

Cedric reached into the bag when it was passed over to him. I bit my lip there were only two dragons left and one of them I didn't want either of the two Hogwarts students to get, quite honestly.

"The Swedish Short-Snout."

I was relieved for the Hufflepuff, but then concerned for the Gryffindor. There was only one dragon left.

Harry reached in and pulled out the one we feared.

"Which leaves…the Hungarian Horntail." Crouch replied. "These represent four very real dragons. Each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: collect the egg."

He turned to each champion, "This you must do, for each egg contains a clue for the second task. They also have been given corresponding numbers, and the champions will go in that order. Diggory, Delacour, Krum, and then Potter."

Dumbledore walked up to the sixth year Hufflepuff, "Mr. Diggory, when the cannon is fired—"

Just then Mr. Filch fired the cannon and the entire tent shook. Everyone looked up at the man. Dumbledore then turned to Cedric, gesturing him to exit the tent and face his first trial. You could hear the chants for him outside the tent. He exited the tent and entered the arena.

Everyone that wasn't the Champions left the tent, except for me and Dad. I turned to my father, "Can we stay here until it's Harry's turn?" He smiled at me and nodded.

"Sure, my little misfit." I sat with Harry on one of the beds they had in the tent.

"Nervous?" I asked him. I looked to see him fidgeting with his hands.

"A little…Or maybe a lot." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Harry." I felt him rest his head on mine.

"How do you know?"

"Same way you know when I'm lying, I suppose." I smiled, to which he chuckled.

We stayed like this until all the other Champions had faced their task. It seemed to take forever, but finally it was Harry's turn. As Dumbledore was making his announcement to the stadium, my father came over.

"Bambi, we should get to the stands." I nodded and left my spot beside the boy, I gave him one last hug.

"Good luck, Gryffindor."

"Thanks."

And with that, me and my father left to join the others. As we made our way to the stands, my father asked me,

"Has it happened?" I looked to him confused at first, then understood.

"No, I'm not mated to him."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes, I haven't felt the 'pull'."

The 'pull' is something that we use to describe when a Veela enters their inheritance. Many have described that they have felt like their heart is being pulled from their chest and then they feel light inside, almost like they are floating. Some feel mostly the pain; some don't feel the pain at all. A few others have also felt that there is a need for them to please their mate, in whatever way deemed necessary.

"Why do you ask?" I gave him a confused look, as we entered the stands. I saw Hermione wave at us. We made our way over to her, my father replying,

"You two seemed very close back there in the tent, that's all. I thought maybe you two were mated already."

"Would you have been disappointed if we were?" I felt sad at the thought of my parents not approving of Harry.

"Bambi, we could never be disappointed in you for something you have no control over. We love you. And we will be happy as long as your happy."

I stopped by the brunette, then turned to my father and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem, my little misfit." He returned the hug.

" _And now our fourth and final contestant!_ "

Everyone cheered and began chanting for the young champion. I looked around for the dragon, it was hard to see against all this rock. Just as Harry moved forward toward the egg, a spiked tail came crashing down, just barely missing the boy. I gripped the railing tightly, as I watched him try to hide but be flailed about by the creature.

"Your wand, Harry!" Hermione yelled next to me, "Use your wand!"

He did, I didn't hear the incantation but he said something and hide behind a boulder. We waited in anticipation to see what would happen next. Suddenly, through the fog I saw an object flying towards the arena. As I looked at it, I realized it was a broom.

Harry had called for his Firebolt!

I watched as Harry ran toward the broom and mounted it, zipping by. The Horntail attempted to follow the boy, but was pulled back by the chain around his neck. He breathed fire at him when Harry was close to the egg.

The Horntail broke the chains he was bound to and followed the golden boy through the sky. I watched as Harry flew through the small tent that held the Minister, the Headmaster and Professors. The dragon following overhead, damaging the tent with its tail.

With that Harry had taken off towards the school, and we could no longer see him through the fog. I felt my father place his hand over mine.

"Relax, or you might just brake it."

I looked down to see I was gripping the railing so tight, my knuckles turned white.

"Right." I sighed and released my grip, taking deep breaths to calm down.

Everyone waited for a while, waiting to see if Harry would make it back in one piece or not. Just then, I heard a noise. I looked to the sky and smiled.

It was Harry!

I started to cheer and clap, "Way to go Gryffindor!" Soon many others looked to where I was looking and cheered along. Soon the whole stadium was in uproar.

Harry had to concentrate on his flying, as the end of his broomstick was damaged, but he made a nose dive toward the egg and grabbed it.

Harry had completed the first task of the tournament!

~Gryffindor Common room~

I went back with Hermione and Sammy to Gryffindor common room, to celebrate Harry's victory. Everyone was cheering, the Weasley twins lifting the boy up on their shoulders. Seamus started shouting to the crowd of Gryffindors to quiet down,

"Go ahead Harry, What's the first clue." He asked the golden boy.

Harry hesitated and then asked the room, "Do you guys want me to open it?"

The entire room, except me, cheered. I couldn't help but laugh as Harry looked at me.

"Didn't hear you McCarthy." The room turned back toward me, some yelled for me to do it. I crossed my arms and smirked, "Just open it, Potter. You're killing everyone with the suspense."

He smiled and opened the egg. The room was suddenly filled with loud screeching. The twins ended up dropping him as they made to cover their ears. I ran over to Harry and helped him shut it.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I turned to the entrance way to see Ron. The room suddenly became really tense.

"Alright everyone, party is over. Go back to your knitting." Fred yelled to the group of Gryffindors.

"Yeah, it's going to be awkward enough without you sods listening in." George replied as he left to follow Fred and Sammy to a corner of the common room.

I sat down at a table with Hermione, Ginny and another Gryffindor girl. I sort of listened to the conversation the girls were having, but found myself listening in on Harry and Ron's.

"I reckon you have to be barking mad to put your own name in the Goblet of Fire." Ron said to the ravenette in a hushed tone.

"Caught on, have you? Took you long enough." Harry replied.

"I wasn't the only one who thought you'd done it. Everyone else was saying it behind your back."

"Brilliant, makes me feel a lot better."

"Least I warned you about the dragons."

"Hagrid warned me about the dragons."

"No, no it was me." Ron wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder's pulling towards were I sat. "Remember? I told Hermione to tell you, that Seamus told me that Pavarti told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you."

I was even more confused now then I was then.

"Seamus never actually told me anything, so it was really me all along. I thought we'd be alright, once you figured that out, you know."

"How could I have possibly figured that out? That's completely mental."

"Yeah, isn't it?" Ron chuckled. "I suppose I was a bit distraught."

I placed my head in my hand with a heavy sigh.

"Boys…" Hermione sighed, probably just as confused as I was.

"You said it, Mione." I replied, looking up. I could see the other two Gryffindor girls nodding along.

~ _Great Hall_ ~

A couple weeks had passed since the first task. I sat at the Gryffindor table as not many students were around now. Many having possibly gone home for the holidays. I sat in between Ron and Harry, across from Hermione. She was reading the Daily Phrophet.

"Hi Harry." chorused the Patil twins, Padma and Pavarti. Pavarti was a Gryffindor, while Padma was a Ravenclaw. The two were always seen together though. Harry turned to look, taking a swig of his pumpkin juice. All of a sudden, I felt something wet hit my thigh. I turned to see the Gryffindor had spit up some of his pumpkin juice.

"What was that for?" I asked the ravenette, grabbing a napkin to dab at my pant leg. I looked around to see Cho looking at the table, giving a shy, apologetic smile. I looked back at Harry, seeing him looking embarrassed. I rolled my eyes,

"If you like her, just ask her, Harry. You've fought a lot scarier looking things then a girl."

I noticed he still had a little juice and possibly spit on his chin, I took my napkin and wiped his face.

"Just make sure you look nice, when you do."

"Yes, Mum." He replied with a smirk. I hit him lightly in the arm at that comment.

"Look at this! I can't believe it." Hermione groaned in frustration. I turned to her as she laid down the paper open to an article with a picture of Hermione and Harry hugging. Below that was a picture of me and Krum.

"'Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards, her next possible prey is the Bulgarian bonbon, Viktor Krum!'"

"'Bonbon'?" I asked her with a smirk, going to take a drink of my own pumpkin juice.

"…No idea how the youngest McCarthy feels about the witch possibly stealing this arm candy from her."

I choked on my drink and began coughing. I felt a hand patting my back.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." I said as I finally settled down. "I find it hilarious that she referred to Krum as 'arm candy'. That is such a muggle term."

"Glad you find this funny, Bambi." Hermione pouted. I shrugged,

"I never cared about what she put in her articles before, why would I start now?"

"I suppose…"

Just then a young Gryffindor student walked up to Ron with a package in hand.

"Parcel for you Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you, Nigel." He said taking the box from the young boy.

Nigel turned and looked at Harry. He seemed to be expecting something.

"Hi." I said. He just stood there staring.

Ron turned to the boy and whispered, "Not now, Nigel. Later, okay?"

With that the boy left. I looked to the ginger who was unwrapping the paper from the box. He looked up and saw we were all looking at him for an explanation.

"I told him I'd get Harry's autograph for him."

I rolled my eyes, as Hermione sighed.

"Hey, Mum sent me something!" He stated, opening the box. He pulled out old dress robes. He looked at them confused and stood up, unfolding them.

"Mum sent me a dress." the few people that could hear us started chuckling.

"Well it matches your eyes." Harry said, with a smirk. "Is there a bonnet?"

I snorted in laughter.

He walked down the table to where Ginny sat, "Ginny, these must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly!" She replied.

Hermione chuckled.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked her. I decided to answer for her.

"That's not a dress for Ginny, Sherlock. They're dress robes for you."

"Dress robes? For what?" He asked me.

* * *

"The Yule ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. And now my daughters get the chance to attend." Mum squealed at the idea. "You two are going to look so beautiful!"

Mum had stolen both me and Sam for the weekend to go dress shopping for the ball. Mum picked at least five different ones for us to try on. I wasn't the most thrilled to go dress shopping, but I wasn't totally against it either.

Sammy decided on an emerald green, sleeveless A-line dress, with a layered tulle train that hung from the back. It had a sweetheart neckline, and a bejeweled brooch were the cinched fabric met at her waist line.

I decided on a light peach colored ball gown, with a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves. The bottom of the dress didn't poof out much but it was enough to not be classified as an A-line. There was also light beading around the hem line, were the torso of the dress met the bottom. Near the neckline, there was a small 'V-shape' cluster of rhinestones. The entire top half of the dress was cinched fabric.

Later in the week we returned to the school. I was walking through the courtyard with Bella, when I saw Harry and Ron walking towards us. They seemed to be arguing about something. They stopped at a group of Ravenclaw girls and then continued my way just as quickly.

"Hey Gryffindors, something up?" I asked them.

"Why do you girls always travel in packs? It makes it impossible to ask one on their own." Ron whined to me, Harry nodding in agreement. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be creepy about it." I replied turning to walk along with them. "Let's head down to the lake, Hermione should be there."

When we made it there, we sat with Hermione. A few minutes passed and Krum walked in front of us, he was excursing his arms and legs. A group of girls followed none to discreetly behind him, they giggled as he looked back at them. He caught my eye as he passed and waved, giving a small smile.

* * *

I sat in the library waiting for Hermione. We were going to study together for our classes. I was reading my transfiguration text, when I noticed someone take a seat in front of me. I looked up and saw the Bulgarian champion.

"Hello, Krum. Can I help you with something?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Please Bambi, call me Viktor. And yes, I wanted to ask you if you would be my date to the Yule ball."


	16. Chapter 16

I froze in my spot. I wasn't quite sure how to react at first.

"Viktor…I-I don't know what to say."

I had been asked, by many boys so far. I gave them all the same answer, but this time was different. I felt my heart hammering in my chest, it was slightly painful. I don't think it was the 'pull', but I shouldn't rule it out either.

"It is alright, I know it probably came as a shock. You have caught my eye since that first day in the great hall. I had wanted to talk to you before, but I was a bit nervous; plus you were always around Potter. He is very lucky to have someone like you looking out for him." I blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you, Viktor."

I noticed that Hermione had made her way into the library, she hadn't noticed me yet. I smiled at the man.

"...Yes, I will go to the Yule ball with you."

He smiled brightly, "Wonderful, you have made me a very happy man, Bambi." He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. He looked over to the witch,who had finally noticed us and waved.I waved as well, and she waved back. The Bulgarian got up from his seat.

"I will let you get back to your studies, good day Bambi."

With that he left passing the witch. I watched as Hermione rushed over to me, sitting down in the chair Viktor had vacated moments ago.

"What happened?" She asked.

I decided to play innocent, "What do you mean, Mione?"

"You know what I mean, Bambi!" She huffed, "What were you and Viktor talking about?"

"He asked me to be his date to the Yule ball."

Her mouth hung open in shock, "You said yes, of course."

I nodded smiling. The Gryffindor gal squealed.

"That's great, Bambi! I'm so happy for you!"

~ _The Great Hall_ ~

"This is mad! At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without a date." Ron replied, looking around the room. We were in a study hall of sorts with Snape. I had finished my work a while ago, but I knew I wouldn't have anywhere else to be so I just decided to hang around with the Gryffindor trio, twins and Sam at the table.

Snape walked by and noticed Ron was not doing his work, so he grabbed his head and pushed it toward his papers. I suppressed a laugh as the potions master passed by.

"Well, us and Neville."

"Then again, Neville can take himself, huh?" Harry joked.

Hermione turned from her work and replied, "It might interest you two that Neville's already got someone."

"Now I'm really depressed." Ron groaned in annoyance.

"Well, I'm happy for your friend." I whispered to the ginger. "Maybe if you had more courage to ask a girl, you wouldn't be in this predicament." He stuck his tounge out at me.

I noticed that George slid a piece of paper toward his younger brother. The boy read it and looked to him.

"Who are you going with, then?" He whispered to the ginger twin.

George bunched up a blank sheet of paper, looked to make sure Snape wasn't paying attention, then tossed it at a Gryffindor girl.

She turned her attention to the boy, who mouthed to the girl and made gestures, asking her to go to the ball. She smiled and nodded yes.

George looked to his younger brother with a smirk and winked. Sammy chuckled along with Fred.

I noticed Ron look over to me, Harry watched the scene unfold as he was sat between us.

"Hey Bambi, you're a girl right?"

I gave him a 'really?' look, "No Ron, I'm just a bloke with breasts."

Harry snorted at that.

"Why not go with one of us?" I saw the potions Professor hit him in the back of the head with a book and Harry as well.

When he left, the red head continued, "It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad."

"She's not going alone, Ronald. She has a date." Hermione told the ginger, as she collected her things together.

"Who asked you?" Harry turned to me this time.

"Viktor asked me the other day in the library."

"Bloody hell." Ron groaned and slammed his head on the table.

He picked his head back up from the table and turned to Harry. "Listen, Let's just grit our teeth, buck up, and ask someone."

I looked over my shoulder to see Professor Snape looking at the two Gryffindors in annoyance and set his book down, pulling up his sleeves. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Let's make a promise that before we get to the common room tonight, we'll both have partners. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Harry nodded. The two then had their heads roughly shoved toward their work by the potions master.

I chuckled at the predicament, and collected my things as well. "See you boys later then, and good luck."

I handed my work to the man and left with Hermione, splitting ways to return to the Ravenclaw common room.

~ _The Owlery_ ~

"Has anyone asked you yet, Bambi?" Cho asked me. She was just sending an owl to deliver a message to her parents and I decided to tag along.

I snorted, "Practically, the whole male population at school has. Half of them I've never seen before in my life! And that's not including the Durmstang boys." I leaned against the wall.

"Who are you going with?" She asked making her way over to me.

"Viktor Krum asked me and I said yes." I shrugged and made my way over to the window, looking out. The grounds were covered in snow now.

"Krum?" the Asian witch seemed surprised at first then squealed in excitment, "I'm so happy Bambi. You two make such a great couple."

"Thanks, but we're not a couple. We're just going to the dance together. Who are you going with, anyway? I don't think you told me." I turned to the witch.

She blushed and smiled, "I'm going with Cedric Diggory. He asked me a couple weeks ago."

"I'm happy for you Cho!" I grinned.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Thank you. Cedric actually told me you had given him the idea to ask me, so thank you for that."

"No problem, Cho. That's what friends are for: to help set you up with the perfect guy!"

We both laughed. Once settled down Cho made her way toward the exit, "Are you coming with?"

I shook my head, "No, I think I'll stay here for a bit longer. I'll meet you back at the common room."

"Okay, bye Bambi." With that she took off. Barely even a minute later I heard her gasp. I turned around to see she had run into Harry.

"Cho!"

"Hi Harry!" She replied shyly. They tried to pass each other in the entrance way but seemed to move the same way each time. It was almost like they were dancing.

Finally, Cho grabbed Harry's arms and switched so she was out on the steps and he was in the doorway.

"Be careful of the steps, they're a bit icy." She replied, smiling. Then she started toward the steps.

"Okay, thanks…Oh Cho!" He yelled, running back toward the stairs to follow, I heard him ask her, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" He stuttered a bit, I couldn't blame him. He was most likely nervous.

"Oh…Harry, I'm sorry. Someone already asked me and I said I'll go with him." She replied gently. I felt bad for Harry. I turned my attention back toward the window and looked at all the owls that were flying about the tower.

Just then I heard the scuffling of feet, I turned and saw Harry enter in the tower. He seemed surprised at first to see me, then smiled.

"Hey, Bambi…"

"Hey, Harry…I heard you asking Cho. I'm sorry." I replied, looking back at the window where a small brown owl had landed. I pet it's feathers on it's stomach. It cooed at me in reply.

"It's alright, I figured she'd have someone already." He replied, leaning against the wall.

We stood in silence for a while until Harry broke it, "So, you and Krum?"

"Yeah. I never would have thought he'd ask me, of all people."

"Just...be careful around him."

I was confused at the warning. The brown owl flew off, so I turned my attention back at Harry.

"Why should I be careful around him?"

"Well, his headmaster, Karkaroff used to be a death eater when Voldemort was alive; Sirius told me so."

"So, you think that just because his headmaster was one of the bad guys, he's atomatically a bad guy too?"

"No! I just...be careful, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt."

I smiled gently, "Okay."

I felt a chill run down my back, and wrapped my arms around myself, rubbing them to create heat.

"You must be freezing, let's go back to Gryffindor common room. We can talk there." He guided me towards the doorway.

"But you were here for something, I'll wait for you to finish what you were going to do."

"I'll come back later. I don't need you turning into an icicle on me." He joked.

So with that, we made our way back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry said the password and we sat on the love seat placed in front of the fireplace, Hermione was there and sat in the chair closest to me on the left. She told me how this seventh year Gryfinndor boy asked her to be his date, and she said yes. About fifteen minutes later, we heard voices coming from the entrance and saw Ron being led by Ginny and a few other Gryffindor students. He seemed frozen in place.

"It's alright Ron. It doesn't matter." She told him gently.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked the boy.

I got up and helped the girls seat him on the vacant chair.

Ginny replied,"He just asked Fleur Delacour out."

"What?" Me and Mione asked at the same time.

"What did she say?" Harry asked the ginger boy, again.

"No, of course!" Hermione replied. The ginger shook his head slowly.

I was slightly shocked, I figured Fleur would have already had a date by now. And even if she didn't, Ron of all people?

"She said yes?" Hermione voiced my shock.

"Don't be silly." He muttered quietly. "…There she was walking by. You know I like it when they walk," He looked up to Harry as he said this.

The ravenette nodded, understanding. The red head continued, "It sort of slipped out, I couldn't help it."

"Actually he screamed at her, it was quite frightening." Ginny interjected.

"So what did you do after that?" I asked him.

"What else? I ran for it. Let's face it I'm not cut out for this. I'm better off just going by myself." He hung his head.

I turned to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"Should I help him?"

"How?"

Just then the Patil twins walked down from the stairs and greeted, "Hi Harry."

I got an idea. I looked to the two boys and said, "It'll be alright. Here, I'll make it easy for you two."

Before anyone could ask me 'how' I raced after the twins.

"Padma! Pavarti!" The two turned and smiled at me.

"Hello Bambi!"

"Would either one of you happen to be looking for a date to the Yule ball? I have two eligible men, who would love to ask you ladies, but they're a bit shy." I gestured to Ron in the chair and Harry standing by him, hand on his shoulder. "Men who aren't afraid to show what they're feeling. Those are the best type of men." I gushed. Inside I was cringing at how supid I was sure I sounded.

They looked at the two Gryfindors and giggled," We'd love to!"

"Wonderful, I'll have them meet you ladies at the Great hall entrance. Padma, your date can be Ron, and Pavarti, your date can be Harry. See you there!"

"Bye Bambi!" They chorused and took off through the door.

I walked back to the group of Gryffindors and smirked, "There Ron, I got not only you, but also Harry dates to the Yule Ball."

I was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug from the red-head. He lifted me off the ground and spun in a circle, "Thank you Bambi! You're bloody brilliant!"

I laughed as the student continued to hug me.

"Alright Ronald, let go of Bambi. It's getting late and she needs to get back to her dorm." Hermione told him.

Ron set me down, and flashed me a hundred-watt smile. "Thanks again Bambi, see you later!" He then bounded up the stairs, possibly to go to bed.

I shook my head smiling at his antics, then turned to the witch, "Do you still want to meet me at Ravenclaw Common room, before the ball?"

"Of Course, see you Bambi!"

I turned to Harry, "See you tomorrow as well."

"Bye Bambi." He smiled.

With that I said my goodbyes to the others and left to go to sleep.

* * *

It was happening. It was Christmas Eve, and I was in my dorm room helping Hermione with her hair. We were getting ready for the ball, which was starting in the next two hours. I had just released the final strand of hair I curled when Cho exited the bathroom. She was wearing a long sleeve, white Chenogsam with white traditional Chinese shoes; I couldn't remember what she called them. The dress had tiny hand-stitched details all over and stitched in pink flowers at the hem.

"Cho, you look beautiful!" I told her smiling.

"Thanks."

"Alright Mione, go ahead and get dressed next! I'll do your hair for you if you want Cho."

The brunette nodded and took her dress into the adjoined bathroom to change. Cho smiled, "Thank you Bambi. That's so sweet of you." She sat down on the spot on the bed that Hermione had been and I combed through her hair.

I pulled it back into a ponytail and tied it with a thin black ribbon, that blended into her hair. I casted a heating spell on my wand and began curling Cho's hair as well. Once I was done I took two silver butterfly pins and placed them along her ponytail, one closer to the top the other closer to the bottom on the other side.

Hermione had just excited out of the bathroom in her dress. It was a satin dress that had different shades of pinks and purples. The sides of the dress were ruffles of similar fabric and around her waist was a dark fuchsia ribbon. The top was a V-shape and the short sleeves were a sheer pink.

"Hermione, you look amazing!" Cho gushed. I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." She replied shyly.

"Alright girls, let me get dressed really quickly and then we'll go." I told them. I grabbed my dress and entered the bathroom. I took off my shirt and jeans that I wore and slipped the ball gown on over my head. I smoothed out the skirt, to make sure nothing stood up or was tucked in where it shouldn't be and then left to join the two ladies.

Hermione ended up being the only one there, but she turned to me and smiled, "Bambi, you look beautiful! You look like you just stepped out of a fairytale."

I flushed at the comment.

"Thank you. What happened to Cho?"

"She said she was sorry for not waiting, but she had to go meet Cedric."

"That's okay, could I get you to help me with my hair?"

"Sure!" When she finished, my hair was pushed all to the right side of my head and tucked behind my ear. Hermione used the same charm I used, and curled the tips of my hair. I tied it together with a ribbon the same shade as my hair. I grabbed my bracelet from my bedside table and slipped it on; the one my mother gave to me first year. It was still a little loose, but shined just as brightly as the day I got it.

"Alright. Let's go."

With that we headed down, Hermione was a little bit hesitant. I looked to the bottom of the steps and saw that Harry and Ron were talking to the Patil twins.

"Come on Hermione. Let's go."

She shook her head, "Just a minute, I'm a little bit nervous."

"It alright, Hermione. You look beautiful. I'll meet you down in a little bit then." I gave the witch a hug and made my way carefully down the stairs. I was wearing matching heels, since the skirt of my dress was so long. Not really tall heels but enough so the dress wasn't dragging along the ground.

"She's beautiful…" I heard the twins say. I looked up to see they were looking at me. Ron and Harry turned around, looking at me with stunned faces. Once I made it to the bottom of the steps, Ron said,

"Wow, Bambi. You clean up good!"

I couldn't help but giggle at that, "Thanks, you do too." I turned to Harry and smiled, "You both do."

I pulled a mock surprised look, "Did you actually comb out your hair?"

Harry chuckled, "Very funny...but you do look good, Bambi."

"Well, if you think I look good. Just wait till you see Mione."

Before anyone could ask, McGonagall came over to us, "There you are Potter. Are you and Ms. Patil ready?"

"Ready, Professor?" He asked the older witch.

"To dance! It's tradition for the three champions—in this case four— are the first to dance. Surely I told you that."

"No." He responded, shaking his head.

"Oh…well, now you know."

She turned to me, "I hope you are ready as well, Ms. McCarthy. Since your date is Mr. Krum."

I chuckled, "Yes, Professor. I'll do my best to make the school proud."

She smiled at me, "I'm sure you will."

She turned to Ron, not looking as confident in his attire.

"You can proceed in Mr. Weasley along with Ms. Patil."

She left in a hurry toward the other students.

"See you in a little while." I waved to the couple who made their way into the hall.

I turned around and saw Hermione poke her head around the corner, I motioned for her to come down. She did with a small smile. I elbowed Harry who was looking in Cho's direction at the entrance.

"Hermione's here."

He turned to greet the brunette and seemed to share the same expression as he did earlier with me.

"Hello Bambi."

I turned around to find Viktor. He was dressed in what I assumed was custom Bulgarian attire for Durmstrang, as I had seen others wearing the same thing. It was a red military like suit with a red cloak that hung over his left arm, it was lined with fur. He smiled and raised his arm for me to take, which I did. I turned to the group as Hermione's date came over to her and brought her into the great hall.

"See you later, guys." With that Viktor walked me over to where Cho and Cedric were standing.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Bambi. I did not think you could get anymore beautiful then you already were." Viktor told me.

My face was no doubt red from his comment. I've been blushing too much this year!

When we got there, Cho and Cedric looked to me surprised.

"Bambi, you look amazing!" Cho said first, giving me a hug. Cedric nodded in reply.

"Thank you."

McGonagall came over to us and told us the room was ready and waiting for us. She told the champions to line up in front of the door. We did as she said and got in an orderly line. First was Fleur and her partner, then Krum and me, Cedric and Cho, and bringing up the rear was Harry and Pavarti.

I turned to Viktor, placing my hand in the crook of his arm. He asked, "Ready?"

"As ready as I can be. "

With that the doors opened and Fleur led us through to the center of the room. The students were gathered on either side of the door to welcome us in. As everyone cheered for the champions I caught eyes with my sister, who waved. I waved back to her.

When we made it to the dance floor I saw my parents standing next to Dumbledore. My father was wearing a simple black and white dress robe, with a long, black tie. Mum wore a dark blue dress that had ¾ sleeves and a boat neckline. It had a cinched waistline and flowed out to about her knees. They seemed a bit surprised at who I was with, but were smiling none the less.

Everyone quickly got into position, I placed my hand on the Bulgarian's shoulder as he placed his hand on the small of my back. The band began to play and we danced. There was a lot of switching hands, and small steps.

I placed my other hand on Viktor's shoulders as he grabbed my waist and lifted me with a half turn, as the others did with their partners and we resumed our primary position and continued on like that until the song finally ended. While it was going many other pairs got onto the floor, like Dumbledore and McGonagall, Mum and Dad, Ginny and Neville, and even Sam and Fred.

* * *

Once the song was over, everyone applauded. The band began to pick things up and many of the teachers and adults left and the younger students started to gather. The band started to play really lively music and I found that me and Viktor were dancing close together in a large group of other students. He grabbed my hand and spun me around. I was having a blast. Half way through the song Viktor leaned over to yell into my ear over the loud music, "Would you like to get some refreshments?" I nodded. The Bulgarian grabbed my hand gently and made a path through the crowd.

We walked and I saw a table that contained the golden trio. I grabbed Viktor's arm gently,

"I want to talk to my friends for a little bit, is that okay?"

He nodded," Of course, you wait right here. I'll be right back." He lifted both of my hands to his lips and kissed them, "I promise." With that he left to get drinks.

I turned to the group and sat in the open seat next to Harry, "Where did all your dates go?"

"The Patil twins ditched these two, for some Durmstrang boys. Can't say I blame them, these two were doing nothing but mopping. My date went to the bathroom." Hermione replied, drawing her finger around the rim of her glass. "Where did Viktor go?"

"He went to go get some refreshments, I told him I wanted to talk with you guys so he went himself. He's a real gentleman, you know?"

"Yeah, Mr. Perfect." Harry muttered, looking toward the dance floor. I looked to the boy surprised.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing..." I looked to the other two, which shrugged. I tried again, "Harry, tell me what's wrong?"

He didn't answer me.

At that moment Viktor came back with two glasses, he handed one to me.

"Thank you." I took a sip, as Viktor took a seat in the empty chair next to me.

Me and Hermione talked for a while. Suddenly the band began to play a slow song.

"Would you like to dance, Bambi?" Viktor asked me. I nodded yes.

He got up from his seat and extended his hand for me to grab. I did and he escorted me to the floor. I placed my free hand on his shoulder as he placed his on my waist.

"Have you enjoyed the ball, Bambi?" He asked as we slowly rocked side to side in a circle.

"I have, Viktor. And what about you?"

"Very much so. I am glad that you said yes to coming here with me...I hope that you might also say yes to coming with me back to my home country when this tournament is all said and done."

I was shocked to say the least. He lifted his hand to my chin and lifted my face so I was looking at him, he smiled warmly, "I mean for the summer, I know that we don't know each other that well yet and I would never ask you to leave your home forever."

"Viktor, I-"

"Might I cut in?" I turned and saw Harry standing next to us, he was giving a hard look at the Bulgarian.

"Harry, is everything okay?"

"Bambi, can I talk to you? In private." He seemed to be gritting his teeth. I made space between me and Viktor. I turned to the man, "I'm sorry Viktor. Could you excuse us?"

"It's no problem, I will see you later, Bambi." He bowed to us with a smile and walked off to a group of Durmstrang boys, starting to chat with them.

Before I could ask the Gryffindor, I felt him grab my wrist and pull me toward the doors of the great hall. It was a little painful, to be honest.

"Harry, could you let go of my wrist, please?" He didn't say anything, but his grip on my wrist tightened. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest, as well.

"Harry, your hurting me." I stated, trying to pry his hand away. Once we were in the hallway, I broke free from his grasp, which made him turn around in response.

"What's gotten into you? You've been acting strange all night."

"I told you to be careful around him, and you're letting him get close to you!" He snapped.

"I'm being friendly, Harry. This tournament was established so that we could make friends with the other schools."

"I think Viktor has more then friendship on the mind."

I opened my mouth shocked at his implication.

"He's older than you too. Aren't you worried what your parents might think?"

"My parents would be happy as long as I was happy. And what does age have anything to do with this! I can handle myself just fine Harry."

"I doubt it."

I didn't understand why Harry was reacting the way he was, but it was pissing me off. The pain I felt in my chest earlier intesified along with my anger.

"Why are you acting like this?!"

Our conversation had turned into a shouting match. As I saw a couple on lookers, watching us. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Hermione and Ron standing in the doorway. My parents and Sam had ventured out as well, along with the Weasley twins.

"Because he's using you! I don't understand how you can't see it." Harry asked, giving me a hard look.

"Your right, I don't see it. Mostly because there's nothing to see! Stop trying to make Viktor out to being the bad guy he's clearly not! Your acting like your jealous of him, or something."

I noticed how he quietly glared at me. The pain in my chest was practically burning.

I glared back at him, I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, "You can't be jealous about Viktor asking me to come with him. You've had your eyes on Cho this whole time." I lowered my voice slightly.

"That was before-" He began and then immediately shut up. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Before what? Go on, say it." I said, folding my arms against my chest.

"Just forget it. I don't know why I'm even wasting my time with this. You won't listen to me anyway." He sneered, brushing past me up the stairs.

"Piss off, Potter!" I choked out at the boy. I blinked and wiped the tears that started to fall. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look and was slightly surprised to see Ron.

"It'll be okay. I'll talk to him for you." He gave me a quick hug and ran up the stairs after the ravenette. I was so confused as to what was happening, I started thinking about Harry and Viktor. I noticed when the pain in my chest left and I felt nothing. I gasped and covered my mouth, the tears falling tenfold. I turned to where my parents were and looked my father in the eyes.

"Daddy..." I choked, trembling. I was so scared, it happened earlier than expected.

He seemed to understand what I was getting at, for his eyes widened and he was by my side in an instant.

"Is it...?" Dad didn't bother finishing his sentence, I nodded in reply.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, coming over to us. Mum, Sam and the twins behind her, concerned. "'Is it' what?"

Dad sighed and looked to the brunette witch, "Hermione, you know she's a Veela, right?"

Hermione nodded, soon my mother and sister gasped. They understood what my father was getting at.

"Oh my baby!" Mum came over and pulled me into her embrace. Dad continued to explain things to the Gryffindor.

"Well, to put it short. She's gone into her inheritance, which means she's found her mate."

Hermione looked at me wide-eyed, and asked, "You have? Who is it?!"

"...I don't know."

* * *

 _ **I know, I'm evil. ^-^ I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I've been having a little bit of computer trouble lately, but it's all taken care of at the moment.**_

 _ **Also, I can't decide which of the two boys I want as Bambi's mate, so I will leave it up to you, the readers! Leave a review or PM me who you would like to see our lovely little Veela end up with,**_

 _ **Harry or Viktor.**_

 _ **The first character to get ten votes, will be Bambi's mate!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, I'm finally updating after a couple days of not having done so :P**

 **Anyway, last chapter I asked everyone to vote on who our precious little Bambi should end up with.**

 **The results...**

 **Ended with a tie!**

 **So as one reviewer has already suggested** **, we will have both boys as her mates!^-^**

 **Enjoy the next chapter, and thank you for staying with this long running story.**

* * *

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" George asked.

Fred nodded and said as well, "Yeah, you gotta have some idea who it is. Right?"

"Not exactly, its quite common for young Veelas, like Bambi, to not know at first. Its all still so new to her right now. And with what happened earlier, I doubt she's in any fit state to even try figuring it out." Dad explained to the Weasley's and Hermione.

"Henriette, bring Bambi back to the house, I need to go talk with Dumbledore." With that my father left back into the hall to search for the old wizard. I shut my eyes, I felt a pounding headache forming

"Alright, sweetie we'll get you out of here." I heard mum whisper in my ear, I felt her embrace tighten. "If your coming with, hold on." She told the other four. I felt a hand on my shoulder for a minute then nothing. I opened my eyes and saw we were in the Manor. Mum picked me up and layed me on the couch,

"Go to sleep sweetie, you've had an emotional day. Hermione, Fred, George your free to stay the night, if you'd like. Sam, go grab the extra blankets from the cupboard upstairs." She ordered and left for the kitchen.

I took Mum up on her offer and fell asleep.

~The next day~

When I woke up that morning, I realized I was in my room. I sat up slowly from my bed, I was still in the dress from last night. I looked over to Hermione, who was asleep on a cot on the other side of the room. I looked at my bedside table and saw the clock said seven-thirty in the morning.

Wanting to get into something more comfortable, I rummaged through my drawers quietly. I decided on a red jumper and some black lounge pants. I brought the clothes with me into the bathroom adjacent in the hallway, and changed there. I brought the dress down to the laundry room, and placed it with Sammy's.

"How you holding up?" I turned to see Sam standing in the door way, she had a worried expression.

"Sammy, I'm scared."

"It'll be alright, Bambs. It blows initally, but everything will work out in the end. Trust me."

I sighed and placed my hand to my forehead. It felt warm.

Sam walked over to me and swung an arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go to the kitchen, Dad and Mum will want to check in on you, now that your awake and all."

I nodded and together we entered the kitchen.

Mum sat at the bar, holding a mug of, what I assumed, coffee. She was taping her nail along the rim of the mug. She was wearing an emerald green and silver jumper. Dad was leaning against the counter top, arms crossed. His foot was tapping the ground nervously. He had changed into a red and gold jumper, with black slacks. He turned towards our direction and gave a small smile.

"Any better?" Dad asked. I nodded.

As Sam had said, the in initial shock ebbed away and I felt otherwise normal, though something in me was aching for attention.

"I want to see 'em..." I didn't realize I had said that aloud until I got shocked looks from my family.

"See who?" Mother asked, "Harry?"

"Viktor?" Dad guessed. I looked to them both and then the ground.

"...Both."

"Both?!" I saw many shocked expressions. My father was the first to recover and looked at me sternly.

"Answer me truthfully: Do you think your mated to Harry and Viktor?"

I thought about it for a second and then nodded my head, he still had the same look as before.

"No games, Bambi. Answer me truthfully again, and think really hard. ...Do you think your mated to Harry _and_ Viktor?" I could see confusion from Dad's question, but I did as he asked and thought about it as well.

I heard them gasp as I nodded my head again.

"How can you be mated to both of them?" Sam asked, she turned to our father. "Dad, you've said before a Veela only has one life mate."

Dad looked to the floor and sighed, then chuckled lightly. He looked back up at me with a gentle grin, "I guess calling you 'misfit' ended up not being for just your hair." As if to prove a point, he walked over and placed his hand on my head, ruffling up my hair.

"So, your not upset?" I asked sheepishly.

"Bambi, your our little girl. Nothing you could do would ever change that. Besides, this was something out of your control. We couldn't be upset with you over that." Mum replied, getting up from her spot behind the bar and wrapping me in a hug.

"That's right, my little misfit." Dad smiled, "oh, I almost forgot! I talked with Dumbledore last night, he knows about your...'predicament'." He paused, looking for the right word to use most likely. "All that's left for you to do is tell the boys."

I shook my head immediately. My parents looked at me confused.

"I'll tell Viktor, but not Harry."

"Why not?" Sam asked, confused. "Is it because of what happened last night?"

"Bambi, I understand you might be upset-" Mother began, but I interrupted her.

"That's not what I meant. I'll tell Harry, but not right now. He already has so much to stress about, what with the tournament and all. I don't want to add on to that by telling him, I've mated to him, as well as Viktor. I'll wait until after the tournament is finished."

They seemed a bit reluctant, but agreed none the less.

"Just tell him soon, okay? Not only for his sake, but yours as well." Dad stated.

I nodded and with that me and Sammy gathered everyone together to have breakfast. Thank goodness it was the weekend.

~Library~

Two weeks had passed since the yule ball. I sat in the library with Hermione. We were discussing the second task Harry and the other champions had to face.

"Harry still hasn't figured out what the clue is, and the task is only two days away. What about Cedric, has he told you anything?" the witch asked me.

I shook my head, "Last we spoke, he said he was no closer to figuring it out either." I flipped through the pages of one of the mythical creature books I pulled from the shelves. "Its weird though, the cry sounds very familiar. Its not a bird, but something like it, I think." I murmured the last part as I scanned the pages.

I felt a light thump in my chest and looked up, "Viktor's here..."

Before Hermione could even ask, Viktor entered the section we were sat in. He looked to me and smiled warmly, "Good afternoon, Bambi." He looked to Hermione and nodded, "Good Afternoon to you as well, Granger. I hope I didn't intrude on anything important?"

We shook are heads no, though I turned to look at the ground. My heart and face were heating up. I felt like I couldn't speak, I was so nervous. I haven't seen him in over a week.

"Why don't you join us Viktor?" Hermione offered to the Bulgarian. I was slightly shocked, but I was grateful toward the witch.

"So long as I don't get in the way of your studies. I thank you very much." He pulled out a chair and sat next to me. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since the ball. I was starting to worry I might have scared you off."

"Oh, no, no! Just...something came up right then. I had to leave so quickly I didn't get the chance to tell you I was leaving. I didn't intend to make you worry over me."

"It is alright. From what I gathered, it must have been very important. That night I noticed your father rushing toward Dumbledore, and heard him talking about you having entered something, and needing to get you home right away. If you could, what exactly happened that night?" He looked to me, slightly confused.

I turned to Hermione who was pretending to be doing work, "Mione, could you give us a few minutes?"

The brunette sighed, but nodded, gathering her books, "Alright, I'll go see if I can find Harry. See you Bambi, Viktor."

Once she left I got up from my seat and looked around, seeing if there was anyone eavesdropping on our conversation. There were hardly any students here at all. I took in a deep breath and sat back in my seat. I turned to the Durmstrang champion.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. Do you know what a Veela is?"

He nodded, "Sort of, I know that Delacour is one."

I nodded, looking to the ground, "She is. Her family strings from a different line of Veelas, a line that has inherited the beauty aspect of the species. My family; the McCarthy's; we string from what others would call, 'the main line', which basically means we've inherited not only beauty but the bond a Veela shares with another. What you would classify as a 'mate'."

I looked to him, to make sure he was still with me. Which he was if the look of complete focus on his face was anything to go by. I continued,

"In my family, my father is a Pure-blood Veela and my mother a Pure-blood witch. My older sister, Sam, she's a half-blood Veela. And I'm a Pure-blood Veela. If you know anything about Veela's, they normally have really light hair, or dark hair. My father has blonde hair. My mother has ginger hair. My sister did have blonde hair, but she dyed it red for personal reasons. I have natural red hair which ,for Veela's is not natural. My father's nickname for me is 'my little misfit'."

He nodded in agreement, "I see, that makes sense."

"Anyway, in my family, a Veela gains the true powers of a Veela when they enter their inheritance. My father and his family before him, had all entered their inheritance and found a mate when they turned seventeen; or when they were in their seventh year here at school. My sister being a half-Veela wasn't going to enter her inheritance until her fifth year, but she entered it early and she mated to one of the Weasley twins in their second year."

"That must have given your parents a fright."

"It did, my sister a little more then them. They never expected her to enter the inheritance early, so they didn't prepare for it. My parents kept an eye on me ever since, they didn't think I would enter mine early since I'm a Pure-blood Veela, but they figured it'd be best to be on the safe side."

"...I never knew there would be so much more to you than a smart and beautiful Ravenclaw." I blushed at the compliment, my heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you, Viktor."

"I assume though that this is not everything you had wished to discuss with me."

I nodded, "That's right...The night of the Yule ball, when Harry had dragged me away to talk. We got into an argument, and when he left...it hit me." I looked him in the eyes, " I entered my inheritance that night and I've mated. With two people, which is again not something common in my family's history."

I was shaking slightly, I wasn't sure how he would take the news. I felt him place his hand on my back and rub soothing circles.

"It is okay, Bambi. If it is too much for you, you don't have to tell me. I understand it must be a bit shocking; especially if you have two mates. I will say, I do envy the two who get to spend the rest of thier lives with you. You are a very bright young witch, strong and kind."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, I turned to him with a smile, "Well, you shouldn't envy them that much, because your one of them."

I saw the look of confusion turn into shock, "Me?" He pointed at himself as if to confirm I was talking about him. I nodded in reply and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped as he broke out into a child-like grin. I hoped that I could see this side of the Bulgarian more often now, I felt an odd sense of pride that I was possible the only one that could make the man act like this.

"I am truly the luckiest man in the world." He said as he grabbed my hands and kissed them.

"I'm glad you think so. At least, I know one of you will be happy about this arrangement." I sighed, reaching down to grab the book that fell from my lap.

"Who is your other mate?"

"...Harry." I replied sadly. I hoped that he wasn't still angry with me. I didn't want to lose him as a friend, at the very least. "He was so angry with me that night, and I wish he'd just talk to me about it."

I felt a hand on my cheek, and my face turned to face the Bulgaria seeker. "It will be alright, Bambi. No matter what happens, I will be here for you. I give you my word, as a man of honor."

I smiled, "Thank you Viktor. That means a lot to me right now." I looked down at the book and noticed it had been opened to a page that talked about sirens.

"What if..." I breathed, I turned to the Durmstrang man, "Viktor, have you figured out the clue from your egg yet?"

He shook his head, "I haven't, no. Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that?" He smirked, "Of course I do."

"Then take your egg into the bath with you and listen to it underwater. If its what I think it is, you should be able to hear a voice then." I closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, behind me.

"Alright, I'll try it." Viktor shrugged and got up as well. I turned to grab my bag, but noticed Viktor already had it. Before I could make to grab it from him, he turned me around and slung an arm around my waist.

"Let me walk you to your next class, its not like I have anywhere else to be."

Knowing I probably wouldn't have a say in the matter, I let the Bulgarian lead me out of the library. Once at the door, we bumped into Luna. She gave me a knowing smirk as she saw the Durmstrang hand me my bag and then lift my hand to his lips.

"I'll see you later, **Красив**." He let it go and gave me a small bow, then left.

I felt an arm link with mine and turned to face the blonde witch, "You're going to spill _everything_."

I chuckled as we walked together into the classroom and sat down.

~Later that evening~

"Tell us again Harry." Hermione asked the ravenette. Harry was told by Cedric earlier that afternoon to do the same thing as what I had told Viktor. It turned out I was right, the message was from a siren. It was why you only heard screeching when on land. The clue itself was a riddle. We all sat in the library.

"'Come seek us where our voices sound.'" Harry repeated the first line.

"The Black lake, that's obvious." She stated, waking the ginger up and handing him the egg.

"'An hour long you'll have to look.'"

"That's obvious too. We need to find a charm, or something that'll let you breath underwater for an hour." I told him, as I flipped through one of the many books on the counter top.

"Don't worry Harry, the four of us together can figure this out." the brunette comforted the stressed out Gryffindor.

"Sorry to interrupt the skull session," I turned to the intruder and found it was Professor Moody. "Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office."

Harry began to get up from his seat only to be stopped by the man.

"Not you Potter, just Weasley and McCarthy."

"Why just us sir?" I asked.

"McGonagall will explain when you get to her office, now go."

I looked to the Weasley boy, who shrugged and we got up and left. When we arrived to McGonagall's office I noticed Dumbledore was there along with a few of the professors, and the headmasters of the two schools. Off to the left side of the room, I was surprised to find Cho sitting in a chair next to a young girl, who I recognized was a student of Beauxbatons.

To the right side of the room, was Barty Crouch, father and mother. "Now that Mr. Weasley and Ms. McCarthy are here we can explain what is going on." McGonagall replied, turning to the old wizard.

"In the second task, our champions will have one hour to travel to the bottom of Black lake and retrieve something that was stolen from them that they deem precious."

Dumbledore handed the four of us a colored cloth, "Each cloth you wear, will represent the one who is to rescue you, in a sense. This way there will hopefully be no confusion between them."

He handed a light blue cloth to the young girl, a yellow cloth to Cho, and Ron a red and gold cloth. The man hesitated in handing me the final cloth.

"It had been brought to my attention, Ms. McCarthy, that you are not the best swimmer. If you feel uncomfortable with this at all, just say the word and we will find someone else to fill your place."

I was a bit nervous that I could possibly drown during this task, but I trusted that Viktor wouldn't let me that happen to me, and neither would Harry. I nodded to the headmaster,

"I'll be fine, Professor. I promise."

With that the man conceded and handed me the final cloth, which was red and black.

"Alright then... Mrs. McCarthy is going to preform a charm that will put you four into a sleep-like trance, and will not be broken until you breech the surface." Dumbledore gestured to my mother.

She smiled gently at us as she pulled out her wand, "Don't worry, you'll all be completely safe during this task, my husband and I will make sure of that."

As she lifted her wand to cast the charm, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. The next thing I knew I was unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)**

* * *

~Sam's P.O.V.~

"Place your bets here!"

"Any bets? Any bets at all!"

I rolled my eyes, smiling at the troublesome twins. We were supposed to be on our way to the boats so we could get to the towers and watch the second task.

"Four go down!"George announced to the crowd.

"But will they all come up?" Fred questioned.

I watched as Ginny walked between them, turned around and said, "Don't be so cruel."

I shook my head and slung an arm around the young Gryffindor.

"That's just your brothers, Ginny. Let's go see if we can get a good spot." I lead her down to the docks, where a line of boats sat. All were ready to take its passengers to their destination. As we descended, I caught a glimpse of Harry getting into a boat with Hermione and Neville.

I called out to the boy and we rushed over. When we got there, I helped Ginny get into the boat. As I got in, I asked the golden boy, "You nervous?"

"No, just peachy." I snorted at the obvious sarcasm.

I looked around and didn't see Ron or Bambi.

"Where's my sister? And Ron, too."

The boy shrugged, "I don't know, we haven't seen either of them since last night."

"There is a chance they could already be there." Neville added.

Once we were all settled into the boat, we took off toward the middle of the Black lake. There, there was three tall towers of the same size, we got out and headed toward the front where all the champions stood. Harry went over and stood with them. They were all changed into swimwear.

"Welcome to the second task!" Dumbledore announced loudly. "Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures now lie at the bottom of the lake...In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. They also need to be able to hold thier breathe for one hour."

As Dumbledore said this, I noticed Moody nudge Harry in the side. Not even a second later, Harry was stuffing something green into his mouth and chewing. It looked a lot like seaweed, of some sort. He didn't look so good, as he started gagging on it.

"Harry don't look to good, does he?" I turned to Fred who came up beside me.

"Will he choke under pressure." George joked, leaning against the railing on the other side of me.

I rolled my eyes at him, and looked around the tower we were at. Still no sign of Bambi or Ron.

"After that one hour, they are on their own. You may begin at the sound of the canon!" Dumbledore continued.

With that, the canon fired and the three champions dove in, Moody pushing in the young boy. Everything was silent, as we waited for some sign Harry was alright.

"I don't see him." Hermione said looking nervously at the water.

"Oh god, I killed Harry Potter!" I heard Longbottom panic.

Just then Harry breached the surface and did a back flip before diving back into the water. Many cheers sounded from the Gryffindor supporters. Neville turned around confused. "What happened?"

"Harry's alright, Neville. The Gillyweed worked." The brunette witch told him.

* * *

We waited for a while about a half hour, when the Professor announced, "Our Beauxbatons champion, Ms. Delacour has unfortunately been forced to retire, so she will take no further part in this task."

Many groaned at the fact, Fred especially. I rolled my eyes and looked to the clock, there were less than thirty minutes left and no one had returned to the surface yet.

Everyone's eyes were either on the water or the clock. Everyone waited in anticipation to see who would come up first. Just then two heads breached the water and everyone looked to see it was the Hufflepuff boy. With him was who I recognized as Cho Chang, my sister's friend.

The crowd cheered as the two swam toward the tower. When they got to the ladder, I saw Dad there to help them out. He grabbed the Ravenclaw first and then Cedric. Mum had given the two towels. Not even a second later, a shark breached the surface with Bambi, the shark transfigured back into the Bulgarian.

I yelled out to the man when I noticed her flailing in the water, "She can't swim!"

~Bambi's P.O.V.~

I opened my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. I noticed the three towers in front of us, I figured we were in the Black lake. I felt myself sink back into the water. I flailed around a bit, trying to keep my head above the water.

"She can't swim!"

I heard the familiar voice of my sister yell over the chanting crowd. I felt a strong arm wrap around me. I was kept a float as I looked to see Viktor.

"I got you, Bambi. Hold on." I did as he said and wrapped my arms around his neck. He released his hold on me and used both arms to carry us over to the tower.

My father stood by the ladder hand extended out. When we were close enough, I felt myself being lifted up toward Dad. He grabbed me and placed me down onto the platform, reaching back a hand into the water for Viktor.

I was instantly enveloped in a warm towel and embrace.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Mum sighed, as she pulled away and rubbed at my arms through the towel. She then grabbed the other towel she had and walked over to Viktor, handing it to him.

"You did great, Mr. Krum." She congratulated him.

"Thank you Ma'am. But please, Viktor is fine."

"Well, then Viktor, my name is Henriette McCarthy. You can call me Mrs. McCarthy or Henriette, whichever you prefer." she said, offering a hand to the Durmstrang champion.

He shook it, "A pleasure, I'm sure. Since you are a McCarthy, it is safe to assume you are related to Bambi?"

My mother smiled, nodding. "Yes, I'm her mother. The man who helped you two out of the water, is my husband. You can call him Brenden or Mr. McCarthy, doesn't matter. Though I suppose you could call us 'Mum and Dad' if you really wanted to, since you are a part of the family now."

She looked to me with a wink, then back to the boy. It didn't last long as she grabbed two more towels and rushed over to where my father was. He had just pulled up the young girl that Fleur was supposed to save.

"That's Delacour's little sister." Viktor muttered in my ear.

My mother wrapped a towel around her shoulders, and lead her over to where Fleur was located. The Beauxbatons champion embraced her younger sibling. I looked back over to the platform, to see Ron being helped out next. I got nervous when my father looked around the platform and then turned around with a confused face toward the ginger.

I rushed over just in time to hear the ginger reply, "I don't know where he is, I just opened my eyes and there was the little blonde girl next to me."

I was about to jump into the water when I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Bambi, you're not going in there. You can't swim, you'll drown."

"I can't just stand here and let Harry drown, Dad." I felt my heart pounding, Harry was still alive, but he wasn't doing to good.

"I'll go back in if you want, **Красив**." Viktor asked.

Before I could reply, something shot out of the water and landed on the platform in front f us. It was Harry!

Dumbledore was the first to rush to the boy's side, patting his back as Harry coughed up water. I was next to his side,"He's all alright." the old wizard replied to me.

I nodded in understanding, helping the boy to sit up. Dumbledore had left to go find Crouch for the results of the second task.

"Are you okay?" I asked, laying a gentle hand on his back

"I'm okay." he rasped out. I took off my towel and wrapped it around the boy.

Just then Fleur walked over with her sister in hand, kneeling down before the Gryffindor.

"You saved her, even though she was not yours to save. My little sister...thank you!" She cried out, pulling the boys face to hers and kissing him on the cheek. I felt a little irritated, but held it in. She didn't know, and even if she had she wouldn't have meant it in that way.

She then got up and turned to the ginger who had walked over to us, "And you! you helped."

Ron seemed stunned at first but then nodded, "Well, yeah. Just a bit."

She did the same as she had the ravenette, and then walked off with the young girl. Hermione came running over along with the rest of the group.

"Harry!" She tackled the young wizard in a hug. "Are you alright? You must be freezing!"

"I'm alright, Hermione." he replied, patting her on the back.

She then turned to me and gave me a giant hug. "You gave me a scare as well, Bambi."

"I think I gave everyone a scare, Mione." I joked lightly.

"Harry, you preformed admirably!" Mum told him, wrapping another towel around him.

"Thank you, but I finished last."

"No, second to last. Fleur had to retire midway during the task." My father replied.

Krum came up behind me and wrapped his towel around me. "You must keep warm, otherwise you'll catch cold."

"What about you?"

"I'm used to the cold, it bothers me very little."

I could here the Durmstrang boys chanting, 'Krum!'. Dumbledore made his way toward the front, he held his wand to his throat to project his voice over the crowd.

"Attention everyone! The winner is...Mr. Diggory!"

The Hogwarts students cheered, mostly the Hufflepuffs.

"However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have came in first had it not been his determination to rescue not only Mister Weasley, but the others as well. We've agreed to award him...with second place, for outstanding moral fiber!"

Many cheered for the Gryffindor student, "Well done, Harry!" Hermione congratulated him, as did many of the others.

I turned to Viktor and gave him a small smile, "I thought you did great Viktor."

He shrugged, "It's alright. You're safe, that's all that matters to me at the moment. I'll get them the final task."

I gave the bulgarian a hug, then turned to the gryffindor and hugged him as well.

"Great job, Harry. I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks." He smiled at me.

* * *

We got back to the docks. The Weasley twins were teasing him about his 'moral fiber' and all that. Harry stopped when he was approached by Barty Crouch, I stopped with him, the others stating they would meet us at Hagrid's.

"A fine achievement, Potter."

"Thank you, sir."

We walked a ways as Crouch was rattling on with us about Harry's story.

"Remarkable, really. Tragic of course, to lose one's family. We're never really whole again after that, are we. Yet, life goes on and here we stand."

He seemed sad, almost as if he was remembering something.

"I'm sure you're parents would be proud of you, Potter."

"Bartemius!" We turned to face Mad-eye. "Not trying to lure Potter into one of the Ministry's summer internships, are we? Last boy who went into the Ministry never came out!"

He joked, licking his lips.

Barty seemed almost stunned at first. Staring intently at the man, then he shook his head and walked away.

"And people say i'm mad!" the ex-auror yelled after him, going to take a swig of the mysterious liquid in the flask.

~ _Later that evening in the Forbidden forest_ ~

"I remember the first time I met you four. All a bunch of misfits, you were. Suppose you reminded me of meself." Hagrid said, as we walked trough the trees I was up ahead of the group with Harry. Things seemed to simmer down between us, and we were almost back to normal now.

Bella was trailing behind us, I was surprised she was out and about. She'd been huddled up in the common room and my room most of the school year, which that in itself was odd, I just figured after last year she was a bit more cautious.

"And here we all are, four years later!"

"We're still a bunch of misfits." Ron chuckled to the half giant.

"Speak for yourself." I turned around looking at the red head.

"You're the biggest misfit out of all of us!"

"That's not true, is it Harry?" I asked sarcastically.

The ravenette turned to me with a grin, "It's one hundred percent true, and you know it."

I pushed the Gryffindor lightly, with a laugh. Bella yipped in reply

"Well, even so we all have each other. And Harry, of course, soon to be the youngest Triwizard champion there's ever been! ...Hooray!" The half giant cheered.

He and the other two students started singing a song. As we walked, I noticed a hat lying on the ground. I heard Harry groan in pain, I saw him reaching for his scar when I looked over.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Bella ran forward and stopped sniffing the air, she followed the scent until she got to a big tree, then she started barking. She'd look over to us then back at what was hiding behind the tree. As Harry ventured forward, he stopped behind the tree, looking toward the base of it. "Oh no."

I moved closer to view what he saw. When I did, I screamed. There was a body behind the tree. It was Barty Crouch, and he wasn't moving.

Soon the others had run over to us. Hagrid asked with shortness of breath, " What's going on here, we heard barking and then a scream."

All heads turned in the direction we were looking at. Hagrid's eyes widened as he went towards the body.

"Hagrid, is he...?" Hermione trailed off. The gamekeeper turned to her and nodded.

"He's dead."

~ _Two days later_ ~

Today was the final day of the Triwizard tournament. The champions would have to go through the maze. There was a marker of their colors placed by the entrance they would need to go. The stadium was filled with people and the band was playing. I sat with Hermione and Ron closer to the ground where the champions would be. Mr. Diggory was the first to enter the stadium, with Cedric. Then Fleur and the Beauxbatons headmistress, then Viktor and Karkaroff. Finally Dumbledore walked with Harry, and my father trailed behind.

Dumbledore stood on the podium in the center of the ring.

When the crowd quieted down enough he spoke, "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for first position, they will enter the maze first, followed by Mr. Krum and Ms. Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!"

Everyone cheered loudly for the champions. My mother appeared beside me, "Let's bring you down so you can wish the boys good luck."

I nodded and followed her down to the ring, Dumbledore was talking to the four students. Once he was done, I made a beeline to Fleur; I would have felt bad if I didn't wish her luck as well.

"Good luck, Fleur." I said, giving the witch a hug.

"Thank you, Bambi." she smiled in return.

I moved down to where Cedric was, talking with his father.

"Good luck, Diggory." I smiled, reaching a hand to the boy.

He smiled and shook my hand, then pulled me in for a quick hug "Thanks Bambi. I'll see you later."

I then left for Viktor, he turned to me with a warm smile and hugged me.

"Good luck, Viktor. I know you'll do great." I told him.

"Thank you, **Красив**." He kissed me on the head and released me from his hold. I couldn't help the blush I was sure now decorated my cheeks.

I left to go to Harry. I gave him a hug, "Good luck, Harry. Please be careful."

"I will, don't worry." He made to move away, but I still had a hold of his arm. "Bambi?"

"I don't think you should go in the maze, Harry." I had an ominous feeling about it.

"He'll be fine, Ms. McCarthy! No need to baby him." Professor Moody chastised, grabbing Harry and pulling him away from me toward his marker for the maze.

I felt my father place a hand on my shoulder, "I'll keep an eye on him, both of them, my little misfit. Go back to your seat, they're about to begin."

I nodded and did as Dad said.

The four got into position and then the canon fired. Cedric and Harry entered the maze first, followed by Krum and then finally Delacour.

* * *

We sat and waited for the results of the tournament. I got nervous as I felt that something was wrong with Viktor. Soon there was a scream, it sounded like Fleur. Minutes later there were red sparks in the sky. I looked down to the ring and noticed my father was missing. Not even a minute later, another set of red sparks went off. The maze made an opening and my father came out, carrying Fleur. Another opening was made and it was Mum entering with Viktor. He had an arm slung around her shoulders and a hand to his head.

I rushed down as Mum sat the boy on a bench. I sat down beside him.

"Are you okay? what happened.""

"I-I don't know what happened. I remember walking into the maze and then, nothing." he replied to me. He seemed just as confused.

"Look at me, please Viktor?" My mother asked. The Bulgarian did as she asked. My mother looked at him, her focus seemed to be on his eyes. Finally she spoke,

"Someone used the Imperius curse on you; your eyes are still a little glossy. I noticed it in the maze, but I wasn't sure if it was just the effects of the fog and the lighting in there. This might explain what happened to Ms. Delacour as well."

I sat there worried, I didn't want Viktor to get in trouble for something he had no control over. Just then I felt a wave of pain surge through my head.

I gasped out in pain, grabbing the afflicted area. My mother in front of me in an instant.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"My head... Something happened to Harry."

"Veela's can feel the pain of their mates easily. Its signifies a strong bond between the two, or in this case three." My father stated as he made his way over as well.

I was about to answer when I felt the pain intensify and spread through my whole body. I screamed in pain, as I fell to the ground. I felt like I was being ripped apart.

"Bambi!" My parents were by my side in an instant.

"It hurts..." I cried.

"I've seen this before. It happened to Frank Longbottom and his wife. It's the effects of the crutiatis curse. Someone's using it on Harry." Dad explained, quietly.

"But who would do this? It couldn't be Cedric. There's no way! He wouldn't be desparite enough to use something like this, just to win." Mum reasoned.

Just as quickly as it happened it ended. I breathed heavily, my body shaking. I slowly sat up, turning to look in front of me. Viktor knelt there, giving me a worried look.

"Bambi, are you alright?"

"A-at the moment, yes. Just a little weak." It was true, I felt like I had all the energy drained from my body. With the Bulgarian's help I was able to stand. I looked to the crowd, many were focused in there own little world. Only the ones closest to the ground, that were able to hear me, were looking at me with confused and worried glances.

Just then everyone's attention was focused to the center of the arena. There on the ground, lie Cedric, Harry on top of him. His face was in his chest and his shoulders were shaking, the cup lying next to them. Everyone cheered as they saw the champions had emerged victorious. I wasn't so cheerful.

Something was wrong with Cedric, why hadn't he moved yet? I made my way over to the two boys, Viktor behind me to help if I needed it.

I gasped as I saw that Cedric's eyes were open but they weren't blinking. His chest wasn't moving either.

"Is he...?" Viktor trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence I assumed.

I heard Fleur scream behind us. She had caught on as well.

Dumbledore made his way over to the boys as well, he tried to pull Harry off of Cedric but the the Gryffindor fought him.

"No!" He clung to the shirt of the boy.

I dropped down to my knees beside the wizard.

"Harry, what happened!" He turned to me for a split second, then clung to me instead. I didn't say anything as I sat there and held him. By then many of the people in the stadium began to notice the scene unfold.

"Dumbledore, what in the blazes is going on here?" Fudge asked the old wizard.

"He's back, he's back!" Harry cried into my shirt.

"Who's back, Harry?" Mum asked gently. Having arrived next to us with my father as well.

"Voldemort's back. Cedric...he asked me to bring his body back! I couldn't leave him not there."

I smoothed out the boys hair and hushed gently. "It's okay Harry. It's okay." I told him, just holding him tightly. I could feel the anguish and desperation he felt.

"Brenden, make sure everyone stays in their seats. Tell the professors, but don't cause a panic." I heard Mum say. Soon enough my father left to go do as mother asked.

"The body has to be moved Dumbledore. There are too many people." Fudge told the man quietly.

"Let me through, Let me through!" I could here Amos shout to the people crowding the area. "That's my son...That's my son!"

He dropped to his knees beside us and cried out. I felt remorse for the man; he lost his only child.

I felt Harry being ripped from my arms. I looked up to see Professor Moody had him. He was whispering something to him, but I couldn't here. He then turned and half carried, half dragged the boy away out of the stadiums. I wanted to follow but I also wanted to stay and comfort Mr. Diggory.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Viktor.

"Go, follow him. I'll stay here for you. I don't trust that man."

I nodded and hugged the seeker. "Thank you."

With that I left and followed the two back to the castle.

* * *

I made it to just outside his office; he had locked the door. I listened and heard him move further through the room. I pulled my wand from my pocket and whispered, " _Alohomora_."

The door unlocked and I carefully made my way into the room. I could hear voices from behind the curtain. I stood and listened in.

"What was it like, to stand in his presence?" Moody asked.

"I don't know. It was like I had fallen into one of my dreams...one of my nightmares."

I heard rustling going on in there, I took a peek and saw Harry was sitting by the fireplace. I took a chance and dashed toward the chest next to him, hiding behind that. He looked over to me and I lifted my finger up to my lips. He nodded and kept silent.

"Were there others? In the graveyard!" the ex-auror's voice sounded from the next room over.

I could see the confusion on Harry's face, "...I don't believe I mentioned anything about a graveyard, sir."

The room was silent for a moment, then the man hobbled back in, his expression indescribable.

"'Marvelous creatures, dragons, aren't they?'" he quoted something from Hagrid. "You think that miserable oaf would've led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it?"

He went rifling through the cupboards as he spoke, I grabbed Harry's hand and tugged gently. He looked at me, as I motioned for him to follow me. He hid behind the chest as well. We peered over the top.

"Do you think Cedric Diggory would've told you to open the egg underwater if I hadn't told him first myself? Do you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could have provided you with Gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book that led him to it? Or that I wouldn't notice McCarthy sneaking in here and hiding behind the chest!"

He turned around glaring at us.

I stood up and held an arm out in front of Harry, moving back. I had my wand out at the ready.

"It was you from the beginning, you put my name in the Goblet of Fire! You bewitched Krum, but-"

"You won tonight because I made it so, Potter. You ended up in the graveyard tonight because it was meant to be. And now the deed is done, the blood that runs through those veins now run within the Dark Lord."

Moody sneered at us, edging closer. I moved in front of Harry, ready to defend.

"Imagine how he'll reward me when he learns that I, once and for all, silenced the great Harry Potter."

He raised his wand to attack, but was pushed back by a perfectly timed ' _Expelliarmus_ '. I knew the voice that cast it was Dumbledore. Sure enough he rushed in followed by Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Mum. The three teachers rushed over to the man, as my mother came over to us.

"Harry, Bambi are you alright? Did he hurt you?" she placed a hand on both our cheeks and looked for any serious damage. Aside from the cut on Harry's forearm and a couple scratches, we were fine.

"Severus." I looked over to see Dumbledore holding Moody by the neck as Snape poured a liquid down his throat. I assumed it was a potion.

"Do you know who I am?" the old wizard asked.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Are you Alastor Moody?"

"...No." He struggled not to say it.

"Where is he, is he in this room?"

The man said nothing as he focused his attention on the chest. The Professor's noticed this. My mother led us away from the chest. Severus caste a spell that unlocked and opened the chest. There were many lock mechanisms. Once it was done the group of teachers carefully looked in to see the contents of the chest, Harry had walked over with them. I looked to the ground where I saw the flask the strange man would drink from.

"Are you alright, Alastor?" Dumbledore yelled down to the man, I didn't hear a response. He must have been way down there.

I picked up the object and lifted the flask to my nose, smelling it. I instantly knew the odor.

"It was a Polyjuice potion, sir." I said, handing the flask to the potions master, "He must have been brewing them all school year."

He accepted the container with a nod.

"Well, now we know who was stealing from your stores, Severus." Dumbledore replied, he then looked back down into the chest, "We'll get you out in a moment, Alastor."

"But if that's Moody, then who-" Harry began to ask as the man in the chair started to revert back to his normal look.

Curiosity got the better of me, as I moved closer to get a better look at his face. He suddenly lunged at me, grabbing a hold of my arm. I struggled and with the help of Mum and Snape, I was free and Mum had her wand in the strangers face. Severus had me pulled behind him, Harry was behind McGonagall.

"Barty Crouch Junior..." mother replied, taking in the face of the man.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." He smirked, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark on his arm. I remember mum talking about these before, they signified a death eater.

"Your arm, Harry." Dumbledore said, grabbing the boy from his spot and exposing the arm with the cut. The dried blood made a similar outline as the mark.

"You know what this means don't you, he's back. Lord Voldemort has returned." Barty Jr. said with a smirk.

"I'll send an owl to Azkaban. I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner. Severus, watch him please." My mother replied, lowering her wand to grab me and Harry. "I'll bring them to the infirmary. Have that cut on Harry's arm looked at, come with me Professor Dumbledore?"

With that the old wizard nodded.

Barty shouted to my mother's back, "I'll be welcomed back like a hero!"

"Maybe, but then again I don't have much use for heroes." Mum replied, keeping her gaze forward.

And that was the last we saw of him. At least I hoped anyway.

~ _Memorial Service_ ~

It was the final day of the year. We usually would have a feast commemorating the end of term, but since the day Cedric was killed Dumbledore decided to hold a memorial service for him instead, which I was glad for.

I asked Harry if it was okay if Viktor sat with us. I wanted to sit with him and the golden trio. I felt bad, I knew how Cho felt about this whole ordeal. I just wanted to sit with them, which is what I told the golden boy. He nodded, saying he was okay with it.

He even apologized for the way he acted at the Yule ball. Which I was grateful for.

Anyway, everyone in the hall sat at the benches, even the professors, and was silent as Dumbledore spoke.

"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory, as you all know, was exceptionally hard-working, infinitely fair-minded, and most importantly, a fierce friend."

He paused and continued,

"Therefore, I think you all have the right to know exactly how he died. The Ministry of Magic did not want me to tell you, but I think not telling you would be an insult to his memory. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort! Now, the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, and reminds us, that while we might come from different places and speak in different tongues,"

I felt Viktor grab my hand, to which I replied with a small squeeze. I looked down and reached for Harry's hand as well. He rubbed his thumb along the back of my hand.

"our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest, and brave and true, right to the very end."

Later that afternoon, everyone was saying their goodbyes to the friends they had made with the girls of Beauxbatons and the boys of Durmstrang. I had entered the courtyard with Bella and made my way over to the Weasley boy.

"Hey Ron, you seen Harry or Hermione?"

"No..." He replied.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fleur and her little sister making their way over. The younger Delacour tapped the redhead on the shoulder. When he looked to her, she kissed him on the cheek.

I smiled at how cute it was. I placed my trunk down and went to give Fleur a hug, which she returned.

"It was nice to meet you, Bambi."

"You too, Fleur."

When we parted she leaned over and kissed Ron on the forehead, " _Au revoir_ , Ron."

Then the two sisters left. I jumped when I felt a pair of arms circle around me.

"Did I scare you, **Красив**?" I smirked and turned around, looking at the smirking Durmstrang.

"You were waiting all day to do that weren't you?"

He shrugged, the smile not leaving his face, "Maybe."

I hugged the Bulgarian tight, "It feels like you just got here, and now you have to go."

"I feel the same, Bambi. Maybe over the summer you can come visit, I know my parents would love to meet you. You could bring your friends with you if you'd like."

"I might, just so I know what it is you keep calling me." I joked. He laughed.

When we pulled away, he grabbed my hand and kissed it, "I promise, when I finish school, I will come back here for you."

I smiled, "I'd like that." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Viktor."

"Goodbye Bambi, write to me." With that he left.

It was then everyone lined up to see our guests out, everyone cheered as they passed. Soon it was just the golden trio and I.

Ron asked, "Are we ever going to have a normal year here?"

I looked at the other two and we all replied with, "No."

"Didn't think so. Oh, well. What's life without a few dragons?"

"Or other mythical creatures." I added.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, nodding, "Yes."

"Smart mouth." I teased, ruffling up his already messy hair.

This got the witch to laugh. The four of us walked along the hall.

"Promise you'll write? All three of you."

"I won't. You know I won't." Ron replied with a smile.

"Harry, you'll write. Won't you?"

"Yeah, every week." He replied, sarcastically. Hermione and I rolled our eyes at the boys.

"I'll write Hermione. I might be busy over the summer, but I'll try." I told the witch.

"How come?" Ron asked.

"Viktor invited me to go see his home country. You all could come with if you want, he wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, we could make an adventure out of it!" Ron stated, already excited about the idea.

"Like we don't get enough of them here at school?" Harry joked.

And thus ended another year at Hogwarts.


	19. Chapter 19

~ _McCarthy Manor_ ~

I woke up in a cold sweat. I breathed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair. Harry was having _those_ dreams again.

Knowing I wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep I rolled out of bed and got dressed into some shorts and a t-shirt. It was really warm out this summer. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and took a sip.

When I closed the door I noticed the pictures held there. I smiled at the memory, it didn't happen very long ago. It was over the summer, in Bulgaria. I decided to take Viktor up on his offer and visited his family Villa.

In one of the pictures I was standing in the middle of both Harry and Viktor. I had convinced the former to come with me to visit. I had asked Hermione and Ron but they never responded back.

We were making silly faces at the camera and then laughing at how silly we were being. There was another that was of Harry and Viktor flying together with Mr. Krum. I remembered meeting Viktor's parents. They were very kind people, Mrs. Krum was very similar in personality to Mum. Viktor looked a lot like his father.

Then there were two separate pictures side by side. One was of me and Viktor, the latter had me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while I laughed. The other was of me and Harry, we were being silly and dancing for the camera. I smiled fondly at that one, then frowned as I remembered I hadn't told him yet.

I knew I would have to tell him soon, but I was so worried I'd loose him. I looked out the window and saw the sun was just rising. The trees were turning color and shedding their leaves. I sighed, it was close to the beginning of the school year and I hadn't heard from any of the trio. The only response that I got was of Harry's nightmares.

If only that's all they were. They always went to Cedric being killed and Voldemort rising.

I wanted to see him.

I grabbed a piece of paper and pen, writing a note for my parents to see. Once that was settled, I went back to my room to grab a few items. The most important of which was my wand and my new Firebolt. I bought it with my allowance, seeing as both boys were into quidditch, I figured I would try it out myself. I thought about attending the Ravenclaw tryouts when they had them this year.

I made my way quietly back down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door. I mounted the broom and took off.

* * *

I'd been to the Dursley's home once before when we picked Harry up for the trip over the summer, so I knew what to look for. It took me most of the day and into the late afternoon to do so, but I finally made it undetected to Privet Drive. I found the Dursley's home and landed in the back yard. I climbed up the vines that littered the back wall and looked through the first window I came across.

I picked the right one as I saw the ravenette in the room, sitting on his bed. He seemed upset about something. I knocked on the window. He looked startled at the window and then at me. He rushed to the window, I ducked down so he could open them. Once he did, I climbed up and in.

"Bambi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you, you've been having those dreams again." I told him giving him a hug. I walked back over to the window and muttered, "Up."

I held my hand outside the window and waited as the broomstick came to my hand.

"Since when did you get a Firebolt?" He asked smirking.

"I got it a few weeks ago with my allowance. I figured I'd need one since you and Viktor are the two best Quidditch players in the Wizarding world. Got to be able to keep up."

I sat on his bed and looked around the room, it seemed very small. Considering he used to live in a cupboard though, this was an improvement. I looked at his desk and smiled. There he had two picture frames. One held a picture of his parents, likely when they were dating. The other was the picture of me and him. We were both doing the same thing in the pictures.

"We're a lot like your parents, aren't we." I asked him as he sat down beside me. I felt him lean against my shoulder.

"I guess so...though I don't think my mum was a Veela."

"Smart mouth." I chuckled.

We stayed like that for a while until I patted his leg, "You should try and get some sleep. Those nightmares have been keeping you up most nights, I assume, and you look exhausted."

"Stay with me?" he asked, gripping my hand. I returned the gesture and smiled.

"Always." I whispered.

* * *

There weren't any nightmares, but a loud noise could be heard from the hallway. I sat up quickly as I noticed the key in the doorway slowly began to turn. Harry did as well, and reached over to grab his wand. He aimed it at the door way as the key fell from its hole and the door swung open.

A bright light could be seen first, then a voice spoke.

"Muggles are so clean."

"Tonks, for God's sake." Another voice replied.

"Unnatural."

Just then a group of people could be seen in the doorway. One a very recognizable face,

"Professor Moody. What are you doing here?" Harry asked the man.

"Rescuing you of course. Come along now, the both of you." He told us. I grabbed my wand and followed the group.

"But where are we going, the letter said I've been expelled." Harry replied to the man. I looked at him confused.

"Why would you be expelled?" I asked the boy but my question was ignored by the ex-auror.

"You haven't been, not yet anyway." He turned to the man behind him, "Kingsley, you take point."

"But the letter said-"

"Dumbledore persuaded the minister to suspend your expulsion, pending a formal hearing." The man, known as Kingsley, told Harry.

Everything was going fast pace. I didn't think I'd catch it all. Soon we were outside the home in the middle of the street.

"A hearing?"

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters." The woman with purple hair from earlier replied.

Moody shushed the woman, "Not here, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" She stated in anger, her hair changing into a fiery red.

The man pounded his walking stick on the ground a few times and suddenly we each had a broom appear in our hands. I noticed mine was the Firebolt I used to get here.

"Stay in formation, everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed."

Well that was comforting.

With that everyone mounted their brooms and we kicked off from the ground. We were flying over London; the city was so beautiful at night. When we finally landed we came to a street littered with apartment complexes.

We parked our brooms in the grassy area, and went through the gate. We walked up toward the building halfway and then stopped. Moody tapped the stick to the ground slowly three times and then the building itself stretched out.

I couldn't help the giggle I let out at Harry's face, but who could blame him. How often did you see a building stretch out to reveal a whole other section of the building.

"In you go, kids." Moody replied to us. I grabbed Harry's hand and we entered the building. I noticed on the outside it said 12 Grimmauld place.

Once we entered we could hear voices talking.

" _He almost killed Harry. If that isn't proof enough..._ "

" _Yes, but guarding you-know-what is the most important..._ "

Soon Moody and the other wizards passed by us through the crapped hallway.

"Cornelius Fudge is a politician first and a wizard second."

They entered the room where the voices came from once the doorway was clear we were able to see Sirius Black and Mr. Weasley. They were discussing something important.

Sirius seemed to notice us and gave a smile and nod. Soon Mrs. Weasley popped out from the doorway.

"Harry, Bambi." She smiled at us and closed the door behind her. She walked over to us and gave us a combined hug.

"Heavens, you're all right. Bit peaky, but I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until after the meeting's finished."

Harry tried to ask the ginger woman, but she stopped him quick, "Nope. No time to explain. You two head straight upstairs, first door on the left."

"Yes ." I replied bringing the confused Gryffindor with me.

As we ascended the stairs we could hear someone murmuring. When we got there, there was a house elf. He seemed to be talking to himself, but when he saw us he stopped. He didn't say anything just glared. I hurried up the stairs not wanting to be there any longer.

Harry opened the door and entered first. I was shocked when a blur all of a sudden attacked Harry. I realized it was Hermione.

"Oh, Harry." She held him for a long time.

I looked over to Ron who made his way over to us.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." I greeted back.

"Are you alright? We overheard them talking about the Dementor attack." Hermione said to Harry.

I looked at the ravenette confused, "When were you attacked by a Dementor?!"

"You have to tell us everything." Hermione insisted.

"Let the man breathe, girls." Ron told us. I conceded, Hermione wasn't so easily swayed.

"And this hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous. I've looked it up, they simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair."

"Yeah, there's been a lot of that going on around here." Harry murmured, walking further into the room. I stood with the other two Gryffindors, so as to give him some space.

"What is this place?"

"It's headquarters." Ron replied.

"Of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You-Know-Who." Hermione added.

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose? I've gone all summer without a scrap of news, aside from Bambi." Harry asked the two. I walked up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, there's no need to get angry. Calm down." He took a deep breathe and let it out.

"We wanted to write, mate. Really, we did. To the both of you." Ron said.

"Only..." Hermione trailed off.

"'Only' what, Mione?" I asked her.

"Dumbledore made us swear not to tell either of you anything."

The room had gone deathly silent, before Harry responded.

"Dumbledore said that?...But why would he keep us in the dark? Maybe we could help. I mean, I'm the one who saw Voldemort return. I'm the one who fought him. I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed!"

Suddenly two ginger twins aparated behind him.

"Harry, thought we heard your dulcet tones." George said, smiling.

"Don't bottle it up, though mate. Let it out." Fred replied seeing Harry put his head down.

"Fred, George stop bothering poor Harry." Everyone turned to my sister, who stood with arms crossed in the doorway. She unfolded them and sauntered into the room.

"Anyway, didn't you have something interesting for them to listen too." She asked. Then slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Bambi, have a nice trip?" she winked at me with a smirk.

"I don't know what your talking about." I replied with an identical smirk.

She ruffled my hair, as the twins took out a giant ear and brought it into the stairwell. We followed them out there. George lowered the ear on a string slowly down. On the end we had was a small speaker. We started to hear voices as the ear descended furthur.

" _He's not a child, Molly_."

" _But he's not an adult either._ "

It seemed Mrs. Weasley and Sirius were bickering.

" _He's not James, Sirius_."

" _Well, he's not your son_."

" _He's as good as. Who else has he got_?"

" _Me! I'm his godfather._ "

Just then Ginny came out of her room, and stood where we were huddled.

"Hey Ginny." Sammy replied, ruffling up her hair as well.

" _How touchingly paternal, Black. Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like you_." I heard a familiar voice sneer.

" _Now, you stay out of this, Snivellus_."

"Snape's part of the Order?" Harry asked.

"Git." Ron muttered.

" _Stop, we're not here to argue. Sevey, that comment was uncalled for._ "

I was shocked to hear Mum's voice.

"'Sevey?'" Hermione asked, looking to both me and my sister. We shrugged, Mum never told us anything about knowing Severus before.

Just then the connection was failing, I looked down to see Hermione's cat playing with the ear.

"Crookshanks." Hermione spoke softly.

"Get off it, Bloody cat." George muttered in anger toward the mammal.

Just then Bella came over and sniffed the cat, which got scared and ran off.

"Good job, Bella." Fred praised the cocker-spaniel.

It was short lived, as Bella sniffed the ear and started playing with it as well.

"Bella, no!" I shouted at her, and ran down the stairs.

As I made my way down the stairs, I picked her up and pried the ear from her mouth, "That's not for playing with."

George reeled back the device up to them just as the door opened to the room the meeting was taking place. It was Severus who answered, "What are you doing down here, Ms. McCarthy."

"Well, Bella got a hold of my wand and decided she wanted to be playful, so I chased her down the stairs to get it back." I quickly made up, holding the pup up as proof. She tilted her head cutely at the potions Professor.

"Well...be sure it doesn't happen again." He said as he made to stroll passed me.

"You're not staying?" I asked, seating Bella back on the ground. She took off back up the stairs.

"No." Snape replied, turning towards me.

"Oh, alright. Enjoy the rest of your evening, sir."

"You as well, McCarthy." He replied with a small smile, then left through the door.

Just then Molly appeared from the room, "Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen. Come along everyone!" She yelled upstairs.

The Weasley twins aparated behind their mother, scaring the wits out of her. They ran off as she yelled to them, "Just because you're allowed to use magic now, does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!"

Ginny, Sammy and Hermione passed the enraged ginger woman, Ron did the same but said, "Hi Mum." as he passed.

turned to us and asked, "You hungry?"

joined his wife looking at Harry, "You sure your alright, Harry. Gave quite a scare there."

"Harry Potter." The Weasley's moved from the doorway to reveal Sirius, Remus Lupin behind him. Harry smiled and hugged the man.

"Sirius."

I couldn't help but smile as well. When they parted, the Animagus turned to me, "Bambi McCarthy." He opened his arms for me and I gave the man a hug as well.

* * *

"It seems your hearing in the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot." said, looking at the letter Harry had gotten. Everyone was sat at the table.

"I don't understand, what's the Ministry of Magic got against me?" the ravenette asked.

Moody spoke up then, "Show him. He'll find out soon enough."

The table was quiet as my mother gave Harry the Daily Prophet. I looked over his shoulder at the front page. There was a picture of Harry under a caption 'The Boy Who Lies?', then would transition to a picture of Fudge with the caption 'Fudge: All is Well'.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well." Sirius told us.

"Cornelius is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet, to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned." Mum told Harry.

"Why?" He asked

"He thinks Dumbledore is after his job." Remus replied.

"But that's insane. No one in their right mind could believe that-"

"That's just it Harry." Mum interupted him, "Fudge isn't using his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear."

"The last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold dear." Remus began explaining. "Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the minister will do almost anything-"

"To make sure no one knows the truth, so it won't happen again." I finished for him.

"That's right, Bambi."

Sirius spoke up, "We think Voldemot wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command, and not just witches and Wizards. All manner of dark creatures served under him. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same."

"But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in." Mum replied.

"We believe...Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius." Moody said.

"...Something he didn't have last time."

"You mean like a weapon?" I asked.

"No," Molly spoke, slamming down the utensil she was working with and marching over toward us, "That's enough. They're just children."

She picked up the newspaper he had and folded it up, "You say any more and you might as well induct them into the Order."

"Good, I want to join! If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight."

"Me too." I replied, which seemed to shock everyone.

"Bambi-" Sirius began, but I interjected.

"I'm not going to sit on the sidelines, twidling my thumbs, while everyone else is risking their lives! If Harry's going to fight, I will too."

The table was silent after that, and everyone ate their meal and went to bed.

Later that night, I woke up. Harry was having another nightmare. I got up from the futon on the floor and quietly left the room. I was sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione; I didn't want to wake them up. I shut the door quietly behind me. I didn't have to move far to get to the boy's room. They were right across from us. I gently opened the door, and sneaked in.

Ron was snoring away, without a care in the world. Limbs flopped about on the matress. It was comically different then Harry who was on his side, arms tucked under his head, curled up. He was slightly shaking his head and he had a pained expression.

I made my way over to his bed and sat down on the edge. I gently ran my fingers through his short hair.

"It's alright Harry. I'm here." I hushed.

He calmed down, and his face turned peaceful. I stayed with him the rest of the night.

* * *

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I opened my eyes and the sun was shining through the window. I sat up seeing I was under the covers. I looked over to the bed next to me and saw it was made. Confused, I got up and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

There I met Molly, "Well, good morning Bambi! I was just about to go and get you up myself. Come sit and have some breakfast."

I did as she asked and sat down, I looked around the kitchen and saw no one else so I asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Harry and Arthur went to the ministry for Harry's hearing today. And everyone else is doing their own thing, or at work." She replied as she set a plate down in front of me.

I ate the meal, as Molly cleaned the plates from earlier. I got up and brought the plates to the ginger woman. As I left to asend the stairs, I noticed a door open and Sirius was inside. I decided to go and talk with him. Once I entered the room, I saw along the wall was a mural of a family tree.

"Hello Bambi." the Animagus greeted.

"Good Morning. Sirius, is this your family tree?"

"It is, this is everyone in the Black Family. Well, the ones that my mother decided were worthy." He replied, placing his hand next to a spot on the mural that looked charred. I noticed underneath was the name 'Sirius Black'

I saw two others along the same line as him. To the left was a picture of a man and under it read, 'Regulus Black'. To the right, I was shocked to see another charred picture, but the name 'Henriette Black' was underneath. That was my mother!

"I can tell from the look of shock on your face. Your mother is part of the house of Black, my older sister in fact. Your mother was the same as me, an outcast and disgrace to the family name. Your mother was born with red hair; no one else had red hair at all; so she stuck out like a sore thumb. She wasn't too found of many others though at first."

He laughed at the memory, "I remember the day when your mother returned from Hogwarts. It was after her first year and she told me how she first met your father on the train. She couldn't stand him, he was annoying and wierd is what she told me. I asked why and she said he was way too polite. All through the school year he never got angry, even when people would scream in his face or bully him. He'd always have a smile on his face, even if his nose was broken from some random bloke who punched him. I finally understood what she meant when I finally met him."

"Could you tell me more?" I asked. I was really curious of this new found information. My mother never told me about her family, and she only mentioned a few things that happened during her time at Hogwarts.

"I don't think its my place to tell. I'm sure your mother kept things a secret from you for a reason." He replied.

I pouted.

He smirked and ruffled my hair, "Alright, misfit." I smiled at the fact he used my father's nickname for me, "What's the news between you and my godson? This morning, Hermione went to wake the boys and found you asleep, curled up next to Harry."

"Well, long story short: I am now mated to Harry Potter and Viktor Krum."

Sirius looked at me shocked.

I continued, "I woke up in the middle of the night to Harry having a nightmare; I can see it through the connection I have. I wouldn't have been able to go back to sleep anyway, so I went to go be with him."

"Well, that would explain why everyone else seemed to understand what was going on. I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Sirius. But, there's one problem...I haven't told him about it yet."

"Bambi-"

"I know, I know. I just haven't found the right time yet and I'm worried what he'll say once he knows."

"...I understand, but you need to do it soon. He has a right to know. I'm sure things will work out."

"I hope your right."

* * *

 **Hope you lovelies enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

The next day we were walking through the train station. Moody and Tonks furthur up in front, Harry and I walked side by side leading the others.

I felt something wet nudge my right hand. Surprised, I looked down to see a black, shaggy dog. It bark and trotted up ahead.

I heard Moody whisper from in front, "Padfoot, are you crazy? You'll blow the entire operation."

He scampered off down the steps and into an enclosed room, Harry following. I tagged along with.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? If somebody was to see you here-."

"I had to see you off, didn't I?" the man interrupted. He turned around with a warm smile, ushering us to come sit with him. "Life's no fun without risk."

"I just don't want to see you get chucked back into Azkaban." Harry replied, siting down.

"Don't worry about me. Anyway, I wanted to give you something." The Animagus said, pulling a folded up paper from his jacket pocket. He handed it to Harry.

When he opened it, it was a picture. It had a few recognizable faces, I saw my mother and father standing next to Harry's parents.

"Mum and Dad were a part of the Order?" I asked the man.

"Yes, they were one of the few first to join. Your mother was working for the Ministry and pregnant with you at the time this was taken. They didn't want to risk anything, so she stayed working with the Ministry for the time being, but she helped us out when she could. She's doing that now too; letting us know whats going on from the inside."

"That's amazing." I smiled down at the photo.

"Yes...it's been fourteen years now, and not a day goes by that I don't miss James."

We sat in silence looking at the picture. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Do you really think there's going to be a war?"

The man hesitated and then slowly nodded, "It feels like it did before."

Harry moved to give the picture back, but Sirius shook his head and held up his hand.

"You keep it. Anyway, I suppose you're the young ones now." He patted Harry on the back and smiled.

"I guess its time to get going, don't wanna miss your train."

With that we both hugged the man and headed off to catch the train.

 _~On the train~_

As I sat and talked with Hermione and Ron, I noticed Harry had fallen asleep against the window. He seemed to be troubled, even now. I didn't want to, but I grabbed his arm and gently shook him awake.

"Harry...you okay?" I asked.

He woke up and stretched out his neck, then looked to me and nodded, "Yeah, fine. Just a little tired, I guess."

"Well, instead of leaning against the hard window, just lay down here. I'll move to the other bench with Mione and Ron." Just as I got up to move, he grabbed my wrist.

"No, you don't have to. I'll be fine. Just...stay, please?"

I felt my heart pull as my instincts were telling me to listen. I sighed, then smiled at him and sat back down, "Alright. If you insist."

I laid my head on his shoulder, deciding to get comfy myself. I couldn't help but smile when I felt him lay his head on mine and felt his breath slightly tickle my hair.

"He fell asleep almost instantly." Hermione remarked. "It's like you have a calming affect on him."

"Do you do it on purpose?" Ron asked.

"No, at least not that I'm aware of. Dad said that Veela's can give off Pheromones unintentionally, though you can give off Pheromones intentionally. Most of the times it is to calm down a mate. If a Veela was to mate with another Veela, they could use it to track each other if they got separated."

"Interesting. Would it work the same if Ron was close to you, or myself?"

"I don't think so, but I'm also not a normal Veela so it could be possible."

"...When are you going to tell him?" Ron asked. I didn't need to ask what he was talking about.

"I don't know. I don't want to tell him with all this stress, but I also don't want to wait; just in case something were to happen."

"Try to make it soon, maybe when your both alone?" Hermione suggested. "You did when you told Viktor."

"Alright, I will."

With that the conversation ended and the rest of the train ride was silent.

When we stopped, I woke up Harry and we gathered our bags and made to the carriages.

On the way there, Malfoy came up from behind and started pestering the golden boy.

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter. Better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

Just as I was about to say something, Harry made to lounge at the blonde, but Ron held him back. I stepped in front of him and placed my hands on his chest.

"What'd I tell you? Complete nutter."

"Just stay away from me!" Harry yelled at the Slytherin's retreating back. I placed a hand on his cheek and turned him to face me.

"Harry, calm down. Just breath, everything's okay."

"It's only Malfoy, mate." Ron told the boy.

He calmed down and shrugged off the redhead's grip on his arms. He continued walking along. I looked to the other two and noticed how they eyed Harry like he was a rabid animal.

"Guys, it's still Harry. He's just under a lot of stress right now and he's had trouble sleeping lately. He's just on edge right now because of it all. I'll try to stay with him and keep him calm."

They looked down, slightly ashamed at how they were afraid of their friend and then nodded.

We ran to catch up with Harry and headed to the carriages. When we got there, a carriage was taking off with a group of girls. I noticed one of them was Cho. She kept glancing back towards us, more importantly Harry. I was irked, but tried to keep calm. Cho was a good friend and if I explained the situation to her I'm sure she'd understand and back off.

At least I hoped so.

Just then I felt something breathe on the back of my neck. When I turned I was surprised. The creature behind me was similar in body to a Hippogriff but skinned.

"What is it?" I heard Harry ask.

"What's what?"

"The creature pulling the carriage." I told them. How could they not notice something in front of them?

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, it's pulling itself like always."

Harry walked around the side of the creature, looking at it. Then an all too familiar voice piped up.

"You're not going mad. I see them too." The voice was hiding behind a Quibbler, that was upside down. When she lowered it, the blonde Ravenclaw looked at us and smiled.

"Your just as sane as I am."

She took notice to me and waved, "Hello Bambi. It's good to see you again. How was your summer?"

"It's nice to see you too, Luna. And I had a great summer. I got to see Viktor and visit Bulgaria."

I climbed into the carriage and sat next to the girl, chatting with her, while the others followed albeit slower.

"Bambi, you know Loony Love-, I mean Luna Lovegood?" Hermione asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, we got along great in first year and have been friends since then."

"Oh Bambi, I was able to get a charm for you. I hope you like it." She dug into her pocket and fished out the necklace.

It was a long string with a few Butterbeer corks hanging off it.

"It'll keep away the Nargles."

I smiled and took the necklace from Luna and put it on. "Thank you Luna, I love it!"

The others looked at me confused.

"Hungry. I hope there'll be pudding." Luna wondered aloud, looking in the direction the school was.

"Me too Luna." I smiled and looked over to Harry, who had sat next to me.

"What's a Nargle?" He asked me in a whispered tone, to which I shrugged and replied back,

"Honestly, not a clue."

 _~The Great Hall~_

I sat at the Ravenclaw table and smiled as I watched Luna dig into her pudding. Bella yipped at me from below the table, so I grabbed a small piece of lamb and gave it to her.

Just then Dumbledore made his way to the podium and began his announcements.

"Good evening everyone. I would like to announce that we have two changes in staffing this year.

We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

A few people clapped for the man.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck."

The same amount clapped for the woman. I was surprised I hadn't noticed her before; she wore so much pink.

"Now as usual our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me-"

Just then Umbridge raised her hand and gave a light cough to get everyone's attention. When she had it she stood from her seat and walked around the table toward the podium.

"Thank you professor, for those kind and welcoming words."

She stood in front of the podium and turned to face us with a smile. I didn't even know the woman for more than two minutes and already I didn't like her. Something about her smile came off as fake to me.

"And how lovely to see all your bright, and happy faces smiling up at me." I looked around and saw nobody was smiling.

"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends. You know, the Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged."

I laid my head on the table, this woman was already giving me a headache and classes haven't even started yet. All of a sudden, I heard a few people clapping. I looked up and realized she had finally finished talking.

"Thank you professor Umbridge, that was most Illuminating." Dumbledore told the woman.

With that the headmaster continued with what he was doing before, and then dismissed us all.

I walked with Luna back to Ravenclaw tower. Once in the room I was greeted by Bella.

"Hello girl." I picked her up and cuddled her. I placed her back down and got dressed out of my robes.

* * *

The next day I had entered the DADA classroom, and was slightly surprised to see Ron there already. I sat down next to him.

"I think I might be going crazy, are you actually here to class on time Ronald? And before Hermione even!"

"Shut up Bambi. I came here hoping I'd catch you. Harry and Seamus almost got into it last night in the common room. People are believing the Ministry, and Harry's looking mad to the others. I was hoping that if you sit by him, maybe he'll cool down a bit?"

I nodded understanding, "Okay, I'll do what I can. Have Hermione sit with you at the desk behind us."

He agreed and moved to the double desk behind me. Other students filed in and Hermione happened to be with them. When she came over to us, Ron filled her in on the plan and she agreed, sitting next to the ginger. A few more people showed up and Harry had arrived.

I felt the tension and frustration radiate off Harry. Harry plopped down in the seat next to me and leaned his crossed arms against the table.

I hesitated at first but then placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Harry, did something happen?" I asked gently.

He turned to me and gave a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, but it's alright. I'll be fine."

I moved my chair closer and rubbed at his back, hoping to ease some of the tension. It had the desired effect, as I felt him relax bit by bit.

"Good morning children."

I groaned, I did not want to deal with her. Harry chuckled at me, to which I pouted and elbowed him gently in the ribs.

As she moved toward the front of the class, she used her wand to create the words she spoke up on the board.

"Ordinary. Wizarding. Level examinations. O-W-Ls, also known as 'OWLs'. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe."

She flicked her wand and two stacks of books levitated off the front desk down the aisles and divided themselves among the students. I raised an eyebrow at the front of the book when I got it.

Did the woman think we were five?

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven, but you'll be pleased to know that from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic...yes?" She called on the witch behind me.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." Hermione told the woman.

"Using spells?" The woman laughed, "I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron asked.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free." Harry tried to reason with the woman but she dismissed him quickly.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class."

The room was silent for a moment. I looked down and noticed Harry's clenched fist. I placed my hand on top of his. He unclenched it and held my hand sending me a grateful look. I smiled in return.

Umbridge spoke again, "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about."

"But how will theory help prepare us for what's out there?" I decided to ask her.

"My dear, there is nothing out there that you need to prepare yourselves for." She insisted, with a forced grin.

I could tell we were starting to aggravate her.

She walked forward and looked at me, then her eyes moved to where mine and Harry's hands connected.

"I will not tolerate public displays of affection in my classroom, Ms. McCarthy and Mr. Potter." She raised her wand and our hands were instantly separated.

"Now my dear, who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"

"I don't know, maybe Voldemort." I replied with a shrug.

The room had gone instantly silent, and I saw the wavering look in the woman's eyes and the trembling of her smile.

"Now, let me make this quite plain. You have been told, that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie. I saw him, I fought him!" Harry replied to the woman.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

"So Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?!"

"Harry." I muttered, hoping to get him to drop it before things got out of hand. I placed a hand on his arm.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!"

"It was murder. Voldemort killed him!"

"Harry. Drop it." I pleaded with the ravenette.

"Enough!" Umbridge screeched.

The room was once again silent. The DADA professor then spoke calmly, "See me later, Mr. Potter. My office."

With that everyone sat in the room awkwardly for the remainder of the lesson.

 _~Ravenclaw Common Room~_

I sat in the common room with Luna, we were talking about Potions when I felt a sharp pain in my hand.

"Ow!" I winced and grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong Bambi?" the blonde asked me, worried.

I held my hand as the pain stayed strong. When it was finally over I looked at my hand.

"Bambi, what was that?"

"...I don't know, but this likely had something to do with the detention Harry had with Umbridge. I'll see you later, Luna."

With that I got up and rushed toward Gryffindor tower, I had just made it to see Hermione and Ron just giving the password to the portrait.

"Hermione, Ron wait up!" I yelled to them. They both turned and looked to me as I ran up to them.

"Where's Harry." I asked, breathless.

"He should be in the common room why?" Hermione replied.

"I need to see him. Right away."

They both looked at me confused.

"Are you going to tell him?" the brunette asked.

"No, this is more important."

They looked to each other and nodded, gesturing me to come in with them. When I entered I looked around and found him on the couch. I made a beeline straight for him and grabbed his hand.

"Bambi wha-?"

I moved the sleeve of his cloak to reveal the mark. There etched deep into his skin was the words: 'I must not tell lies'.

"Harry, what happened to your hand?!" Hermione asked the boy.

"It's nothing." He replied removing his hand and covering it back up.

"Like hell it's nothing, Harry we're going to tell Professor Dumbledore. Umbridge is not going to get away with this!" I told the boy making my way for the exit. Once I was out the common room, I felt him grab my hand.

"Bambi, no. It'll be alright, Dumbledore's already got enough to worry about himself. Besides, I'm not going to let her have the satisfaction."

"Harry, she's torturing you! You expect me to just sit by and let her continue to do this to you?"

"It'll be fine, I promise."

"But Harry, there are laws set up to prevent this kind of thing." Hermione spoke from behind us. Ron added in, "Yeah, mate. If your parents knew about this-"

"Well, I don't have any of those, do I." Harry bit back.

"You have Sirius...," I replied, "At least talk to him about it. That way I'll feel a little better about this whole thing."

He sighed, but nodded.

"Okay."

"Thank you...I'll see you guys later."

With that I left and began my walk back to Ravenclaw tower. Once I was out of sight from the trio, I made a turn and headed down the stairs toward the Professor's classrooms.

 _~Professor McGonagall's Office~_

I know Harry said he would be fine, but I wanted to tell one of the Professors about this. I figured he wouldn't even tell his Head of House Professor. I just hoped she was still up.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." Her reply was slightly muffled.

I opened the door and entered the room. She was sat at her desk, grading papers.

"Ms. McCarthy, to what do I owe this visit?" She looked at me puzzled.

"Hello, Professor. I...wanted to talk to you about something." I hesitated. I felt like I was betraying Harry's trust, but I didn't want to see him constantly getting hurt either.

"Is something the matter dear?" She stood up from her desk and made her way over to me.

I took a deep breathe and let it out, then finally I said, "Professor Umbridge had Harry visit her for detention earlier, and when he did, she tortured him. He has words etched into the back of his hand. I wanted him to tell Dumbledore or someone but he didn't want to."

The woman looked at me shocked, "I was not told anything about Harry serving detention."

She placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile, "I'll have a talk with Dolores, Ms. McCarthy. Don't worry. Now, back to your dormitory with you, its almost past curfew...and thank you for coming to talk with me."

"Thank you Professor." I smiled at the old woman and then left.

 _~The Great Hall~_

I sat with Luna and Cho at the Ravenclaw table. Luna was telling me how she had talked with Harry in the Forest when she was with the Thestrals; the creatures that were pulling the carriage the other night.

Just then outside the doors, in the hall I heard Umbridge say, "Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?"

Curious, I got up and went to where the two women were talking.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices and inform me when you decide to take such actions." McGonagall replied calmly to the witch.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva." The pink lady stated, taking a step up the stairwell. She was just slightly taller than the Transfiguration Professor.

"Not at all, Dolores," She copied the action, "merely your medieval methods."

"I am sorry, dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry-"

"Don't try to justify your claims, by making it sound like its the Ministry's ideas your enforcing." A new voice filled the halls. Stepping out from behind the wall at the top of the stair case was my mother. She did not look pleased. I was surprised to see her here, and wearing a navy blue, dress suit and matching heels.

The two women seemed surprised she was here as well, Dolores more so.

"Henriette! What are you doing here?"

My mother descended the stairs as she spoke to the woman.

"Dumbledore asked me to speak with him, so I did."

She stopped so she stood on the step above the two women , but was turned to face the shorter of the two.

"Is there a problem with that, Dolores?" Mum gave her a fake look of concern.

The woman was silent as her own fake smile was faltering, finally she spoke, "No not at all. But things here at Hogwarts are far worse than what I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

My mother gave the woman a hard look, "Well...I guess you should notify him immediately then. Wouldn't want to keep the man waiting, he is very busy after all."

"Right." And with that Dolores made her way up the stairs.

* * *

 **Hope you lovelies enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long ^-^''  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Things have gotten drastically worse since then. Umbridge has been made the High Inquisitor at Hogwarts and is making new rules for everyone to follow. For instance, everyone has to wear the proper uniform; which basically means I have to wear the skirt now and always have on my cloak and tie.

I didn't mind the skirt much, but I didn't like having to wear my cloak and tie when I'm in Potions class. The sleeves would get in the way and my tie would almost take a dip in the cauldron I was brewing my potions in.

The Ministry had been intercepting letters from the start, but now Umbridge won't let us send letters without her approval and only if she deemed it important. Which meant I couldn't send letters to Viktor. Mum had stopped by the school again after that rule had been placed. She told me she would inform Viktor of what was going on since I wasn't able to, which I thanked her for.

On top of that, she's been making everyone's lives miserable; especially Harry's.

I happened to be walking through the halls when I noticed students were walking out the doors into the courtyard. Confused, I followed until I found Cho. Oddly enough Harry had also made his way over to the witch.

"Cho, what's going on?" he asked her.

"It's Professor Trelawney." she replied to the Gryffindor, then she turned in my direction and smiled. "Hi Bambi."

"Hey, Cho." I said quickly as we made our way outside. I saw everyone had made a giant circle surrounding the two women. Filch was bringing out the last of the Divination Professor's luggage. I couldn't believe it, she was kicking the poor woman out!

"Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home." The poor Professor was in tears for goodness sake! "Y-you can't do this."

"Oh, but I can." Umbridge replied smoothly, holding up a paper.

I moved quickly over to the woman and stood in front of her, glaring daggers at the pink witch. "How can you be so heartless! You put on a show, saying your here for our own good, but then you go and throw people out who don't agree to your standards?"

"My dear, if you do not silence yourself now and step aside I will have you expelled."

"Good! My parents wouldn't want to keep me here if they knew this is how you've been treating people. I doubt anyone elses parents would as well, especially with the way you abuse your students when they say or do something you don't like!"

Just then I heard heels hitting the cobblestone, approaching. Then the woman behind me sobbing hysterically.

"There something you wish to say Minerva?" Umbridge addressed the woman.

"Oh there are several things I would like to say to you!"

The double doors opened and the crowd of students parted to reveal Dumbledore making his way toward us, my mother close behind. She did not look amused.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?" Dumbledore asked the woman.

"This way, dear." McGonagall told the trembling woman. Trelawney stopped to thank the headmaster profusely, and was then ushered into the building.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the minister-"

"You may dismiss the teachers, Dolores, but you do not have the power to banish them from the grounds." Mum snapped at the woman. "You would do well to remember that the Headmaster has the final say in that matter."

She walked closer to the woman and hissed low enough that I could barley hear her myself, "I have warned the minister about your power hungry ways as well, so he has asked me to stay here to keep watch on not only Dumbledore but you as well. And if you even try to threaten my girls again, or lay a finger on them, you'll be wishing the Dark Lord had finished you off."

As she walked away, Dolores chuckled and asked, "Was that a threat, Henriette?"

My Mum stopped and turned around with a sinister grin, "You wish, _dear_."

The way she said 'dear' made my skin crawl. As she walked past the headmaster he yelled to the gathered students,

"Don't you all have some studying to do?"

With that the crowd began to disperse, I heard Harry call out for Dumbledore but it seemed like he had left before the golden boy could catch him.

~ _Gryffindor Common Room_ ~

I sneaked into the Gryffindor common room that night to talk with the trio.

"That foul, evil, old gargoyle!" Hermione huffed, I can't say I blamed her. Umbridge has been making a mess of things. "We're not learning how to defend ourselves, or how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the school!"

"No kidding." I replied pinching the bridge of my nose. This whole mess was giving me a headache.

"You okay?" Harry asked me from the chair by the radio.

I turned around from my spot on the couch and smiled, "I'll be fine."

 _"Security has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority."_ the voice of Fudge on the radio announced, Harry turned the dial to increase the volume. _"Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of notorious, mass murderer, Sirius Black."_

"Harry." A voice called from the fireplace.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Harry asked the Animagus.

"Answering your letter. You were worried about Umbridge, what is she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?"

"She's not letting us use magic at all, Sirius." I replied to the man.

"Well, I'm not surprised. The latest news is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat? What does he think were forming some kind of army?" Ron joked.

"That's exactly what he thinks. He believes Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry."

"He's becoming more paranoid by the minute." I commented, to which Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Harry, the others wouldn't want me to tell you this, but things aren't going well with Order. Fudge is blocking the truth and these disappearances are just like they started before. Voldemort is on the move."

"What can we do?" the ravenette asked, a slight noise could be heard from Sirius' end of the conversation.

"Someone's coming, sorry I couldn't be of more help, but at the moment you're on your own." And with that the room went silent.

"He really is out there, isn't he." Hermione asked no one in particular. "We need to be able to defend ourselves, and if Umbridge refuses to teach us, we'll need someone who will."

~ _Hogsmeade_ ~

The next day we trekked out into town. I was glad to be out of that uniform, Bella was happy to be let out of the tower as well. I had her stay hidden in my room, for fear Umbridge might try to do something to my pup.

"This is mad. Who would wanna be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember." Harry asked.

We were on our way to Hogs Head, the place we decided to meet up with everyone.

"Look on the bright side: you can't be any worse than old toad face." the ginger said.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry replied sarcastically.

"I'm here for you mate."

I couldn't tell if Ron was trying to be sarcastic back, or if he was taking Harry seriously.

"So who's supposed to be meeting us here?" I asked the brunette.

"Just a few people."

We entered the run down looking building to find it was equally run down looking on the inside.

"Lovely spot." Ron replied sarcastically.

Just then a goat walked out from behind the small bar into the next room.

"Thought it would be safer off the beaten track." Hermione muttered.

"It'll do for now, let's get set up." I replied, entering the small building, the others following behind.

* * *

Once everyone was here, Hermione began the meeting. It was mostly Gryffindor students, a few Hufflepuffs, Luna, Cho and Sammy.

"Um, hi. So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher." Hermione started out nervously. "A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" A random Gryffindor student asked.

"'Why?' ,because you-know-who's back, you toss-pot." Ron told the boy.

"So he says." the same student said, gesturing to Harry.

"So Dumbledore says."

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof?"

"If Potter could tell us more of how Diggory had been killed..." Another male student trailed off.

I turned and addressed the crowd, "We're not here to talk about that, so if that's the only reason you came, you know where the door is."

"Thanks." Harry whispered to me.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna spoke up.

The room was silent for a bit before Hermione answered.

"Yes, he can. I've seen it."

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that!" Dean replied to the Gryffindor.

"Third year. He fought off about a hundred Dementors with it." I answered.

"And Harry killed a basilisk, with the sword of Gryffindor in Dumbledore's office." Neville spoke up, Ginny nodded in reply.

"That's right, he saved me and Ginny from the Chamber of secrets that same year." I told the students gathered.

"Last year he really did fight off you-know-who in the flesh." the Gryffindor witch said.

"Guys, listen." Harry spoke up, now standing. "It all sounds great when you put it like that, but the truth is that most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing and nearly always had help. Bambi, you helped me third year to fight off those dementors."

"He's just being modest." Hermione assured the crowd.

"No, I'm not...Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again the next day. Out there though, when your a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes...you don't know what that's like."

I stood up from my chair and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your right Harry, we don't know what its like." Hermione stated, "That's why we need your help if we're going to have any chance at beating...Voldemort...we need you to teach us how."

"He's really back." Nigel said. Harry nodded.

Everyone sat in silence, contemplating this new information. I decided to speak up, "I'll pass around a sheet for you all to sign. This will be an oath of sorts. If you chose to stand with us and fight, sign the paper."

I passed around the paper to everyone there, each one giving their signature.

Once everything was said and done, we had everyone leave in groups of various sizes. So as not to draw to much attention to ourselves.

* * *

As we walked along the bridge we talked out the details.

"First things first, we need to find a room to fit everyone that Umbridge won't be able to easily find."

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny suggested.

"No that's too small." Harry told her.

"Forbidden Forest?" Hermione asked.

"Not bloody likely." Ron rejected immediately.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Sammy asked the ravenette.

"Who cares?!"

Everyone looked at the brunette like she had just grown a second head.

"I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it? Breaking the rules."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked with a smile.

"I second that remark. I think we've had a bad influence on her." I chuckled, as the witch gave me a gentle push.

"Right then. Over the next few days we should come up with a couple possibilities of places we can practice. We've got to make sure, wherever it is, there's no chance she can find us." Harry suggested.

"Will do, boss." The twins responded giving a mock salute.

* * *

The next day I walked the halls, hearing Umbridge making an announcement overhead of a new rule she was now enforcing. I looked up in time to see Neville get knocked around by two of Malfoy's goons.

"Watch where your going Longbottom."

I walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his arm.

"You okay Neville?"

He nodded shyly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Bambi."

I continued to walk along with the Gryffindor. Suddenly I could hear a cracking and crumbling noise coming from behind us. We turned around to face a giant pair of intricate detailed double doors.

"Neville, was that there before?"

"I don't think so."

Pulling out my wand, I opened the door carefully. Once in, I noticed the room was very spacious. It would make a great place for us to practice in. Just then, a wooden dummy emerged from nowhere. I realized instantly what room we were in.

"Neville, can you go get the others and bring them here? I think we just found the perfect spot for us."

The boy nodded and ran off, going to grab Harry and the others.

~ _Room of Requirement_ ~

"I can't believe you guys found it. The Room of Requirement." Hermione mused.

"The what?" Ron asked confused.

"It's also known as the Come and Go Room." I replied to the ginger. "The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it. And fits to fill the seeker's needs."

"So, say you really need to find the toilet..."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled at Ron's way of simplifying it.

"Charming Ronald, but yes, that is the general idea." Hermione sighed.

"It's brilliant! It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back." Harry marveled.

"Let's gather the others and bring them here, we should get started as soon as possible. Bambi, can you stay and keep an eye out in case Umbridge passes through?" Hermione asked.

I nodded.

With that the others left and went to round up the rest of the group.

* * *

Later that day, Harry had everyone line up in two straight lines in front of a practice dummy. Neville was the first one to go, albeit nervous.

"Go ahead Neville." Harry encouraged.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Neville spoke and his wand flew out of his hand and backwards toward the other students. I happened to be one of the last few in the back and actually caught the wand out of reflex. I walked to the front and handed it back to the boy.

"Good try Neville."

"Face it, I'm hopeless." He said, already defeated.

"You're just flourishing your wand too much." Harry replied.

I stood beside the boy and raised his hand with the wand in it toward the dummy. "Don't use your whole arm, just flick your wrist, like this." I helped him through the movements.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " This time the wand in the dummy's hand was knocked loose and onto the ground.

Neville nodded and began practicing the movement off to the side as everyone else took their turns performing the charm.

I ended up helping Harry with teaching the students.

A few days later we moved onto stunning spells. Harry and I were demonstrating to the others. He stood on one end of the room and I the other. The students stood on either side of us.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's sort of a wizard's bread and butter, really. Come on then Bambi, show'em how its done." He gestured to me with a smirk.

I pursed my lips to keep from smiling. I raised my wand ready to speak the spell, but then lowered it and raised my open hand towards him instead, palming facing out.

" _Stupefy!_ " It had the desired effect and sent the boy flying backwards, the others looked on at me amazed that I had done wandless magic. All except my sister, who smiled and said,

"That's why you should never mess with a Veela."

I jogged over and reached a hand to the boy, "Sorry Harry, but you asked for it."

He reached up and took my hand with a smile, "It's alright, just know you asked for this."

I didn't have enough time to react before I was pulled down next to the Gryffindor. A few people let out a chuckle at the swift revenge.

I chuckled and replied, "Yeah, I deserved that."

"Alright lovebirds!" Fred called out to us with a grin.

"Stop your flirting so we can get back to the lesson, huh?" George teased.

I flushed red at their words.

With that we continued on with the lesson. After a few students we got to Ron and Hermione. I knew this was going to be good.

Ron walked over to Hermione. In a semi-hushed voice he told her, "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

"Thanks, Ronald." She replied back, sarcastically.

As Ron walked to the other end, people had seemed to have chosen sides.

Aside from Neville, Harry and I, the boys were all on one side and the girls on the other.

"Come on, Ron!" George cheered for his younger brother.

"Give it to him, Mione!" I cheered for the brunette in turn.

There was a paused silence between the two before Ron made the motion, but Hermione got the spell out faster. The redhead was knocked backwards.

Ron made his way over to us and replied, "I let her do that... I thought it would be good manners."

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

* * *

Two days later, I walked with Cho through the halls when we came across the outside of the Great Hall. Mr. Filch was hanging up another plaque with a new rule on it. It read that all students would be subject to questioning of any suspicious activity. I felt slightly nervous, I knew the woman would stoop low enough to get what she wanted and I didn't want anyone to go through that sort of torture.

Later that day, the DA was practicing levitating spells.

The days passed as everyone was practicing the spells, me and Harry would walk around and help students that seemed to be struggling. During that time Filch had begun to follow us around and would try to hide out in front of our door to catch us. He'd fall asleep though and we'd sneak out of another door that we would make appear.

Soon the holidays were upon us. Everyone was doing so well and had finally picked up the spells Harry gave them.

Today was coming to an end, and it was an exiting way to stop for the holidays. Ginny surprised us all with the _Reducto_ spell, and Neville was able to perfect _Expeliarmus_.

That day Harry stood in front of everyone and told them all how we weren't going to meet over the holidays. After he dismissed everyone, I turned to see Cho standing in front of the mirror. Walking over I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Cho?"

She looked from her spot on the mirror and gave me a small smile, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Hey, Cho. You okay? I heard Umbridge gave you a rough time yesterday." The Gryffindor asked walking over to us.

She nodded her head.

"Anyway, it's worth it." She said as her attention went back to the mirror. On the mirror was a picture of Cedric Diggory.

"Learning all this...I can't help but wonder, if he had known it..." She trailed off her sentence.

"Cedric knew his stuff, he was really good. It's just, Voldemort was better."

She nodded in understanding and smiled, "You're a really good teacher, Harry."

With that she grabbed her bag and left, turning around she said, "Have a good Christmas! I'll see you later Bambi."

We waved her off, once she was gone it was just me and Harry. I looked in the direction of the mirror, I could see Harry looking at me in the reflection.

"You've really come a long way with them, Harry."I told him smiling, "They're learning things they never would have learned on their own, you really are a good teacher."

"You've taught a few of them yourself, Bambi."

"...I wonder if what we're doing is going to be enough." With this I turned to face the golden boy. "Do you think we'll be ready if a war does breakout?"

He looked at me for a while, then gently reached for my hands. "I'm not sure what the outcome will be, but if we stay together I'm sure we'll stand a fighting chance."

I smiled. It was short lived as I realized we were alone, and I thought about what Hermione had said on the train.

I had to tell him, now I guess would be the perfect time.

"Harry, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked confused.

"You remember I'm a Veela, right?"

He nodded in understanding.

"Well, last year at the Yule ball-"

"I said I was sorry-"

"No, let me finish." I interrupted him. Once he was quiet I started again, "When you stormed off after our fight. I, well, came into my inheritance...I've told you what that entails?"

He nodded again, still confused.

"And you know I'm considered a misfit, right?"

Another nod.

"Well...Harry, just know that I was going to tell you sooner but I didn't want to stress you out anymore during the tournament and I was planning to tell you after, but then the thing with Cedric and Voldemort-" Harry placed both hands on my shoulders.

"Bambi, calm down. Just breathe."

I did just as he said, once I was calm I felt tears prick my eyes and said what I always feared would happen, "Please don't hate me for this."

"Bambi, why would I hate you? You've told me before that you have no control over who you mate with. I'd be a down right prick to do something like that."

I felt better after hearing him say that.

"So, considering all this, who's the lucky bloke?"

"Actually...there's two."

He looked at me surprised.

"I told you I was a misfit."

"Fair point, so who are they?"

"Well, one is Viktor Krum."

"That explains why you two seemed to spend so much time together."

"And the other is, well...you." I whispered shyly.

"...Me?"

I nodded in reply, not looking up at him.

I heard a soft chime from above. Looking up I saw a small green plant slowly blooming above us, it had white berries on the end.

"Mistletoe." I said aloud. I sighed and shook my head, "Why do I feel Fred and George might have had a hand in this?"

I was surprised when I felt calloused fingers gently curl around the curve of my neck and shoulder, and a thumb caressing my cheek. I looked Harry in the eyes, they were shining brightly.

"Could be full of Nargles." he murmured.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. As he leaned in closer I asked,"Do you know what a Nargle is?"

He paused just inches away from my lips, and smirked, "No idea."

And with that he closed the space between us.

* * *

I felt so happy as I returned to the dorms.

Once I opened the door to our room, I made my way towards my bed.

"Bambi?" I turned to look at Cho who was looking at me confused.

"Yeah, what's up?

"Did something happen once I left?"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you mean?" It was my turn to be confused.

"You were humming when you walked in, and you look a lot happier too." She pointed out, then she gasped. "Did you and Harry get together?"

I was shocked at first then nodded, shyly. I felt a little guilty, knowing that she had developed feelings for Harry, but then she squealed and ran over to hug me.

"Congratulations! You and Harry belong together."

I was very confused, "Wait, but I thought you liked Harry."

"I won't lie, I did start to like him but then I saw how you two would interact, and you spend a lot of time together during the lessons. I figured you'd be a better match. Plus, I still love Cedric, so it wouldn't have worked out anyway."

"Oh, well, thank you Cho."

* * *

A few days later I was having a fitful sleep. Harry was dreaming again, or so I thought. There was Voldemort's voice whispering as fragments of the dream filled the empty space. It flashed from a snake to a door and then to Arthur Weasley. I jerked awake once I felt the snake attack Arthur.

I was breathing heavily as I looked around the room. Cho and Luna had left the day before to go and celebrate the holidays with their families. Bella whined next to me nuzzling against my arm.

"I'm okay girl." I sighed, giving her a reassuring pet.

I got up and pulled on my robe, heading down to the common room. Bella followed on my heels. Just as I made my way down, the entrance door opened and Sammy came in.

"Bambi, your up, good. Let's go, we're needed in Dumbledore's office."

I didn't bother to ask why; or even how she got in. I just nodded and followed her towards the headmaster's domain. Deep down though, I had a sinking feeling of what this was about.

When we got there, I noticed the other Weasley children were there along with Minerva and Harry. Harry looked pale and he was drenched in sweat. He and the old wizard were in the middle of a discussion, it seemed.

"Were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene."

"Neither. It was more like...Professor, will you please just tell me what's happening?"

The Headmaster ignored him. He headed toward one of the portraits and began speaking to them.

"Everard, Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people." The man in the portrait nodded and took off.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was afraid this was the case.

"Sir." Harry tried to gain his attention but was ignored again.

"Phineas, you must go to your portrait at Grimmlaud Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and that his children will be arriving there shortly by portkey." The man nodded and took off as well.

"They've got him, Albus," I turned with the others in the direction of Everard, "It was close, but they think he'll make it. What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it."

"Oh, thank goodness. Next we need to-"

"Look at me!" Harry yelled at the man.

Everyone turned and looked at him, shocked. I sensed the distress and anger radiating off of him, so I walked up to him and reached for his hand. He didn't pull away, instead he turned and looked at me. He was confused and frightened.

"What's happening to me?"

Before I could respond I saw Snape appear behind him, he spared a glance at us then turned to address Dumbledore.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"Severus, I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till the morning. Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable."

With that Severus nodded and grabbed Harry by the wrist. "This way Potter." He began dragging him away through the door. I went to follow but was stopped with a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw the old wizard.

"McCarthy, I have to ask you not to interfere in this matter."

"Why not, Professor?" I asked, curious.

"I will tell you in a minute." He said, then walked over to the Weasley children and had them follow McGonagall out to the portkey that would take them to see their father.

"Bambi...what I'm about to tell you, you must not tell the others; not yet anyway. Understood?"

I nodded.

"It appears there's a connection between Voldemort's and Harry's minds. At the moment, we're not clear on if he is aware of this, or not."

"A connection? So Harry can see into the Dark Lord's mind and vice versa?"

"That we are not certain of."

"So, if he does know. Then that would mean Voldemort could very well read Harry's mind or even control what he sees." I looked down at my feet.

"...You knew about the dream before the rest of us."

I nodded in reply, though it wasn't necessarily a question.

"Is it because of the bond?"

I nodded again. "Dumbledore, what is Professor Snape going to do with Harry?"

"He is going to teach him the power of Occulmency. Using it can help shield his mind from access or influence of Voldemort."

Just then I felt a swift pain in my head, almost as if someone was rummaging through my brain. I winced a little. The old wizard took notice.

"Severus must have begun the lesson. I recommend asking your father to help you block this out. I would have Severus, but this seems like a Veela thing."

I nodded, the rest of us would be going to Sirius' house for the holidays soon anyway so I could ask him then.

"Go ahead back to your dormitories, and try to get some sleep McCarthy."

I nodded and left the headmaster's office.

~ _12 Grimmlaud place_ ~

It was two days till Christmas and many of the others were out getting last minute shopping done. I sat with Molly in the living room, we were both knitting, Bella was sleeping by my feet. I couldn't think of anything to get Harry or Viktor so I decided to make them both wool scarfs. I was already done with the Bulgarian's scarf; considering I planned to mail it to him; and was currently finishing up Harry's. Viktor's was red and black; the Bulgarian colors; and in a navy blue stitching I embellished one end to have his initials. Harry's was going to be red and gold; the Gryffindor colors; and I planned to put his initials on one end in bronze.

I thought it would be neat to infuse my house colors that way into their gifts.

I had just finished my last cross stitch on the 'P', when Sammy walked in through the archway.

She looked very chipper, which was the complete opposite of what she looked like for the past few weeks. She had looked paler than usual. I was worried for her.

"Hey Bambs, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" She asked me, enthused.

I nodded and set aside my supplies, turning to Mrs. Weasley, "Could you keep watch over these for me? Especially if Harry comes in."

"No problem Bambi." She looked up momentarily from her work and smiled.

I got up, careful of Bella and walked into the kitchen with my sister. She had me walk in ahead of her, to which she closed the door behind us. She looked toward the other doorway and then turned to me and said in a hushed tone,

"What I'm about to tell you stays between us until Christmas morning, got it? I mean it, no telling anyone; even Harry."

I nodded and made the motion of zipping up my lips.

She looked toward the two doorways, likely making sure no one comes in, then she took a deep breath and looked to me with a warm smile.

In the same hushed voice she told me, "You're going to be an Aunt."

I stood there, confused slightly. An Aunt?... Then it hit me. I was so shocked and thrilled of the news, I squealed in delight.

"Congratulations!" I gave her a big hug, jumping excitedly. Sammy was chuckling at my reaction.

"How long have you known?" I asked her finally calming down.

"I found out just last week, so no one else knows; not even Fred. I'll be about a month along come Christmas, so I decided to surprise everyone with the news then."

"How are you going to do it? Will you just announce it." I asked curious.

She smirked and walked over to rummage through the cabinets. She pulled out a medium sized box and set it on the table. She looked over at the two doors again.

"With these," She smiled and took off the lid.

I looked in and couldn't help but coo at the sight. Laying in the box was the tiniest pair of white baby booties.

"They're adorable, Sammy." I commented.

"I plan on wrapping them up to give to Fred as a reveal present. I hope he'll be just as excited." she gave a worried look.

I gave her a side hug and said, "He will be Sammy. I just know it."

Just then we heard the front door open, and Dad's voice call out.

"We're back! Sam, Bambi, you here?"

"In the kitchen, Dad!" I called out as I watched Sammy close up the box and stash it back into its hiding spot.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and the Weasley children were all excited as Arthur was being released from St. Mungo's today. Mum, Dad and Molly went out earlier today to get him. I was excited as this would be the first time I got to spend Christmas with not only the Weasley's but Harry as well. I was a little depressed Viktor couldn't be here too, but we'd be able to see each other New Year's.

Before she left, my mother gave me an early Christmas present. It was a navy blue dress with 3/4 sleeves and had a sweetheart neckline and a tulle under skirt. When I put it on, the skirt flowed out to mid thigh. I was currently working on the zipper when I heard a knock on the door. I instantly knew it was Harry, as I sensed it from the bond.

"Come in." I called out, finally getting the zipper to close.

I turned around to face the ravenette as he entered the room. He was wearing a blue button up dress shirt, beige slacks and brown dress shoes. He was looking down, fiddling with a navy blue tie.

"Well, look at you getting all fancy, Mr. Potter." I teased.

He looked up, almost startled. Then gave a small grin, gesturing to the tie, "Your Mum gave it to me as a gift, figured I should get some use out of it."

He looked me up and down, giving a shy smile, "You look nice."

"Thank you, Mum gave it to me as a gift as well." I replied with a chuckle, pulling on the matching flats I had.

Bella, who had been asleep on the bed, was now excitedly twirling on the bed and begging for attention. I chuckled and gave her a scratch behind the ear. She wasn't satisfied, as she looked in Harry's direction and yipped, continuing her earlier routine. Harry did the same as I had. She moved her head and gave his hand a few licks, then plopped back down on the spot she had originally occupied and fell back asleep. We both laughed at the silly, spoiled pup.

Once I was all set, we headed down into the kitchen together. When we got there Molly was handing out presents to her children, Sammy and Hermione. Arthur was sitting on the end, his head wrapped in gauze and his arm bandaged up. He sported many scrapes and a bruise just below his eye.

Molly saw us and went over to us, holding two wrapped presents.

"Harry, Bambi. Happy Christmas to you both!" She handed us our presents and gave us each a hug. "It's good to have you with us."

"Thank you." We replied. She went back over to her children after opened up the gifts she gave us. Both sweaters, Harry's was red with a yellow 'H' in the up right corner. Mine was a navy blue with a horizontal strip of bronze around the torso.

I went over to the small tree in the corner and grabbed the presents I had for everyone, then handed them out.

For Hermione, I got her the newest book series on magical creatures that had just come out two weeks ago. Ron, I got an assortment of candies and a signed photo from the whole Bulgarian Quidditch team. Ginny, I got her a couple muggle novels; she had been interested in them since I let her borrow one of mine. For Fred and George, I got them a book on different pranks, magical and muggle. Mrs. Weasley, I got a wool shawl, since she liked to wear them. and for Mr. Weasley, I got him a couple different muggle items I knew he'd get a kick out of.

I gave Harry his present and watched him open it. He lifted the scarf from out of its wrapping, inspecting it with a smile.

He placed it down and turned, giving me a hug, "Thank you Bambi. It's wonderful."

"Glad you like it."

He pulled away and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a small present.

"It's not much, but I hope you like it."

I unwrapped it and opened the small box. I felt shocked at its contents. Inside the box was a silver chain with a heart shaped pendant. The heart had small silver wings and in the center was a heart shaped diamond.

"Harry, this is beautiful."

"I guess you like it then?" He chuckled.

"Of course. Can you help me put it on?"

I turned around and moved my hair out of the way as Harry hooked the necklace. When it was secure, I turned back around to face the golden boy. I saw behind him, My mother standing at the end of the table, my father standing beside her with an arm around her waist, both smiling. Sirius had been leaning in the door frame, he gave a knowing look.

"I'd like to propose a Christmas toast," I heard Mr. Weasley say. I turned around to be given a glass of wine from Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was now decked out in a purple paper crown and striped scarf.

"To Mr. Harry Potter. Without whom, I would not be here."

The room was silent for a while.

"Harry." Arthur replied, raising his glass.

"Harry," Everyone else chorused.

They all took a drink from their glasses, except me and Sammy. I never cared for wine since the first time I tried it. Sammy didn't more than likely because of the baby. My parents took notice,

"Sammy, you didn't touch your wine. Are you okay?" Mum voiced her concern, soon everyone was looking at my sister.

She smiled and said, "Yes, I'm fine. I actually have a reason for why. Bambi, could you grab the gift?"

Everyone looked at me with confused looks as I nodded with a wide smile. I turned and opened the exact cabinet the box was located; it was wrapped in a pale yellow paper. Once I grabbed it, I walked over and handed it to the Weasley twin.

"These might come in handy later." I hinted, and then returned to my spot beside Harry. Fred was confused, but began unwrapping the gift anyway.

I didn't think anyone could look more surprised. When he opened the lid, he looked shocked at the contents, then to his fiancee.

George looked in the box as well.

"Blimey!" George replied, reaching in to hold up the tiny shoes.

The women gasped as it clicked. Ron looked at the booties in confusion. "I don't get it, what's with the mini shoes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron, they're _baby_ shoes."

"Why would baby shoes be the reason for Sam not drinking wine?"

I looked at the red head. Was he being serious right now!

"Ron, I think the reason is, Sam is having a baby." Harry pipped up from beside me.

Ron blinked at the ravenette and then made an '0' shape with his mouth.

"Your Pregnant!?" Arthur gasped.

I heard a shriek from behind and I turned in time to see Mum zoom past, making a bee line for my sister. She grabbed her and gave her the biggest hug, jumping all the while. Then turned and hugged Fred who was still sitting, stunned.

"Congratulations! I'm so excited for you." She squeaked out.

"This is wonderful! Congratulations Sammy!" Molly said, smiling.

"Yes, Congratulations." Hermione told the couple.

Dad came over and placed his hands on Mum's shoulders, trying to get her to settle down. "Relax Henriette. Poor Fred is still trying to process it all."

Everyone's eyes were on Fred at this point, he had yet to move or say anything. I looked to Sammy, who was picking at her nails in anticipation.

"Fred...are you okay?" She asked, nervously.

He raised a hand and placed it on her hip. He looked to her stomach and then up into her eyes. "This isn't a trick, is it?"

"No, its not. I'm a month along today...we're going to be parents Freddy."

With that the red head promptly fainted and fell out of his chair.

"Fred?!" Sam and Molly freaked.

George busted out laughing, "God, I can't wait to see what his reaction will be if you end up having twins."

"That's what I did when your mother told me she was pregnant with you two." Arthur told the twin.

I couldn't help but snort at the look George gave his father at that.

* * *

The break seemed to go by so quickly. The holidays were over and we were back to school. I was walking with Harry and Luna, Bella was currently being carried by Harry. She seemed to have become more attached to the ravenette since I told him about the inheritance. I was chatting with the blonde about what we did over the holidays, when Hermione and Ron ran up to us.

"Hagrid's back."

I turned to look at the Gryffindor, then to the blonde.

"Sorry Luna, we'll talk later."

"It's okay, Bambi. See you later!" She walked on ahead; Bella took to following her at the moment; as we turned and ran in the direction of the half-giants hut.

When we got their I heard the muffled, shrill voice of Umbridge from inside.

"I'll ask you one last time. I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been!"

We carefully sneaked over, and peered into the window.

"I told you. I've been away for me health."

"Your health?"

"Yeah. Bit of fresh air, you know."

"Oh, yes...because as gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by." She replied sarcastically.. "If I were you, I shouldn't get too used to being back. In fact, I wouldn't bother unpacking."

With that the evil woman, stocked off toward the door. We made sure to stay hidden as the woman sprayed herself with perfume and then the door before promptly leaving. Once we were sure she wouldn't turn back around, we knocked on the door and entered to speak with the giant.

"This is top-secret, right?" Hagrid spoke, holding a raw piece of meat to his eye. I hadn't noticed it until after we had entered the hut, but the man was riddled with scars and bruises.

We nodded, and then he continued on, "Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants,"

"Giants?" Hermione exclaimed. Hagrid shushed her, she asked in a hushed tone, "You found them?"

"We'll they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest," I couldn't help but smile at his innocent answer. "I tired to convince them to join the cause, but I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over."

"Death Eaters?" Ron guessed.

"Yes, trying to persuade them to join you-know-who."

"Did they?" Harry asked this time.

The half-giant replied, "I gave them Dumbledore's message. Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them...I suppose."

"Were they the ones who did this to you?" I asked, gesturing to the current state the man was in.

"Not exactly, no."

The room was silent for a moment, no doubt everyone was taking in this new information. Just then I felt a breeze tickle at my ankles, then I heard it. Everyone turned to the direction the noise sounded from.

"It's changing out there. Just like last time." Hagrid told us, voice forlorn. "There's a storm coming Harry, we best be ready when she does."

I felt a shudder run down my spin, something told me hell was about to break loose. I felt Harry grab my hand and give it a gentle squeeze. I looked back to him and smiled, returning the gesture. We said farewell to the half-giant and made our way back to our respective dorm rooms.


	23. Chapter 23

My prediction was unfortunately correct, hell did break loose.

I read in the Daily Prophet that ten of the high-security prisoners had escaped just the other night. It made me a little frustrated that they were blaming Sirius for this outbreak. Though frustration turned into anxiousness as I saw that Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the few who escaped.

I was sat in between Cho and Luna, as I looked up toward Gryffindor table. I didn't see the trio yet, but I did see Neville with a troubled look. He had a copy of the Prophet as well.

Just then Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in from the entrance way. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I guessed it had something to do with what was in the paper.

"Harry," Seamus said, getting up from where he sat to talk with the ravenette. I sat perched in my seat, ready to jump up and get between the two if the need arised. Everyone within range stood still, watching the scene unfold.

"...I wanted to apologize. Now even me mum says the Prophet's version of things don't add up. So, what I'm really trying to say is...I believe you."

I was relieved that the two weren't going to fight again.

* * *

Me and Harry went to the Room of Requirement early, hoping to get the room set for the next spell we were going to be learning today. When we got there, Neville was standing in front of the mirror, face void of expression.

"Neville?" Harry asked hesitantly. He went and stood beside the boy.

I found it almost comical how Neville was now a head taller than Harry; the two had originally been roughly the same height the years prior.

"Fourteen years ago...a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange, used the Cruciatus Curse on my parents. She tortured them for information, but they never gave in."

I felt guilt for the poor boy, I had heard my parents mention once before of the incident. He basically grew up with out his parents as well.

"I'm quite proud to be their son, though I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet."

Harry spoke up saying, "We're going to make them proud Neville. That's a promise."

I smiled and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, "That's right, Neville. We're in this together. All of us."

With that the room began to fill with students, and the subject was put on the back burner. Today everyone was going to attempt to produce a Patronus.

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up."

Many were trying, a few weren't able to get it right away, but the same amount was able to.

Harry and I made our way over to George, Fred and Sammy.

"Your turn, George." Harry told the Weasley twin.

" _Expecto Patronum_."

He cast the spell and flicked his wand, a light shone and took the shape of a weasel. I smirked at the irony.

"Fred, you try." I encouraged.

Fred looked to Sammy and then cast the spell and flicked his wand. A small gust of wind flowed before the light shone and took the shape of a fox.

"Good job George, Fred!" Harry complimented.

"What did you think about?" Sammy asked her fiancee.

"When I proposed to you." He replied with a smile.

George and I replied, "Aww~!"

Sammy chuckled, her cheeks slightly flushed, "Dork."

Me and Harry moved on, looking at the others progress. Hermione performed the spell and her Patronus was an otter, Ginny's was a horse, Ron's was a dog, and Luna's was a rabbit.

"Remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused." Harry told the group.

"Harry, Bambi. What are your Patronus'?" Seamus asked, getting the other students interested as well.

"Yeah!"

"Come on Harry!"

"I heard Harry's was a stag."

"What's yours Bambi?"

"Show us Bambi!"

Everyone kept pestering until we caved. I had Harry go first. He cast the spell and indeed produced a stag Patronus. I went next and thought about the memory that made me the happiest. I finally settled on one and cast the spell. When the light took form, everyone including me was in shock and awe.

Standing in the middle of the room, was a doe Patronus.

Once I let it disappear, the rooms lights began to flicker and the walls shook. The chandelier in the middle of the room shook as well.

"We should get out of here." Sam stated. Hermione turned to her in response,

"No, the magic in this room could be unstable. People could get hurt if we tried to leave."

Everyone slowly moved closer toward the middle and faced the entrance. The glass there began to crack and then shattered into fragments, falling to the ground. Behind the glass was a brick wall, and in the wall was a decent sized hole. Nigel, who had been standing with Harry close to the wall, peeked through the hole. Harry gently moved Nigel out of the way and looked himself, just as I heard a familiar voice say,

"Here, I'll make short work of this."

I rushed toward the front towards the two boys, "Harry, Nigel get away from there."

" _Bombarda Maxima_!"

Harry took the young boy and dove out of the way, just as the wall exploded. Pieces of debris, and dust flew everywhere. As the room was slowly clearing I made my way over to the two boys.

"You both alright?" I asked, helping Nigel up off the ground first, then Harry.

"Yeah, we're okay Bambi." Harry replied.

Once the air was clear, we saw Umbridge standing with Mr. Filch and the Slytherin students who were part of the Inquisitor squad. Draco came up to the front of the group, he was pulling along Cho. She wouldn't look up.

I was shocked, "Cho..."

When she decided to look up, the guilt was clear in her eyes. I couldn't believe it, I didn't believe it.

"What did you do to her." I demanded of the evil woman.

"I don't know what you mean, child." Umbridge said, her same fake smile plastered on her face.

"You did something to Cho. I know you did, she wouldn't betray us that way!"

"Well, she did McCarthy. So sad for you." Malfoy sneered.

I didn't get the chance to retort as Umbridge grabbed my wrist and began dragging me out of the room. I struggled, but she had a firm hold on my wrist which surprised me.

"Get them." She told the students, and Filch. They went in and began to round up the others.

~ _Dumbledore's Office_ ~

"I've been watching them for weeks, and see 'Dumbledore's Army'. Proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius." Dolores told the Minister as he walked in.

My mother, father and Kingsley trailing behind. My mother moved to stand by Harry and I. Letting the Slytherin student leave the office. She placed her hands gently on our shoulders, it was a welcomed difference to the bruising grip of the other. Cho was being held by Percy.

"All your fear-mongering about you-know-who never fooled us for a minute," Dolores continued, looking at the headmaster now. "We saw your lies for what they were: A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry."

"Naturally." he replied. I couldn't believe at first that he was agreeing to these false accusations.

"No, he had nothing to do with it. It was all me." Harry replied, turning to the minister.

"Harry, it is most noble of you to shield me, but as has been pointed out, the parchment clearly says 'Dumbledore's Army', not 'Potter's'. I instructed Harry and Bambi to form this organization. And performed the Imperius curse on Henriette so she would not let it slip to anyone, not even you Cornelius, as to what was going on. As such it is I, and I alone, that am responsible for its activities."

"Dispatch an owl to the _Daily Prophet_. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition." Fudge looked to Dolores, then turned to face Dad and Kingsley, "McCarthy, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore...to Azkaban, to await trial for conspiracy and sedition."

"No! You can't do that!" I shouted at the man, I tried to break free of Mum's grasp, but she held firm onto me.

"Sweetie, please, don't make a scene." My mother replied.

I continued to struggle and turned shocked that she was just standing there, letting this all happen without a fight, "But, Mum-"

"Bambi, please." I heard the pleading tone in her voice. I stopped struggling, and stayed quiet.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir." I looked shocked, as I turned to face my father. He had moved forward to stand in front of the Headmaster.

"You dare to disobey a direct order from the Minister himself, McCarthy?!" Dolores questioned.

"I'm not trying to sound disrespectful, madam. But yes, I am as I don't quite agree with it. So...sorry chaps. _Stupefy_!"

He cast the spell, which sent Dolores and Cornelius across the room. At that moment, Fawkes had swooped down towards Dumbledore. The old wizard clapped his hands together above his head and then he and my father were engolfed in the flames and disappeared.

"Well, you may not like him, minister...but you can't deny, Dumbledore's got style."

While they were distracted, I felt my mother pushing us along out from the office.

She pushed us along until we got to the potions lab. Once there she locked the door and cast a silencing spell. Then she turned to us, "You have questions, and I will answer them the best I can. So be patient with me you two...Dumbledore knew this was going to happen, but don't tell the others, the less people that know, the better. He asked for your father's and my help. Brenden thought it would be safer for him to be the one to betray Fudge. He and Dumbledore are in hiding right now. Not even I know where that is, so don't ask please.

"I'm not going to be able to stay here with you, as the Order will be needing my help now more than ever. Just stay safe, please." Before she left she looked to Harry, "Honey, be careful and remember not everything is what it seems."

She looked to me, "The same goes for you too, Sweetie. And remember: Love is stronger than hate."

She then hugged us both and placed a kiss on the top of our heads. She lifted her head towards the back of the room.

"Keep them both safe, Severus."

I turned and looked to see the potions master, he had his arms crossed and wore his normal scowl.

"If I must."

And with that she unlocked the door and left.

* * *

I hissed at the pain in my right hand. I looked toward the front of the room and glared at the vile woman. Almost shortly after Dumbledore left, Fudge named Umbridge the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. She had the paintings removed, the walls felt so bare and lonely now.

Everyone that had been a part of Dumbledore's Army was in the Great hall writing down lines with her cursed quills. I heard the soft gasps and whimpers of pain from a few people. Some hissed like me. Of course the woman sat in front of us all in her chair, a smug grin on her face.

Once she deemed we had all had enough, she released us back to our dormitories. I walked out the room with the others deciding to wait outside the room for Harry. Once there I noticed Cho standing out in the hall, she was brushed past by the others none to gently. As soon as Harry walked out, I walked along side him. Cho noticed us and walked over to us, "Harry, Bambi-"

Harry walked past her, shaking his head. I felt sorry for the poor girl. she turned to me, her eyes shining with tears.

"Bambi, please, I'm sorry." I nodded and pulled the Asian girl in for a hug.

"Its okay. I know you didn't say anything willingly."

She pulled away from me and looked at me shocked, "How did you-?"

"I put a charm on the paper everyone signed that first day. If anyone tattled on us willingly they'd get a face full of boils that wouldn't go away for months. Since you don't have any, I knew you had to have been forced."

With that, we made our way back to Ravenclaw tower. I didn't push the issue of what happened; I figured I'd find out eventually anyway. Once there, I explained to Luna what was going on. She understood, saying she remembered me yelling at Umbridge about something to that degree.

The next day, I was walking with the golden trio out on the bridge that lead to Hagrid's hut. It was a foggy afternoon, and a little chilly. It was the weekend, so we were aloud to wear normal clothes, so I decided to wear the sweater Molly made for me along with my black leggings and ankle boots. Bella was trotting alongside us.

"You did everything you could. No one could win against that old hag." Ron said, trying to cheer Harry up.

"Not even Dumbledore knew it was going to happen...Harry, if it's anyone's fault, it's ours."

"Yeah, we talked you into it."

"Yeah, but I agreed." Harry finally replied, he turned to the foggy air, "I tried so hard to help, and all it's done is make things worse. Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore because I don't want to play anymore. All it does is make you care too much. And the more you care, the more you have to lose. So maybe it's just better to..."

"To what?" Hermione asked.

"To go it alone."

I didn't get the chance to say differently as I heard a voice trying to get our attention. I turned my head in the direction with the others to see Hagrid. He gestured for us to follow him, not saying a word.

* * *

We were deep in the Forbidden forest now and the half-giant still hasn't said a thing to us. I was starting to get nervous. Harry voiced my concerns.

"Hagrid, why can't you just tell us what's going on?"

We stopped and stood for a while, then we heard a voice and soon a stampede of centaurs zoomed past a distance away from us.

"I've never seen the centaurs so riled, and they're dangerous at the best of times." The gamekeeper finally spoke." The Ministry restricts their territory much more they're going to have a full uprising on their hands."

"Hagrid, tell us what's going on, please?" I asked the man.

"I'm sorry to be so mysterious, you four. I wouldn't be bothering with it at all, but with Dumbledore gone and Henriette not being around, I'll likely be getting the sack any day now. And I just couldn't leave without telling someone about him."

Suddenly leaves began to jostle about as a giant appeared in front of us. A few birds were flying about his head, having been disturbed from their nest I'm sure.

"Grawpy." Hagrid called. "Down here, you great buffoon."

He was focused on the birds and when one flew down towards us he reached out for it. We ducked just as the Grawpy brought both hands together, effectively killing the creature.

"Grawpy, I brought you some company." He told the giant. He then turned to us, "I couldn't just leave him, because he's my brother."

"Blimey." Ron breathed.

"Well, half-brother really. He's completely harmless, just a little high-spirited is all."

Grawpy looked down at us and smiled. He seemed curious and reached out towards us. The boys backed up instantly and Hermione as well, though she tripped up on a tree root. I made to move as well, but was caught in the giant's grasp.

"Woah!"

He lifted me up towards his face and was looking at me, curious.

"Grawpy, that is not polite!" I heard Hagrid yell.

"Hagrid, do something!" Hermione replied to the half-giant.

"We do not grab, do we? That's your new friend, Bambi."

"Bambi, are you alright?!" I looked down, seeing Harry looking up at me with a weary look.

"I'm okay!" I replied back.

Ron had grabbed a broken off tree root and swung it at the giant's leg. It broke the root but Grawpy didn't seem to feel it. He looked down and then pushed the ginger haired boy away with his foot. Ron fell over from that.

"Grawpy." Hagrid called to the giant, but he wasn't turned around and began to walk away. I tried my hand at it.

"Grawpy, can you put me down now, please?"

He stopped and looked at me confused, he didn't seem to understand.

"Grawp, drop me." I tried firmly. Pointing towards where Harry and the others stood.

He looked at them, then at me and smiled. I smiled back, seeing that he understood as he turned around again and walked back over toward the group.

"Good boy, Grawpy." I praised.

It was short lived as he raised me over the group and I felt his grip loosen.

"Uh oh." I got out before I was released and began to plummet to the ground.

I screamed and closed my eyes. I tensed up as I felt nothing at first, then I opened my eyes and noticed I was levitating. I looked over to see Harry had his wand pointed at me.

"My Hero." I teased, as he carefully lowered me down onto the ground.

Harry rushed over to me and hugged me tight, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I pulled away and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I should be careful how I word things huh?"

He sighed and chuckled at that. He looked up again.

I turned around to see Grawp had the handlebars from a bike in his hands. There was a small bell attached to it. He flicked the small metal bar that made the bell ring. He then carefully handed it to Hermione. She reached and took it from him carefully. She studied the object and then looked up, he was waiting expectantly.

I smiled and told her, "He wants you to ring it." She appeased him, flicking the metal bar to make the bell ring. He smiled excitedly. She carefully handed it back to him, when he made to reach for it. He plopped himself down onto the ground carefully and played with the bell for the rest of the time.

"I think he likes you too, Mione." I teased the brunette, Ron didn't seem thrilled about that news.

"He gets his own food and all. It's company he'll be needing when I'm gone. You will look after him, won't you? I'm the only family he's got." Hagrid asked us.

I felt Harry's arm around my waist tighten. "Of course Hagrid." I replied.

With that we left the Forbidden Forest. We split up, since Harry needed to go to his Occulemency lesson.

* * *

I was wandering around the halls, when I noticed a young first year sitting on a bench. She was a Hufflepuff. She had blonde hair, but I couldn't see her eyes as she had them buried into the sleeves of her robe.

"Hi." I said carefully.

The girl looked up startled, her brown eyes were puffy and red. I held my hands up, "It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you."

She looked down at the ground. I noticed on her right hand their was fresh script engraved into the skin.

I felt pity for the young girl, "...Is it okay if I sit next to you?"

She slowly nodded, not looking up. I carefully sat down next to her.

"My name's Bambi. Can you tell me yours?"

"...Emily."

"Well, Emily, sorry for being nosy, but I couldn't help but notice your hand."

As soon as I said that she went to cover it,but I placed a hand over it before she could. She looked up and I saw fresh tears running down her face.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I've got one too. It'll get better, see." I lifted my hand that had the faded mark on it. "It's not as visible anymore, and yours is already starting to heal." I gestured to her hand that was looking less agitated. I carefully placed my hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles to help calm her. This seemed to be her breaking point because she began bawling. I held her head and pulled her close, calmly shushing her the way my mother would when I was crying.

"Bambi?" I looked up to see, not only Harry but Fred, Sammy and George. They saw the young girl in my arms and seemed to understand.

"Another one huh?" George commented. I looked up at him confused, "We just got done calming down a Gryffindor first year, same thing happened."

I shook my head, "Someone needs to teach her a lesson."

"You know George, I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement." Fred replied with a Cheshire grin.

"Fred, I've been thinking the same thing."

"Give her a little extra trouble for me boys." I told them with a wicked grin.

~ _Great Hall_ ~

The next day all fifth year students were taking the O.W.L exam on Theory of Charms. I was halfway finished with the test, waiting for the surprise Fred and George cooked up. They knew they were going to get expelled for this so they were planning to drop out anyway.

I was starting to wonder when they were coming when I started to hear noises from outside the doors. I tried not to smile, because I knew it was them. Umbridge gave a confused look at the door and then made her way down the aisle. Once there she opened the door, but no one was there. Suddenly a single spark flew past her into the hall and split off into three parts, exploding into fireworks.

Nothing happened for a while, then in flew the Weasley twins, the papers from students tests taking off into the air. Everyone but the Slytherin's cheering as the two boys set off more fireworks. From up in the air I had a hard time telling which one was which, especially since Sammy wasn't here. Not that she didn't want to join in on the fun, but she didn't want to risk anything with the baby.

By now the room was in utter chaos, flashing lights and smoke filled the room. I couldn't help the smile from when a few sparks of light would swoop down in front of Umbridge's face. Or when some were following after Malfoy and his goons.

One of the twins had what looked like a torch in his hands, he looked down to where I stood and shouted,

"This ones for you Princess!" I immediately knew that one was Fred.

He tossed the torch into the air and it created a huge explosion of colors, a grand finally of sorts. The smoke and lights transformed into a dragon and went after the pink witch. She tried to out run it but in the end it caught her. It enveloped her into a cloud of sparks and smoke. I heard glass shattering from outside, which meant the sparks were destroying the plaques with all of the rules she had posted outside the hall. There was a moment of silence, then the wooden frames came tumbling all around her.

The twins zoomed past her to the open gates that lead to the courtyard. I ran out with everyone else that had been in the hall, looking up in time to see the boys lighting up more fireworks. By then everyone else in the school had rushed out into the courtyard to see what all the noise was. In the sky the firework lights made a giant 'W' in the sky. I cheered along with everyone else. I happened to look over to see Professor Flitwick and laughed when he made a subtle fist bump in praise.

I turned around to look at Harry and frowned slightly. He wasn't cheering like everyone else, he also didn't seem to be focused.

"Harry?" I yelled over the applause of students.

I reached forward as I saw him fall backwards, "Harry!"

I was worried. I couldn't see anything this time, I even tried to force my way into his mind like my father had taught me, but I got nothing.

"What's wrong?" I turned and saw Hermione kneel down next to me.

"I-I don't know, he won't answer me. I-it's like he's in some kind of trance." I tried to explain, as I held the ravenette's face in my hands.

I had a sinking feeling Voldemort was behind this.

Within a few minutes, Harry's eyes focused on me and he uttered one word, actually one name. "Sirius."

* * *

"Harry are you sure?" Hermione questioned the boy.

We were running through the halls of the school as Harry told us about the vision he'd seen. We were currently running up the stairs toward Gryffindor tower so the trio could grab their wands.

"Yes, Hermione. It's just like it was with Mr. Weasley. It's the same door I've been dreaming about, I just couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something, that something is in the Department of Mysteries."

I reached forward and grabbed Harry's sleeve, tugging him back. "Harry, just stop and listen, please!"

He did and turned to face me. I took a breath and voiced my fears of the situation.

"I really think that vision you had was an illusion. Something Voldemort created to lure you into a trap, or other."

"So what if it is? Am I supposed to just let him die?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Just-Harry, something doesn't feel right about this to me."

I turned around and saw the other two agree with me. I turned back to look at the golden boy.

He looked at me for a long time, "Bambi, I have to do something...he's the only family I've got left."

"He's my family too Harry", I gave him a determined look. "That's why I'm going with you."

"So what do we do mate?" I heard Ron ask.

"We'll have to use the Floo Network." He replied as we continued up the stairs and into the common room.

"Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance." Hermione stated.

"Not all of them." He replied back.

I inwardly groaned as I knew which one he was talking about.

I went up the stairs to the girls dorms with Hermione.

"Bambi, do you want to change into something comfortable? I'll lend you some, we're about the same size." the brunette witch offered as she went into her chest and grabbed some clothes along with her wand.

"Sure, thank you," I took the offered articles of clothing from her.I changed quickly into the red jumper and jeans, slipping back on my black sneakers from my uniform. I put my hair up into a ponytail.

Once we were all set, we ran back down to meet the boys and exited the room. We were meet by Luna and Bella. The pup was carrying a bundled up cloth that had a my wand sticking out.

"I saw you four running, so I thought maybe you would need your wand Bambi." She gestured to the pup. As I took the wand out from its nesting place, she showed me her hand and replied, "I had a difficult time getting it, your wands very hot."

Going across the palm of her hand was a slight burn mark. I winced, "Sorry, Luna. I should have told you before."

"Told her what?" Ron asked. We took off towards the direction of Umbridge's office as I told them.

"My wand's core is Phoenix ashes. Olivander told me that the wand itself will burn anyone it doesn't deem worthy to wield. He said it was probably because Phoenix are known for being loyal creatures."

Once we got there, Harry used the unlocking spell and we entered the room.I found it creepy that there were so many cat pictures around the room. It was probably another reason Mum didn't like her; since she's allergic to them.

Ron closed the door behind us once we all entered the room. Harry activated the Floo Network, he turned to us and said, "Alert the Order if you can, I'm going alone."

"Are you mental? We're going with you." Ron told him.

"No, It's too dangerous."

Hermione knelt down beside him, "When are you going to get it into your head? We're in this together."

"That you are!" We turned around to face the furious pink witch.

Bella barked at the woman, who jumped at the surprise. I pulled my wand out pointing it at her.

" _Stupefy!_ "

She was knocked back and we ran out the room, the others were stopped by Malfoy and the other Slytherins at the staircase.

"Bambi, run!" Harry yelled to me. I nodded and jumped the balcony railing and landed on the ground, taking off into a sprint.

I heard Umbridge yell, "Get her!"

I took off out the room and ran through the halls. I turned my head and saw Crabbe and Goyle chasing after me. I faced the front and smirked. This would be too easy. I made sharp turns around corners and gained speed over the two Slytherins. I turned back around and saw they were no longer in sight. I had made my way towards the dungeons; I didn't realize I had run that far; when I finally stopped to rest. My lungs were on fire as well as my calves and thighs. I was glad I had changed out of my uniform, I doubt I would have out run them the way I had if I didn't.

As I leaned forward, resting my hands on my knees and taking deep breaths, I felt a hand on my back. I tensed up until I heard the familiar voice of the Potions Professor,

"Out of breath, McCarthy?"

I turned to face the man, "Me and the others were sneaking into Umbridge's office. Harry wanted to check on Padfoot, make sure he was alright and not at the place where it's hidden with them. She caught us, though I managed to escape and she sent the two Tweedledum's after me."

I spoke mostly in code, just to make sure no one would suspect anything if they walked by us.

He nodded in understanding and replied, "Well, I have been summoned by the headmistress herself to her office. Which means that I, unfortunately for you, must take you to her."

With that he placed a gently hand on my shoulder and escorted me back to where she kept the others. As we got there, I saw Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Bella and Luna being held by Slytherin's. Harry was in a chair in front of Umbridge.

She must have asked him a question just moments before because Harry had shook his head at her.

"No."

She promptly slapped him, "Liar!"

"Don't touch him, you vile troll!" I made to charge at the woman, but Snape held me back.

"Stay calm, McCarthy." He whispered to me.

Begrudgingly I did as he said. I didn't want to, this woman had no right to hit him and accuse him.

"Snape, you've come, good. I see you also caught McCarthy." She reached over and grabbed me by the hair, taking a fistful and yanking me forward.

I screeched at the sudden pain. My legs weren't prepared for the sudden distribution of weight, so I ended up on the ground.

"The time has come for answers, whether they wish to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students, the last of it on Miss Cho Chang."

"I knew it..." I murmured as I looked to Harry. He looked surprised first, then quilty as he looked to the others, they all had a similar reaction.

"Unless you wish to poison them, I unfortunately can not help you." He replied with a slight shrug, as he looked to me. His eyes looked distraught, as if he wished he could help me. Just before he turned though Harry spoke.

"He's got Padfoot." This caught everyone's attention, including Umbridge. He continued, "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot, Where what is hidden? What is he talking about Snape?" The pink witch asked the potions master.

He turned slowly and gave a slightly surprised look to both of them, then me before answering, "No idea, McCarthy was talking about it earlier though. Maybe ask her?"

Then with that he left. I winced as she pulled my hair to have me look up at her, with an expectant look.

"Well?"

"I'd rather die then tell you anything, hag." I sneered at her with a grin.

She glared at me, "Very well, then. You leave me with no other choice," She replied as she reached for the wand on her desk, "The Cruiatus Curse ought to loosen your tongues."

"That's illegal." Hermione stated. Ron was beside her struggling to get free.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him."

The tension in the room grew thick as she raised her wand toward Harry. I bit my lip as I struggled against the death grip on the hair close to my scalp. Suddenly I came up with a plan, just as she was about to cast the curse,

I screamed, "No! Please, I'll tell you!"

Everyone in the room was silent and stared at me in shock.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge demanded.

"About what's hidden, and where." I stated. She yanked on my hair again. I winced at the slight pain.

"Where _what_ is?!" She demanded again, growing impatient.

I paused, and looked the witch dead in the eyes,"Dumbledore's secret weapon."

* * *

 _ **Hello Lovelies~! Hope your enjoying the story so far and thanks to all of you who have and are still reading, favoriting, and following this story, I really appreciate it! ^-^**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello Lovelies. Sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter.**

 **Warning: There is going to be a character death.**

* * *

"How much further?"

"Not far," I replied to the woman, "It had to be somewhere students wouldn't find it accidentally."

Once I told her about the 'secret weapon' she demanded Harry and I take her to it. Hence why we were now in the Forbidden Forest, Umbridge had her wand aimed at us; in case we decided to make a run for it.

As we trekked across the damp terrain, I felt Harry grab my hand and whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Improvising?"

I took us to the area we met Grawpy. Once there, all we found was the string that had tied him to the roots of a tree, no giant to be seen.

"Oh no..." I muttered under my breath.

"Well? Where is this weapon?" the pink witch asked, she seemed agitated.

I bit my lip as I looked to Harry, then to the witch. I wished Hermione was here, she would have come up with a better plan than this.

"There isn't one, is there? You were trying to trick me." She stood in front of the both of us, wand still pointed at us. She gave us a hard look, "You know...I really hate children."

Just then the crack of a twig put under pressure was heard and we looked up, Umbridge moved to stand behind us; the coward.

Standing in front of us was the Centaurs; and they did not look happy; armed with bow and arrows.

She spoke to them in a shaky tone, "You have no business here, Centaur. This is a Ministry matter."

They did not seem to care as they moved forward, one drawing his bow and arrow at the ready.

"Lower your weapons. I warn you, under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence-"

The Centaur fired his weapon, we ducked as the pink witch deflected the attack.

"How dare you! Filthy half-breed. _Incarcerous_."

She spoke the charm and a rope appeared around the centaur's neck, strangling him. He fell to the ground as he tried to free himself. I ran over to him, hoping to help, but the rope wouldn't give at all, in fact it seemed to tighten even more.

I turned to the witch, "Please, stop it! Your killing him!"

"Enough! I will have order."

I looked up to see Grawpy appear behind her and lift her up by the collar of her jacket. That seemed to be a signal to the Centaurs as the rest of them barreled past us toward him. The one with the rope, managed to get it off himself and joined his herd.

"You filthy animal, do you know who I am?!"

Poor Grawpy was confused of the situation. The Centaurs fired their arrows at him.

"Leave him alone. Please, he doesn't understand!" I tried to reason with them, but they ignored me.

One of them shot the giant in the arm. He looked at the arrow and dropped the woman, looking hurt; kind of like a sad puppy.

The centaurs started to surround Umbridge, she looked over to us, "McCarthy, Potter, do something. Tell them I mean no harm!"

"I'm sorry, professor. But I must not tell lies." he replied to the woman. I smiled at the irony of the sentence. Just like that the group picked her up and carried her off deeper into the forest.

I looked up to the giant who had pulled the arrow out from his arm, "Thank you Grawp."

He looked down to me and I gave him a friendly smile. He gave one back.

I felt a hand tap on my shoulder, I turned to face the golden boy.

"Bambi, we need to go. Sirius still needs us."

With that we took off from the forest back toward the school, we were half way across the bridge when we meet up with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Bella.

"How did you get away?" I asked them. Ron spoke handing back our wands, mine in a cloth.

"Puking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty, told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets. Told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves."

"It was very clever, Ron." Hermione praised the ginger.

"It was brilliant," Neville piped in, then turned to Harry, "So how are we getting to London?"

"Look...It's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you, but I've got you into enough trouble as it is." He replied and moved past us, I rushed forward and grabbed his arm.

"Harry, no, you're not going alone."

"Yes, I am."

"Ya know, Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?" Neville asked, which surprised me a little.

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself mate." Ron stated.

Everything was silent as we stared at him expectantly. He looked to everyone then turned to me, and sighed.

"So how are we going to get to London?"

Everyone remained silent, thinking of ideas, when Luna spoke up, "We fly, of course."

With that we followed Luna back into the Forbidden Forest and came across a small group of Threstrals. There weren't many of them so I ended up riding with Harry. Once everyone was seated and secured we took off toward the Ministry.

* * *

" _Department of Mysteries_ ", the voice chimed in the elevator once we stopped. We made our way cautiously toward the door at the end of the hall, it was blue with a giant gold orb in the middle. It was the same one in Harry's dreams. I looked around the room as we entered. It was pitch black, aside from the faint glow casted from our wands. From what I could see the room was endless shelves that held various sizes of glass orbs.

A noise came from behind us. We watched as the door we had entered closed on its own. Everyone turned to Harry.

There was no going back now.

He nodded in understanding and then we moved looking for the specific orb he saw in his dream, the one Sirius was next to. When we got there, there was no trace that anyone had been there at all.

"He should be around here somewhere." He told the others, his voice echoed.

"Harry," Neville called out to the ravenette, "...this one's got your name on it."

We went over to where the Gryffindor was looking and saw, a bit faded, there was indeed an Orb that had a tag with Harry's name attached. Hesitantly, he reached forward and grabbed the small orb, he stared at it focused. I was about to ask but then I heard a faint voice speak. It was coming from the orb. It was very soft spoken as I struggled to hear it but it said:

" _ **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not.**_ "

I turned to look at the others and they gave confused and worried looks, it was then I realized the others couldn't hear what it was saying. Before I could say anything, the voice continued and I strained to hear the last part,

" _ **For Neither can live while the other survives.**_ "

"Harry! Bambi!" Hermione called out to us we turned and moved in front of the group. Walking slowly towards us was a cloaked figure with a mask. I knew it was a Death Eater.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

They responded back, "You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams...and reality."

The stranger took out their wand and waved it over their face, revealing who it was under the mask. Malfoy Senior smirked at us. "You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see."

"I knew it…" I muttered under my breath.

He held out his hand toward us, "Now, hand over the prophecy."

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it." Harry threatened.

Just then we heard the maniacal laugh of a woman approaching. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as Bellatrix revealed herself to us.

"He knows how to play, the itty bitty, baby, Potter."

"Bellatrix Lestrange..." Neville responded, slightly surprised to see her here.

"Neville Longbottom, is it? How's Mum and Dad?" She sneered with a wicked grin.

"Better, now that they're about to be avenged." He raised his arm with his wand toward the woman in a threatening way. I heard a few of the others gasp, as I reached forward and grabbed his hand.

"Neville, don't let her get to you. That's exactly what she wants." I whispered to him.

"Now, everyone just calm down, shall we?" Lucius said looking to both sides. "All we want is that prophecy."

"Why didn't Voldemort come and get this himself?" I questioned the man.

"You dare speak his name, Harpie!" the dark-haired woman screamed at me.

"Lestrange! Calm yourself," Lucius snapped at the woman. I felt Harry place a hand on my shoulder. "She's just a curious lass, right? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those whom they are made. Which is lucky for him, really."

It was then I turned and noticed we were surrounded by other Death Eaters.

"Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked Harry. "Why he was unable to kill you, when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do, is give it to me."

As we waited in silence, the Death Eaters neared. Harry moved me to stand behind him.

"I waited fourteen years..." He replied to the man. Holding the Orb at his side.

"I know" Lucius replied in mock sympathy.

I looked down as Harry turned his hand so the orb was facing me. I understood the silent action and slowly reached for it so as not to alert Malfoy or any of the other Death Eaters.

"...I guess I can wait a little longer. Now!"

" _Stupefy!_ " Everyone shouted, blasting away the Death Eaters. While that happened, I took the orb from Harry and stuffed it into my jumper pocket. We took off into a dead run trying to find a way out of this room.

I was currently running through the aisles with Ginny; we had gotten separated from the others. One Death Eater made to use his wand on Ginny but I was faster.

" _Expelliarmus_! _Stupefy_!" I casted in that order. Then we ran into the middle isle and ran into the others.

A Death Eater made to attack from the air but Ginny stopped that idea quickly.

" _Reducto_!"

With that the Death Eater vanished and a light residue was left. Just then the orbs on the other shelves started to fall, getting closer to us. We sprinted down the aisle, attempting to out run the glass shards. We made our way back to the door from which we entered and ran through, only for us to fall straight down. We fell until we stopped a few inches off the ground, then landed with a light thud.

As we stood up I heard Ron reply, "Department of Mysteries? Got that right."

I pulled the orb out of my pocket; I was surprised it was still intact; and handed it back to Harry.

We took a moment to catch our breaths and take in our surroundings. We were in a large room, in the center of the room was a giant boulder. On top of the boulder was an arch and in the middle of the arch I saw thin, wispy white lines floating within the space. As we neared the arch, I could hear a faint noise, it almost sounded like voices.

"The voices…can you tell what they're saying?" Harry turned to look at me. I shook my head.

"Harry, there aren't any voices." Hermione replied.

"I hear them too." Luna replied.

I looked up at the archway myself and shivered, "We should get out of here. It can't be safe."

"It's just an empty archway, but I agree, let's get moving." Hermione stated.

I walked over and placed a hand on the golden boy's shoulder. He was still looking at the arch.

"Please Harry. Before they find us."

Just then we all heard a faint noise that began getting louder, signaling it was getting closer. It was safe to assume it was the Death Eaters.

"Everyone get behind me!" Harry yelled to the others, already pushing me behind him. They did and we got our wands out at the ready. I heard a noise from behind us and turned in time to see two trails of black smoke swoop down and engulf us. I couldn't see the others well, but I was sure they were having as difficult a time as I was fending off the others. I felt someone grab me and I was pulled away from the group.

As the black smoke cleared I felt a wand at my throat and a hand gripping the back of my neck. I saw everyone being held by a Death Eater. Harry was on the ground in front of me clutching the prophecy tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. He got up slowly, looking right at me. Then turned around to look at the others. Footsteps could be heard and then Lucius stalked up to the ravenette.

"Did you actually believe, or were you truly naïve enough to think, that children stood a chance against us?" He moved until he stood in front of the archway. "I'll make it simple, Potter. Give me the Prophecy now, or watch your friends die." He told him, holding out his hand towards the boy.

"Don't give it to him, Harry." Neville yelled, only to be shushed by Bellatrix.

"The Prophecy, Potter. Or McCarthy will be the first to go." The elder Malfoy questioned, before nodding in my direction. Suddenly I felt myself shoved forward, and fell to the ground. I turned around in time to see the masked figure point his wand at me. A few minutes passed, but I assumed Harry had given them what they wanted.

Suddenly a new voice spoke, "Get away from my Godson."

I turned around in time to see Sirius give Malfoy a swift punch to the jaw.

Just then a white smoke trailed through the room knocking out each of the Death Eaters. Then appearing in puffs of bright smoke, members of the Order appeared in front of us. Then a battle broke out, members of the Order went around collecting the others to get them somewhere safe. A Death Eater made to come at me but was knocked away. I felt myself being pulled into an embrace. I pulled away to look up and see my mother, who was looking toward the archway.

"Bambi, go to the others!" Mum replied.

She went to take off but I grabbed her arm, "No. Mum, please, let me fight!"

"Sweetie no, it's too dangerous."

I was about to respond when I heard the maniacal laughter of Bellatrix, and saw her fly away from a white smoke trail. I looked over as well to see Harry and Sirius battling against Malfoy and another Death Eater.

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

"Nice one, James!" Sirius replied. I saw the shocked look Harry had at being called his father. Sirius quickly disposed of Lucius; the other having been dealt with prior; and turned to look at Harry.

Before he could say anything, Bellatrix materialized on a stone a considerable distance away, laughed again and pointed her wand towards them.

" _Avada Kedavra_ "

"NO!" I shouted, but it made no difference.

The room was silent as it witnessed and took in what had just happened. Everything seemed to be frozen in time. Everyone was shocked as to what had transpired.

Though none were more surprised than me.

He stood there, shaking from the impact, gripping his side where the spell hit. With great difficulty, my father moved to turn around, facing me and Mum. I wanted to run towards him, but I couldn't will my legs to move.

The white wisps between the arches moved and began to encircle the blonde. He gave one last smile to us and mouthed, 'I love you'. Then he closed his eyes as he was lifted into the archway and faded away.

I waited, hoping this was a trick and he would pop back out, smiling. Kissing Mum on the cheek and calling me 'misfit' as he ruffles my hair, but it never happened.

"…Dad…" I called out softly, my legs shaking.

I looked over to see my mother hit the ground. She had her hands gripped tight in fists, I saw her body racking with silent sobs as she bowed her head down to the surface of the rock. I looked back up at the archway. It was as if it was calling me.

Maybe…I could bring him back?

"DAD!" I screamed as I ran at the arch. I didn't get far as I felt arms encircle me from behind.

"Let me go!" I screamed, thrashing against the steel grip.

"Bambi, stop." Lupin spoke to me as he lifted me up and began carrying me away from the arch.

"No! I can bring him back, I can save Dad." I yelled at him as I continued thrashing, kicking the air. I managed to break through, falling to the ground. I crawled across the floor and scrambled back up onto my feet only to be blocked off by Sirius.

"Bambi, listen to us, you can't bring him back."

"But I can try! Just let me go!"

I made to push past him but he grabbed onto my arms. I thrashed some more until finally reality came crashing down on me. I started sobbing into the Animagus' chest, mourning over the loss of my father.

I looked over and saw Harry standing beside us, giving me a worried and sympathetic look. Behind him I saw Bellatrix standing by the exit.

She was smirking! She was proud of what she'd done. She noticed I'd made eye contact with her and she slipped out the room, still grinning.

I felt anger well up inside me.

If I couldn't bring my father back, I could certainly get back at the one who did it.

I pushed out of Sirius' hold and ran down the stone, I grabbed my wand and headed toward the exit the witch used earlier. I could hear the other's calling to me, but I didn't care.

I caught up to her, she was skipping through the halls yelling in a sing-song tone, 'I killed Brenden McCarthy!'

She turned around as she saw me running towards her, she grinned and said, "Come to get me, cousin?"

I wanted her to suffer, suffer just like I was suffering now. So, I uttered the first spell that came to mind.

" _Crucio!_ " The curse shot through my wand and hit her, I didn't hold it out though it seemed to have some kind of effect, as she let out a surprised yelp and fell to the ground.

I didn't like the taste the word left in my mouth, but at the moment I didn't care. Once I was near her, I towered over her. She turned to face me, not moving from her place on the ground. I raised my wand, ready to strike again, but I hesitated.

It felt wrong doing this. I heard a voice whisper in my head.

' _What are you waiting for? She killed him, she deserves to feel pain.'_

I shook my head, not liking the thought. I jumped when I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Bambi." I turned my head to see Harry. He looked upset, "Don't do this."

I looked back down as I saw Bellatrix slowly sit up, Harry spoke again, "This isn't right."

I took a deep breath and nodded. Harry let go of my wrist and I lowered my wand.

"Pity." We turned and went to cast a disarming spell but our wands were knocked out of our hands first.

We stared as the Dark Lord studied us, smirking, "So weak."

Just then one of the fireplaces lit up green and Dumbledore emerged.

"It was foolish of you to come tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I'll be gone, and you…shall be dead."

Just like that me and Harry were thrown to one side of the gigantic hall as the two wizards battled it out. I noticed that Bellatrix had escaped.

* * *

At one point while Dumbledore was deflecting Voldemort's attacks, they would ricochet against the tile wall and come crumbling down. Harry and I protected our heads from any damage. The Dark wizard harnessed his magic and sent it resounding along the buildings, shattering the glass on impact. He then raised the shards and sent them flying toward us. Dumbledore was quick though, and turned the shards into sand-like powder.

Almost as if he realized he could not win against the old wizard, he vanished into thin air among the powder. Everything was silent for a moment, until I heard Harry in-take a sharp breath.

"Harry!" I exclaimed as I knelt beside the boy. He had crumbled to the ground and was struggling to breath.

I turned his face so he was looking at me, I saw that his once vivid, green eyes had become a haunting, bluish grey.

"You've lost." He spoke, his voiced laced with a rasp similar to a snake. I felt thru the pull that Harry wasn't in complete control. I remembered one of the few things my dad taught me. So, I concentrated as I attempted to help push the wizard out of his mind.

 _ **Harry, don't let him win. Remember you're lessons.**_

 _So weak._

 _ **Harry, fight back. Take control of your mind, I know you can.**_

 _So vulnerable._

It was no use though, I wasn't strong enough. I was a mere whisper in the back of his mind compared to Voldemort's taunts.

 _Pathetic._

Harry jerked and grunted out in pain, he kept thrashing as Voldemort kept showing him the images of all the people who died that were close to him.

I felt hot tears begin to prick my eyes; I already lost my father, I couldn't lose Harry as well.

"Harry." Dumbledore spoke softly, "it isn't how you two are alike. It's how you are not."

Harry lay panting on the ground as I still held his head. I heard footsteps coming towards us so I looked over. I saw Hermione and Ron enter ahead of the rest of the group. Sirius had an arm around my mother's shoulders as she was still mourning the loss of her husband.

As I saw our friends and family, it hit me like lighting. What my mother had told me to remember back at Hogwarts.

' _Love is stronger than hate.'_

That was it!

With renewed faith, I concentrated again this time filling his mind with good memories. Memories filled with love.

I sensed Harry regaining control again as I saw him remembering his own memories. I looked to see his eyes slowly become green again.

"You're the weak one. You'll never know love, or friendship…and I feel sorry for you."

Then Harry thrashed around again for a final time, and flopped down on his back, panting. I saw around us a thin sheen of the dust surrounding us in a frozen cyclone. I moved the ravenette into my arms as Voldemort appeared before us. I held Harry close as I glared at the dark wizard.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter…and you will lose, everything."

Just then, the Aurors arrived as the headmaster had said along with Fudge. When they began to scan the perimeter, they noticed the Dark Lord in front of us. And just like that, he vanished.

"He's back.", was the only thing said to break the silence.

* * *

About a week later the Daily Prophet was printed and posted about how Voldemort was indeed back and that the Ministry of Magic deeply apologized for not believing Harry and Dumbledore. Fudge has now resigned as Minister, making Mum his successor.

Mum was busy at the ministry, but she still made time for Sammy and me. She convinced Sirius to come and live with us at the Manor, saying that it would be the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius argued with her saying it wouldn't work, as he was still in hiding but my mother stated that since she was now in charge of the ministry; and the fact that now everyone knew of Voldemort's return; he wouldn't be on everyone's mind. So, albeit reluctant, he agreed.

We held a small memorial service for my father. Just close friends and family.

Dumbledore was also reinstated as the headmaster of Hogwarts. And everything had been returned to normal.

At the moment, I was in the Gryffindor dorm rooms with Harry, sitting on his bed, petting Bella, as I watched him pack up his belongings. Tomorrow was the last day and we would all be heading home. I noticed he had held a grey jumper. I recognized it as the one he wore when we had gone to the Ministry. I frowned and moved closer, grabbing onto his hand.

"Harry."

He looked at me and gave a small smile.

"I'm okay, just…thinking."

"…Do you want to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it?"

He nodded and placed the article of clothing into his trunk, closing and locking it up.

Then we headed down to the headmaster's office.

I figured this was something the two of them needed to discuss by themselves so I left and wondered down the halls. I happened to come across Luna on the staircase.

"Hey Luna."

She turned and smiled at me, "Hello Bambi. Bella."

The spaniel yipped and wagged her tail.

It was then I noticed the stack of flyers in her hand, "What's with the papers?"

"Oh, I lost my possessions, I guess people have been hiding them. Since it's the last night, I do need them back."

"When did this happen?"

"I think it was when Umbridge was in charge, probably wanted people to look for any leads about Dumbledore's Army."

"That's awful, do you want help?"

"No, Thank you Bambi. I can do this…I'm sorry about your father."

I looked down as I saw she had grabbed my hand. I looked back up at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Luna. Are you sure you don't want help?"

She shook her head smiling. "It's like my mum said, the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end," She looked up into the rafters. "Maybe not always in the way we expect."

I looked up as well and saw her sneakers hanging there. I felt her arm interlock with mine.

"I'll worry about them later, Let us get some pudding."

I laughed, "Never change Luna."

With that we headed to the Great Hall, running into Harry along the way.

* * *

The next morning we were on our way to the express our small group was unloading from the carriage. I handed Harry our bags, which he placed on the ground. Once we were set he reached out a hand and helped me down from the carriage. Bella jumped off and trotted over to our things. I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder, as my trunk was already on the train, and Hedwig. Harry grabbed his trunk and we walked, catching up with the others.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"That even though we've got a fight ahead of us…we've got one thing Voldemort doesn't have."

"Yeah?" Ron questioned.

I looked over at Harry and smiled, grabbing his free hand with my own, "Something worth fighting for."

He smiled right back, "Exactly."

I looked around at all of our friends. Then I looked over into the clearing where Hogwarts was visible.

This is what we are fighting for.

This is what they were fighting for.

Right Dad?


End file.
